The Moon Aura Psychic Priestess
by Annie Matsukaze
Summary: Summary is inside the story as there isn't enough room for it here. I'll give a basic stuff about the story. Main two characters are a male and female, hybrids of human and Pokemon by the move "Transform", AU and bonds between humans and Pokemon. Please enjoy the story.
1. Prologue

Summary: A girl with her friend and Professor Oak got to the Aloha Region to bring something to Oak's cousin in the Pokémon School. With an unbelievable bad past, they got over their past and moved onto the bright future as she can't allow her past to effect her anymore. Can she learn more about Pokémon in the Pokémon School and be the best student and Pokémon Trainer ever with one of her classmates gaining a crush on her at the same time?

Aura/Psychic/Scared/Abused/Past Slave/Singer/Dancer/Actress/Understand Pokémon/Pokémon/Female!Ash Ketchum. Warning: Past torturment and abuse in story, and was raised by Pokémon since they were three-years-old. Won each Championship in each region, but didn't accept the Kanto Champion position. Rate M for torturement and abuse mentioned only with some blood from wounds as well as Rate T for the rest of the story. Bold: Pokémon Speech, Italic: flash Backs and Underline: Pokédex Info.

AN: After chapter one, everything was copied and pasted form the Wikia of Pokemon for the episodes with me adding stuff into it just for a warning as I couldn't remember how the episode went. Stupid ADHD.

* * *

A child was only three and a half-years-old with their Dragonair, which they had hatched four months ago and has been raising it since it was a cute little Draniti, stayed inside their house when their mother and father went out to get some groceries, but unfortunately while they were on their way to Viridian City, they were attacked by angry flocks of Spearow and Fearow. They were angry because another human had captured their beloved leader and now wants to destroy any human that comes across their territory. The woman and man didn't have any Pokémon with them except a weak Meowth, which didn't stand a chance against the angry flock. The Fearow dove in on the defenseless humans with their sharp beaks, ready to pierce flesh.

At the same time, a picture of them and their child with their Draniti cracked with it hitting the floor. The child was shocked had felt something was wrong before getting off the chair and opened the door and run to the place the bad feeling is coming from as they don't know why they are feeling this. The child and their Dragonair had ran/flied to the spot and watch as their parents were being merciless pecked to death by those angry Spearow and Fearow. They were upset, and they didn't know why the Pokémon were doing that to their parents as they were kind to their Pokémon and to their child making the child to wonder why this is happening as tears were falling from their eyes and they heard their mother's voice.

"Please... someone... look after my little one." The child was crying as they shouted at the Pokémon.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The Fearow and Spearow turned to look at the child, but they saw a giant aura sphere around the child that also has purple around the aura sphere like it was a wave of some sort before both had just bursted and both power had hit them effectively killing them. The child was knocked out and woke up four hours later before slowly standing up then slowly walked to the Fearow and Spearow before touching them which had brought them back to life, without the child knowing it as their eyes were very hypnosis right now, and they did the same thing to the Meowth as well, but when they got to their parents to touch them, both looked at them before smiling with their last words before dying.

"Have those Pokémon friends of yours look after you and please, don't let anything stop you have completing your dreams and goals." The child snapped out of it and was trying to wake their parents, but nothing worked.

"I-I-I-I-IIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A surge of power had come from the child and the earth shacks so much that everyone though it was an massive earth shake, but in reality it was the child's power: Aura, Psychic, ect, ect, ect being unlocked fully and was powerfully lashing out at everything in sight, though the child's eyes were closed, as they cry for their parents before a wall of rocks blocked the folks in the child's hometown from going near them and after eight hours with it being night time now before the child had passed out and had falling into the blood of both of their parents. The Pokémon in the forest, Fearows and Spearows were shocked at the amount of powers the child has alone as the legendaries, from every Region, had felt that untamed power themselves and couldn't see where it was coming from.

One Pokémon did and went to see the area, where the child was, and was in shocked at what it was seeing before seeing the child's memories making it angry at the Spearows and Fearows for they had done to the child. Six hours later at six in the morning, the child had woken up as their Dragonair flies above them circling them as they hear the rock wall to their right being destroyed and they slowly picked themselves up, but stayed kneeling as their eyes looked like they were hypnosis and in a dead like state as they felt a hand, paw more like it, touch their shoulder.

They slowly looked into the eyes of their Aura Teacher, Lucario as his eyes showed so much pain and heartbreak for the child's lose. Tears start to fall from their eyes as they look at their Aura Teacher while their Psychic Teacher, Gardevoir shows up and saw the child's parents died making her to look at the child with so much heartbreak and sadness in their eyes as no child should go through this during any time of their lives.

"**Please don't cry, little one, I will take care of you.**" Said Lucario, hugging the small child close to his chest, but was careful of his spike in the middle of his chest.

"Y-You will? What... …What do I call you?" The child asked while Lucario rubbed their tearful eyes gently.

"**You may call me Memma.**" (Memma is the equivalent of 'Mommy' or 'Parent' in Pokémon Terminology)

"**Same here! The child needs a mother and I still need to train their Psychic powers they have!**" Gardevoir said making Lucario to look at them.

"**Fine by me. Guess we're mates now.**" The child slowly stood up and carefully walks with Memma (Father) Lucario to Memma (Mother) Gardevoir with their Meowth as well before stopping and looks back to their parents.

"Good-bye, papa, mama." In their hand is a small fire ball and they throw it at the dried blood as it set the bodies on fire before the child walked away and went home through the forest to pack everything as they won't be coming back to the place anymore and sold what they don't need to use for when they are ten-years-old to start their Pokémon Journey. The child will be with their family captured to keep from other people capturing them. The Pokémon, in the forest that the child was been playing with since they could walk, was glaring at the birds angrily before shooting some powerful moves filled with lots of angry energy at them. Scared and frightened, the Spearow and Fearow all flew away. The Pokémon gave the two lifeless humans a pitiful look, nobody deserved to die like that, not even humans.

Then the Pokémon remembered the rock wall and removed it to allow the folks in a place called Pallet Town to go to the bodies as there is still time to know who they are. For seven years, the Pokémon had taught the child a lot to look after themselves when they are older and when they were four, a Pokémon called Mew had taken them to an alternate dimension to 'play' with them, so they can have some childish moments with their Memmas watching of course. The child saw Mew as their Memnan (Memnan is the equivalent of 'Nanny' or 'Grandparent' in Pokémon Terminology) making Mew very happy as they helped raise the child with Lucario and Gardevoir while making sure the child knows how use their Pokémon moves. The child had been turned into two Pokémon, a Riolu and a Ralts, by Mew to get a better understanding of their Aura and Psychic powers from their memmas making it easier to learn and train their Aura and Psychic powers a whole lot better than before.

The child understands their Aura and Psychic powers much better now, but at the age of five-years-old, they got so angry at a follow human for hurting their Pokémon for no reason that they had turned themselves into a Eevee before attacking the human for hurting the Eevee as it was only a baby and brought the little one to a Flameon and a Veporeon mated pair to look after. They saw a Moon Stone and at the full moon's light, they evolved into a new Eevee Evolution with their Eevee siblings as they enjoy their time playing with each other. At age six, they are captured by a group called Team Rocket as Dragonite, Dragonair's final form, and the child were getting hurt just from the attacks and were taking to a lavatory to be studied as the child saw it more as torturement, they were nothing more than a lab rat to them really making them to be furies!

The child was told they wanted to know what their bond were. Then again, the child did not ask for them to study them as they try to break out and run away with Little One, but no luck and thanks to three Team Rocket Grunts and their boss, they managed to get away six months later after they got kidnapped as the boss doesn't approve of experimenting on children at all. After getting away, they got found by a rich married couple and was forced to be their slave for two years as their memmas had found them with so many scares and wounds on their body that they had broken their chibimon (Chibimon is the equivalent of 'Baby Pokémon' or 'Child' in Pokémon Terminology) out of there. They got away from the place as they gotten arrested by Officer Jenny as the child had told her what happened with the rich pair making her to be pissed as they lost everything fast.

Mew had made sure that the two years and eight months completely worth of training were in their mind to help keep them going on their training with their powers, but all three of them were very shocked at the child could make a diamond heart and smaller diamond hearts which they had sold to get more Poké Money to go on their Pokémon Journey as a Pokémon Trainer with their partner as well. The child had captured a Diancie from the Kalos Region, thanks to Mew creating the region when they were five-and-a-half-years-old with Arceus's approval as the God Pokémon, to help teach them how to use their new powers making them to have a very close bond like twin sisters to each other. Now ten-years-old, the child was ready for their Pokémon Journey as they had captured their family to keep them with them as they travel throughout the Kanto Region.

Their home was the whole Viridian Forest as they can roam around and play with the other Pokémon in the forest and had made lots of friends with different Pokémon and had protected them from other Pokémon Trainers as they wanted them to come with them on their Pokémon Journey when they turned ten-years-old which they had agreed as they didn't want to leave their friend at all and they love to travel all the time. The child can't wait to travel as they can have more family members and they brought a laptop with a Porygon-Z helping them to update their laptop and stop viruses from attacking the laptop as the laptop will help record new Pokémon really.

"Ah, you must be here for your Starter Type?" The professor asked as his grandson and the other two haven't arrived yet to collect their Pokémon partners yet.

"Yes, sir." A Pikachu was running away from the Professor's helpers, but the child had gotten in the way and had picked the Pikachu up before rubbed their cheek gentile as the Pikachu calms down and relaxes in the child's arm shocking the Professor and his helpers at the Pikachu as no one could pick it up without being shocked by it's Thunder Shock.

"I'll take this Pokémon as my Starter type. He's perfect and I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." The child said as she gently pats him making him to be calm before he remembered what she had said to the old human behind him.

"**The heck, human?!**" The Pikachu stated shocked as he had never heard of a human doing that before. The child holds the Pikachu a bit closer to their chest and the Pikachu can feel an aura of some sort flowing into his body and when his own aura closed around it, he realized it was the human's aura making him Aura Bonded to the human.

"Are you sure? He is a bit much for a beginner to have on their first journey as a Pokémon Trainer." The professor was worried as she doesn't look ready to look after a Pokémon like the Pikachu really.

"Yes, it's fine. Storm is the only one I want." The child likes him and will show him humans are different, even if there is bad ones out there really.

"**Don't go ahead and just start giving me a nickname, human!**" Storm, the named Pikachu shouts at her as he doesn't like this, but the aura bond had caused him to see flashes of her past, but not a full clear picture making him to have a headack from it really.

"Very well. Here are your Poké balls and your National (AN: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos Region) Pokédex, too. Good luck to you." The professor did promised his two friends to make a Pokédex that has every region Pokémon species in it for their daughter to have use for her Pokémon Trainer journey.

"Thank you, sir. Let's go, Storm." The child left the lavatory and went to Viridian Forest to captor some Pokémon while the Professor thinks to himself happy she is alright and safe as he was badly worried for her as Gray Oak, his grandson was trying to figure out why his grandfather was worried and trying to find a female child after her parents got peeked to death then casted on fire when they went to get food for their child.

'Delila, you and your husband, Silver (AN: Not Silver Silver from the Manga, but the grey-haired Silver in the Anime really) would have been proud of your daughter right now. She is a fine girl and she is off on her Pokémon journey right now with their partner as well.' Professor Samuel Oak was glad she is safe and could see Delila and Silver looking down on her from the sky as they are proud of her as he can hear Gray getting up for his own journey really to begin.

Viridian Forest…

"I better get Memmas out. Memma Lucario, Memma Gardevoir! Come on out!" Storm was shocked that the human was raised by Pokémon, but smells more like a Pokémon than human.

"Hybrid. An Eevee Evolution hybrid. Let's catch us some new family members!"

"**Yeah!**"


	2. New Region and going to school

Aloha Region, Beach, 8:30 AM…

A teen girl was in a bikini as she rides a Sharpedo Ride Pokémon making her and her Pokémon partner to have fun as they delivered the egg early and has time to have fun as Professor Oak and Gray was lucky to win a trip here and she went with them as this is going to be her first time in a new region and the new Pokémon there that just lives there as she is going to be having fun as she smiles and laughs making her partner to laugh with them as they were enjoying themselves really. Sharpedo drove down and they saw so many new Pokémon making her to wonder how amazing it is making her to see a new one as she gently rubs it's head making it to stuck out a two-finger sign for peace making her to copy and allow it to jump onto her wrist as Sharpedo brings them up for air making her to see a blue hair girl fishing with a Lapras Ride Pokémon with her. Sharpedo brought them back to the dock and she was so amazed that she wants to keep Sharpedo making the woman to laugh.

Though inside her mind she doesn't like the scars on the girls body which means a harsh life, but the old man was kind to her and knew her parents making her to think kidnap. She runs to Professor Oak and Gary as she exclaims about what she saw underwater on Sharpedo with her bringing one making them to be surprised as a lifeguard told what it was called as it is a pest, but she though it was cute making her to rub her left cheek against it making it to rub back making her to giggle as she likes this place a lot really. She brought Gary to Sharpedo and told the woman that he would like to take a ride with Sharpedo as well, too making to her be happy to allow him as the girl promises to be here when he comes back. She even asked Sharpedo to show him underwater as well making the torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon to agree as Gary was having fun with his turn underwater as he never seen anything like it making him to wish to live here to keep seeing it more really making him to smile about it.

"That was so much fun! I wish I could live here forever!" The girl and the woman laughs as he would do so when he retires making him to laugh with them as Professor Oak came to get them making them to wave good-bye to Sharpedo and the woman as the woman was still sad to see such scars on the girl's body. Meeting Principle Samson Oak was amazing as he didn't mind Oak at all bring them along as he was happy to meet them really.

Though the Pokémon pun really doesn't make it easier to like him making him to understand as he tries to get into their head like this making them to understand. They were having fun having a tour of the Pokémon School since the egg was delivered early and on the same day they showed up in the Aloha Region when she noticed something that wasn't right and pulls on Samson's Hawaii shirt who looks out the school and saw what got her upset.

"_Team Skull. What do you want?_"

"_You're blocking the road with your Charizard._" She doesn't like that as they even demeaned to have his Charizard if they win against him making her to be sick at them as that isn't right making even Gary to hate it as well as a adult, one of the teachers, told him about Team Skull really.

"_SHUT UP! Think you're so tough?! I doubt it after we win against you and win that Charizard of yours!_" The boy was now pissed at them even if his face didn't show it making the girl to be really pissed as she can't stand people like them at all really.

"Go ahead." He winks making her to know that Oak explains about her making her to grin and she used her psychic powers to get to the boy as she lands in the middle of the school yard and runs out the gate making her to get in front of the boy who can't see her face as the boys make fun of her before she glares at them and they shiver as her partner, a Pikachu wasn't laughing with them as he was on the ground in front of the girl with electricity coming from his cheeks. It was making the three to worry as she wasn't liking what they were doing to the boy demeaning for his Charizard like that really. The girl can still remember been shouted at by her 'owners' making her very upset that they shouted at him like that as she doesn't want there to be shouting at by anyone at all really.

The teen was curious to who she is as he never seen her before as she looks like she's a tourist really making him to look at her as this is now a girl he wants to mess with really. She's a young, but a bit underweight girl with pale skin. She has black hair with some sliver highlights shaped as crested moons that are half aubruan and the rest was mahogany that flows down to her ankles that have a purple outline to each moon with a hat on her head which has medium-sized diamond hearts in the shape of flowers. She was wearing a dress with a moon on the top left side of the dress, ground on the bottom part and has a forest with Pokémon laying down, but there is a Pokémon on the moon. It was looking down watching them to keep them safe that ends at her thighs which has shouldered sleeves that flows downwards to her lower arms and no shoes on her feet.

She has a bag that has more bags inside that looks to be holding stuff inside and has a lot (two hundred and fifty each) of every Poke balls there is with two as earrings, but he saw that a ring that has a small stone attached to it was on her left middle finger confusing him about that really. Kiawe saw that her chest was a double one hundred and seventeen F firm and lifted from when he saw her turning to the three Team Skull grunts in front of him and the dress flow very loosely over each one of her curves as well which looked to be fifty-nine and ninety-three in measurements really making him to blush a bit before he looks to her partner on the ground, a Pikachu, which is glaring at Team Skull making him to curious about the two even more. The Pikachu looks to be in good health with him being powerful if she left him the same way as she caught him really.

He can tell that she was very angry at them for shouting at him and demeaning him Pokémon like that as she really wants to hurt them for that it seems making him to wonder why as he doesn't get it really as she looks like she is going to be battling them if they keep this up as she looks like someone who can take all three or more on without breaking a sweat really. He was more curious as he never seen her in Aloha Region before and she seems to be on vacation really making him to see if he can't find her Region to maybe visit her something really as he seems to be wondering more about her than he has for any other girl he has saw nor met before really as this is going to be making him confused as he shakes his head to shake those thoughts out of his head. (AN: Like Alito in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL)

"Let's battle then." She said making him to swear to the Alola Guardians, Solegaleo and Lunala that he had heard an angel with her gentle, hushed, smoothing voice making him to have a small blush on his face again as he can tell she is very different if he is honest with himself as his Charizard can tell that she is different making Charizard to rub his head against his own making him to pet him as he can tell that Charizard can sense how different she is really.

"Fine with us." All three released their Pokémon: three Zubats, three Yungoos and three Salandits all at once making her to be angry as she doesn't like people ganging up on people as she picked her partner making them to think she doesn't have any other Pokémon on her making them to see the Pokéball earring was a real Pokéball making them to demeaned her to bring that Pokémon in her Pokéball earring out to fight which she shakes her head making them to get angry with her as they want a fight with that Pokémon as well, not one making her to still shake her head.

"Kiawe!" The male teen, Kiawe looked and saw Lana, a blue hair girl with Professor Kukui, a teacher that Gray was talking to about Team Skull along with two more girls named Mallow and Lillie with a boy named Sophocles and Principle Oak with Gray and Professor Oak running towards them, but he noticed how the girl in front of him was different gentile pushes as she wants to battle Team Skull alone when he said he'll help her out with them. Mallow is a girl with tanned skin, who has a pink flower in her green hair and has green eyes. She wears a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls. She wears light teal denim shorts and green shoes with small dark green bows. Samson is a tall man, who resembles Professor Oak; he has long grey hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. He wears a short-sleeved teal collared shirt, which is decorated with blue Wishiwashi and a white stripe.

He also wears white shorts and blue flip-flops, as well as a band on his left hand. Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes. Lana is a young girl with blue eyes and hair, the latter in which she wears a yellow decoration. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a dark blue undershirt and a short cape behind her back. She also wears blue pants with a wave pattern tightened by a yellow line and also wears a pair of blue flip flops. Sophocles is a short chubby boy, who has orange hair and green eyes. He wears a yellow scarf around his neck that resembles a Pikachu's tail and a white T-shirt, with an orange design of a Game Boy Color painted on it.

He also wears brown pants with a yellow outline and some green shoes with lightning design and blue soles. On his right side of the hips, Sophocles has a keychain with a miniature Electrode attached to it. The young man that Team Skull was picking on in front of the school was called Kiawe and he is a young, muscular boy, with a dark tan. He has orange and brown hair, in a style resembling fire. He wears red shorts with a black outline and sandals with the same color scheme. He wears no shirt, though he does have some black tattoos on his shoulders (AN: In the Anime, they are attached to his necklace. But in this story, they're REAL tattoos) and a necklace. In addition, he wears a bracelet with a red Z crystal etched into it around his left arm. Professor Kukui is a younger man, who has dark eyes, black hair, a black man bun and a goatee.

He wears a white hat with a rainbow decoration in the front. Kukui also wears glasses with teal frame, a white lab coat with rolled-up sleeves, grey baggy pants with a teal stripe and white ribbon and some teal shoes with white outline. Kiawe looks to the girl again as she is very different making Gary to be scared of her as she is one person you don't want to piss off at all really as the battle is about to start making both Gary and Professor Oak to worry, but Gary is hiding behind his grandfather scared for his life really. Gary saw how she works if she is pissed and he doesn't like it as she did it to Hunter J and she was badly wounded before Officer Jenny got there really as Gary was holding her back, but still scared of her as she was getting close to killing the poor woman which Officer Jenny got and managed to keep her calm down really.

'Glad she didn't turn to me and glare at me! She's scary as heck really!' Gary thinks to himself.

"Let's wipe them out and take them to the Officer Jenny of this island already!" The Pikachu was upset making the nine Pokémon to be nervous, but will still battle him for their trainers.

"Shit! She's going to be going all-out on them, grandfather! I really hate when she gets pissed or outraged like this really!" Gary said as he was scared when she gets like this as this is not a good thing at all as he hides behind his grandfather even more really.

"Ha! You? Alone? Fine, but if we win, we take that Charizard there. Let's go! Salandit, use Veno shock!" One said as the other two called an attack as well, too.

"Zubat, use Leech Bite!"

"Yungoos, use Take Down!"

"Storm, use Quick Attack." Storm, the Pikachu used quick attack and knocked the nine Pokémon away from him with his human partner looking like she was completely outraged by their attacks as she is so going to be teaching them a lesson they won't forget at all. They saw the Pikachu open his mouth a ball of energy shows up making them to be shocked as that Pikachu then fires a HYPER BEAM at three Pokémon making them to be badly hurt from it really. Storm then used Volt Tackle on the other three before the last three got a good shock from Storm's Lightning Dragon Wheel attack and knocking them out. Kiawe was shocked as he never though of teaching a Pikachu the move Hyper Beam or this Lightning Dragon Wheel move she had him use on the last three really like that making him and the others, but Professor Oak and Gary to be surprised really by that making them to be more curious about her really.

"Damn it!" The leader of the other two said as he returns his Pokémon to their Pokéball.

"We won't forget about this!" The other male said as he returns his Pokémon to their Pokéball.

"Yeah! And warn us the next time that rat is going to use Hyper Beam or that stupid Lightning Dragon Wheel attack thingy!" The sole girl of the group shouts as they didn't noticed that Officer Jenny was REALLY right behind them making them to sweat before they were taking away and they tried to get out, but no luck making the girl to sigh of relief making her to be glad their going to jail for this as they got caught red handed and will be going to jail for this really. She sighs of relief and holds her partner to her chest as she hears a Pokémon and saw from the corner of her eyes, a Electric/Fairy Type making her to be on her guard as the Island Guardians aren't to be messed with whatsoever really as she will ignore it for now anyway.

She, Gary, Storm and Oak were eating supper when both her and Storm heard that Pokémon and ignores it until it was midnight as she wasn't in a hurry making the Pokémon to see she is different. She was wearing a pure silvery dress with full, crested and new moons on it and her shoes, which are silvery blue, had white crested moons on them that just lays above her feet. Her hair was done up in a white veil high bun style with braids for the rest hair to go around it making it to look very good really with black moon stages near her forehead with light priestess make-up and her eyes have crested moons on the corners of her eyes in purple with her long white cloth having Moon Glyphs embroidery onto it to show her status really in the Aloha Region.

It was making it to be very rare to see them as every Moon Glyphs were repeated at least once or twice with three being the max of the Moon Glyphs being on the cloth really making him to know she knows about her fate in the Aloha Region and is trying to adept to it really. Tapu Koko knows she doesn't want it, but got no choose if the blue under her eyes mean anything to him really as this is not a good thing for a child like her to accept so easily and not try and even fight back against it really. She has really every right to have a normal life really and if she accepts her fate, then he would have to search for the Sun Priest and that is going to be a headack once he gets him as both are likes siblings really and can't marry each other at all really.

"**Moon Priestess.**" He calls her once she got to him with Storm beside her making her to curtsy to him as he calls her what she doesn't want to be called as Mew did warn her about this making her to fully understand as there is nothing to stop it really and she plans to face it head on like she did on her journey as a Pokémon Trainer and the hardships she had to suffer from as she knows this one is going to break or bend her and she plans to face it to still be herself really even if she can't go to another Region until a new one is either born or found really.

"Island Guardian Tapu Koko, why did you want to see me than anyone else in the whole Aloha Region really?" She asked as it is confusing really to wonder why he wants to see her really. What makes her special really that one of the Island Guardians would go to her and call her to him like this making it to be actually weird really unless... Don't tell her that it's because…!

"**You are special in your own rights, Moon Priestess. I, Tapu Koko, trust this to you, Ashly Ketchum to help guard the four islands.**" Tapu Koko had a bracelet like the one Kiawe had on making Ashly, the girl to wonder why she was being giving one, but she accepts since she doesn't want to make him be upset if she refuses the gift from him really then she saw another stone like the one on the bracelet making her to know it's to be used for the Tapu Guardians of Aloha only really. She then heard crying making her to see a couple trying to calm their baby, but no luck making her to look to the moon and sings a song making the little one to sleep as they look to her making them to see a angel in front of them if the glowing means anything really as she looks beautiful really with the moon light just beaming down onto her.

"One Two Where  
Where The Blooming Child Sleeps  
Under The Window  
The White Flower

With A Pale Moonlight  
By The Moon And The Flower  
Of The Mom's Mirror That Blooms  
The Counting Of The Blue Mirror

Of The Flower Bloom  
Count Count The Flower  
Find The Flower Count Counting Time  
Let's give mom a dream

In the dream that a child sleeps  
Let's give a bouquet  
Let mom give a bouquet." Ashly never does like to sing as she hates to sing unless it's to lullaby her Eon siblings to sleep really.

"May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
Gather all by the water (**Nadia, ezelevote**)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (**Lezelko, mikemesta**)

May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
Softly come all together (**Satoa aimeltewa**)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (**Lezelko, mikemesta**)

In our hearts, flowers bloom (**Ameru, mikelmo**)  
In our hands, flowers bloom (**Toimesez, mikelmo**)  
Sing we all, dancing together (**Maseri, imekuwoze**)  
Joining hands with blooming hearts (**Towona mizaimesta**)

Hear me now, hear my song (**Kesela, kesela**)  
Hear my song softly ring (**Kesela setoru**)  
Come as friends, bound by starlight (**Amelwa, etelerowo**)  
And evermore (**Miteteva**)  
In our joy, by the water (**Maria, ezelevote**)

Come and see the flowers bloom (**Lezelko, mikemesta**)." Ashly chose to stay for Pokémon School making the Professor Kukui to allow her to stay at his place as he has a extra bed she can sleep on really making her to accept as she saw it and asked if she can fix it up to her liking which he has no problem with really until he had saw how she fixed it up. It was making him to be shocked as he even saw that he has gained four more bedrooms and two more bathrooms as the bedroom up where he is looking at from the leader is larger. It also was with a couple of trees and brushes with the bed being more unfolded as he saw that she was use to the forest more as the bed was lifted up more as it was screwed into the beam behind the wall to making it float off the floor with it coming up to his stomach as she had upgraded the bed really making him to be surprised as he wonders what the Pokémon School is going to be like with her part of it now.

(AN: bold is Storm singing the song in that language as Ashly keeps singing it during the Eight Movie which I will include in a flash back in one of the chapters really)


	3. First day of school

Pokémon School, 8:30 A.M

Kiawe couldn't get the girl out of his head as he keeps dreaming of her all night long and couldn't stop thinking of her making his friends to make fun of him by crushing on the mystery girl making him to shout at them to keep their comments to themselves making them to giggle while he frowns at them as he does wonder why he is like this really. All of them saw Kukui with a unknown girl making them to see she is wearing a two-piece dress with the middle remove to make it look like a top and a skirt only. The top hugs her chest and pushes her chest up a bit more as she has three claw marks on her right eye that he didn't see thinking it was covered with make-up to hide it from site of another's view. The skirt falls only to her thighs with no shoes on her feet with Storm on her right shoulder and has no hat on her head as it's in her hands in front of her and saw her bracelet was a Z-Crystal on the right wrist along with her stone ring still on the same hand. Everyone else has saw the scars she has on her body making them to be shocked as that isn't right really.

'Just like me when I first saw them and she was still sleepy which must have been a blessing since the scars were still dark pink. Luckily I gave her cream to make them go light pink as much as the cream can really. I feel sorry for her really.' Kukui thinks to himself as he didn't like what Professor Oak had told him from what Officer Jenny in Kanto had said when she had went to arrest them for what they did to her back then really when she was six up to eight-years-old before he turns to the class.

"Aloha, everyone." Kakui said as everyone is now seated down at their desk as class is about to start soon.

"Aloha, Professor Kukui." They said back as they need to know what's going on and who she is really.

"Today we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Ashly Ketchum from the Kanto Region." Kakui said as Ashly curtsies to them all to be more polite making Lillie to be surprised at her manners which was because of her two kidnappers teaching her to be the perfect maid and to not fight back when they punish her making her to be happy they went to jail for it really as those lessons were stuck in her head since that day of the kidnap really and she had enough of it really. She even hates it that her scares are being shown, but she sucks it up as she can't let her past with those two noble kidnappers and Team Rocket hold her back as she is doing much better and has no problems from her past as she enjoys life now more than ever before really. She should give Jessica, James and Meowth a thank-you present really, but she doesn't know what to give them as she really doesn't know what they like really and this is getting harder to think of presents for her friends really.

"Aloha, everyone. My name is Ashly Ketchum and I'm from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. I hope I get to learn more about Pokémon with you all. Please take good care of me. This is Storm, my Starter-type Pokémon I got for my journey to become a Pokémon Master." Kiawe remembers that voice, but doesn't know if both are the same as he never got to see her face and Ashly had warm brown eyes with a bit of a pink color to her skin and looks very healthy from what he can see, but it could be her.

"Excuse me, Ashly, but I got a question to ask if that'll be alright with you." Lillie asked making Ashly to look towards her as she nods.

"Before at the gates of the school yesterday… …Was that you we saw?" Ashly smiles as she nods happy one remembers her until she saw Kiawe's face went from shock (that it was her), curious (as he is interested in her), and wonder (as he wants to know what she can do) of her confusing her really making her to go seat at her desk and by paying attention in class as she wants to make sure she gets her homework finished on time before doing any training of her Pokémon really. As she is more use to training before anything else, but school is different making her to wonder what it is going to be like really, but she might adapt to it and get along with the other students really as she believes she'll make great friends with them really making her to smile brightly really. Ashly talks with the others, who are interested in the Z-Ring, and get to know them as she tries to answer some questions the best she can since she has been training a lot, but they don't need to know that really.

"That's an Electrium Z and I know you couldn't have obtained it from the Island Challenge. Where did you get it from, Ashly?" Ashly explains she got it from Tapu Koko; she and Storm followed it's voice when it was midnight as they were eating supper with Gary and Professor Oak really and it gave her the bracelet right there really when she went to overlook the sea.

"I remember reading something from a book once. While Tapu Koko is the guardian, it can also punish people and cause a lot of trouble. I also recall that it can also bring gifts to the people it likes." Making Mallow exclaim Tapu Koko likes Ashly. Sophocles recalls Kiawe obtained his ring from the Grand Trial of Akala Island, which Kiawe confirms as he looks back to her and saw her face making him to know she realized she can do the same, but was wondering what it means really. Ashly realizes she could use the Z-Move like Kiawe can, but she wonder what it means making her to get help from her Memnan really it seems as she is acting like a chibimon right now from that thought as she needs to learn things on her own really and asked Kiawe if this means she can do the same as him. Kiawe yells out that Ashly cannot simply use a Z-Move, for the trainer and Pokémon's feelings have to be in sync.

He states such a feeling has to show respect and can be turned into power. Kiawe states those that are considerate of the world can use Z-Moves, something Ashly should have, since she has the ring now. Ashly can get what he means, but she doesn't know what to do as she knows the Z-Crystals mean everything to the Aloha Region citizens and she doesn't want to hurt their feels really making her to know she needs to cherish it and accept their traditions really right now as she knows she needs to prove to Kiawe that she understands as she needs to collect each one if she is going to be living in the Aloha Region really making her to make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone's feelings in the Aloha Region.

"Kiawe, I do fully understand what you are saying as I cherish my Pokémon and friends to the point that I will do anything for them… …Even if it means to hurt _or kill_ someone else, but I have decided to cherish the ring that not only Tapu Koko gave me, but because it means everything to the Aloha Region and I will honor that will the best that I can as well as anything that has to be used for a Z-Move. I promise you that." Kiawe approves of that while being fully mentally shocked by what she said really though did wonder why he heard the 'or kill' in her mind really, while Kukui comments how a clash of a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower sounds interesting. He exclaims today's lesson is brought by Principal Oak.

"He even teaches as well as being the principle, too? But who does the paperwork since all principles need to do paperwork really, right?" Ashly was confused making everyone to chuckle at her really.

"Principle Oak likes to teach children as well and makes it interesting for us really." Mallow said as they went to their seats for class time. Principle Oak exclaims certain Pokémon are different than those found in Alola, like the Exeggutor. Lillie notices a normal Exeggutor is much smaller than an Alolan one. Principle Oak explains the warm weather and mild climate made the Alola's Exeggutor much higher this way, which is perfect for it and Exeggcute. Principle Oak also explains Exeggutor has a different type, which is Grass and Psychic, while Lillie states the Alola one is Grass and Dragon. Ashly is amazed and goes to pat Exeggutor's tail, but was carefully as she can sense a mind in the tail really. She went to touch Exeggutor, but saw the tail had a head and Ashly petted the head making it to calm down as Ashly added some of her aura making it to like her.

"**You're not bad, human.**" Ashly doesn't know if she should accept that as a comment or an insult really as she is only half human cause of her being able to transform into a Pokémon by will and be able to go back to human form.

"Don't know if I should accept it as a comment or an insult." Everyone was shocked that Ashly has calmed the tail making Lillie to be really shocked as there is no way that is possible at all while Kiawe wonders who Ashly truly is as this is not a normal thing as he saw her hand glow blue for a second before it vanished making him to wonder about that really.

"Ashly, how did you calm the tail down?" Lana asked as she was surprised really by that as she wonders how Ashly does that by herself as Ashly turns to everyone.

"I'm using my aura to do that really. I do that a lot to calm Pokémon down when injured or is raging about by something they didn't like really." That got them confused, but Principle Oak as they don't understand.

"Ashly, would you like to explain to them what you mean by that? Lucario." Ashly laughs as he didn't get that one right making him to hang his head at that before she clears her throat.

"Alright. Listen up cause I won't be repeating myself. You are also welcome to write down everything that I'm saying to you about Aura." She saw them have books out and a pencil really as she starts the short Aura class she is giving them as she can sense their auras and was curious to Kiawe's aura really as it seems to be a Dragon, Normal (Which is everyone's typing to begin with really) and Fire-type, but she can sense Ghost and Dark-Type slowing mixing into his aura really while Lillie's is Fairy, Ice, Water-type with Mallow being Grass while Lana is Water, Fire and Ghost-type with Sophocles is just pure Electric really.

"Aura (Japanese: hadou; wave-guiding or surge) is a form of spiritual energy. It is described as the essence of every living creature. The biography of Aura is simple really. In the past, there were Aura Guardians that can sense and control it's power while performing good deeds. They also pass on the skills if someone possesses the same power as well. Although the Aura Guardians disappeared from history, there are only Riley and me in the present time who can use Aura powers and abilities. Though I had training since I was a little girl and still chose to continue my Pokémon training since Aura Guardians need a Lucario really to work as a team and help protect Pokémon. The abilities of Aura is even more simple to explain really. Aura Guardians have the ability to sense other Aura as well as their own surroundings, even if they can't see, they can also transfer Aura to others, however, those abilities can be very risky as it causes the death of that person.

They create barriers and attacks with Aura to protect others or defend themselves. Aura Guardians can activate Time Flowers and also, they can read minds and actions from others around them. Known users were Sir Aaron (Deceased), Lucario who was Sir Arron's student and friend really (MS008) (Deceased), Me, Aura Guardians from the very past (Deceased), Riley and Riley's Lucario. Riley and his Lucario were ones with the same power as me when I have met on my journey in the Sinnoh Region making me to meet his friend who was teaching him. She pasted away recently, but Riley has four students now with a Riolu as partners that they hatched from an egg personally. He's doing a good job as he has the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia helping out when she isn't doing any of her championship work really. I can also let them see my memories and know what I am feeling.

I'm basely a full-fledge Grand Aura Guardian since I had the training when I first showed I had the Aura really. I also have Psychic powers as well and had help in controlling it, so I'm a full-fledge Grand Psychic Mistress. You need to control your Aura Powers first before you can do anything else in your training. I did both at the same time cause they have awaken at the same time which is a very rare thing to happen to a young child like me which was age three and that will ruin a child's childhood if that happens. Teens or being twelve-years-old works better for them as their bodies can handle the stress of the powers inside of them much better really. There is eighteen types in the world and Aura Guardians have all of them really making up their aura while everyone is normal type with others mixed into their aura. For an example: Kiawe is normal typing first with fire mixed into it while Lana is normal typing first with water mixed into it.

Anyone can have more than one type inside of them as normal is what everyone haves inside of them and their personalities is what allow more typing to mix into their aura to allow them to have the typing's for that one. Example: If your angry or raging, then you're a fire type. If your over-protective or worried about a sorting love one, then you're a dragon type. A fair warning as water may be calm and fun to swim in, but it can be very danger and you don't want to be out in a sea storm while swimming or fishing really. And that ends this small Aura Lesson with me. If you have any questions, make sure to write them down and I'll try to answer them in a booklet for each and every one of you to make it fair. Trust me on this cause booklets makes it better to answer questions really. I had to learn on my own a bit before I met Riley as he gave me tips and pointers to figure it out better really. I was grateful for that one really.

Principle Oak, you can have your classroom back now." Everyone was shocked at this as they had never known about that, but Kiawe was trying to figure out who Ashly truly is more now 'cause she couldn't be a full-fledged Aura Guardian and Psychic Mistress without training by someone really, even with a Pokémon's help, they couldn't be a full-fledged one at their age right now and yet they are. Principle Oak went over to the tail and he was knocked away by it making Ashly to giggle at him making everyone to look to her as they don't see wants so funny really about Principle Oak being knocked into the leader like that really making Ashly to smiles as she pets the tails to clam him down really confusing everyone to just who is Ashly Ketchum really as this is getting more and more confusing with her as this getting really weird now as this is getting really creepy.

"I don't think it likes you very much, sir." Ashly said as she can tell that the tail doesn't want him to be near him.

"**I want you to captor me after this place is over.**" Despite that, Principle Oak exclaimed what a good experience that was for everyone. Classes went by and Ashly had Storm ready to battle Exeggutor with Kiawe and the others watching without her knowing it as Kiawe needs to know what she can do while the others were curious about her really, but they saw Tapu Koko watching her as well making them wonder why Tapu Koko was watching Ashly.

"O.K, Storm! Let's do this!"

"**You got it! You ready to battle?**"

"**Wish to battle before capturing me? Very well then, mons. This should be fun.**" Exeggutor shoot out Dragon Breath from it's mouth making Storm to dodge the shoot.

"Alright, Storm! Use Wild Tackle!" Kiawe was shocked at the combined moves of Volt Tackle and Wild Charge as Storm was covered in yellow electric before it was more covered in lightning with Storm's body being blacker and whiter with it being faster as it looks like the move went pass the speed of sound than before as Storm ran straight at Exeggutor's belly making it have the effect of paralyzed on it's body with very heavy damage before he fired a Hyper Beam at Storm who dodges.

"Alright, Storm! Now, use Hyper Beam combined with Energy Ball!" Storm had a green ball of energy in his mouth before a white ball combined with it making it a lighter green color and Storm fired it like a laser at Exeggutor's body slamming it into the ground where it was having a hard time trying to stand up making them to be shocked at the power behind that attack really.

"Alright! Go Poke Ball!" Ashly throws a poke ball at Exeggutor and Exeggutor went inside the ball with a red light before the ball moved three times and stops proving a successful captor. Ashly was happy as she hugs Storm to her chest as she spins before going to pick up the poke ball as she looks happy to have them on the team. Kiawe saw Tapu Koko leave the area before turning to Ashly as she looks very happy as Kukui called Ashly as he is heading home making her to run to get to him. Later, Ashly eats some food and loves it; Kukui explains it is Alola's delicacy, named Alolan Plate. Kukui is glad Ash likes it and notes his Rockruff and Storm are getting along. Ashly is finished, which surprises Kukui she already ate the whole meal, along with Storm and Rockruff. The latter goes to Ashly and rubs her neck making her to laugh as she kisses Rockruff's little cute nose making it to blush, then does the same to Storm, showing it's friendliness.

Kukui was surprised by the kiss to Rockruff's nose, but can see Ashly cares for Pokémon making him to see she is going to be a great Pokémon Master when she is older, but wonders how the scars she has had happened as Professor Oak and Officer Jenny of the Kanto Region doesn't even know how they happened really and that can't be a good thing making him to worry about her like a dad, but knows to keep those thoughts to himself as he doubts he can be a great parent anyway really. Suddenly, Kukui is called and goes away for a bit, then gives his approval. Mallow understands and tells others the professor approved of their plan, which makes the group excited for tomorrow.


	4. Surprised Party

The next day, Ashly runs to school, since she is late as she was doing some training with Storm and Kelly, the Aloha Exeggutor she caught yesterday, last night making her to go to bed late cause of it making Kukui to be surprised how late she went to bed really. However, Popplio blows out a balloon, which surprises Ashly, who falls on the ground. The group comes, stating this was a surprise. Kiawe raises Ashly up from the ground, while Sophocles challenges Ashly as the second surprise today. Ashly is glad they can battle, but realizes it is something else. Mallow explains the team has to pierce the balloons to win. Ashly and Storm are displeased as they look to each other, but decide to do this challenge. Ashly and Storm try to pierce the balloons, but are going slowly, while Sophocles pierces the balloons on Togedemaru's spikes. Lana states they can use moves, too, so Storm uses Thunderbolt.

However, Togedemaru absorbs the attack and uses Zing Zap, which starts piercing the balloons, but Storm was done popping all of the balloons already really. It was making Ashly to smirk as she has won already this will race already really. Ashly was 'startled' when Togedemaru did that, while Sophocles explains Togedemaru's Lightning Rod made it absorb Storm's Thunderbolt, then executing the move. Meanwhile, Tapu Koko is watching from the trees as he knows the Moon Priestess is going to be very busy in the far future making him to worry as the other three Tapu Guardians don't know she is here. The reason is he is hiding her Moon aura to keep her safe as much as he can cause of the scars she has; her powers are far stronger since Moon and Sun powers increase if there is scars on the person who controls the powers of either one really making him to be worried for her safety if the others find out about her before she is even ready to handle her position.

It was making him to worry for her as anymore scars and her powers will increase even more and that's not a good thing at all really. Tapu Koko can sense the Dark Moon powers inside and since he is aura bonded to her by accident, he kept his memories and thoughts away from her as he saw all of her memories making him to feel sad for her lose, outrageous at what Team Rocket and that Noble Family did to her and how she died three times making him to not like it at all as this made her Moon Priestess powers even more stronger than before making her to be too weak as her body won't be able to handle it even if she has a Pokémon form, she still wouldn't be able to handle it at all making him to keep a closer eye on her to make sure she doesn't die a fourth time really.

"Ashly, how did you pop them all without us hearing it?" Sophocles was shocked as Kiawe saw nothing really making her to chuckle at them.

"As a Aura Guardian, I can boost my Pokémon's attack as well, too. Storm here just gained a boost in speed and power from me really when I have my Aura flowing into them. What Storm did was White Lightning Strike. It's an invisible attack that only Storm and me can see and dodge. We used it to pop all of the balloons in one go really." Everyone was shocked as that's impossible really making Ashly to chuckle as she hugs Storm. For the next surprise, Storm and Popplio have a race. Storm goes in the water and starts swimming, though Popplio outmaneuvers him and was about to dive out, but Storm glows white and had reached the end making Ashly to smile that Storm remembered that move: Extreme Jet. It was fun learning it as it was coated in Electricity more than in water really as it took them two whole months to learn that move and it was fun really as they loved it along with Storm's Lightning Dragon Wheel as it's actually a mix of Dragon Rage, Flame Wheel and Bolt Strike really which was fun.

"Popplio can swim up to forty kilometers per hour, but how did Storm beat Popplio so easily, Ashly?" Storm shakes the water out of his fur as Ashly wipes him with a towel as she was very proud of him.

"Simple. I taught him Extreme Speed and Lightning Jet, but combining those two moves makes Extreme Jet. Lightning Jet is almost like the move Aqua Jet, but instead of water, it's lightning really. Storm can also use it underwater making it perfect since it doesn't go out when being used in the water really." For the next challenge, Kiawe steps forward. Soon, Ashly and Kiawe ride Tauros in a race as Principle Oak and Kukui watch this, being intrigued by the surprise party the students made for Ashly as Principle Oak wonders if Kukui will participate as Kukui confirms he will do that, as he is the fifth surprise. Kiawe speeds up and was about to win if Ashly didn't whisper something into Tauros's ear making them to win as Ashly knows how to get a Pokémon to go pass their limits without hurting them really. Ashly knows what kind of training her Pokémon need to do to increase their states making them to be stronger as she joins in to make their bond stronger which makes their feelings to be stronger really

"Ashly, how did you win the race?" Kiawe asked as he look to her before he saw her take out what looks to be Pokémon food, but then she added berries that were cut up into fours before being placed on top with a bit of Momo milk over top of the whole thing and a bit of sugar making the Tauros to eat happily as Ashly rubs his head. Mallow and Lillie never seen that kind of Pokémon food before making Ashly to take out a book and looks through it as both were about to ask her really.

"This should answer the unasked question you two have really." Ashly shows Mallow and Lillie a recipe for a new type of Pokémon food making them to be shocked as it actually one they never heard of before making Ashly to just smile and wait for their reactions to it as she has a lot of them in a book plus one for human food as well, too.

"HOW DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS RECIPE?!" Mallow whines that it's better than her own Pokémon food recipes while Lillie whines as she can't find anything that will make it better than how it is making Ashly to be a bit upset at being shouted at, but can understand where they are coming from really. Kiawe praises Ashly for her win since he had a close-call as Ashly thanks Tauros and Storm for supporting her. Kukui arrives, stating he is the fifth challenge, as Ashly has to battle him. Ashly is psyched about battling him as she did wonder how he battles really and if it was going to be with Rockruff which Kukui said it was going to be with Rockruff since the little guy is excited to battle her. Ashly was happy as she never got to battle a professor before and Professor Oak doesn't count since he had her go up against his Pokémon, but he didn't give them commands and allows them to use their own moves to surprise her really making her to pout as it wouldn't be the same really.

"Hold it. Before you can battle, you need to eat lunch that I made." Ashly then realizes she is starving, and so are the others. As they are eating, Mallow is glad she used Lillie's recipe as Ashly and Kiawe eat the food, complimenting how tasty it is. Suddenly, Ashly hears a familiar sound making her to ignore it for now until she is done eating as she doesn't want to upset Mallow if she doesn't finish eating the food and she wonders what Tapu Koko wants this time around as she can't do anything about his boredness right now really. Tapu Koko can tell Ashly heard him, but was waiting until she was done eating like she did before making him to know that she does whatever she wants, but does care for Pokémon really. After they were done eating, Tapu Koko comes to Ashly, startling her and others as no none can breath as they never seen Tapu Koko so close up before making them to wonder what he is here for as Ashly sighs a bit annoyed as she can't believe Tapu Koko wants to battle her really.

"Tapu Koko, you couldn't wait to battle me until after I was done battling Professor Kukui?" Tapu Koko shakes his head making Ashly to sigh again as she really wanted to battle him.

"Fine, but you own me since I actually wanted to battle Professor Kukui really." Tapu Koko nods in an agreement and Ashly expresses her gratitude for obtaining the Z-Ring from him even though she really knows the true meaning behind it, as she won each Championship tournament, but turned down the damnna it position as that is the Champion's position and she doesn't want it at all really, who snatches Ashly's hat and flies off Ashly got pissed and glares after him really for that. Ashly chases after Tapu Koko and others follow her though Kukui has to pull Sophocles, who tries to climb past a fallen log, to get over to the other side really. In the forest, Ashly stops for a bit and Tapu Koko places the hat on Ashly's head, then makes a battle pose as Ash realizes Tapu Koko wants to battle her here to not destroy the school making her to understand with a nod, though is still pissed off at him for taking her hat really as that is not right to do to get her here and he could have asked her really.

"I recall that Tapu Koko sometimes even challenges people to battles and Alolan wrestling." Lillie said as she wonders why they were in the forest and not back at school to do this battle really as Ashly understands Pokémon the most since she was raised by them and can transform into one herself really and accepts the challenge, so Tapu Koko starts with Electric Terrain making her and Storm to be on their guard as they don't know what will happen really. Though Ashly did hear that the field boosts Electricity Attacks making her to think of not using them since Tapu Koko is a Electric/Fairy Type Pokémon. Tapu Koko hits Storm and repeats it's attack, which Storm dodges before Ashly had Storm uses Hyper Beam on Tapu Koko and got major damage on him making him to see they weren't use Electric moves on him making him to wonder what they plan to do as Storm then took Tapu Koko's thunderbolt as he learned to absorb like Togedemaru did with his own move making him to have the special ability called Absorb Rod.

Storm was quick to use Iron Tail making Tapu Koko to move, but Storm smirks as he bites Tapu Koko's arm and used Giga Drain making Tapu Koko to feel weak as Storm restores his strength making him to still be smirking at Tapu Koko making him to be a bit angry as he shot a Volt Tackle at him, but Storm is unharmed as he shoots a Lightning Dragon Wheel at him making Tapu Koko to dodge, but it hit his left side making him to hit a tree. The former flies to Ashly and touches the Z-Ring, as it wants her to use the Z-Move making her to look to Kiawe as she isn't even ready to use the Z-Move. It was making him to nod as he fully understands making her to nod back and looks to Tapu Koko before nodding as he went back to position as Storm gets ready, but unknowingly Ashly adds her Aura into the pose making it to be more powerful than before really as Tapu Koko shows her how to do the move for that Z-Move.

Ashly follows Tapu Koko's moves as she crosses her arms in front of her face to active the crystal before she then moves them to her side before forward. Then brought her left hand up before having her whole left arm across her chest with her right arm underneath her left arm before she has her hands pointing in to different directions: one is pointing up and the other is pointing down and Storm is the same as a lot of lightning went into a ball and was coming from in front of him before another one in front of that one with a line between them making it to look like a arrow, but it was getting bigger and bigger every second rapidly making everyone to panic as they don't know what will happen if it keeps getting bigger like it is as it is half the size of a Wailord really making them to run behind some trees to be safe.

Ashly's body moves back from the right side backwards envelops herself with an aura, which is transferred onto Storm while he follows her as she did a punch and Storm released the move with him punching the ball straight at Tapu Koko making Kukui shocked at the power of the move as it made a great blast in the forest making Tapu Koko to feel the blast and was quick to protect himself, but he can still feel the power and strength behind it really as he wonders if it has anything to do with her scars really or her Aura Guardian status or even her Moon Priestess status or all three combined with her Dark Moon Priestess status as well, too making him to be confused as this is really going to leave him badly hurt and weak really making him to go sleep until he has recovered from this ordeal.

"That was Gigavolt Havoc!" Ashly's Z crystal changes and a large beam of light shoots up into the air making dust to be picked up as everyone covers their faces. After the explosion, Ashly sees that the Electrium Z was different as it has a medium sized crested moon spinning slowly inside of the crystal making her to see that it was silver in color. Kukui was shocked as it made many of the trees to be destroyed and a giant trail from the move was on the ground with smoke everywhere really. While Tapu Koko protected himself from the attack though is badly wounded and weak as he didn't think her Aura has gone into her partner nor has changed the Z-Crystal to allow her to use it all because of her Moon Priestess status in the Aloha Region really. After the latter flies off very wobbly which worries Ashly as she doesn't like that at all as Mallow is worried about Ashly as seeing how powerful the Z-Move was and Kiawe sees the Electrium Z was still there confusing him.

Kiawe then states to Ashly that she is not yet ready to use the Z-Move as she didn't complete the trial, but it is still there making him to wonder about her as he saw the medium sized slowly spinning moon inside the crystal really as he wonders why Ashly is so special as she is a normal girl with a bad past if what the scars mean anything to him as he does what to keep that form happening again to her if that is the case as it looks to be abuse that made those scars with something else. He can't think of what though making him to be pissed as it feels like he failed to protect someone really making him to wonder what it is though as he doesn't get it at all really. Ashly lowers her head, but she decides to take on the Island Challenge to properly use the Z-moves and use the trails to get stronger which Kukui approves of this as do her friends, though Mallow tries to force Kiawe to help, but Ashly states she doesn't want him to help her out really.

"What?!" Kiawe was shocked as he saw her eyes making him to wonder what she is thinking right now as she has a understanding in them to him only making him to be very confused by that really.

"Kiawe is going to be forced to help me out which isn't right. He needs to make his own choices and forcing him to help me isn't right no matter how you see it. He'll join when he is ready, you guys. Professor Kukui! I still want that battle you promised!" Ashly said as Kukui was shocked, but glad to accept as it would be fun to battle one of his student though to have Storm checked out first making Ashly to agree as Storm was tired and he need to rest right now making Ashly to carry him like a teddy bear really. Kiawe feels like Ashly wants him to help her out with this, but at the same time doesn't want him to feel forced against his will to do it making him to wonder about that as she is different as Ashly thanks them for their support as Kukui has them heading back to school for the battle though he saw the full damage and wonders if her Aura as a Aura Guardian has caused that much damage to the place as he contacts Officer Jenny and told what happened as he trusts her with this more than anyone really. The next day, as Ashly has breakfast, Kukui gives her a present, a Pokédex.

(AN: No battle. Sorry, don't know how to do that one really)


	5. Pokédex Rotom

Kanto, Rocket's HQ, 1:30 P.M

The Leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni Rocket has noticed that those three have tried to help the girl out a lot with them pretending to steal stuff for him and trying to take her Pikachu cause of attack he did to them while she uses a bicycle to help out. He was impressed and even noticed that they were trying to get her to feel more human as she was raised by Pokémon more it seems really, but the age of which it had happened was hard to find out until he found out about Delia and her husband, Silver Ketchum. It was making him to be upset as he loves her so much that he would have left everything behind just for her. Giovanni misses her as she was the best thing that happened to him, but he does understand why she left and can't be mad at her as he did wish her well and was even invited to her wedding making him to ask Silver Ketchum to look after Delia for him since his mother won't let him leave the criminal world for one 'stupid woman' in her words making him to promise.

He can still remember how they had a girl as he explained he is a Gym Leader now, though his mother still refuses to let him leave the crime life she has him in making them to understand as he holds Ashly Ketchum, but it was when she was one that her Guardian powers and Psychic powers were getting harder for the little one and had to order his man to get a Lucario and Gardevoir that is level fifty and to get them in a Pokéball fast from Hoenn and Sinnoh Region making them to catch a male Lucario and a female Gardevoir. He took the two balls and thanked his men while giving them a month off making them to be happy as they went to do civilian stuff as Giovanni was quick to get to Delia and release the two as they look around and saw four humans in front of them that weren't their trainers making them to think they were kidnapped from them. They both then saw the state of Ashly and saw him give the balls to her as she is their trainer that he asked two of his people to get for her, but also their student making them to understand.

They knew this is very critical it seems making Delia and Silver to thank him as Ashly was getting better and was having no more problems anymore making him to be glad, but he never heard from them until he saw Ashly again being cleaned up by James, Jessie and Meowth from killing the five scientist that were trying to figure out her bond to her Dragonite, Little One making him to know that it's a Soul Bond with Aura Bond as well making him to finish cleaning her up and got her in clean clothing. She explained what happened when they found her making him to giver her money to use for her journey in the future which she thanked very much as she hides it in a secret place she has making him to see it as it is incredible how far her powers were getting tamed. Giovanni found out when Ashly has captured Mewtwo and his follow clones to keep them safe that her parents were peeked to death by a flock of Spearows and Fearows making him to be upset as he than realized one thing really.

He realized that Ashly had placed them on fire to have them return to the soil, but the Pokémon got the humans from Pallet Town to them in time and got them to be buried instead making him to be grateful to them for that as Delia needs to be buried as a Queen making him to fix the coffins for both of them making it to be heart shaped, so they can still be together making him to pay lots of money for it, but he didn't care really as they needed to be treated like royalties. It was because they didn't care about his crime life which was because of his mother really as Ashly never turned him in as he could have told them everything that his mother forced him and wasn't going to allow him out of it, but she didn't. She kept him from jail and lied that he was helping out as a Gym Leader making him to be let go scotch free just from that alone really. Why she did that he will never know, but he does know one thing: she is very luck girl to have so many Gym Leaders and Champions as her friends in her life right now.

He was looking at the pictures of them as Ashly is holding his son when she was three-years-old unknowingly knowing that it's her little brother as Delia and him got drunk one night and she hide it from Silver and allowed him to have him as he pretended the mother is died and Delia pretended to have a miscarriage as she didn't know she was pregnant really. She breastfeed their son for eight months making Silver to not mind as he told Giovanni to name his son after him as he has silver eyes like his mother making Delia to hide the fact her eyes were silver as a child and that they changed color as she got older. Silver Rocket has Giovanni's last name which is really Rocket and his mother named Team Rocket after their last name to keep it in the family really.

Silver left and was travelling in the Johto Region with his friends, Gold and Crystal which made Giovanni happy as he sent one letter and explains everything as he will respect his son's choice making Silver to have tears coming out of his eyes making Gold and Crystal to hold him in their arms as he needs to let it out. Silver did sent a letter back and accepts his apologies as he didn't know that's how he felt really making Giovanni to smile as he was happy his son accepts his apologies for what he did and that he's in contact with Ashly and she wasn't even mad as she didn't know until then making them to have wristwatches that allow them to talk face-to-face from the Unavo Region making him to be happy as he is pleased with that as they need each other as Ashly sent him lots of presents from each region she went to for both his birthday and Christmas making Giovanni to laugh as Gold and Crystal sent pictures for him of that day really.

Aloha, Airport, 6:30 A.M

Team Rocket's team Number# four-eight-nine-three: Jessie, James and Meowth boards out of the plane, having arrived at Alola. Meowth reminds them they are doing this for their boss. He recalls as Giovanni ordered them to go to Alola and capture Pokémon that were not found in other regions. Meowth was also jealous of Persian that the boss strokes, thinking he would drag it away and let the boss stroke him instead. Regardless, they swear they will conquer Alola in the boss's name. Meanwhile, Ashly has obtained the Pokédex. Kukui goes to activate it by typing in the computer. Lights start flickering, which scares Rockruff, though Kukui asks Ashly to wait for *it*. From a socket, a Rotom appears and flies around; it enters the Pokédex. Ashly is surprised and though she knocks on the Pokédex, there is no response. Suddenly, the device activates, revealing Rotom inside the Pokédex.

Ashly greets it, realizing Rotom *is* the Pokédex. Rotom has selected it's language to speak, while Kukui asks of it to help Ashly out. The Rotom greets Ashly, which amazes her it can talk. The Rotom replies it was built to communicate with humans. Ashly expresses how awesome that is, but Rotom cannot find the meaning for "That's awesome!" before Kukui explains Ash simply praised it being wonderful, which Rotom understands and shows a happy face on it's monitor. Kukui also introduces himself to the Rotom Pokédex, while Ashly introduces Storm to it. Rotom is told Storm and Rockruff live with these two, so it goes behind and takes a photo of these Pokémon. Ashly wonders why it just took photos and is told the Rotom is a self-learning machine that updates whenever it takes a photo of unknown Pokémon. Ashly is not certain about that, but expresses how much awesome Rotom really is.

"I am a Rotomdex, a Rotom that took the Form of a Pokédex." Ashly is confused, so the Pokédex Rotom states it can be simply referred as Rotom. Ashly wonders what does Rotom have to say about Storm. Rotom scans it and states it bites when it's tail is pulled. Rotom pulls Storm's tail, but this causes it, Ash and Kukui to become electrocuted, making Rotom realize it's entry is wrong. In the forest, a pink Pokémon is walking and it notices a Pikachu-like Pokémon, but they both carry on. The red Pokémon Ashly encountered on the beach one time, by accidentally stepping on the tail and was quick to patch it up really, sees a Komala resting on a tree, so it licks it's paw. At the school, the group is amazed Ashly has a Rotom as a Pokédex making them to be excited about it as Kiawe knows with this, she can learn more about Pokémon in the Aloha Region now really.

"I recall the Pokédex is activated when a Rotom activates it. I thinking it is wonderful." Rotom realizes it means it is awesome, which makes Sophocles even more interested in how it is programmed. Sophocles asks of Rotom to let it see how it is being programmed, but Rotom hesitates and refuses. Principle Oak arrives as well, noting how interesting is that Ashly has a Pokédex. Ashly introduces Principle Oak to Rotom, the former greeting it and making impressions of Arbok and Golduck. The Rotom does not understand what Principle Oak meant by that and is told by Mallow that Principle Oak greeted it, though he also made Pokémon puns. Rotom analyzes it and greets Principle Oak back, but with some puns. This makes Principle Oak excited, thinking he'll get along with this Rotom. Kukui tells everyone they will be doing some field work today. Kukui states it is time for Ashly to get her second Pokémon, which makes everyone excited.

He states the others will be "Destiny Bond"ed to her, so Rotom analyzes that as a Ghost-type move that makes the opponent faint when the user faints, too. Either way, the group heads off with Rotom while elsewhere, Team Rocket is walking, determined to catch some Pokémon from Alola while Meowth realizes he and Wobbuffet will have to battle. Jessie confirms this since they have no other Pokémon with them. However, she notes the forest they are walking through is creepy, feeling a ghost could pop out any moment. Suddenly, something comes out of the bush, which terrifies Team Rocket. They notice it is a Pikachu, but see his neck has just broken has made Team Rocket is even more terrified, but Meowth notices that is not a Pikachu, but something looking like one. Meowth and Wobbuffet are nevertheless terrified of it. Meowth explains that Pokémon is saying stuff that scares him and Wobbuffet.

Still, Jessie notes how that Pokémon looks cute and plans on catching it before she grabs Meowth and tosses him to use Fury Swipes. Meowth does so, but sees the attack had no effect and as the Pokémon continues to scare Meowth, who goes to that Pokémon and tries to take off it's costume, only to be fully overwhelmed by a dark power. Suddenly, Meowth is walking through a dark tunnel and wonders where he is. He asks for Jessie, James and Wobbuffet to help him, but reaches the exit. There, he is welcomed by a Gardevoir, a Lopunny and a Glaceon making Meowth to fall in love and chases them, while a Gastly, a Haunter and a Gengar appear behind him. However, Jessie and James try to wake Meowth up from this dream. Suddenly, Meowth falls through a dark hole, so Jessie and James spray some water, which wakes him up.

Meowth is grateful they woke him up, explaining when he took off that Pokémon's cloth for a second, he nearly lost his consciousness. Meowth claims that Pokémon would've been guilty if they didn't save his life. Just as they gaze at the Pokémon, Team Rocket hides, hearing something approaching. Ashly, along with her friends, come out, as the former feels she will catch something soon. Rotom states Ash will very likely catch a Pokémon. Team Rocket notices their enemies, along with some other people. Jessie claims this is their opportunity to catch Pikachu, as well as some Alola Pokémon, to give them to the boss. Ashly notices a Pokémon, who looks at Pikachu which Lana sees that is not a Pikachu, while Lillie recalls it is a Mimikyu. Rotom states Mimikyu is a Ghost/Fairy-type Pokémon. It has a costume that resembles Pikachu, warning that a scholar, who looked under it's cloth, actually died from the shock.

While Meowth is terrified to hear that, James notices that Pokédex can fly and talk as Ashly has Storm battle Mimikyu, by having him use Iron Tail. However, the attack doesn't do a thing to Mimikyu despite the move being super-effective, who floats at Storm and uses Play Rough at him, followed by Shadow Claw very fast as Storm is hurt, but not badly. Storm fires Electro Ball, which Mimikyu reflects by using Wood Hammer, nearly hitting Storm. Jessie notes how strong Mimikyu is and will not let her enemy catch it. Just as Ashly goes to order another move, Team Rocket steps out and chant their new motto. Rotom thinks these people are ones traveling in space. Team Rocket deny this, replying they are the infamous criminal organization. Meowth claims Rotom must be a lousy Pokédex not to know that, though Rotom realizes Meowth speaks human language.

It starts taking photos, thinking this is a new species, but Meowth yells out it is annoying him. Ashly warns the group Team Rocket steals Pokémon and wonders why they came to Alola though is thankful to them for cleaning her up when she was six and knew they wanted her to feel human more than Pokémon really. Team Rocket replies they came to catch Pokémon, but now are here to steal everyone's Pokémon, including Mimikyu. Jessie orders Meowth to battle, who is displeased. However, knowing Storm's strength, Meowth goes to use Fury Swipes, but Storm retaliates with Electro Ball. Before Meowth is hit, Mimikyu uses Shadow Ball to stop Pikachu's attack. Meowth is thankful Mimikyu saved him and is surprised to hear it will protect Team Rocket. Meowth translates that Mimikyu hates Pikachu and has dressed like one to show the hatred.

Meowth and Wobbuffet are terrified, since Mimikyu continues to speak. Still, Jessie has Mimikyu continue battling. Just as Mimikyu goes to use Shadow Ball, the pink Pokémon comes and grabs James and Jessie away. Rotom identifies that Pokémon to be Bewear and states it's waving hands is actually a means of precaution, making Ashly think about her previous encounter with it as she was careful and just sat on a falling log making it to accept and they talked for half a hour before she had to go to school. Meowth asks of Mimikyu to save Jessie and James, since it did promise to help them out. Meowth grabs Mimikyu and goes with Wobbuffet to follow Bewear, claiming Mimikyu can battle Storm another time. The group is surprised at what had just happened, and while Ashly didn't catch Mimikyu, they state she will catch another one. Thus, Ashly goes with the others to find another Pokémon.

Ashly saw six Pokémon: another Mimikyu, a Rowlet, a Litten with an elderly Scoutland, a Popplio and a Rockruff that is looking at a very sick Rockruff making Ashly to run over to them. She places her bag down to get a device that can tell how sick a Pokémon is. Ashly picks up the sick Rockruff and places her on the device as it scans the little gal to see how sick she is making the others to run over as well as the device pings and paper comes out with the information. Ashly reads it as she was wide-eyed at the information she had just gotten from the device shocking her as this is not good if that plant is really and can show up in other alter-universes really. Arcus is going to be needing to be warned by this really as this isn't going to be a good thing at all really.

"You four looked after your friend greatly, but you give her a poisonous leaf by accident making her sicker than she was when you found her."

"**We didn't…**" The Litten said as it was a different one as the elderly Scoutland saw them and went over to see if it can't help as the Litten is female really making Ashly to calm her down.

"Not your fault. Let me take over. Kiawe, remember that bag I asked you to carry?" Ashly asked Kiawe as he was holding the bag really making him to look confused to why she asked him to carry the bag for her really and why he agreed to it in the first place to boot really.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to be needing a cube from the bag." Kiawe had taking out a cube and giving it to Ashly who had pressed in two words and the cube went from her hand to the ground turning into a mini Pokémon Center where she brought the little gal inside to treat and started to help the little one out since she looks like she had just hatched. After four hours, the little gal is now asleep, and Ashly went to tell her friends the good news making them to look to her really as thye wonder if their friend is alright now making Ashly to smile as she gave them the good news.

"Got all the poison out and she is halfway better from her fever. You can go see her right now." All five went inside and slept near their friend not caring if they get sick with Litten and Scoutland staying with Ashly. Ashly smiles at the site as Rotom takes a picture and shows the information on them making Ashly to be happy she had met them before anyone else had.

"Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. It's considered to be a good Pokémon for beginners because of its friendliness, but it's disposition grows rougher as it grows up. Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. Silently it glides, drawing near it's targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks. Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. It doesn't allow it's emotions to be easily seen. Earning it's trust takes time. It prefers solitude. Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon. This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently, so it can learn to make big bubbles. Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. A Ghost and Fairy type. It wears a ragged head cover to look like a Pikachu, but little is known about this Pokémon. It's said that a scholar who once tried to look inside met his end." Rotom said as Ashly takes a look at them all and just smiles really.

She saw that they were worried about their friend and allowed them to check up on her as she really needs to rest and keep getting treated by Antidote potion for a while and she had her Memma Lucario to find where the poisonous leaf came from since he sensed the aura of it inside of the chibimon and was quick to find it as this isn't good if a new type of poisonous plant is growing cause then it would need to be removed with a good idea where it grows. It was making Ashly to worry for other Pokémon in the world really if they accidentally eat the plant making Mew to go with Lucario and help deal with this as she can destroy it and make sure it doesn't existed anymore anywhere in any timelines or alter-universe making Ashly to be happy for that as she is actually really scared about that making Mew to head to Arceus and explain about the plant after she found it and showed him it and he got Celebi to get rid of it in every timelines and alter-universes as well, too.

'That poisonous leaf was very dangerous really. Where did it come from?' Ashly thought as she saw that once she entered the room thirty minutes later to check on the little one, that the other Rockruff has an excellent sense of smell. He knew it was Ashly who entered and licked her hand as Ashly knew that Rockruffs will never forget an odor after smelling it once. There are tales of it, from Lillie of course, reuniting with it's trainer after becoming lost by following the faintest traces of scent. Ashly likes how Rockruff is very sociable and will greet others by rubbing them with the rocks around it's neck like the older one did to the younger one. Rowlet, Ashly saw, is a small avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. It's plumage is primarily brown with a white underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large black eyes and stubby beak.

The top part of it's beak is white, while the lower half is an orange-brown. It's feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of it's beak. Two leaves sprout form it's chest, arranged so that they resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves line the undersides of its wings and form its tail. A nocturnal Pokémon, it stores energy during the day through photosynthesis. It approaches opponents by silently gliding, before unleashing a volley of kicks. This Pokémon is able to rotate it's head almost one hundred and eighty degrees, and has excellent night vision. Litten is a feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclera, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of it's legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on it's forehead.

The lower part of Litten's face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of it's long tail. When it arches it's back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along it's spine. Litten is a solitary Pokémon that does not typically display it's emotions. While grooming, it collects fur inside it's stomach. By setting the stored fur alight, it can spit fireballs that change based on how it coughs. Litten's fur produces flammable oils, and when it begins shedding, it burns all it's fur in a blaze. Popplio, like Lana's Popplio, is a pinniped Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has large eyes, a long, white snout with black whiskers, and round, pink nose. There is a small, rounded earflap on each side of it's head. Around it's neck is a light blue ruff, which extends past it's shoulders. It has four flippers. The front flippers are larger than the hind, and have white markings separating it's toes.

Popplio is able to snort bubbles of water from it's nose, which it uses as part of it's battle strategy, and it can swim at twenty-five mph (forty km/h). On land, it uses the elasticity of it's bubbles to perform acrobatic stunts and jumps from what Ashly had saw from Lana's Popplio. Mimikyu is a small Pokémon whose body is almost entirely hidden under a rag. It's beady black eyes are visible through holes in the body of it's disguise, and the fringe of an amorphous foot or lower body is visible under the hem. Occasionally, it will also extend a black appendage from under it's rag. The veil itself resembles a Pikachu. The cloth is yellow with black tipped ears. The Pikachu face appears to be drawn with crayons, consisting of black eyes, red cheeks, and a squiggly black mouth. Mimikyu also carries a small stick resembling a lightning bolt to create a tail for it's costume. When it's disguise is damaged, the costume's head droops limply backwards, revealing Mimikyu's ruse.

Larger rips in the costume are accompanied by shadowy vapors pouring out from whatever is hidden within. A lonely Pokémon, Mimikyu is always covered by it's disguise. Since this Pokémon is weakened by sunlight, it is rumored that the veil is used for protection. It is believed that seeing it's true form will cause a mysterious illness or even a painful death. Mimikyu's disguise is modeled after Pikachu because of the popularity of Pikachu-styled merchandise, thinking that it's disguise would allow it to make friends with people. If it's rag is damaged or it's neck is broken, it will spend all night patching it. It then seeks revenge on the one that damaged it, fearing that it's true identity could have been exposed. Mimikyu finds repairing it's neck difficult, often causing it to cry. Ashly was happy to have met them and will ask for a battle if they want to come with her as she sits down in floor chair and had falling asleep in it.

Kiawe walks in to seeing the best site in his eyes: Ashly is sleeping with all six Pokémon sleeping around her lap and on her lap as Rotom had taking a picture to add to his data base of his user making it to be amazing shoot really. Ashly woke up and saw all six Pokémon were sleeping with her making her happy that she is gaining their trust just from helping their friend out. Ashly moved them gently and got up before she starts to make them some Pokémon food really. Which Mallow and Lillie had helped make for them making them to wake up to the smell and went straight to the food as they eat making everyone to enjoy their times as they get to eat and talk as it's amazing on how Ashly can make a complete mini Pokémon center like that as it's really amazing. Ashly did warn that she had only made one and there is no way from making another one as she kept the blueprint with Lance, the Dragon Tamer and Johto Region Champion to keep it safe.

It was because she doesn't want any of the Nurse Joys to lose their jobs cause of this really making them to understand as this is critical really making it easier as Nurse Joys not having a job in the Pokémon Centers is a big no-no really for Ashly making them to agree as they look around the place making Lana to read the two books she found and was surprised by the recipes inside the book that she turns to Ashly and knows that she has to be the one who wrote the recipes down cause they are too good to be made by anyone else really making her to show Mallow as she can't believe Ashly created these recipes like that unless she had too much time on her hands, then it's believable to her.

"Ashly. Did you write these recipes down for both Pokémon and people to eat?" Lana asked as she shows four large two to four thousand meter thick books she was reading making everyone to look to Ashly who blushes as she rubs the back of her head as she did forget about that as she had too much time on her hands and made those two books really as she had made two more making her to have really TOO much time on her hands if she had made that many recipes for Pokémon really.

"Yes, I did. I did have a lot of time on my hands when travelling the regions really and I figured I write down some recipes, but it had became the very books Lana is looking at." Ashly said with a bright blush on her face as Kiawe was shocked, but at the same time happy 'cause he knows Ashly really does have a lot of free time on her hands and knows to make recipes up very good if the lunch she made for them means anything at all really as Mallow asked if the recipes can be used at her father's restaurant. It made Ashly to not mind as she has a copy of those recipes really making Mallow to thank her and promises to give her the credits for it really making Ashly to chuckle as she doesn't mind really making Mallow to smile as this is awesome really while Lillie asked for the ones for Pokémon making Ashly to give the copies up to her before hearing singing from somewhere as she listens to it really.

"**(Yo, listen up! This is Mimikyu's rap!)**

**I'm not Pikachu, I'm Mimikyu  
The lonesome Mimikyu  
The sun, it's a bit scary  
But I like pitch-black places**

**I like to be friends with everyone  
So I copied Pikachu's look  
Does this outfit look close?  
It's handmade, isn't it amazing?  
But don't take it off, never ever do that  
If you see me, you might be cursed**

**I'm not Pikachu, I'm Mimikyu  
I'm no monster, I'm Mimikyu**

**I'll protect you with my big claw  
I'll be helpful with a Thunderbolt  
Since you want to raise a reliable Pokémon  
Please let me be your partner**

**I'm not Pikachu, I'm Mimikyu  
Let's be friends, I'm Mimikyu  
I'm not Pikachu, I'm Mimikyu  
The lonesome Mimikyu**

**I'm not Pikachu, I'm Mimikyu  
I'm no monster, I'm Mimikyu  
I'm not Pikachu, I'm Mimikyu  
Let's be friends, I'm Mimikyu.**" Ashly follows the singing and saw it was Mimikyu singing the song really.

**"Hey, hey – Listen to this song  
Or you could even sing along!**

**I look like someone else, but I'm just me!  
But because of how I look, I'm quite lonely  
The sun, oh yes, the sun it just scares me a bit  
But I really like the dark, I have to admit!**

**I just wanted to be friends with you  
And that's why I like to copy Pikachu  
My costume looks so realistic  
I made it on my own, I'm quite artistic!**

**You wanna take it off? No, that's the worst!  
If you saw what's underneath you'd get cursed!  
I look like someone else, but I'm just me!  
My name is Mimikyu, and I'm not that spooky!**

**With my big, big claw I'll protect you in a scary fight  
And I can use my thunderbolt to lighten up the scary night  
I'm a Pokémon that you can put your trust into  
So please, let me be friends with you?**

**I look like someone else, but I'm just me!  
At day I'll brave the rays and fight, at night I'm cuddly  
I look like someone else, but I'm just me  
With you standing by my side I won't be lonely  
I look like someone else, but I'm just me!  
My name is Mimikyu, don't call me spooky!  
I look like someone else, but I'm just me!  
If you let me be your friend, I'll be the best, you'll see!**" Ashly can't take how he is feeling from this making her to gently pick him up and carries him back to the others as she lifts the rag a bit and hands him food making him to eat making them to be shocked as that is a new one and no one had ever seen it like that before making it to be a wonder as Mimikyu trusts her to do that to his rags really as Rotom took a picture of it really fast to documentary it. Ashly wants to battle the six Pokémon as she feels that it's right making them to accept as the others wonder who is going to be first and it was Mimikyu making Ashly to use Storm making Mimikyu to glare from under the cloth making Storm to sigh and walks up to it before holding out his hand for friendship making it to be shocked, but accepts making them to be friends before the battle begins.

Mimikyu uses Play Rough while Storm dodges it making him to use Iron Tail and then Hyper Beam making Mimikyu to be close to be knocked out and Ashly throws a Pokéball at him and has successfully captured him making Ashly to cheer before the two Rockruffs went as a tag team making Storm to nod as he was quick to use Quick Attack on them making them to dodge before Ashly had Storm use Volt Tackle making them both to be parallelized before Storm used thunderbolt on them and won. Ashly captured the two since they were siblings actually making this to be amazing before Litten went next making her to wonder about Ashly as this girl is very different. Ashly had Storm return and used Lucario, who had return before Kiawe saw the site, making him to get ready as Litten growls at him which didn't work making him to use Focus Punch, but Litten dodges before sending a Tail Whip in the face and then a Fire Fang bite to his arm making Ashly to worry.

"Lucario! Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario looks to Litten and slams a Aura Sphere into Litten's stomach and Litten was too weak to move making Ashly to capture her making her to have the first Aloha Starter-type Pokémon on her second day of school. Scoutland rubs against Ashly who nods and just captures her as she is too old to fight making Ashly to look after her until her time has come. Rowlet was fast with Leaf Storm making Lucario to dodge and sent a Aura Sphere straight at her making her to dodge and used Razor Leaf making Lucario to dodge and he was now holding a bone in his right hand which is very long before he used it to whack Rowlet to the ground fast making Ashly to capture her and look to Popplio who used Aqua Jet to knock Lucario into a tree making him to look to her and was quick to send a Aura Sphere to hit her in the flipper making her to glare and use Water Plus making Lucario to be surrounded by two of them making Ashly to have a hard time as she thinks before she realized something.

"Lucario!" Both calmed and closed their eyes as they even their breathing at the same time focusing on the Water Plus as they need to find a weak spot in it before they saw it and Lucario hits it with his bone making Popplio to be shocked before she is knocked out and Ashly captured her. She was quick to get to Lucario who was hurt making her to help him stand up and saw Kiawe helping her out as they got Lucario in the mini-Pokémon Center. Ashly looks after the wound as she didn't noticed it making her to think of meditation will help calm her down making her friends to see her as they can tell she needs this. Ashly was better and they all went back to look for more Pokémon to capture.


	6. Ashly's version of capturing Pokémon

The red Pokémon, Litten, eats some berries a lady gave it. Suddenly, a Trumbeak and a flock of Pikipek fly through the town and take some fruit and berries from the market. The lady states it is only an event that happens once a year, as the villagers themselves give out some fruit. The lady simply states if Litten is hungry, it can come here to eat some food they would share. In the forest, Ashly has Storm battle a Grubbin, who fires String Shot. Storm evades and retaliates with Thunderbolt, which hurts Grubbin. Rotom reminds once a Pokémon is exhausted, a trainer can throw a Poké Ball to catch it. Ashly does so, but Grubbin let's itself out from the Poké Ball and digs away. Ashly has Storm use Quick Attack once Grubbin comes out. However, Grubbin emerges near Lillie, who is scared and hides behind Mallow. Lillie states she loves Pokémon as a topic to study.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get over it sooner or later, Lillie. Just need to be patience about it really." Kiawe said as Lillie nods as she knows her friends are always there for her and that Kiawe is right. Regardless, Grubbin fires String Shot, which binds Pikachu, stopping it's Quick Attack. Next, Grubbin uses it's jaw to hit Storm wh glares and thunderbolts it fast and hard making it to be paralyzed making Ashly to capture Grubbin making that her eighth Pokémon in the Aloha Region making them to cheer before Storm falls to the ground weak. Ashly was really worried about Storm as she uses her Mini-Pokémon Center building to look after Storm as Lillie found one of Ashly's empty Pokéball making her to pick it up not knowing that she accidentally pressed the button and saw a wild Mimikyu making her to scream and the ball hits Mimikyu making everyone to see it as Lillie has a Pokémon now making her to be very shocked as she can't believe it.

"Hey, now you have a Pokémon to care for! Meaning you can get over your fears of Pokémon thanks to this!" Ashly shouts at Lillie very happy for her making her to nod and picks up the ball and saw a colorful belt that matches her outfit and has six spots for Pokéballs from Ashly making Lillie to wonder if she'll ever be a good Pokémon Trainer like Ashly is as she doesn't know if she can handle looking after a Pokémon like Ashly can. Kiawe promises he and others will go to the Pokémon School and report to Professor Kukui what happened. Elsewhere, in a cave, Bewear wanders around, while Jessie tries to catch Mimikyu. The latter bashes the Poké Balls away, annoying Jessie, who reminds it that it would protect Team Rocket. Meowth reminds her Mimikyu hasn't been weakened, which makes capturing it a lot harder. Jessie yells out they need to get out fast, else Bewear may eat them. Meowth, Wobbuffet and James are frightened, making the latter drop a Luxury Ball.

"Oh? What's this?"

"It's a Luxury Ball."

"Prefect!" James begs Jessie not to use it since it is from his collection and tries to stop her, but Jessie replies Poké Balls should be used and throws it on Mimikyu, catching it. Meowth and Wobbuffet cheer, while James is mortified, as it was supposed to be for his collection as Jessie goes to take the Ball, but Bewear grabs her hand and drags her back. Meowth translates that it is time for dinner, according to Bewear mkaing Jessie yells out for Mimikyu's help, but Bewear puts some honey into her mouth, which makes her delighted to have eaten that. Meowth, James and Wobbuffet have some and are also amazed by it's sweet taste. The flock of Pikipek return to their nest and drop the berries before a brown Pokémon drops a vase to the large-beaked Pokémon, which makes the leader of Pikipek point out that was not a berry.

"**Wha?**"

"**Listen up cause I won't repeat myself. This is not a berry. This is a wind chime that humans have to listen to the wind with.**" The brown Pokémon sighs mentally as he just wants to sleep.

"**The berry you were might to look for were the ones here in the nest that you see here.**" The brown Pokémon just snoozes and the leader yells at it, waking it up and forces it to find some berries. The next day, Ashly and Mallow have a meal and the latter promises to catch a new Pokémon today. Rotom suggests visiting the forest behind the Pokémon School, while Mallow recalls there is where she got her Bounsweet. Bounsweet spreads it's smell, relieving Storm. The brown Pokémon tries to find the berries and breathes in the smell. It notices Bounsweet and mistakes it to be the berry it needs to find. Bounsweet senses danger and repels the brown Pokémon's attack, which Rotom identifies it to be a Rowlet. Rotom also explains Bounsweet releases an aroma that gathers nearby Pokémon, which many bird Pokémon mistake as a fruit.

Rowlet makes another attack, which Bounsweet repels. Ashly thinks Rowlet is just hungry before suddenly, Rowlet falls down from a wire, so Ashly runs and saves it from the fall. Later, Rowlet wakes up on Ashly's backpack. Ashly is glad it is awake, though Rowlet starts eating the fruit prepared for it. Ashly offers it some fruit as well, so Rowlet goes on her arm, making Ashly remark it's strong legs. Ashly strokes it and after seeing how soft Rowlet is, Ashly goes to catch it. However, Rowlet snatches a watermelon and flies off, so Ashly and Mallow chase it. Team Rocket, however, tries to sneak out of the cave, while Meowth and Wobbuffet are stuffed. Suddenly, the Pikipek flock comes and takes the berries out of the Bewear's cave. Team Rocket is surprised at this, but Jessie swears to reclaim the food, as that is the least they can do to thank Bewear. The large beak Pokémon recalls when it took care of the eggs, which hatched into Pikipek, the Rowlet was one of the hatched.

Rowlet returns with the watermelon and receives praises from the leader. Ashly and Mallow arrive, seeing the Pikipek nest. Rotom identifies the leader to be Trumbeak and the large beak Pokémon to be Toucannon. Rotom tries to find if Toucannon's beak becomes really hot and pokes it. Toucannon becomes annoyed and it's beak heats up, which startles Rotom. Ashly is amazed how many friends Rowlet has, who rests in Ashly's bag. Suddenly, Team Rocket arrives and fires their nets to capture Pikipek, along with Trumbeak and Toucannon. Ashly demands Pikipek and the others to be released. Team Rocket refuses since they want to return the food back to Bewear and even decide to catch Storm. Jessie sends Mimikyu, who starts off with Shadow Ball. Storm retaliates with Electro Ball, while Ashly has Rowlet rescue it's friends.

Storm uses Iron Tail on Mimikyu, but deals no damage to it. Rowlet slashes the net, freeing the Pikipek, while Jessie has Mimikyu continue battling, who uses Play Rough on Storm. The latter falls down and Rowlet goes to free Trumbeak and Toucannon. However, it sees Mimikyu using Shadow Claw on Storm. Then, Rowlet executes Leafage and rescues Storm before Mimikyu hits him. Storm fires Thunderbolt on Mimikyu, electrocuting it, while Rowlet frees Toucannon and Trumbeak. Mimikyu goes to use Shadow Ball, but it, along with Team Rocket, are dragged by Bewear. Jessie states they were going to return the food Pikipek took, but Bewear continues on, which surprises Ashly, Mallow and Storm. Pikipek, Trumbeak and Toucannon thank Rowlet for freeing them, who blushes. Ash praises Rowlet and places it on the floor, stating she has to go home.

Mallow and Rotom are surprised Ashly will not catch it, who replies Rowlet has friends here and they are like one big family and Rowlet knew she was trying to hold back her tears as she sounds sad to his ears making him to walk four steps towards her making Toucannon to watch as he also heard the tone and the sadness the child has making him to know she doesn't want to take Rowlet away from his family and friends making him to note that her aura is too strong which was what made him very shocked as this means to him that this child is... Ashly, Mallow, Pikachu and Rotom head off, while Rowlet watches them however, Toucannon let's Rowlet continue on and go with the human child known as Ashly.

"**Go, little one.**"

"**Wha? Are you sure?**"

"**She's very special. I can tell that as Tapu Koko keeps talking about keeping the Moon Priestess safe from the other three Alola Guardians until it is time. She must be the one he is talking about.**" Rowlet rubs against the chest of Toucannon while saying good-bye before he flies off into Ashly's bag with a Pikipek following him as she too also wants to go with the human child as well, too. Ashly is surprised Rowlet and a Pikipek came to her, who shows that Pikipek and the others let them go with Ashly. The latter is glad Rowlet wants to go with her, since she wanted that, too. Rowlet and Pikipek flies up for a bit and Ash throws two Poké Balls at them, while Rowlet and Pikipek let's themselves to be caught. Ashly is ecstatic she caught Rowlet and Pikipek, which shocks Rotom one can catch a Pokémon like that.

Ashly confirms this, which makes Mallow state that is the Ashly way to do it. Ashly sends Rowlet and Pikipek out, who comes in the former's backpack, since they like that space. Rotom takes a picture of it and updates it's data, while Ashly and Pikachu smiles making Mallow happy for Ashly as this is great for them really as Ashly is happy with more members of her family. Tapu Koko watches over her as he is still having a hard time looking for the Sun Priest and that is not a good thing really as he needs to be found fast or else the Alola Region is going to be in real trouble in the far future really. Tapu Koko has to hurry and fast as he keeps looking for them really.


	7. Yo, ho, ho! Go, Popplio!

Ashly heads out for school early as Storm and Rockruff play. On their way to school, Ashly spots Lana and Popplio testing their balloon skills. They continue as Ashly goes on ahead to school. Arriving at school, Ashly is surprised when a sleeping Rowlet falls out of his bag. Later, Kukui informs his students that tomorrow's extracurricular lesson will involve connecting with sea Pokémon which will involve going fishing. Outside, Team Rocket are spying on them and wonder what Ashly is doing going to school when they are spotted by Principle Oak, who states that they seem suspicious, but Team Rocket claims that they are just tourists before ducking back down under the branches making them to shiver as that guy reminds them too much like the Professor Oak back in Kanto.

Back in class, Kukui tells Lana she will be in charge of the lesson which Ashly calmly told Lana that she'll be fine. Later Ashly and Lana are walking home with Lana offering Ashly one of her fishing rods when Lana decides to show Ashly one of Popplio's techniques unaware that Team Rocket are spying on them. Down on the beach, Rotom provides data on Popplio which includes making balloons. Lana saw that Popplio has been singing a lot lately making Ashly to accidentally sing it out loud making Lana to look shocked as the song was one that she keeps hearing over and over lately at night making her to realize that she is slowly hearing Popplio's true voice making her to wish she can understand Pokémon. Ashly told Lana to be very patient and that she will hear the voices of the Pokémon of the sea and land as most Water-types also have other types making her to understand. Ashly realizes that this was what Lana was doing that morning.

"You got it." Lana explains that she met Popplio here when it was being attacked by several Team Skull Grunts, but she soon dealt with them. After Popplio was treated by Nurse Joy, Popplio agreed to be her partner. Popplio manages to make several balloons, but they are small and quickly pop. Lana explains her dream is to make the biggest balloon possible to make her spend more time underwater. Ashly gave some pointers since she saw them a lot making Popplio to clap his flippers happily as Ashly made sure she used her aura to show those memories with Popplio. Another balloon attempt results in a bigger balloon which flies away into the sky for four hours before popping making Popplio and Lana to be happy. Spotting Lapras excites Ashly as Lana explains that it is her own Ride Pokémon. Overhearing this, Team Rocket decided to capture as many Ride Pokémon and Meowth decides to come up with a plan.

Inside Lana's house, Ashly meets Lana's sisters Harper and Sarah who excited to see Storm. They take him into the next room to play which starts to bother Storm. Lana tells them to stop and they see Ashly and ask if she is her girlfriend which Lana denies as Ashly calms Lana down and explains to her sisters that she is just a friend from school making them to accept it as Ashly is more into guys, just hadn't found him yet. Their antics annoy Storm which results in him shocking everyone. The next morning, Lana was still nervous making Ashly to see her on the way to the docks and calms her down as she shares her experience with teaching a class for a day. Lana was confused as everyone with Lillie, wearing a protective suit, was there without Ashly knowing it as they listen in to what Ashly is saying to help Lana out with today's class.

"I had to help a teacher in the Johto Region and taught her students how to catch Pokémon. They all loved it as I made sure to show an example for them to follow, but if the Pokémon is weak then they capture it fast after throwing a berry at it and wait for it to finish before throwing the Pokéball at them to capture them. The class had a field day as some had captured two of the same Pokémon to let them have a playmate. She was happy her students have their very own Pokémon which made their parents happy as they are still looking after them. My advise is to just be yourself and have fun. Showing an example for them to follow is what teachers do to help their students. You'll do fine, Lana." Lana nods as everyone was shocked at that advise. Kukui hands over teaching duties to Lana and despite being nervous and Ashly's advise, begins the lesson. The class get on the Lapras and Wailmer who take them to their fishing spot.

Lana begins her lesson by saying that many marine Pokémon live here and they cast their lures into the water as Storm dips his tail in while Lana instructs the class and the best course of action before managing to reel numerous Pokémon. Ashly and Mallow soon get bites, but Mallow's reactions aren't enough to reel it in successfully as Ashly has a Dragonair at the end of her reel making her to gently send her aura to her which got her to stay and accept the food from her hand. Kiawe hasn't caught anything as Sophocles isn't keen on the others distracting before Storm gets a bite on his tail which ends up being a Magikarp as Storm flicks Magikarp and it lands in Ashly's hand, but it splashes and goes back into the water. Lillie gets a bite which turns out to be a Milotic and tries to reel it in as Lana and Ashly rush to help Lillie with Ashly leaping across the water only to lose two Pokéballs and then they hit Lillie's bare naked hand, as she did have a very large tear in it without knowing it really, and then hits Milotic as it jumps out of the water and Dragonair allows the other Pokéball to hit her.

It shocked everyone as both was a very successfully capture each as Kukui decides the time has come to take a break making Ashly to think as she knows trauma was the only thing to make a person scared of Pokémon making her to think harder and asked Mew who went into the past and said it was trauma making Ashly to help Lillie as much as she can as a person doesn't need that kind of trauma in their life at all really. It was making her to look to Lillie who was holding her second and third Pokéball making Ashly to think of a way to help Lillie out with her trauma and undo it all really making her to wonder if she can get over the trauma, then she can hold other Pokémon making Ashly to think as gently touching them might work, but only if they aren't moving at all which might work making Ashly to have a plan of action to help Lillie out with her trauma of the past and move on to be a great Pokémon Trainer she was meant to be really.

They take their break on a small island where Kukui gives them fifteen minutes to relax. As the Pokémon play, Lillie wonders what to do as she now has two more Pokémon to look after making Ashly to sit with her and explain that being afraid to touch Pokémon isn't a bad thing as it just means that a trauma had happened and she blocked it as it was too scary for her to handle making Lillie to fully understand and was happy Ashly is helping her out. Storm got onto Lillie's lap and curls into a ball making her to be shocked, but Storm was just sleeping making her to pet him making him to curl closer to her stomach making her to smile as she can touch Pokémon, just get pass the trauma of it which Ashly will help as much as she can making Kukui to be amazed by Ashly with everyone else as Lillie is actually petting Storm and smiling about it. Lana heard something and found Popplio singing and it was clearer than before when she heard it late last night really.

"**It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring  
To find the way towards the stage won't come easily  
Troubled waves, spirits decay, their words are daunting  
But they cannot create what I will be**

**They laugh at me  
Throw taunts at me  
One look at me and they misjudge what they see  
But I can only decide what I will be**

**I'll be your sky and your fire  
And I will go much higher  
I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least I will try**

**I will be legendary  
I will shine in your eyes  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight  
(Spotlight)**

**I can face the rain, get through the pain, my soul is burning  
I was once afraid, hid in the shade, changing what's me  
I was falling under, scared of the thunder from their taunting  
But they should not effect who I will be **

**I'm not ashamed  
I'm proud of my name  
I'm not the same, I can drown their spiteful flames  
I'll aim to win, not wallow within the lie that I've been**

**I'll be your sky and your fire  
And I will go much higher  
I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide...at least I will try**

**I will be legendary  
I will shine in your eyes  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight**

**Step in the light... (I will be me and only me)  
Step into the spotlight**

**I'll be your sky and your fire  
And I will go much higher  
I'll stand up to the lightning, it's time to turn the tide (at least I will try)**

**I am not ordinary  
I will be only me  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight  
...in your spotlight.**" Popplio stops singing as he looks sad about something making Lana to walk over to Popplio as Ashly watches them both really while still being near Lillie to keep her calm as Storm is still napping really on her lap.

'It seems Lana's wish from yesterday had came true.' Ashly thinks to herself cause she saw Lana singing the song back to Popplio, word to word, who was shocked she heard him very clear, but then happy as they can finally talk together properly making him to jump into her arms as both laugh in joy of this new discovery. Ashly smiles as Lana explains why she and Popplio were laughing making them to be shocked as they wish they were the same making Ashly to know that Lana and Popplio were much closer cause of their aura bond that was slowly forming. She told Kukui about this making him to be happy as Lillie's isn't to the three Pokémon she has captured, but to another Pokémon really making him to be happy for Lillie as she was happy as she can touch Pokémon now like her Mimikyu, just slowly for now which Lillie likes as Ashly helps out a lot for her to be able to touch Pokémon again no matter what the cost.

Then Team Rocket swoop down in their balloon and capture the Ride Pokémon along with several others. Team Rocket start to leave, but Jessie notices the extra Pokémon and heir actions annoy Lana since they called Rowlet weak as Ashly tells Storm to attack, only to be stopped when Team Rocket points out that the Pokémon will be hurt. Ashly comes up with another plan and has Storm jump on Rotom to gain some momentum. This allows Storm to fly towards the balloon and break through the net. Lana gets Popplio out to make a large balloon which allows the Pokémon to bounce off of it and land safely in the water. Team Rocket aren't happy with this, and Jessie sends out Mimikyu, whose attack is deflected back at the balloon. Ashly has Rowlet use Leafage which pops the balloon. This sends Team Rocket falling towards the ocean, only for Bewear to run across the water and catch them before running off.

After Lana checks on the Pokémon, Ashly compliments Popplio's work. Popplio creates a big balloon at Ashly's request, which floats her and Storm into the air, only for it to pop sending them falling down after a solid five hours of being inside the balloon which Lana likes as Popplio is getting stronger. Ashly made sure no one can hear her as she is outside the classroom and is on the rails just sitting as they came back from their class of fishing making Ashly to be happy Lillie has three Pokémon to look after as that means Lillie can get over the trauma from the past while Ashly has a new trauma of being the Moon Priestess to the Alola Region as she can't handle this making her to keep having flash backs from the previous ones making her to hate it as it's nothing, but full of war and blood making her to hate it really as the previous ones couldn't stop it fully and made sure their memories went to the next one to show what happened and have a message sent to them.

"Silver lines of tears fall  
Hope...  
Come and find me  
Courage rises steadily  
Will I get through it all?

Faith please save me and create in me  
An Unwavering Heart of Gold

Pain like blackness soon departs  
The white heals our ruby hearts  
Like a diamond we will start  
To shine we won't fall apart

Faith please save me and create in me  
An Unwavering Heart of Gold." Ashly sings before humming it from the start making Tapu Koko to worry as her fate is too hard of a burden for her making him to worry as this needs to be cut in the bud somehow and fast before he then saw the human boy, Kiawe walking to Ashly.

"Hey, Ashly." Ashly looks up and Kiawe wraps the tears away as he doesn't like where this is coming from really.

**"**Were you the one I heard singing out here? You should sing more often. It's beautiful." Ashly blushes as she looks away with a dark red face making Kiawe to smile as he saw Storm nodding his head at him. Ashly saw Tapu Koko who was amused by that really as it's true that she should sing more, but she doesn't like singing as the Moon Priestesses have to sing more during the nighttime when the full moon, red moon, blue moon or a lunar eclipse happens really making her to stick her tongue out at him making him to laugh as she's acting childish. Ashly siced Mew onto Tapu Koko making him to fly fast as Mew chases him playfully yet angry making him to flee to his home. Ashly felt better after Mew showed those memories to her in her sleep making her to laugh at Tapu Koko as that's what he gets for laughing at her really.

"The world is my oyster, and I am the "Pearl",  
The waves of a "Sapphire" sea slowly flow  
"Emerald" green trees all around me are slowly overcoming me  
"Crystals" shine in front of me, making me feel royalty

The "X" shaped stitches in my heart, I suddenly ask "Y"...  
"Red" fire burns in my heart, "Blue" raindrops soothe the pain  
Different phases of the "Moon" shines through the hole in my heart  
The "Sun" makes me have courage

"Black" covers the light in the world  
"White" clears the darkness in the world  
"Green" forest protects you from harm  
"Gold" is how the heart should be

"Silver" is the soul's true colors  
Bright as a "Diamond" both shine brightly  
"Z" brings justice to those who harm others  
"Ruby" eyes looks back at you with happiness

"Fire" is the element of Heatran  
"Leaf" is the child of the forest  
"Shield" will protect their masters  
While "Sword" severs their masters fighting with them

"Yellow" sun shines brightly  
"Ultra Moon" waits for her priestess  
And the "Ultra Sun" keeps the priestess from lonesome  
"Omega Ruby" keeps you strong

"Alpha Sapphire" Leads you to victory  
"Platinum" is the record of the world." Ashly sings out making Kukui to hear her and saw that she is by the window making him to smile and tuck her in before leaving to go to bed himself as Ashly had a long day really making him to smile as Ashly really does add a special ability to the whole classroom really.


	8. A Shocking Grocery Run!

Outside Professor Kukui's house, Kukui apologizes to Ashly as he had been hoping to show her the shopping mall, but instead a fellow researcher had asked him to come over. Ashly replies that it isn't a problem as she can do some training with her Pokémon which Kukui nods to and then heads off with Rockruff. Later, Ashly and Pikachu enjoy a drink and wonder how to train, only for Rowlet to fall off a bookcase onto Ashly, causing her to spill her drink onto her shirt. Rotom suggests washing her shirt and Ashly agrees. In the laundry, she also notices Professor Kukui's lab coats and decides to place them all in the washing machine as well. Ashly then dumps about four scoops of laundry powder into the machine before turning the washing machine on. Rotom asks Ashly if she did it right, to which Ashly says it was a piece of cake since she read the box.

"Following the intrusions is importing really." Later, Rotom is taking pictures of Rowlet who is happily posing when a bang grabs everyone's attention. Rotom goes to check it out, and finds a Alola Rattata hurt from a nasty fight it seems as Ashly follows in, and begins to care for the little guy since he is badly hurt. After caring for the Rattata, Ashly checks in the fridge for some food which Ashly tries to eat some, but Rotom intervenes, saying that she needs to cook it first. Ashly comments that she doesn't know how to cook, but over a campfire she does know how to cook really and Rotom offers to teach Ashly as it has watched a cooking show with Professor Kukui once in the past. Rotom then starts by telling Ashly to dice the vegetables and meat which Ashly does by making sure they are the same size and shape, and then to add salt and pepper, which Ashly adds to her food by six shakes each with a bit of spices added in.

'I better ask Professor Kukui on cooking lessons soon as cooking over a fire is the only way I know how to cook with really.' Once the food is cooked, it comes out as a fancy meal on the plate. Ashly digs in and enjoys her meal with Storm digging into his own food making them to sigh in delight. Finding they have no more food in the house, Ashly decides to go shopping with a note for Kukui to know what happened as she captured the Alola Rattata to take with them. At the mall, Ashly exclaims about how big it is as Rotom takes a photo of a map of the mall. Ashly then spots Sophocles and Togedemaru nearby and goes over. Togedemaru greets Storm enthusiastically, as Rotom provides information on Togedemaru, mentioning it's Ability Lightning Rod, which Ashly remembers. After Togedemaru crashes from it's uncontrollable rolling, Ashly asks what Sophocles was intending to shop for. Sophocles reveals that he had come for some ice cream, which sparks Ashly's attention to which she enthusiastically asks if she could come along.

"Sure. You never had any Alola ice cream before have you?" Ashly shakes her head as this will be a treat making Storm to agree. Team Rocket are working at a malasada shop where they are relieved that there aren't any more customers in line. Their supervisor then comes over, allowing them to take a break. Meanwhile, at a shop next door, Ashly and Sophocles begin to eat their ice cream making Ashly to love it with Storm as well, too. Sophocles brings out a homemade device and shows Ashly a program he had created, called the "Togedemaru Training Program" making her to be impressed by and with it. Meanwhile Team Rocket are gorging on a bowl of malasada, and James reminds the others that they are here undercover in order to steal all the Pokémon in the mall. After eating, they then begin to explore the mall to fulfill their plan of capturing the Pokémon inside the mall for their boss to use to rule the world with.

"Now, which switch is it?" James examines a panel on the wall and checks to see if it is the security system. Whilst James is checking on the panel, Meowth gets freaked out by the sudden appearance of Mimikyu, causing him to knock James, which in turns set off an alarm in the panel. This sends a door down, sealing them in the room. Elsewhere in the mall making Ashly's aura sensing tingles badly, Storm, Rotom and Togedemaru stop to watch the TV in a shop window when more doors start to come down, separating them from Ashly and Sophocles. While all the shoppers appear confused and worried, a guard explains to them that the security system had malfunctioned, causing all the doors to close automatically. The lights then go out which scares Sophocles, who ends up running into Ashly making her to sense his fear cause of it and thinks as this is not a good thing for the other children as well, too.

She remembers what her Milotic did for her when she got scared and couldn't calm down as she and Paul were trapped under ground. He did try to calm her down, but he saw she was having a panic attack and couldn't calm down really making him to look around until he saw one of her Pokéball move out of her bag and he released her Milotic who did a water pulse and had it filled with Flash making Ashly to see Milotic and the glowing water pulse making her to calm as she holds it and smiles as she feels safe with it near by making Paul to sigh and keep her close until they got out of there really and Milotic kept them safe from some wild Pokémon who lives inside the cave. They were rescued and Ashly saw Lance and Clair there as well making her to be confused until they explained it's because of Little One making her to claim to not be handling him over which they didn't want and claims her as a Dragon Tamer.

Ashly was shocked before a Pokémon called Aerodactyl showed up from the hole making Lance to block the Dragon Claw attack with his body. Ashly cried loudly while holding onto a bleeding Lance with Clair trying to calm her down. Ashly was pissed and she glares at that ancient Pokémon and had Little One come out making everyone to be shocked as Little One mirrors her scars on her body perfectly like they are on her body making her to have her aura and soul bond shown unconsciously to everyone making them shocked as when Little one got a three scratch on his back making blood to come out since the claws were making it to show on Ashly's back as well making her to scream in pain with Little one, but she has her back treated by using her psychic to do it before she looks and had Little One use Dragon Beam which is a mix of Dragon Rage and Hyper Beam making Lance and Clair to be shocked as the Pokémon was defeated.

Ashly passed out into Paul's arms with Little One to the ground on his front making many to worry about her really. Ashly did swear to never worry them ever again like that, but when she went to the Unavo and Kalos Region, she forgot the promise and Clair didn't noticed as she saw robbers hurt Ashly when she went to save a pregnant woman from knives being throw at her making Clair to whip them and had her Dragonair to keep an eye on them as she treats Ashly. Ashly can't use Giga Drain or Drain Kiss on anyone as she would feel bad about it making Clair to understand and took care of her wounds while traveling with them and giving Iris tips on how to care for dragon Pokémon which she had a book for to remember and she might go to the Johto Region to visit Blackthorn town making Clair to be her teacher there then when she arrives.

'This should give off some light to keep the children busy and allow some light to see where everything is.' She was quick to have a water pulse and fill it up with glowing lights from Flash making it to show up in every sealed room making everyone to gasp as children squeals and runs underneath them making illusions of their favorite Pokémon to show up. It was making them to laugh as they had fun making the parents to see they are busy, so they can talk to the guards. After Sophocles apologizes to Ashly, they decide to ask the security guard for more information. The guard comments that they are doing all they can to help, and Sophocles goes to help with his invention. Sophocles works out that they have to shut down the entire system. The security guard informs them that that is possible from the power supply room, but is soon called away by another customer. Ashly then decides that it is up to them to sort it out much to Sophocles' surprise as he doesn't know if they can do it really.

"Trust me. Nothing is impossible. All you need to do is believe in yourself, Sophocles and you'll be fine." Ashly said as she never backs down even when it looks hard, she never does back down if someone or a Pokémon needs help.

"If you're sure we can do it, then I'll lead us there with my own map of the mall then and we'll turn the power back on then and everything will be alright again." Ashly then checks on her Pokémon, and Rotom comments that it has checked it's map and has located the power supply room. They then agree to meet there. Later, Rotom opens an air vent to which Storm climbs up easily, but Togedemaru is having trouble reaching. Storm lowers it's tail to assist Togedemaru, only for Rotom to carry Togedemaru up there. Elsewhere, Ashly is following Sophocles' directions and turns right, only to hit a door. They try again, only for Ashly to run into another door, and a third attempt leaves Ashly hitting another door. Soon, Ashly and Sophocles come across another door that is closed, which Sophocles states is odd as it should have been open, but causes Ashly to get annoyed at Sophocles, but kept it to herself.

Ashly thinks as it seems like the doors were closing on them before they got to them really making her to wonder as she doesn't sense a Porygon inside the system and she knows it wouldn't show up like this unless someone has messed with the system to make this to happen which is more likely as Ashly knows a couple of hackers and they now work for the police getting more criminals organizations in jail faster making it to work as Giovanni was good at keeping his face hiding as had it unknown to who the leader is of Team Rocket. She was happy he took her advise as he is her godfather and she doesn't want to see him in jail really for something his mother forced him to do as Silver won't be continuing it and it'll fall apart without someone leading them really which Giovanni wants really. Rowlet spots another door coming down and alerts them quickly.

"**The door is closing! The door is closing!**" They run to get under the door, but Sophocles trips and falls, only for Ashly to pull Sophocles through making him to thank Ashly deeply. Meanwhile, Jessie is straining to open a locked door and becomes frustrated, only for James to find a door that has been open the whole time. Soon, Team Rocket emerge onto the mall's roof delighted to be free from that place as the fresh air is good for the lungs really. They then notice an air vent coming loose as Storm, Rotom and Togedemaru emerge onto the roof and spot Team Rocket. They are all surprised to see each other and Mimikyu wastes no time in launching a Shadow Claw at Storm which he dodges. The explosion from the attack is heard by Ashly and Sophocles, and Ashly comments it is coming from somewhere above making her to communicate with Storm with her eyes closed.

'Storm, can you hear me?'

'**I can.'**

**'**Do what you can to keep them busy until we get up there.'

'**Got it, Ashly.**' Mimikyu continues to attack with Shadow Ball which nearly hits Togedemaru, but Storm takes the hit, which sends him flying off the roof. James and Meowth go to see Storm who is hanging onto a window ledge as Jessie corners Togedemaru, planning to catch it. However at that moment, Ashly and Sophocles arrive, and Ashly guesses that it was Team Rocket who they caused all the mess at the mall. Ashly goes to save Storm, only to be stopped by James. Sophocles then comes up with an idea and tells Ashly to command Storm to use Thunderbolt which Ashly does while sending her own aura to boost his attack with as it needs to be ten times powerful than before for this plan to work really as she can't let them take Storm away from her as she isn't going to lose him to anyone. Storm's Thunderbolt is attracted to Togedemaru's Lightning Rod, and Sophocles orders a powered-up Zing Zap which hits Mimikyu and Team Rocket.

"Nice one, Togedemaru!" Meanwhile, Ashly sends Rowlet to save Storm. Confronted by Ashly and her group, Team Rocket prepare for the worst, just as Bewear arrives and carries them away. Ashly then remembers that they were heading to the power supply room and Rotom directs them towards it. Later, Ashly and Sophocles are walking pleased that everything had been sorted as Rotom reminds Ash why they had visited the mall in the first place which she teleported back and has ten bags full of food for the house. Kukui and Rockruff then join them, having seen the note that Ashly had left him as he was surprised really as he thought he made her something when she gets hungry and realized he didn't making him to feel guilty for it really. Ashly apologizes for really using up completely everything in the fridge feeling guilt eating up inside of her making Kukui to sigh as he saw it in her eyes since he really should have had something made for her to eat when he isn't there really.

"It's fine, Ashly. It's actually my fault for not having something made for you to eat while I was gone which I though I did really. Next time, I'll make some food for you to eat." Kukui said as he rubs her head gently making her to calm back down again, but Kukui suggests they go and have dinner at Mallow's family restaurant which they agreed to after Ashly teleported the food home and had it sorted out, so it won't go bad once they get home as the kitchen was two times bigger with double refrigerators and freezers with lots of cupboard spaces as well, too.


	9. That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!

Ashly leaves Professor Kukui's house for the Pokémon School with Storm and Rotom. Along the way, they spot a Pokémon, which Rotom informs is a Litten and states she remembers meeting Litten before. Litten approaches Ashly affectionately and Ashly offers Litten one of her croquette sandwich since she has two making Litten to be confused as he took the sandwich and she gently pets him before leaving to go to school. As Litten makes it's way through gardens, an Alolan Persian blocks it's path. Persian intimidates Litten and grabs the sandwich that Litten drops. Litten was about to attack with Ember only for Ashly to show up out of nowhere and scare Persian making her to glare outrageously at them which was enough to make it run back to their owner.

"That Persian was mean. You O.K?" Litten meows in affirmative.

"Good. You better hurry and eat the sandwich before it comes back, O.K?" With a nod, Litten leaves with his sandwich and Ashly heads to school. Later on at school, Ashly fills her classmates in about her encounter with Litten. Mallow informs Ashly that Litten often comes asking for food which she and Lana find rather cute, but Ashly worries as she knows something is wrong and plans to deal with it the best that she can really. Sophocles mentions that Litten isn't the kind who enjoys dealing with people. Mallow says that Litten tends to hang around the restaurant and Kiawe has seen it around the market stealing berries and asks Ashly if she has a plan to deal with Litten making her to think as she wants Litten to be safe and eat the food without worry of it being stolen from him ever again really as that's not right and Litten looks to be on the underweight scale really.

"I'm going to follow Litten and make sure it's home is safe with food as a peace offering." Down in the marketplace, Litten has a look around. Nearby Team Rocket are enjoying a drink and fruit. As they go for some more fruit, they notice the final piece is missing and spot Litten leaving with it. Meowth goes to attack with Fury Swipes. but Litten stops Meowth with Ember and leaves. Ashly and Professor Kukui are walking nearby with some vegetables when Ashly spots Litten running past and chases after it with the bags teleported to the house. Rotom explains to Professor Kukui what had happened earlier. As Ashly wonders where Litten went, Anela offers Ashly some berries. She kindly declines and explains she was looking for a Litten before spotting it on the floor. Anela calms Ashly down by telling them to play nice and gives Litten a Berry.

She explains to Ashly that in Alola, nature's bounty is for sharing and she loves to feed Litten. As Litten leaves, Anela explains she has no idea where Litten lives. Later, Litten goes inside it's home, an old abandoned house, and greets an old Stoutland lying on a sofa. Litten hands over the berry Anela gave it and Stoutland eventually eats the Berry. Afterwards, they go outside where Stoutland teaches Litten how to fire off an attack. Later, Litten is curled up sleeping with Stoutland, but has a dream where it is walking along a dark path with three dark figures. Soon, things brighten up as Litten imagines itself flying on top of Stoutland's back, but the dream again darkens as Litten falls into a pit where Stoutland is it's usual self. Litten wakes up worried, but Litten soon cheers up. The next day after school, Ashly and Storm spots Litten, who has a Berry in it's mouth and is being cornered by the Persian on the edge of a cliff.

Spotting Persian, Ashly realizing Litten is in trouble, Ashly confronts Persian. Persian launches an attack on Ashly before turning back to Litten. Ashly was pissed as she grabs Persian's tail and throws it over her shoulders hard and it hits the rock wall behind her. Litten was shocked as Ashly heals his wounds to allow it to go home safe and sound fast which he was about to do so when Persian got up and glares at Ashly. Storm attacks with Electro Ball which Persian dodges before launching another attack. Storm hits back with Thunderbolt which sends Persian running. Litten goes to leave, but Ashly made sure that Litten can sense for danger and made sure he can move fast making him to thank her before leaving as Ashly is worried about Litten as this is not a good thing if other Pokémon are trying to steal it's food like this really as that is not right as that is a good way of making them starve to death really.

"Let's hope Litten stays out of trouble before he gets himself killed." Later that night, Ashly has explains to Kukui what had happened making him to fully understand as this is critical since Ashly loves Pokémon, but the fact she had to throw Persian into the rocks was enough to prove to him that she hates bullies in both Pokémon and Human. During dinner, Ashly thinks about Litten and saw Litten again begging for food the next morning making her to buy a whole brown paper bag of berries and follows Litten. Litten arrives at the old house and goes inside where Stoutland is asleep on the sofa and Litten gives Stoutland one of the berries that Ashly gave him to eat. Ashly enters with Storm and Rotom and sees Stoutland. She guesses that Litten had been stealing food for Stoutland and apologizes for the late breakfast. Ashly then explains to Litten that she had planned to follow him to his house to make sure it was safe with food as a peace offering, but she realized he cares for Scoutland which he conforms.

"Here. You two have them. I'll bring more tomorrow for you guys to eat. There should be enough to last you both for the day." Ashly leaves after waving to them and Rotom noticed that Scoutland is in his elderly ages making Ashly to know that Scoutland is going to die and explains to Kukui about it which made him to ask she brings Nurse Joy next time. Ashly did so with more food and Litten saw Nurse Joy checking up on Scoutland and it doesn't look good.

"Litten, Scoutland doesn't have much time left. I want you both to live with this child and her guardian until Scoutland's time is up. Can you do that?" Litten looks to Scoutland who nods and Litten agrees to it fast. Ashly captures them both and then let's them out fast making sure Scoutland is O.K to walk since it's nighttime right now really. They prepared to head home before Kukui gets worried and at that moment, Persian appears and they all run outside as Persian launches an attack. Rotom exclaims that Persian is out for revenge on Ashly and had followed her here making her to be pissed off badly as she is planning to hurt him if he does this again in the future. Ashly orders Storm to use Thunderbolt as Kono, Litten's nickname, uses Ember on that stupid Persian, but Persian dodges both attacks. Persian jumps up and tries to attack Stoutland, but before it could attack Stoutland with it's claws, Ashly blocks the attack for Stoutland with her arms and gets scratched in the process shocking him.

"**Stupid, chibimon! What were you thinking?!**" Ashly then reassures Stoutland that it was just a scratch. Persian tries to attack Kono who dodges and retaliates with Ember, but the attack proves to be ineffective as Persian simply breaks it apart with it's claws. Stoutland barks at Kono to use a more powerful Ember as it did previously when training. Litten begins to gather fire energy on it's back with Ashly sending her aura to Kono to power it up some more really making a aura bond to click between them which creates an Ember large enough to send the Persian running away with it's tail and hips on fire. Ashly then congratulates Kono on scaring away the Persian with it's Ember. Rotom comments how in the end everything turned out fine making Ashly to sigh of relief as she doesn't want to meet that Persian ever again which everyone agrees to and Nurse Joy took a picture of it as she knows the owner really.

"Let's head home." Rotom explains to Kukui while Ashly is sleeping with Scoutland and Kono curled up to her as the table was moved for them to sleep on the floor as Ashly's other Pokémon had joined in making it to be a picture perfect moment as Rotom didn't miss it and Kukui had copies made to send to her friends and to Professor Oak and Gary as well, too.


	10. Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!

At the Pokémon School, the Pokémon are all playing. Togedemaru becomes more active and ends up rolling into Storm before jumping back into the air and ends up hitting Ashly and Kiawe. Togedemaru ends up rolling towards a petrified Lillie, but Mallow moves her out of the way. Togedemaru eventually calms down as Kukui arrives and says they have to see Samson Oak for his special class. In Samson's office, he shows the class two Eggs. One Egg is the one that Ashly brought with her from Kanto whilst the other was found on Mount Lanakila. Samson suggests the class that they look after one of the Eggs whilst he looks after the other. Kukui says they'll learn a lot from it as it is good experience. Samson gives them the chance to chose which Egg to raise and Lillie picks the white Egg because off the design.

"I think so, too. {_It's meant to aura bond to Lillie first after all as she is a Normal/Fairy/Ice/Water-type Trainer as I can sense them really with a bit of dragon as well, too._} We can learn the different stages of a Pokémon like this as I did hatch a couple of them myself on my journeys in different Regions. I can help out with this really." Kukui heard that small message in his mind making him to smile. In the classroom, Mallow offers Lillie the chance to touch it saying that Eggs aren't able to move, but as Lillie goes to touch it, the Egg moves. They discuss what to do at night as they can't leave it in the classroom. They all agree to take it home with them. Mallow suggests they let Lillie do it to help her to touch Pokémon more. Lillie agrees to give it a go as a Salandit watches the activity. School ends and they all go their separate ways. Ashly promises to make sure the Egg and Lillie get home safe. A limousine pulls up to the school to drive Lillie and Ashly to her home as Lillie did noticed that Ashly was thinking about something.

"I wonder what your home is like, Lillie."

"It's a mansion with a backyard for Pokémon to play in and it's cozy warm as well, too."

"Pokémon must love the backyard then."

"They do. Storm is welcome to go play with them if he wants."

"**You bet I do!**"

"Storm would love that."

"I'm glad, Ashly." Arriving at the house, they are met by her butler Hobbes. Hobbes requests that Storm remains outside, but Lillie says they came home with her, so Storm can go in. After apologizing for his mistake, Hobbes explains they don't normally allow Pokémon inside as they tend to scare Lillie. Lillie explains they built a playground in the garden for Pokémon, so she could watch from a safe distance which Ashly likes as they can play whenever they want really. Lillie shows Ashly to her room where Lillie thinks it is a good idea to place the Egg on the sofa and after checking a book on Eggs, she places three cushions on the sofa to make it comfortable. Ashly notices a picture on a nearby desk showing a younger Lillie holding a Lillipup and wonders why she is now afraid to touch them and knows trauma was the cause of it all. Ashly isn't going to like this as she needs to cut the trauma in the bud fast to get Lillie to be able to hold Pokémon again more fully and be the trainer she should be.

"I can't remember. If it was trauma, then I would need to remember it all. Ashly, I'm scared!" Lillie can't remember what happened to change her mind and hugs Ashly shaking making her to rub her back as she thinks. Hobbes isn't sure of the facts, but at one point, but knows that when Lillie resided with her mother, she came back, scared of Pokémon. Hobbes explains the people in the picture with Lillie are her mother and brother. One of her maids come in with tea and macarons and they start to eat. Whilst eating, Ashly suggests to Lillie they start practicing to allow her to remember again. They make several attempts, starting with Rotom before trying with a sleeping Rowlet to see if she can touch them first. Neither attempt succeeds, so they decide to try with Amanda, the Pikipek which doesn't work either. Ashly was lost until she remembered and she knows she is going to be hating this really, but it's the only option now.

"Alright. Guess this mean intervention then. I didn't want to do this, but I got no choose since the rest failed." Lillie and Hobbes were confused as Ashly's eyes glowed purple and all of them woke up inside a damaged mind making Lillie to be scared.

"_This is your mind, Lillie. It's damaged cause of the trauma. The cracks are from you suspending the memory, the burns are you harming yourself mentally in fear of Pokémon, the little girl is you at the age you started to fear Pokémon._" Lillie saw what Ashly said as she looks to her younger self. The younger version turns to her older self and both saw a Pokémon shadow that scares them both.

"_Don't let the fear take control of you! Fight it! The shadow is the form of the Pokémon that caused the trauma. Create a barrier to keep it away from your younger self!_" Lillie was too scared, but when she saw her younger self about to be grabbed, she ran and held her under herself making the Pokémon to stop and make a noise like it's talking to them. Ashly brings them back with Lillie having tears going down her face scared as she can't believe what she has done to her mind.

"Meditation will help you out more and I would keep a journal of each one until you remember the Pokémon and make sure to have a drawing of it when you fully see it, Lillie. It'll help you out more really." Lillie nods as she wonders if Ashly knows how to help her train her auras with her four types as she feels a dragon type got mixed in when she had got out of her mind really which could be why Dragonair likes Lillie enough to allow herself to be captured really. At that moment, a Butterfree flies past the balcony. Lillie explains wild Pokémon often fly past the balcony and goes to get some food and they have different food for every Pokémon. Ashly has a look out in the garden and sees lots of Pokémon are out there playing. At the front door, a Maid opens the door to find Mallow and Bounsweet who has come to check on Lillie and while watching the Pokémon play, Ashly notices a battlefield.

"It is kept right, so it can be used at anytime." Hobbes said and Ashly is keen to have a battle, but lacking an opponent, Lillie suggests Hobbes as he is one of the best battlers among the staff. Lillie watches from the balcony as Ashly and Hobbes start their battle. Ashly decides to battle with Rowlet as Hobbes sends out his Oricorio. Rotom provides Ashly with data on Oricorio and the battle begins with, but Rowlet is hit by Revelation Dance. Rowlet gets up and uses Tackle, but Oricorio uses Mirror Move, causing the attacks to collide. Another Tackle and Mirror Move collide as Ashly has Rowlet send Oricorio with another Tackle. Rowlet tries to attack before Oricorio uses Revelation Dance, but Oricorio dodges and fires it's attack which Rowlet dodge. Lillie heads inside to check on the Egg. The battle continues with Oricorio confusing Ashly, Pikachu, Rotom and Rowlet with Teeter Dance allowing Rowlet to be almost sent flying.

Ashly breaks out of it and sent her aura to Rowlet making him to snap out of it and sends Leaf Storm combined with Petal Storm making Oricorio to lose the match and Mallow claps since she liked the match. Having been worried about Lillie, Mallow came over only for Lillie's scream gets their attention. The Salandit is approaching the Egg trying to take it as Lillie backs away scared. Salandit jumps in the air to attack, but Lillie guards the Egg bravely with some of her aura going into the egg making it to glow to her aura and tries to get closer to her body as the others arrive. Seeing the Salandit, Rotom provides Ashly with the information. Salandit goes to attack, but Ashly orders Storm to use Quick Attack as Oricorio uses Teeter Dance to confuse it before Rowlet sends it flying with Tackle. Salandit retreats as the others check on Lillie and notice she is actually touching the Egg. She realizes her attempts to protect the Egg helped conquer her fear a bit more, but is still scared about touching other Pokémon.

"Our world is under a spell  
Even the excitement of our love is sealed in our tears  
Boy, let's go together to find that charm,  
To the land of where forbidden dreams may come true.

Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet  
Up on the hill where small birds are buried  
Some day, when I hold your hand in the cold morning mist  
And the seal of the shining road will be broken  
Forever

I didn't wish to get heartbroken so I hid my feelings  
I was happy, for you gave me that smile.  
Boy, give me courage  
To make everything that happened zero.

Let's kiss quietly in secret  
Like a old picture book we're unable to read  
When the wind blows in the morning dew  
The shining road will stretch on forever  
Always

Callin' you  
Calling out your name in a sad night  
Callin' you  
That will be the key to break the enchantment of the world

Alone, tomorrow, let's secretly meet  
On the hill where we can the future of everyone's journeys  
Some day, when I walk with you in the cold morning mist  
The shining road will stretch on forever  
Always." Ashly sings out loud as she stares at the beach near Kukui's place with the full moon out making him to worry for her as he knows something bad is going to be happening to Ashly, but doesn't know what really making him to be prepared for it when it does show up.


	11. To Top a Totem!

Ashly and Storm are sleeping in Kukui's house when Ashly wakes up, looks at her Z-Ring, and remembers her battle with Tapu Koko, where her Electrium Z changed to add a spinning crested moon inside. Rotom goes to wake her up, but notices in surprise that Ashly is already awake. During breakfast, Ashly explains to Kukui that she wants to have a rematch with Tapu Koko and try Z-Moves again. Ashly remembers that she could obtain Z-Crystals by going through the island challenge which Kukui confirms is one way, but the most certain way. Ashly gets excited when Rotom explains that she will have to defeat the Kahuna in a grand trial, after clearing smaller trials first. Seeing Ashly's determination, Kukui suggests they first pay Hala a visit as Kahuna of Melemele Island.

"I can't wait to see what he is like!" Elsewhere, a large group of Alolan Rattata and Alolan Raticate are eating fruit in a field, until they get confronted by the owner. However as they run off, they end up startling three Tauros pulling a cart of timber, sending the timber flying. Along the road as Kukui, Ash and Rotom are walking when they spot several villagers in a hurry, and then notice the accident that had occurred with the Tauros. Officer Jenny informs the villagers that the road has been closed until the timber can be cleared. A man and his Hariyama then arrive and start picking up the timber. Ashly notes that the man is strong as Kukui introduces Ashly to Hala. Ashly also goes to help pick up the logs of wood, but finds it too heavy to lift making her to sigh as she looks at the logs.

"I really didn't want to do this, but no choose." Ashly's eyes glow purple and the logs start to float up by five feet off the ground making everyone to be shocked as Ashly starts to sweat as Storm cheers her on with fans in his hands before four Machamp arrive on scene as part of the clean up crew and work together to quickly clear the timber from the air as Ashly's body is starting to shake and she groans her teeth together before she faints into Kukui's arms with red cheeks. It was making Hala to feel her forehead and knew she had a fever making Kukui to not like this at all as this is bad as Ashly hasn't been using her psychic powers since she had came to the Aloha Region without him knowing about Lillie's mind at all yet. After it has all been cleared, Ashly wakes up to being in bed back at Kukui's place making her to see her friends with Kukui and Hala being there as well, too.

"Lillie told me about what you did to her and Hobbes by using your psychic powers and showed Lillie her mind. Ashly, how long have you not used your psychic or aura powers at all?" Kukui demeans gently as he changes the wet towel on her forehead as her fever is going to be a pain to bring down as her fever was at 250° really and that's a high temperature really making him to worry as she might have not gotten a fever if what her medical reports says anything as Professor Oak sent it right over from the regions she had traveled to really making him to worry as that's not right really.

"Only for two months before I came to the Alola Region. Lillie and the logs were the first time I used my psychic powers while I kept using my aura powers with my Pokémon, dad." Ashly coughs as she turns away from her friends with Kiawe rubbing her back. Kukui and everyone else was shocked meaning she is not thinking straight cause of the fever if she is calling Kukui 'dad' really making him to feel tight in his chest as he does want to be a dad, but he does't think he can be a good parent like he is as a caretaker making him to wonder what to do as Hala looks around and noticed how Kukui feels about Ashly making him to know that Kukui would be a good father if he stops berating himself like he is mentally about being a good parent.

"I say, Kukui. You're place has changed. When did you have time to renovate it like this?" Kukui explained that Ashly must have done it to make it easier for him since she did ask if she can change this one place, but he didn't expect the make-over his house has gotten when he went to get some more groceries really making Hala to be surprised as her powers must be very strong to cause this kind of change really. Kiawe was worried for Ashly as this fever looks bad making him to think and he made some kelp soup to help her get better, but he didn't know was that kelp makes her energetic afterwards when the fever is gone. Kiawe hand feeds her making her to thank him as the others just watch until the soup is all gone.

"Hala…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you that me and dad were going to you for the Island Challenge." Hala chuckles as he can see Kukui blushing as he doesn't know what to do making him to think.

"I had already known, little one. Wait until the fever is gone and then you can take the trial." Hala even mentioned one of his Z-rings went missing, but it was nice to know where it is as Tapu Koko has done this before, but it's rare really making Ashly to know why as she feels bad about it. The next day, Kukui was making Ashly some more kelp soup and Rotom keeps an eye on her as she was panting badly.

"Ashly, have you ever had a shoot to help your body fight the flu inside your body?" Ashly shakes her head as she doesn't like this. Kukui hand feed her like Kiawe has done as her fever went up a bit more last night. It was the afternoon when Kukui went to check on Ashly and saw her glowing blue like she is evolving or something before he saw a Pokémon with red cheeks in her spot making him to realize that the Pokémon is actually Ashly which shocked him greatly. It was making him to wonder why she never told anyone unless it's because Aura Guardians aren't supposed to use the move 'Transform' at all really which he will ask Ashly next time as he picks her up and held a bottle of Momo milk from a Miltank, honey from a Combee and some juices from ten grind miracle seeds with Pokémon medicine pills for fevers only making Ashly to accept the bottle as she falls into a peaceful sleep with her paws on top of Kukui's hand to keep them there making him to smile, though worried as if Ashly is like this, then he fears for her safety really.

At Hala's house, he answered the phone and got a shocking news about Ashly from Kukui which means she's the Moon Priestess making both to worry as it seems Tapu Koko is trying to keep her safe from the other three until the time is right. Kukui and Ashly notices a room full of Z-Rings which Hala explains that he made them personally which surprises Ashly. Hala thought Ashly was too weak to walk by herself, but it seems someone invisible is helping her to walk making her to flinch making Mew shows herself to calm her grand-chibimon down making the two human males to be shocked as the creator of all Pokémon is right in front of them really. Mew shows Ashly's memories of her parents only making Kukui to understand Ashly more as she actually does see him as a dad even though Lucario is her male Memma.

Noticing Ashly's desire to obtain a Z-Crystal, Hala decides to set Ashly a question, and asks Ashly what she would do to drive out the group of wild Rattata and Raticate causing trouble on the island. Ashly responds by saying she doesn't know, but she just can't leave things the way they are and would battle them just until she can find a better answer to keep them away which has made Hala to be surprised by this answer making him to know Ashly loves Pokémon more than anything really as Hala asked if she is curious to know why the island challenge had started which she was curious about really and she nods to him. Hala goes on to explain that they hadn't been formed to make trainers stronger, but to raise them in a way to protect and love the islands of Alola as well as the people and Pokémon who inhabit them.

"I have a task for you, Ashly. I want you to look for an answer that won't just lead to battle. I'll give you plenty of time to think of an answer as you are sick and it should allow you to have time to recover for your trial before the Grand Trial." Ashly was still sick, but she just can't leave it like this making her to think of a answer and fast. The next day as Ashly's friends came over to check up on her, Mallow notes that Lillie is now handling the egg with confidence. Ashly is visibly mulling over Hala's question in frustration when the others offer to help her out. Ashly thanks them and restates the question with what she told Hala making Kiawe to nod to that, noting that she has to think of answer without using her Pokémon. Lillie then suggests if they learn more about Rattata and Raticate, they could come up with an answer. Rotom then brings up an image of Rattata and Raticate which has made Ashly very surprised that they are different from the Rattata and Raticate she had seen before.

"Never thought that they would look so different." Rotom continues and mentions that groups of Gumshoos and Yungoos had been brought in to chase them off after their numbers grew. The group then exclaim that they had just found the answer. In a clearing, Team Rocket have escaped from Bewear and are now pleased at finally getting away, though Jessie can't help, but think of all the food that Bewear had provided. At that moment, the Rattata and Raticate cross their path and send them flying. They are delighted to be blasting off for once, only to be caught mid-air by Bewear who carries them back to it's den. Meanwhile, Ashly told Kukui the answer to tell Hala her and her friends suggested making Hala to agree with Ashly and tells Kukui that his question had been to actually test Ashly to see if she had what it needed to go through the trial.

Later, Ashly woke up from her sleep and rose out of bed making Kukui to wake up as something isn't right like someone or something is telling him something, but he can't hear it and just feel it. He saw Ashly leaving through the front door making him to panic and he calls everyone as this is very critical making them to meet Hala at Verdant Cavern and there, they saw Ashly standing with blue ripples coming from beneath her feet each time she steps down onto the cave floor as she stares in front of her. Hala explains that there are several Gumshoos and Yungoos living in the cave who are very strong, but there is one Gumshoos who is very strong, called a Totem Pokémon. Hala informs Ashly's friends that Ashly's challenge is to take on the Totem Pokémon in a battle and be victorious. Then, with the aid of the Totem Pokémon, Ashly is to chase away the Rattata and Raticate on the island.

Everyone is surprised at how huge it is inside the cavern, as Tapu Koko's voice could be heard as it calls out to the Totem Pokémon as he knows what is going on and needs to hurry to keep Ashly from losing herself in this state she is in as the Moon Priestesses and rare Moon Priests is the one who are the only one to have trouble really keeping their powers down unlike the Sun Priests and rare Sun Priestesses who helps by battling them until they can handle it better really. Tapu Koko really needs to find the Sun Priest and once he does, he will need to send a message to them in a dream to have them know what is going on and why he is talking to them in his dreams to really understand before he let's him see the previous Sun Priests' memories to know what to do and why he was chosen to be the new Sun Priest of the Aloha Region which will be hard, but since Ashly accepts her fate, he must do the same. He can't refuse it or else both will die and the door will open.

"**Totem Pokémon! I wish for you to test this chid, this chibimon, Ashly Ketchum! Our very own Moon Priestess!**" Tapu Koko said to the Totem Pokémon making a Yungoos and a Gumshoos then appear, and everyone learns that they are the Totem Pokémon's allies and that Ashly has to battle them first. Ashly looks forward still as Rotom gave data on Yungoos and Gumshoos, and learns that they are both Normal-types. Ashly sends Storm to battle and brings out awake Rowlet to assist. The battle begins with Ashly ordering Storm to use Thunderbolt and Rowlet to use Tackle, but mentally told them to switch into Leaf storm and Volt Tackle fast. However, Gumshoos blinds them with Sand Attack, preventing their first attacks from hitting before launching another attack. After Yungoos and Gumshoos finish their first attack on Rowlet and Pikachu, both used the second command and slams their opponents into the rock cliff hard.

Yungoos and Gumshoos then immediately follow up with another. Ashly commands the two to dodge, and then commands Rowlet to use Leafage, which creates a storm of leaves that not only surround Yungoos and Gumshoos, but also provide Storm and Rowlet some cover. Ashly commands Storm to use Iron Tail and Ashly was about to give Rowlet a command before everyone noticing that Rowlet is gone and looks around for him fast as he couldn't just disappear like that really. Everyone, but Ashly as it seems she knows where her Pokémon are really, then notice Rowlet behind Yungoos, and Hala notes that Rowlet is able to fly silently. Seeing Rowlet in a favourable position, Ashly commands Rowlet to use Tackle on Yungoos while Storm uses Iron Tail on Gumshoos. Both attacks hit their target and manage to knock out the two Pokémon with Tapu Koko officially declaring the two Ally Pokémon unable to battle.

Ashly and her Pokémon get ready as they hear heavy footsteps from the deeper parts of the cavern making Ashly to subconsciously heal her Pokémon with her Aura to give them a edge against the Totem Pokémon. The footsteps reveal to be the Totem Pokémon Gumshoos, and everyone is shocked at how big it is. Rotom notes that it is three times the size of a normal Gumshoos. The Totem Gumshoos let's out a loud roar and as this happens, Tapu Koko flies past to observe the battle from above.

It was unnoticed by those in the cavern as this is critical that he keeps an eye on her really as Ashly keeps staring into the Totem's eyes making him to sense her powers and what's wrong faster making him to look to where Tapu Koko is and nods his head up at him as he looks to the child as she has too much powers flowing inside of her and it needs to be removed fast or else she will be in this state and be trapped in Moon Crystal until the power is gone and drained from her for four hundred years as it would go into the four islands of Alola and he can't let that happen to this child as that is not right really making him to allow her to join in.

"**Fight me as well, Chibimon. The chosen Child of Lunala and Grand chibimon of the creator of the Pokémon World, Mew.**" Ashly nods and steps in with her Pokémon shocking everyone as this isn't going to be a good thing at all really. The Totem Gumshoos leaps into the air towards Storm to which Ashly was quick to respond by ordering Storm to use Thunderbolt that she had boosted with her aura while she used Extreme Wheel, but before Storm attacks, the Totem Gumshoos uses Frustration at Storm and Ashly managed to hit the Totem in the face with her own attack. However Storm dodges the attack, albeit barely and counterattacks with a Thunderbolt which successfully hits Gumshoos, but Gumshoos manages to shrug off the attack and attacks again with Frustration, but this time it manages to hit Storm.

This sends Storm flying and Gumshoos immediately appears behind Storm preparing for another attack, but Ashly then notices Rowlet flying behind Gumshoos and commands Rowlet to use Tackle from behind, but just as Rowlet is about to hit the Totem Pokémon, it picks up a nearby rock and throws it at Rowlet, sending it flying at Ashly who barely manages to catch Rowlet in time. It is then shown that Rowlet has been knocked out unable to battle making Ashly to be angry as she has a shadowy aura around her making Storm to have one as well, too making everyone to be shocked. Ashly returns Rowlet and she glares up at Gumshoos making her eyes to go red and her heart closed. She used Retaliation on Gumshoos for what it did to Rowlet with Storm making Gumshoos to take double the damage from that attack. Ashly then commands Storm to use Electro Ball while the Totem Gumshoos uses Sand Attack in response to intercept the attack.

Storm watches in mental shock as his attack gets deflected, allowing Gumshoos to hit Storm from behind and send him flying across the battlefield. Ashly then teleports in front of Gumshoos and slams a Psychic Blast to the face. It was making Gumshoos to dodge fast before Ashly then orders Storms to use a Quick Attack, but as Storm begins to charge towards Gumshoos, Gumshoos responds with Sand Attack. However, Ashly tells Pikachu to use the sand as it's own cover. Storm runs directly into the sand and then begins circling around Gumshoos, spreading the sand to create a thick dust cloud which disorientates the Totem Gumshoos. Storm then strikes the Totem Pokémon with a barrage of Quick Attacks. This causes Gumshoos to fall to the ground, and Ashly commands Pikachu to finish it off with a Thunderbolt which she released her very own Thunderbolt as both collided together.

It was making it to be more powerful as Ashly's aura and shadowy aura plus both Dark and Light Moon Priestess powers were sent into it making it to be a grey version of a Thunderbolt however, Gumshoos manages to break out of the Thunderbolt, and appears to be about to continue battling, but instead, the Totem Pokémon collapses to the ground unable to battle as Tapu Koko announces that the trial has finished and that the official winner is Ashly. Ashly snaps out of it before she was close to falling to the ground if Kiawe didn't catch her as he has her laying her head against his chest since he slide to her to catch her before she hit the ground hard making Tapu Koko to see the Fire Priest has a crush on the Moon Priestess making him to keep an eye on the two of them then as Ashly is going to be doing some resting after this as she is now had gotten rid of the extra energy she had inside of her body by battling with Storm and Rowlet.

Kiawe carries Ashly to Gumshoos to see if it is okay after she woke up and Kiawe kept her in his arms which made her mumble how warm and safe he felt for some reason which had him blushing a storm up which Lillie, Mallow and Lana saw really as this means teasing material which they used fast as they teased him about it and that he is crushing on Ashly making him to tell them to shut up and that's not true as the Totem Gumshoos brushes Ashly's concerns off for him than her own, but at the same time shows her a white Z-Crystal. Ashly weakly asks if it is for her, but the Totem Gumshoos thrusts it's paw towards Ashly to reply affirmative gently since she is weak right now as Hala then expresses surprise that Ashly has received a Z-Crystal directly from a Totem Pokémon; something that is a very rare occurrence. As this is all happening, Tapu Koko flies away happy that Ashly is better as he reports to Lunala and Solegaleo about this as he is still looking for the Sun Priest with no luck of finding him yet.

Ashly then weakly asks the Totem Gumshoos if it could help her with the problem involving Alolan Rattata and Raticate which the Totem Gumshoos grins in response as this is going to be fun as he calls for all of the other Yungoos and Gumshoos in the cavern to join the party making many to show up as they all had sadist grins on their faces cause they get to play with some rats really scarring everyone, but Ashly as she happily explains they're happy to be 'playing' with some rats. Later in the morning at a supermarket storage room, a large group of Rattata and Raticate burst out of boxes containing fruit and begin eating all the food inside making them to not hear the sounds coming from outside the door to the room. Outside the room was Ashly, Kukui, Hala, Officer Jenny, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles, the Totem Gumshoos and all of the Verdant Cavern Gumshoos and Yungoos all preparing to ambush the Alolan pests really as Kukui alerts everyone that he and Officer Jenny are opening the doors.

And the very moment they do, the Rattata and Raticate stop eating to stare in surprise at seeing the Pokémon they fear the most standing at the doorway. The group of Alolan Rattata and Raticate then charged at the many Gumshoos and Yungoos. However their efforts of fighting are in vain as the Rattata and Raticate were sent flying in large numbers as the many Gumshoos and Yungoos unleash their attacks. The Alolan Rattata and Raticate then flee back into the wild as the two Gumshoos and Yungoos cry out in victory. Hala then approaches Ashly, who is in bed as her fever went up a bit more, and as Island Kahuna, officially recognizes Ashly as having completed the trial. Hala says that Ashly has the Grand Trial up next for her and says that he is excited to battle Ashly, but for now rest is important.

Nurse Joy gave Ashly both Human and Pokémon vaccinations to keep her healthy making Kukui to thank her as she is the only one he can trust with this really as Rotom took a picture and Kukui tries to figure out what kind of Pokémon Ashly has transformed into as he adopts her as his daughter with Mew, Lucario and Gardevoir's blessings. Kukui knows this is going to be hard for Ashly and Professor Oak agrees with him as everything she had asked him to hold onto for her was sent over with all of her Pokémon making Kukui to see if he can't have his place fixed up a bit more, but Ashly has it covered in her sleep as the house was bigger with lots of plots near by brought making Kukui to be surprised as there is even space for eggs making him to be shocked.

'It looks like Professor Oak's laboratory in Kanto, but twice as big. Guess Ashly subconsciously heard what me and Nurse Joy, for Melemele Island, said. Glad for that as the place looks prefect really. Now how many Pokémon does she have really?' Kukui thinks as he knows he has a very large plot of land to look after her Pokémon now before he heard her singing as Kiawe did ask his parents if he can sleep over and he saw the full moon was still out really.

"My broken wings dream of sky  
And they'll never be able to fly  
Only if we never try  
ON MY LOVE

If I could become just one thing  
I'd be a butterfly – free-soaring  
I really miss you  
So now finally, I'm on my way

Let's focus on the people we trust  
And leave all of the doubt behind us  
So, if you're ready  
Can we go, 'cause there's no time to waste

I wanna know – oh oh oh oh  
If the sky above is only for show  
I wanna know – oh oh oh oh  
What tomorrow will bring  
So let's spread out our wings

Maybe this world's an infinite dream  
And there's only hope living in me  
May it not fail me now  
We'll turn this thing around and bring back the lovin' somehow

My broken wings dream of sky  
And they'll never be able to fly  
Only if we never try  
ON MY LOVE!" Kiawe holds Ashly as she goes back to sleep making him to keep an eye on her as something big is going to happen and he doesn't want her to be in the middle of it at all really.


	12. Trial and Tribulation!

Two Weeks and Four Days Later…

At Kukui's house, Ashly is serving Storm and Rockruff some Pokémon food since she is all better from her fever four days ago really and did apologies for worrying everyone as she promises to never do that again and explains about the shadow aura she had shocking them greatly. As Kukui, reading a newspaper, notices an article about Ashly's achievement the previous day with Totem Gumshoos. Rotom starts reading the article out loud, informing everyone in the room that Ashly is due to receive a certificate from Officer Jenny as a recognition of her work. Just then the doorbell rings, and Ashly rushes to open the door. Opening the door, she comes face to face with Officer Jenny and Gumshoos. She thanks Ashly for helping her find a partner for herself, and Rotom states that Gumshoos is a perfect Pokémon to be Jenny's partner. As Ashly is due to have her grand trial against Hala later that day, Jenny offers to drive Ashly and Kukui to Iki Town, which they gladly accept.

Kukui then reminds that Jenny also had another reason to come, and she, reminded of the fact, hands Ashly the certificate promised to her. Later in Iki Town, Officer Jenny departs to continue her duties, while Ashly and Hala are praying for Tapu Koko's blessing for their upcoming battle at the Ruins of Conflict. Ashly is getting very much uncomfortable for having to keep sitting still as she remembers her lessons making it easier, but she doesn't like it as it reminds her to much of when she was helped by Sir Aaron's Lucario making her to miss him greatly as she can still remember when she was singing a song to calm down since she doesn't have Storm with her during that time and he heard her singing that one time as she didn't like that Storm wasn't near her to keep her calm really.

Flashback

_Ashly was near a river of water as she can't clam down making her aura to cause a lot of damage and she ran from the others to keep from hurting them making Lucario to looked confused as her aura is too strong for her to handle, but it still feels like Sir Aaron's aura to him making him to think of her as a pure descendant of his master and friend really. Ashly was still having a hard time as she can't bare to keep it inside her body and let's it all out making the water to be more purer and the trees have flowers on them while flowers of all kind bloom on the hillside she is float above before landing down on her knees as she feels better, but still misses Storm as she needs him near her to keep her calm, but it's not working even if she can hear his voice, it's not working until she thought of singing a song to calm herself down._

"_May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
Gather all by the water (**Nadia, ezelevote**)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (**Lezelko, mikemesta**)_

_May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
May the night fill with stars (**Iruna etelero**)  
Softly come all together (**Satoa aimeltewa**)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (**Lezelko, mikemesta**)_

_In our hearts, flowers bloom (**Ameru, mikelmo**)  
In our hands, flowers bloom (**Toimesez, mikelmo**)  
Sing we all, dancing together (**Maseri, imekuwoze**)  
Joining hands with blooming hearts (**Towona mizaimesta**)_

_Hear me now, hear my song (**Kesela, kesela**)  
Hear my song softly ring **(Kesela setoru**)  
Come as friends, bound by starlight (**Amelwa, etelerowo**)  
And evermore (**Mitetev**a)_

_In our joy, by the water (**Maria, ezelevote**)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (**Lezelko, mikemesta**)." Ashly sanged as Storm sings in her mind and out loud wherever he is in the Tree of Beginnings as she sensed Lucario near her making her to not look to him at all as he was being mean to her and she doesn't want to hear what he has to say if he's going to be mean to her really as she asked him what he wanted with a upset tone of voice._

_"I'm sorry." Ashly looks shocked as she turns back to Lucario making her to have wavering eyes with unshed tears as she wants Storm back._

_"I shouldn't have said you'll abandon Storm. You're aura is too strong and I sensed the aura bond between the two of you making it to be shocking to me as it's a bond that I had never sensed before." Ashly unleased the tears as she hugs Lucario making him to hold her as she cries making him to see her whole past somehow and what she went through making him to be shocked, but he still holds her close while being careful of the spike in his chest. Ashly falls asleep and Lucario carries her back to the group and she keeps singing the sing to calm the Pokémon down and got them to not attack her or her friends as the tree loves the song it keeps hearing from her signing as the tree didn't kill them cause of it and that Mew likes the little female if she is near her while being invisible and then goes to play with the Meowth and Pikachu she brought to the tree to play with really._

Flashback Ends

Ashly misses him as he could be busy looking after the princess now and living happily really, but eventually Hala tells her that they're done here making Ashly to nod as she still misses Lucario. Ashly asks if Tapu Koko heard them, and Hala answers that it's not certain, as Tapu Koko is a very fickle creature. Just then, the two hear Tapu Koko's cry echo from afar, confirming that it had been listening to them. Back in Iki Town, Professor Kukui asks Ashly if she remembers how to do the Normal-type Z-Move pose, and Ashly assures him that she has practiced it well enough to remember it. Kukui also warns Ashly that a Z-Move can only be used once per battle, meaning that the moment to use it must be chosen carefully. With technicalities out of the way, Kukui takes his position as the referee of the grand trial battle. As the battle is about to begin, Ashly sends out Rowlet, which Rotom is surprised to see being wide awake when coming out of it's Poké Ball.

Hala sends out his own Pokémon, a Crabrawler, which Rotom gives Ashly information about, not forgetting to mention that since Rowlet is a Flying Pokémon, it has a type advantage over the Fighting-type Crabrawler. Crabrawler starts the battle with a Bubble Beam, which Rowlet avoids before countering with a Peck attack, dealing super effective damage on it's opponent. Ashly orders Rowlet to use Peck again, but Crabrawler manages to grab Rowlet before the attack can connect. By Hala's command, the Boxing Pokémon then uses Brutal Swing, sending Rowlet flying into the air, where it then gets struck by a powerful Power-Up Punch. Rotom is worried about Rowlet having taken a lot of damage, while Kukui comments how Hala's Crabrawler is just as strong as ever. Up in the air, Rowlet manages to get itself back together, and Ashly tells him to use Leafage, which, much to Ashly's shock, gets completely blocked by Crabrawler's Bubble Beam.

While Ashly marvels her opponent's strength, Rowlet suddenly sneaks up behind her, causing Ashly to freeze as she mental scolds Rowlet for that. This, however, gives her an idea, and she tells Rowlet to use Leafage and sneak up behind Crabrawler. The tactic succeeds, allowing Rowlet to land a surprising Peck attack on Crabrawler. A flurry of more Pecks follows, Crabrawler being unable to dodge any of them. Finally Hala calls Crabrawler to block Rowlet's attack with it's pincer, allowing it to land a Power-Up Punch with the other pincer. Hala follows up with a command for Brutal Swing, but Rowlet manages to avoid the attack and strike back with Tackle, sending Crabrawler slamming into the ground and causing it to faint. As Hala recalls Crabrawler, Ashly and her partners congratulate Rowlet on it's victory.

Suddenly Rowlet starts snoring, and Rotom, upon closer inspection, informs Ashly that Rowlet has fallen asleep and is now sleep-flying. While Ashly, Storm, and Rotom attempt to wake Rowlet up, Hala calls his Hariyama to the battlefield. All attempts to wake up the tuckered-out Rowlet fail, leaving Ashly with no choice, but to recall it. Rotom provides Ashly with basic information about Hariyama, mentioning that it's able to send a ten-ton truck flying with a single punch, which is equal to the weight of one thousand six hundred and sixty-seven Pikachus. Both Storm and Hariyama prepare for battle as Ashly takes the initiative by having Storm use Iron Tail, but Hariyama counters with Fake Out, grabbing Storm by the tail and stopping the attack. Hala continues by having Hariyama use Knock Off, which sends Storm straight into the ground.

As Kukui compliments on Hala's combination attack, Ashly has Storm use Electro Ball, but the attack is stopped by Hariyama's Arm Thrust, which then proceeds to repeatedly strike Storm, dealing a lot of damage on him making Ashly to think fast. Finally Ashly finds an opening, and has Storm slip past Hariyama before counterattacking with Thunderbolt. However, even though the attack makes a clean hit, it doesn't seem to hurt Hariyama too much. Ashly is getting nervous, thinking about using her Z-Move, but she also acknowledges the fact that she only has one shot at using it. Hala then commands Hariyama to use Belly Drum, which Kukui considers to be a ruthless move on Hala's part, as it increases the user's Attack power to it's maximum, but also takes away half of their health. With the power-up complete, Hala prepares to use his own Z-Move, striking up synchronized poses with Hariyama as energy flows from his Z-Crystal to his Pokémon.

Ashly tells Storm to use Quick Attack to avoid the upcoming attack as much as he can before using dig to avoid the rest if possible, just as Hala and Hariyama unleash the Fighting-type Z-Move: All-Out Pummeling. Storm does his best to avoid the Z-Move, but is almost hit if he didn't dig down making him to be safe until the move is over, but got hit when it was sent to the ground making him to be hit. Despite this powerful hit, however, Storm is still capable of getting back to his feet, impressing Hala, who says that he should've expected as much from someone whom Tapu Koko has taken interest in. Ashly, following her usual attitude, isn't giving up, and has Storm charge at Hariyama with Quick Attack and run around the Arm Thrust Pokémon. While Hariyama is unable to get a clear fix on Storm, Ashly has Storm use Iron Tail, striking Hariyama on the leg and causing it to fall on it's knee.

Seizing the chance, Ashly and Storm prepare to use their own Z-Move, striking up their well-practiced and well-synchronized poses which was Ashly crossing her arms in front of her face before bring them down to her side then wrists crossed in front of her before moving them to her right then had her right hand in a fist brought to her stomach while also having her left hand in a fist in front of her forehead, causing Ash's Normalium-Z to glow and charge Storm up with Z-Power and her aura making a spinning crested moon to show up inside the crystal. Feeling the power that connects her and Storm, Ashly has Storm unleash it's Normal-type Z-Move: Breakneck Blitz. The powerful attack hits Hariyama head-on, sending the huge Pokémon flying out of the field. While Ashly and Storm celebrate successfully using their Z-Move, Kukui sees that Hariyama has fainted, making Ashly the winner of the battle.

After recalling his defeated Pokémon, Hala then turns to Ashly, congratulating her and her Pokémon on the well-fought battle and the joyful way she used the Z-Move. As the Kahuna of Melemele Island, Hala declares Ashly having passed her grand trial, which Kukui decides to hold a celebration for as Hala reaches inside his sleeve and presents Ashly with a Fightinium Z as a reward for defeating him. Ashly thanks Hala for his gift, a cry echoes across the landscape as Kukui wonders if it was Tapu Koko, which is quickly confirmed as it turns out that the Fightinium-Z has another Z-Crystal with it called Draconium-Z on Hala's palm. Surprisingly, Hala bursts out laughing, saying that it's extremely peculiar for Tapu Koko to take interest in a challenger like this. He wonders if there ever will be a time when he'll understand it's reasons, but nevertheless, he then hands Ashly the Fightinium and Draconium-Z, which the young Trainer gladly accepts.

Hala then turns to Kukui, asking if he could join the planned celebration, which Kukui is happy to let him do. Ashly asks if he could invite her classmates to the celebration as well, as it was thanks to them that she was able to get her Z-Crystals in the first place. Hala thinks it's a great idea, and tells Ashly to feel free to invite her friends to join them. Later that night, Ashly, her classmates, Kukui, Hala, Officer Jenny, and their Pokémon all join together in a feast to celebrate Ashly passing the grand trial. While the feast is going on, Ashly and Storm walk away from the crowd. Ashly, looking at her Electrium Z shining in the moonlight, thanks Tapu Koko for watching over her grand trial, and promises to show it a successful Gigavolt Havoc the next time they battle.


	13. Young Kiawe Had a Farm!

Early one morning, Ashly has decided to use her day off from school to get in some Z-Move practice. After Kukui points out that Rowlet can utilize the Normalium Z as well, Ashly decides to send out Rowlet and have it use Breakneck Blitz. It's a damaging Normal-type move, holds a Normalium Z, and if it's Trainer wears a Z-Ring or Z-Power Ring. Rowlet performs the move successfully, charging over the ocean and cleaving the water from the seabed before being called back. Rotom notes Rowlet's tired state and Kukui explains that as Rowlet is at present, using Z-Moves will drain it heavily, but it should improve over time and practice. Ashly recalls Rowlet before the group notices Kiawe flying overhead on his Charizard.

"ALOLA, KIAWE!" Kiawe saw them and flows down making Ashly to be observes that Kiawe is carrying a considerable load of Moomoo Milk. Kiawe and Kukui explain that Kiawe's family owns a farm, and Kiawe helps out with morning deliveries before he goes to school every day. Ashly is excited by the idea of visiting the farm to check it out herself, more so after Kukui mentions that the farm also produces excellent ice-cream from the Moomoo Milk. Kukui reminds Ashly that she wanted to practice her Z-Moves, but Ashly points out that since Kiawe can use Z-Moves too, she could battle Kiawe afterwards for her practice. Kiawe notes that he still has his delivery to go on, and Ashly volunteers to help so Kiawe can finish faster. After Kiawe confirms that he is fine with the whole arrangement, Kukui permits Ashly to go on and lending Ashly a Pelipper as a Ride Pokémon, so Ashly can follow Kiawe.

Ashly joins Kiawe on his deliveries around Melemele Island. Eventually, Kiawe finishes his delivery and the two fly to Akala Island, passing by an idle Team Rocket lazing in the forest. Upon reaching Akala Island, Ashly introduces herself to one of Kiawe's customers, Harry. Harry shows the two a drawing of a birthday cake with a Rowlet picture, saying that he and his dad are planning to bake the cake for his mother's birthday, and asks that Kiawe be on time with his delivery tomorrow. Continuing on, Ashly is amazed at the sight of Wela Volcano, which Kiawe introduces to her before they land at the farm. Ashly marvels at the herds of Miltank and Tauros, and notices a group of Mudbray which Rotom explains to her. Ashly notices the Donkey Pokémon eating mud, which Kiawe explains is how Mudbray obtain their energy. Just then, one Mudbray has it's nose tickled by a nearby blade of grass and ends up sneezing mud in Ashly and Storm's face making Ashly to used Bubble Beam to removed the mud on both their faces which is now wet really.

Ashly is handed a towel by Sima, who Kiawe introduces as being his mom. Sima asks Ashly if she likes their Pokémon, and when Ashly answers in the affirmative, she explains that the grass and soil are highly enriched due to Wela Volcano and the environment, which means that the Pokémon that graze on it grow up to be extremely healthy. Sima offers Ashly some food, and she excitedly expresses her wish to try out the farm's ice-cream. Sima signals to her husband Rango to bring over some and he waves from the house shocking Ashly; Rango subsequently introduces himself as the president of the farm, but is briefly surprised when Ashly curtsies to them and accepts the ice-cream and starts chowing down slowly, overlooking Rango offering her a business card. Kiawe's parents observe that Ashly seems to lose herself when around food and Pokémon really and Kiawe agrees that's how Ashly is as she really cares about Pokémon a lot really. Rotom accepts Rango's card and takes a picture of the man for it's database.

At that moment, a young girl walks by trying to carry an empty tankard that's as big as she is, causing Kiawe to bolt to her side and take it off her hands, warning her that she might get hurt. Kiawe introduces her as Mimo, his younger sister; Mimo complains that Kiawe is being overprotective of her when she only wants to help out on the farm really which Ashly gently rubs her head to calm her down. Hearing this, Ashly decides to help out as well, and Sima takes her up on her offer, handing her some cleaning supplies. Moments later, Kiawe demonstrates to Ashly how to wash a Mudbray, using a stiff brush to work up a lather and brush Mudbray with a regular rhythm. Ashly tries to really copy Kiawe, but her brush ends up stuck in her Mudbray's tail, causing it discomfort. Ashly stops and gently used her psychic powers to help get the brush out gently making her to managed to get the brush down making the Mudbray to be happy as Ashly just smiles back at it.

Eventually Ashly finishes her Mudbray, but balks when Kiawe points out they still have the rest of the herd to clean, which Rotom confirms includes sixty more Mudbray really shocking her. Following this chore as Ashly used her powers to finish the Mudbrays really fast, Ashly is exhausted, but Kiawe informs her they still have to prepare the barns, so the Pokémon can rest in them at the end of the day, which involves filling the troughs with enough hay and water for all of them. By sunset, the ranch Pokémon return to the barns and Ashly had to abuse her powers repeatedly just to complete all of the damnna it chores and got at least five hours of nap time making Kiawe to explain why they finished up so fast shocking them as that's amazing really, even Mimo wants to try it out before she yawns and crashes with Ashly on some hay and took a nap with her curled up to her chest making all three to smile as Rotom took a picture which Sima did as well to frame up on the wall with. Ashly is invited for dinner which she accepts, but before she can start, Sima leads the family in a prayer to give thanks to Wela Volcano.

Shortly after, Ashly has been set up with a bed for the night, having decided to skip out on training due to her exhaustion, but she notices Kiawe training outside with his Turtonator and Charizard, and goes out to observe. Ashly remains quite as she watch Kiawe train as she knows Rotom would want to record the training section making Ashly to shake her head at that though really as Ashly doesn't want that to happen at all really. Ashly watches as it feels like she knows those moves from somewhere as Kiawe finally saw Ashly who's head was dropping and raising as she fights the sleep out and hold on long enough to try to head to bed really making Kiawe to chuckle as Ashly looks to him before he sits down and she leans onto his left shoulder very tired which he noticed.

Kiawe explains that while he helps out on the ranch during the day, he uses the time he has at night to train. He mentions that he received his Z-Ring and a Firium Z after defeating Akala Island's kahuna, Olivia, in a Grand Trial some time ago, and tells Ashly really about his grandfather who was the Island Kahuna of his time. In a flashback, Kiawe's grandfather tells Kiawe that while fire is feared for it's destructive power, it also brings life like Wela Volcano, and commands Kiawe to emulate the latter. Kiawe saw Ashly's face making him to hold them as he is confused to why Ashly looks sad and a little dead in the eyes making him to panic in his mind as this isn't right for her to be like this really.

"Your lucky to know your grandparent. I don't know if I have any really. Professor Oak is like a grandfather I never had really and Gary is like a older twin brother I never had. I'm lucky to have them in my life, but I wonder about a lot of stuff." Ashly really misses her parents, but once she found out that Professor Kukui had adopted her, she was shocked as she heads to Kanto with her psychic powers with Kukui to grab her stuff from her home in the trees. He didn't mind her bringing the tree houses with her and she did shocking him at the size of it as it's outside his house in a large tree with more houses to hold stuff in with bridges to get to them really that she personally made herself. Kiawe never knew that about her really as he wonders more about Ashly really and what she can do as she seems very special for some reason. Kiawe notes that this inspired him to master the Fire-type; upon noticing that it's late, Kiawe decides to turn in, reminding Ashly that they must be punctual for their delivery the following day.

After that, Ashly started to have a very nasty night terror mixed with a flashback and nightmare to which only Kiawe can calm her down from as her powers were going really everywhere shocking his family as Ashly wasn't calming down. Kiawe had Storm zap her a bit and she snaps awake and hugs Kiawe with tears going down her face as she cries making Kiawe's heart to feel like it's breaking from watching Ashly like that and not being about to wake her up without help from Storm making him to hold her tightly and ignore liquid going down his back and arms plus chest as Ashly doesn't noticed at all as she cries her eyes out until she was hiccupping really making Kiawe to rub her back as Storm nods to Kiawe and went to sleep as Kiawe has his partner safe right now really.

"Shh, shh, shh. You're safe, Ashly. It's alright. No one is going to hurt you or else they'll face Charizard and Turtonator together." Kiawe knows he got injured by those waves really and is hiding the pain that he has, but calming down Ashly is more important as she needs him and he isn't going to be leaving her side any time right now. Sima treats Kiawe's back without Ashly noticing as she needs to be calmed and not panicking really. Rango helps by asking Ashly what she loves to do making her to look to him and goes bake at least twelve dozen cookies and donuts making them to have some for snack time now making her to blush. Kiawe did have to hide that she hurt him and made it look like he got it from training and didn't noticed it at all really cause it was really dark out making her to pout and letcher him making Sima to laugh as Kiawe did dig his own grave with that lie really making him to not care about that as Ashly was more important really.

It was making Mimo to shiver as Ashly can be a bit scary as she feels sorry for any children she might have in the future really making her to wonder more about her as she thought she saw her before somewhere really as she went back to bed like everyone else did was well, too. The next morning, Ashly and Kiawe prepare to set off as Ashly heals Kiawe's injuries and made sure it was fully healed with no proof of them being there ever; although she tries to help, Mimo is asked to stay behind and she relents, while Harry wakes up early to wait for Kiawe's arrival. En route, Pelipper is suddenly attacked by a blast of Dragon Rage and the group is forced to land while checking on Pelipper's injury. The Team Skull Grunts Tupp, Zipp and Rapp reveal themselves to be responsible, declaring they have a vendetta against Ashly after she got them arrested in their first encounter, and order their Pokémon to attack with Venoshock which Ashly was shocked about as they could go to jail for this and they didn't care about it, but what was more importantly to Ashly is... How the Mew and Arceus did they all get out of jail really?!

"**We need to stop them, Ashly!**" The attack nearly causes the milk delivery to fall over; as Kiawe mends the carrier, the grunts voice their dislike of Kiawe due to the fact he can use Z-Moves. In retaliation and in outrage, fury and anger, Ashly leads Storm into using Gigavolt Havoc, but it was with dark energy for her Dark Moon Priestess powers than her White Moon Priestess powers, sending the grunts' Pokémon flying and badly hurting them to the point they need emergency treatment for it as they were actually bleeding. Shocked that Ashly can use Z-Moves as well while wounded their Pokémon, the grunts hastily retreat, allowing Ashly, who finally calms down, and Kiawe, who is shocked at Ashly, to continue their journey to Harry's place to bring the Momo milk for the cake for his mom's birthday.

'Did Ashly get mad at them for what they said to me or was it something else really? I can tell you wouldn't, shouldn't, didn't and don't want to have done something to piss her off and it seems Storm also was pissed off by something as well, too if the blast was anything as it was really huge.' Kiawe was starting to slowly figure out who Ashly is as he knows Ashly doesn't want to talk about her past nor the reason why Kukui adopted her at all really. Ashly and Kiawe manage to reach Harry's house just in time, much to the boy's delight. Harry asks Kiawe for a favor, namely, to watch a battle between Kiawe and Ashly as a part of the birthday party, and the two agree. Meanwhile Team Rocket are still being cuddled by Bewear. They decide it's time to take more action.


	14. The Sun, the Scare and the Secret Lair!

Team Rocket is relaxing inside Bewear's den, feeding on Berries whilst Bewear stands guard outside when a call through from the Team Rocket HQ. It is Matori calling wanting to know why they haven't received any reports since they arrived in Alola. Jessie responds angrily only for Giovanni to get involved making them to look at him as he asked them what they got to report since they didn't hear anything from them yet which is weird really making James to be the fast one to report by stepping forward making Jessica and Meowth to worry for their partner as this could be bad for them really if they know they got nothing to report really and they don't like this really at all and James mentally sighs and gives a real report and no bullshit really as this is critical really and the boss needs to know about it right now really.

"Well, sir… Jessie has captured a Mimikyu who hates the trep's Pikachu who's name is Storm and I have captured the Bewear that is right behind us outside it's den." Giovanni saw the bear and nods for him to continue.

"We are planning to turn it's den into our base of operations to do more work and stay hidden from the police, sir. We were starting to do the blueprints for how our base should look like which is why we didn't report in yet to you, sir. On report about the trep, sir, she seems to have gone to school to learn more really about Pokémon. It seems Exeggutor is a Grass\Dragon-Type and Ninetales is a Snow\Fairy-type as each Pokémon in the Alola Region has a different type from their old typing cause the Alola Region has the best climate for sorting Pokémon to be in their true 'original' form than what we see them as in other regions really, sir. That's all we have to report for now, sir." Giovanni signs off convinced and happy with the report as Matori requests much more regular reports in future, much to Jessie's annoyance. The group contemplates catching Bewear, but decide against attempting it due to Bewear's strength, and ultimately decide to go out and catch a new Pokémon.

Ashly and her classmates are down on the beach along with Kukui and their Pokémon. Lana takes off her clothes leaving her swimsuit on and goes for a swim alongside Popplio as Ashly and Storm splash about in the shallows. Ashly has on a bikini with the color being silver with two inches of purple at the edges and there is aura colored blue for the moon on it as it looks like a sport bra and panties with no lace making Kiawe to blush as he didn't expect Ashly to wear a bikini really making him to wish she would cover up really. Everyone still weren't happy about her scars as that isn't right for Ashly to have them really making her to sigh and explain that the ones who caused them are in jail with a very large fine they have to pay making them to be happy about that really as they still don't like it and Ashly doesn't need a babysitter twenty-four\seven really. They invite Rotom and Rowlet to join them, but Rotom declines fearing the water will interfere with it's electrical circuits, despite Kukui reassuring it that it was built to be waterproof.

Rotom ends up squirted by Sophocles and his invention, a Clawitzer water gun, to prove that Rotom is waterproof. Sophocles and Togedemaru begin splashing Ashly and Storm, turning it into a friendly match. Mallow has Lillie join her in the water as they have a splash around with Lana, Popplio and Bounsweet, and they quickly turn it into a competition between the girls and boys as Kiawe and Rockruff go to join in to save Sophocles from the four girls. Nearby Team Rocket are out fishing for new Pokémon, but Jessie gets bored of waiting. Jessie leaves it to Meowth and James and has a drink and malasada, only to have the malasada stolen by a Wingull. James suggests catching it, but Jessie is furious and decides not to as Wingull takes the malasada to feed for it's fowl. Spotting a Cloyster nearby, Meowth suggests they catch it. Jessie throws a Poké Ball without battling, only for Cloyster to swallow the ball. They try to get the ball back only for a wave to come up, soaking them and allowing Cloyster to spit the ball out and swim away.

Ashly and Kiawe have a race to a nearby rock as Rowlet flies overhead which Kiawe was close to wining if Ashly didn't pull a mermaid move and swimmed really underwater and they spot three Corsola also on the rock. Ashly decides to have a go at catching one and asks Rowlet to assist, but the Corsola quickly swim off the rock. Realizing what's coming, Kiawe warns Ashly to get off the rock as a group of Mareanie arrive and begin to swarm up the rock. Ashly heeds the warning and swims away. Back with the others, Kukui tells them it was a close call as Mareanie are extremely dangerous when traveling in groups. Rotom provides Ashly with some information about them. Ashly wants to try and battle them while Rowlet expresses it's reluctance. Mallow points out that Mareanie are a common sight along the coastline and tells Ashly she may encounter the Mareanie again, as Lillie invites them over for a break.

A Carvanha swims near Team Rocket and James attempts to catch it with his bazooka-powered net, only for it to bite through the net. Meowth notices Mimikyu is missing and wonders where it is when he spots it's disguise in the water and soon spots it's body nearby which scares him. Jessie and James soon find him in the water and his soul comes back. He warns them about Mimikyu, but by now Mimikyu is back in it's disguise, but now with it's drawn-on face running from being in the water, appearing even more horrifying than ever. Wobbuffet is fishing, surrounded by several Corsola, but fishes up nothing, but a sandal. Trying a new strategy with ambush, James puts on some scuba gear with a Corsola-shaped helmet, but Meowth and Jessie decline to go with him as he enters the water. After swimming some distance, James bobs about on the surface hoping that Carvanha will come back, but spots several Alomomola swimming about.

As he goes to lure them in, a Mareanie attaches itself to his helmet and attacks him, cracking the glass as he struggles underwater. Back on dry land, James has pulled the helmet with Mareanie still attached as Meowth wonders what has happened. After explaining, Team Rocket looks at Mareanie while James consults his guidebook, discovering that it is very poisonous. To James's horror, Jessie suggests catching it as they could use a Poison type which causes Mareanie to attach itself to James's head and leaves him poisoned; his face turns purple with yellow sclera, causing James to resemble a Mareanie himself, which the wild Mareanie becomes enamored by, and starts to chase James around. Kukui decides it is time for Pokémon observation where everyone must find and observe a target Pokémon. Whilst Lana goes underwater and Kiawe up a tree, Sophocles opts to study a Staryu and Shellder, Lillie observes a Mankey and Primeape, and Mallow observes two Pichu sleeping together.

James is still trying to escape from Mareanie, wondering why it is following him. Translating, Meowth explains that Mareanie is in love with James's appearance, but Jessie isn't impressed as Ashly is still looking for a Pokémon to observe when she comes across Team Rocket. Taking the opportunity to capture Storm, Jessie orders Mimikyu to use Shadow Ball which Storm intercepts with Iron Tail. Meowth and Wobbuffet get involved, but are attacked by Thunderbolt when Mareanie gets involved and attacks with Spike Cannon which Storm dodges and James realizes Mareanie is battling for them. Ashly and Storm get distracted allowing Mimikyu to attack with Shadow Claw and Rowlet had attempts to assist with Leafage, but is hit by Mareanie's Sludge Bomb leaving Rowlet poisoned. Mareanie's Sludge Bomb leaves a cloud of dust allowing Mimikyu to attack again leaving Storm and Rowlet defeated and giving Team Rocket victory, but as they celebrate, Bewear jumps out of the water and carries them back to it's den.

With Team Rocket gone, Ashly tends to her Pokémon worried as she carries them back to the others fast. Returning to the others, Kukui gives Ashly an Antidote to heal Rowlet's poison and Rowlet soon recovers as Ashly thanks the others for their help and Mallow suggests a game of Volleyball which Ashly agrees to and Popplio makes a balloon for the game, but Rowlet gets swallowed up when the balloon splits and merges again, but Togedemaru soon pops the balloon. Popplio creates another as they continue their game. Bewear deposits Team Rocket back at it's den along with Mareanie and gives them honey and some berries to eat as they decided to make the den their secret base like James told their boss. James thanks Mareanie for it's help and invites it to join his team which Mareanie happily agrees to this, and James catches it in a Pokéball. Once let out, it affectionately attacks James, poisoning him once more. Ashly looks up to the sky and saw Sylveon in the clouds making her to remember the one she met that died.

"I know that no hope has found you  
And the darkness may surround you  
My presence may be there  
Just know that happiness has seen your despair

It will be me  
Ribbons tied tight  
Wrapped all around you  
Like a protective knight

Darkness is always consumed by my cheerful thoughts  
We will never drift apart  
Nothing the same can be bought  
Not even by the purest of hearts

Ribbons, embracing you  
Ribbons, bringing back the light inside  
The silky bands will never be untied  
The ribbons combine us two

Dancing over ponds  
Graceful as a swan  
My ribbons now wrapped in an unusual bond  
Cheering and chirping, like birds in the sky  
I'll never leave you, Till' it is my turn to fly

You can still see me  
You can still feel me  
My ribbons show  
How much our love did grow

I will never be gone  
Only in your mind  
But, your heart is so powerful  
that you just might find  
Silky bands tied in neat bows  
No wounds get cured unless you are taking it slow  
Your heart will be my gift to you  
Tied with silky bands of blue

I sacrifice one of these ribbons for you..." Ashly singed as everyone is confused about the song really.

"Huh? If you don't understand, Umbreon fell in love with a Sylveon that helps him become happy. The Sylveon later died. Sylveon's spirit still watches Umbreon closely. It was a true story really. I feel bad for Umbreon really." Ashly said sadly as she hides her face in her knees as she had to watch it in the Kalos Region and lose control of her powers from the sadness as it shouldn't have happened really and she had almost killed her friends cause of it all really which made her feel guilty about it all, but luckily they didn't hate her for it really. Kiawe had almost lose his cool when he saw Ashly's injuries really when he first met her in class as he had never saw someone with so many scars before in his life as he can see she had never spoken about it at all and that's not right really in his opining really.

'Maybe one day, I'll get her to talk about it really.'


	15. Pokémon Pancake Race

Ashly, Storm and Rotom watch Mallow and Bounsweet practice on balancing a plate of stacked pancakes on it's head without letting it fall over. When Ashly voices her confusion, Mallow shushes her, saying she is concentrating. When Bounsweet successfully finishes it's practice, Mallow explains that they are practicing for the upcoming annual Pokémon Pancake Race, and suggests that Ashly join up as well, since the event is a lot of fun and akin to a festival. Later, while Ashly is getting supplies with Professor Kukui, they stop by a café for lunch. Kukui greets the waitress, Nina, remarking that the time for Pancake Race has arrived again after seeing a poster for the event. Ashly recognizes Nina as the girl featured on the poster, and Nina introduces her Alolan Raichu to them. Kukui reveals that Nina and Raichu were the champions of the previous race. As Ashly marvels Raichu's ability to float, Rotom explains Raichu's Alolan variant to her, pointing out that Alolan Raichu is also a Psychic Pokémon who uses it's mind to manipulate electricity and levitate.

As Nina and Raichu serve Ashly's group two stacks of pancakes, Nina explains that the race's objective is to complete the course without dropping any of the stacked pancakes as failure to do so results in elimination. Ashly asks Storm to join the race with her and he agrees, but quickly develops a rivalry with Raichu after Raichu snubs him. Following lunch, Ashly practices with Storm while assisted by Nina and her Raichu demonstrating. Nearby, Team Rocket are relaxing on the beach when they see Nina's Raichu, prompting James to look up it's information. While Raichu easily finishes the practice run, Storm is worn out from it's efforts, but manages to keep it's stack intact. As Nina and Ashly discuss the upcoming race, the Team Rocket trio overhear this and recognize Nina and the race from a copy of the publicity poster they picked up. After learning that the winner of the race gets a year's supply of unlimited Alolan pancakes, Jessie becomes determined to enter and win that race really.

"There he sleeps,  
trying to escape,  
trying to hide,  
trying to forget.

But no, you can't.  
The sins shall eat your soul away,  
a wondering corpse,  
you'll be.

Heavens weeping for the child,  
hell screaming for the devil.  
Try, try, try  
as hard as you can,

keep the nightmares away.  
Dream, in my Nostalgic dream." Ashly sings as she had never entered a contest like this as she plans to do a bit of training in her world as a Moon Priestess, she has her own world to train in and brings Storm to train until four in the morning which helps Storm out a bit more for any battle which Ashly likes. The next day, an announcer named Anna broadcasts the race throughout the islands, explaining the rules and racecourse, which is divided into three segments. Trainers will race with their stacks in the first leg while going over several obstacles, then rejoin their Pokémon in the second and pull them along using wagons, before leaving them behind in the third segment where the Pokémon will race alone. In addition to those who drop their pancakes, Pokémon who use attacks to disrupt their opponents will also be disqualified. Ashly's classmates all discuss the event, certain of their own victory, as Lillie cheers them on from the stands.

Identified as the previous champion, Nina is briefly interviewed; she comments that she wants to have fun and stay safe, so winning isn't a priority for her. As the race begins, the Trainers all rush ahead, ending up coming across a section of balance beams they have to walk over. Many of them end up falling off, including Sophocles, disqualifying them from the race. Sophocles is briefly startled by a group of Alolan Muk assigned to eat up the fallen pancakes and keep the course clean. The other competitors make it to the second part of the race with Ashly, Nina and Jessie among those in the lead, but Jessie is frequently distracted by Mimikyu trying to attack Storm due to it's grudge. From the stands, Rotom notices that Samson is racing with a Komala and brings up it's information. James wheels along a Bewear, revealed to be Meowth and Wobbuffet riding in a robot, so they can speed along in the final leg; frustrated from his payload, James insinuates that Meowth and Wobbuffet have been putting on weight after living the good life in Bewear's den.

Kiawe discovers that Turtonator is far too heavy to pull along on a wagon, but Ashly had allowed him to use her Akihime, Talonflame for the race. Left behind with the other Pokémon whose Trainers have been eliminated, Togedemaru is unhappy with Sophocles as he catches up to her and attacks Sophocles for his failure. In the last section of the race, the Pokémon make their way across a bridge as their Trainers return to the stands to watch their progress. Without Jessie to keep it in line, Mimikyu prepares another Shadow Ball to attack Storm with, but Bounsweet loses it's balances and topples into Mimikyu, causing both their pancakes to drop; Mimikyu's misfired attack ends up popping Popplio's water balloon holding his pancakes, ruining his stack as well. Mallow and Lana are disappointed while Jessie is infuriated at Mimikyu.

The remaining competitors - Meowth, Pikachu, Raichu and Komala - race across rocky terrain, with Meowth struggling to keep the robot steady. Spurred on by Raichu's smug behavior, Storm pushes itself to go faster, ending up neck and neck with Raichu and tying for the lead. Exhausted from the stuffy costume of the Robo-Racer, Meowth decides to activate it's thrusters, sending the robot racing ahead and overtaking Storm and Raichu. Before Meowth can cross the finish line, Bewear shows up and retrieves Meowth and Wobbuffet, destroying the Robo-Racer and revealing it's true nature to the onlookers, before picking up Jessie and James and running away. Everyone is stunned at the sight, including Storm and Raichu, inadvertently allowing Samson's Komala and Akihime to race ahead of them. The two Mouse Pokémon realize this, but Storm has made it before Komala and Akihime could go touch the line and ends up winning by a nose and a half, with Komala, Akihime and Raichu tying for second place.

At a prize-giving ceremony, Ashly and Rotom congratulate Storm for his efforts as Raichu is upset that it lost, but Nina consoles it, reminding it that it had fun and could compete for first place next year. The other Trainers console their Pokémon as well, while Mallow suggests to Lillie she could race the following year with the Pokémon that hatches from the Egg she was given. Ashly notes that Kiawe has Akihime on his arm making her to smile as they got along really well and calls out to him making him to be fast to caught Akihime's Pokéball which Ashly winks at him very fast and runs away as she doesn't want to be on T.V making Kukui to laugh as he holds his stomach as he knows Ashly is going to hide from them for a while really as Kiawe saw the reporters trying to find her making him to laugh at her as well, too as Ashly is a fast runner really as Akihime laughs at her old trainer as this is not the fastest she can ran away from reporters really.

"Deep in sleep,  
The child dreams.  
Free from fright,  
Free of plight.

A child dreams,  
Uncorrupt and forever gleams,  
Deep in sleep a child dreams,  
Forever pure,

Deep in sleep." Kukui heard Ashly singing as he wonders why Ashly loves to sing, so much as he calls her for dinner and saw her jump down from the rooftop and lands on her feet like a Meowth before running over to Kukui for supper like a Hitmonchan. That night, Ashly updates Rotom's Pokédex with new Pokémon that she has with her as she can't hide it from them, but doing it like this might help make it easier for them to know as she can't just tell them without them worrying about her really. Ashly doesn't want anyone to worry about her as she needs to hide this bit about her until it is time to tell them about it really as she can't keep this up for much longer which Tapu Koko knows and keeps trying to find the Sun Priest as fast as he can. The next day, Lillie calls to everyone to gather, explaining that the Egg, which she nicknamed "Snowy", has been moving constantly since after the race. Her classmates watch on as the Egg glows brightly, then hatches into an Alolan Vulpix.


	16. Getting to know you

The Pokémon Egg Lillie was caring for has just hatched into an Alolan Vulpix. Everyone is amazed that the egg has hatched, as Lillie greets Snowy. She goes to touch it, but stops as she is still nervous. Everyone is surprised that she can't touch Snowy, having had no trouble touching it's egg or touching Storm, Yamihime (Mimikyu), Ryuhime (Dragonair) and Umihime (Milotic) either really. At that moment, Samson runs into the classroom saying his egg is about to hatch as Kukui joins them. They all watch as the egg hatches into a Kanto Vulpix. This is the first time that Socphocles has seen an egg hatch. All of their Pokémon gather, excited by recent events as Ashly says she hasn't seen a white Vulpix before, while Rotom provides data on both Vulpix. Sophocles is amazed that Vulpix can either be a Fire-type or an Ice-type, while Kiawe notes it is rare to see a red Vulpix in Alola, as Rotom takes pictures.

Ashly greets both Vulpixs, only to be frozen by Snowy's Powder Snow along with Rotom, but is thawed out by an Ember from Samson's Vulpix. It is clear that despite both Pokémon being Vulpix, they have different personalities. Samson's Vulpix greets the other Pokémon, before trying to be friendly with Snowy, but ends up sending Snowy off the table, where the other Pokémon greet it. As the other Pokémon play on Turtonator's shell, Samson says that they need to discuss what happens next as they have now. Samson decides to leave them in the care of those who looked after them, so he'll look after the Kanto Vulpix and one of the classmates can catch Snowy. Mallow decides that Lillie should be the one to catch Snowy. Lillie isn't certain, still being scared as Snowy approaches her. It is clear Snowy wants her to be it's trainer as the others encourage her.

'This is it. I can teach Lillie to send her aura to Snowy and then the aura bond will be done. She'll then send it to her other three as this makes it easier for her as aura bonds will help with any kind of trauma really.' Ashly thinks as she watches closely to see what will happen. Lillie agrees and Kukui hands her a Poké Ball. She throws it to catch Snowy, but the ball ends up hitting Ashly on the head. Lillie apologizes to Ashly as Snowy goes over to the fallen Poké Ball, before looking at Lillie and pressing the capture button, getting itself caught. Lillie's classmates congratulate her as Mallow suggests bringing Snowy out, which Lillie does. Kukui tells Lillie that this officially makes her fourth Pokémon now, making Lillie determined to overcome her fear. She bends down to hug Snowy, only to be startled as Komala begins to ring the bell. Lillie starts to have a few doubts that she'll overcome her fear, but everyone encourages her, with Kukui telling her she needs to find out which way is best for her.

After school, everyone heads home as Lillie's ride is already here. Lillie informs her driver that she chooses to walk home today. Lillie explains that by walking home with Snowy today, they get the time to get to know each other. Ashly starts to head home, but Mallow stops her, deciding they should follow Lillie to make sure how things go. In town, Lillie and Snowy are going to a Malasada shop. Ashly and Mallow watch from around the corner and are relieved that things appear okay. They become distracted when Rotom notices that they have lost track of Lillie. Outside the Malasada shop, Team Rocket leave with Jessie still unhappy about missing out on the year's supply of pancakes. As they walk off, James notices Lillie and Snowy entering the Malasada shop. Jessie is excited to see Snowy, and James looks through his book, seeing that it is an Alolan Vulpix. This makes Jessie keen to get the Vulpix for Giovanni.

Inside the shop, Lillie brings Snowy a collection of Malasadas, so that Snowy can pick which one it likes. They are unaware that Team Rocket are spying on them. Outside the shop, Ashly and Mallow wonder where Lillie and Snowy went. Ashly decides to send Rowlet out to search for them. Rowlet flies off and they follow as Lillie and Snowy depart the Malasada shop, Team Rocket following them down an alleyway. Soon they are confronted by Team Rocket, who recite their motto. Jessie orders Mimikyu to attack, but Mimikyu walks off as Meowth explains that it is only interested in battling Pikachu. Lillie uses the opportunity to leave with Snowy, but Team Rocket chase after them. However, with Snowy using Powder Snow on the ground, Team Rocket slip and fall, with James realizing that the Alolan form of Vulpix is an Ice type. Lillie and Vulpix run away, but are soon cornered by Team Rocket again.

Rowlet returns to Ashly and Mallow with a melon just as they hear Lillie scream. Lillie finds herself backed up against a wall with a big drop on the other side. James sends out Mareanie, who latches itself onto James and causing him to become Poisoned. Jessie isn't pleased and orders Mimikyu to attack, but Mimikyu wanders off until James recovers and orders Mareanie to attack, only for Snowy to block Sludge Bomb with Powder Snow. Team Rocket move closer to steal as James has Mareanie use Sludge Bomb, sending Snowy flying over the wall. Lillie instinctively jumps off the wall to catch Snowy as Ashly orders Rowlet to use Leafage to halt their fall as Ashly and Mallow rush over. On seeing Storm, Mimikyu is happy to fight, but Snowy freezes them with Powder Snow, as Bewear appears behind Team Rocket and takes them back to her den.

Snowy jumps into Lillie's arms as Lillie hugs it, realizing she is now able to touch her partner now really, and they continue their hug as Rowlet returns Lillie's hat to her. Back at Bewear's den, Jessie hands Bewear the Malasada that she bought as a present after she had given them all food, prompting Bewear to give Jessie a crushing hug. The next day at school, Lillie arrives carrying Snowy, and Lana, Sophocles, and Kiawe see that she is now able to touch her partner now which is great for her really. Lillie puts Snowy on the ground and introduces it to all it's new friends, including Samson's Vulpix. Ashly notices that the two Fox Pokémon are now getting along really. An excited Togedemaru goes over to Lillie and touches her legs. Lillie freezes as Mallow realizes she still can't touch other Pokémon, but Ashly and Sophocles decide that she'll get used to it soon, as Snowy jumps into Lillie's arms.

Later, as Lillie and Mallow are walking from school, Mallow comments that the weather is hot and Lillie says that Snowy keeps her cool. Snowy then uses Powder Snow, accidentally freezing Lillie in the process, much to Mallow's surprise. Snowy then nuzzles at it's frozen Trainer. Ashly is happy as she helps Lillie with the aura bond back at her mansion between her and Snowy making them to see that Lillie's mind is healing and the little girl likes Snowy a lot really as she hugs Snowy happy to see her really as she plays with her and even runs around with Snowy chasing her making Lillie to be happy with this as Ashly helps with the bond and allows Lillie to do the same with Ryuhime, Umihime and Yamihime making her to be happy as all four can talk to her now making Ashly to be happy as she gave Lillie an egg that came from the Hoenn Region making her to be happy as she can't wait to see what Pokémon hatches from the egg not knowing that it's a Castform really.

'I pray Lillie gets over her trauma as she now has four Pokémon and an egg to look after now and they're helping her out. Glad Lillie uses Umihime to get to school and back home as that's allows her to get use to ride Pokémon faster and can get onto them better really.' Ashly is worried as Lillie maybe healing, but she is still scared of other Pokémon out there and Ashly needs to find out what Pokémon had caused this to help Lillie get over her fears and fast. Kukui that night saw Ashly on the rooftop of their house and he heard her signing a song he has never heard of before making him to wonder why she keeps singing unless it's to get rid of the extra energy inside of her then he could understand as Moon Priestess needs to get rid of it no matter what really as Ashly seems to have found a way to do that without fighting really.

"Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more

You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no  
You are always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you

My first love

Once in awhile  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you

Once more  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again

Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find

Somebody like you  
My first love  
Oh... Oh...

You are always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever

Eveeeeeeeeeeeer." Ashly sings as Kukui has just realized that Ashly as falling for Kiawe and doesn't know what to do making him to think as if she had a mother, then she would have helped her with this more than he can really. Oh how Kukui wishes he knows what to do to help Ashly out as he needs to figure it out and fast as he can tell that Kiawe is the same, but doesn't know how to act out on it really.


	17. Rocking Clawmark Hill!

When they return home one night, Ashly, Storm, Rotom, and Kukui notice that Rockruff is missing. Rockruff soon returns, injured. Kukui heals Rockruff with a Potion after taking a look at it's injuries. Ashly wonders if Rockruff had gotten into a fight. The next morning, Ashly explains the strange situation with Rockruff's injuries to her classmates. To their surprise, Ashly reveals that Rockruff doesn't actually belong to Kukui, then explains how Kukui and Rockruff met. Sophocles mentions that Rockruff could be close to evolving. Rotom provides information on Rockruff's evolved form, Lycanroc, plus it's Midday and Midnight Forms. Rotom also informs Ashly that when Rockruff is close to evolving, it might become more aggressive and independent.

That night, Ashly returns home, and Rockruff greets her happily. Kukui had returned home before Ash because of how worried he was about Rockruff. He shows Ash the TV, where footage from several CCTV cameras are on display. Professor Kukui explains he set cameras up all around the room, but he is worried about Rockruff going outside given the previous experience with Rockruff coming home injured. Ashly wonders what Rockruff does when outside the lab. Ashly and Kukui head out of the lab, leaving Rockruff to guard the house. However, they don't go far, opting instead to hide behind a bush. Kukui pulls up the footage on his phone, and on the screen, they see Rockruff attacking a stuffed toy that Kukui left for it. Kukui is puzzled, noting that hasn't happened before. At that moment, Rockruff leaves the house. Kukui and Ashly proceed to follow it through the forest.

Up ahead, two Lycanroc – one a Midday Form and the other a Midnight Form – call out. Many Pokémon respond to the call by approaching them, including Rockruff. Ashly and Kukui watch from a distance as Ashly points out both of the Lycanroc. Kukui explains that this is Clawmark Hill. All of the Pokémon gathered watch as the two Lycanroc face off against each other. After a brief battle between the Lycanroc, all of the Pokémon start testing their strength against each other. As Ashly watches, she begins to understand the current situation. She tries to approach Rockruff, but Kukui stops her, since they need to know what Rockruff's motivations are, but Ashly wants in on the action. A Magmar is then seen battling several opponents at once before being challenged by Rockruff. Rockruff and Magmar start to battle as Ashly watches, worried.

Rockruff prepares to launch an attack, but is hit by Flamethrower before it can execute the move. The battle continues, but Rockruff is soon knocked out. Magmar celebrates it's victory before being challenged by a Pangoro. All of this makes Ashly, Rotom, and Kukui wonder why Rockruff is coming here. Later, Rockruff is heading home when it comes across Ashly and Kukui and greets them happily. Ashly tells Rockruff that it was amazing taking on all of those strong Pokémon and offers to do some training with it, so it can learn a new move. Rockruff agrees to this, and Storm agrees to help. The next day, down on the beach, Kukui guesses that Rockruff was attempting to learn Rock Throw.

Ashly starts telling Rockruff to concentrate it's power and starts making a few moves, which Storm imitates and powers up an Electro Ball. Ashly and Storm start doing a few exercises on the beach and Rockruff watches Storm's movements. Later, Kiawe has Turtonator use Flamethrower on Storm which he dodges fast. Ashly tells Rockruff that that's all it has to do when attacked with Flamethrower. The training continues as Ashly has Rockruff power up to use Rock Throw which Rockruff fires off the Rock Throw, which hits Ashly as planned, and Ashly compliments Rockruff on doing great. Her classmates comment that it must have hurt. The training continues with Storm and Rockruff having a battle, in which Rockruff is able to hit Storm with Rock Throw. That night, Rockruff becomes more active and Kukui realizes that it is time for battling as Ashly and Rockruff didn't even noticed a aura bond has fully formed between them.

They then make their way back to Clawmark Hill. Ash, Kukui, Rotom, and Pikachu watch from a distance as Rockruff goes over to Magmar to indicate that it wants to battle. Magmar accepts, and the battle starts with Rockruff managing to dodge Flamethrower. Rockruff is able to attack Magmar, but Magmar attacks back and sends Rockruff flying. Rockruff dodges another Flamethrower and gets ready to use Rock Throw, only to be hit by another Flamethrower. Ashly keeps getting worried and knows singing a song calms her down more than before, she does it mentally to not allow anyone to hear her as this must be private to the Pokémon down there and she doesn't want them to be disturbed by her really as she sings mentally not knowing that Rockruff had heard her.

'There he sleeps,  
trying to escape,  
trying to hide,  
trying to forget.

But no, you can't.  
The sins shall eat your soul away,  
a wondering corpse,  
you'll be.

Heavens weeping for the child,  
hell screaming for the devil.  
Try, try, try  
as hard as you can,

keep the nightmares away.  
Dream, in my Nostalgic dream .' Rockruff hear Ashly's voice in his mind singing making him to close his eyes and slightly glow silvery-blue, making Kukui to realized what this means, as he won't nor does he give up and runs towards Magmar, who runs towards Rockruff and, after a few more hits, Magmar is defeated. Down on the beach, Kukui suggests to Ashly that this could be a good time for her to catch Rockruff. Kukui says Rockruff has more trust in Ashly than anyone else as, thanks to Ashly, Rockruff was able to master Rock Throw. This makes Ashly the perfect choice for Rockruff's trainer. With Storm and Rockruff both agreeing, Ashly gets out a Poké Ball and catches Rockruff. Ashly calls Rockruff back out and they continue with their training. Ashly calls it part two, which confuses Rotom as it is the same as part one, but Kukui says that's just Ashly's style and they both join them.

"Close your eyes and sleep.  
Dreaming the thing that is beauty.  
Dreaming things that is peace.  
Coming and going from the land of dreams.

Leaving behind the pain of living.  
And joining the stars in a wonderful dance.  
Forever being young and never growing old.  
For you are forever living in the dream world.

Far well my sweet neace. I will join you.  
But for now, I shall wait." Ashly sings as Rockruff howls the song with her making her to chuckle and laughs as Rockruff 'Lick Attack' her face making her to laugh as Kukui smiles at the site while Rotom takes a picture to remember this day as they are on the porch when Rockruff lick attacked Ashly's face.


	18. Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!

(AN: 'They might not be giants' was going to be the eighteenth chapter, but since I had Ashly capture Litten and Scoutland, it wouldn't work out really)

* * *

One night, Kukui, Rotom, and Ashly, along with Storm, Rockruff, and Rowlet, are watching a TV program called "Alolan Detective Laki". Laki is about to reveal the culprit of the case where the culprit made Mr. Makani hide his treasure which is the Princess Tear. Mr. Makani was coerced before disappearing as instructed. Rotom is a big fan of Laki and is wearing a wig similar to Laki's hair. Professor Kukui is also a fan of Laki and bought Rotom the wig. On TV, Laki reveals the culprit is the only person who knows where the Princess Tear is hidden but doesn't know he knows as well and reveals that the culprit is in fact the Doctor. When the Doctor demands to see proof, Laki obliges. Laki reveals that the Doctor has prepared a Sableye doll to replace the other in secret and reveals the Princess Tear which was kept hidden. Laki returns the Princess Tear to Mrs. Makani who is grateful, but knows it will never bring her husband back.

Noticing that Ashly has fallen asleep on the couch with Rockruff's head on her head and Storm is curled up by the top of her head, Professor Kukui wakes her up and Ashly goes to her bed. Rotom tries to tell her who the culprit was, but a tired Ash tells it to tell him tomorrow before pointing out that Rotom is still wearing the wig. Rotom takes the wig off, putting it on the desk and goes to reveal who the culprit was only to find Ashly is fast asleep. The next morning at school, Ashly is panicking as he can't find her Electrium Z as she searches desperately for it and explains to the others what is wrong. Ashly worries that Tapu Koko is going to be so mad and Socphocles mentions that Kiawe will be as well. Ashly imagines Kiawe finding out that she lost the Electrium Z and using Inferno Overdrive on her as punishment. Rotom, wearing it's Laki wig promises to get Ashly's Electrium Z back. Kiawe arrives at school causing the others to panic as Kiawe wonders if he missed something as Rotom and Storm leave.

"What's going on?" Kiawe asked as Lillie showed the egg to everyone that Ashly gave her and said it's from the Hoenn Region making Kiawe to be surprised as it should have hatched by now.

"Shouldn't it be hatched by now, Ashly?" Ashly shakes her head.

"I actually got it sent to me by airmail two weeks ago, before I gave it to Lillie, by a older brother of a friend since the friend wanted to thank me for giving a hand with a problem they had. She didn't know what to do about her Charizard and needed a bit of a hand and I told her what to do and who to turn to if she still has trouble with her Charizard really." Searching the school, Rotom and Storm go into the staff room and inform Kukui of what has happened. Kukui remembers that yesterday, he spotted Ashly and Kiawe working on their Z-Moves though as Ashly was practicing with Rowlet, so he must have been using her Normalium Z. Believing that Ashly may have dropped it in the schoolyard, Rotom goes to search for it. Standing above the school by the bell, Rotom looks through binoculars over the schoolyard, but notices it is too big to find something small, so asks Komala, but Komala remains asleep. Using a magnifying glass, Rotom examines the ground around the schoolyard as Storm detects something in the ground and starts to dig only for an Alolan Diglett to pop up out of the ground.

In the principal's office, Samson is looking at a picture of Ashly on the board when Rotom enters, asking what those pictures are of. Samson explains that a cameraman from Alola TV came by yesterday and took them with plans to use them for next year's Pokémon Pancake Race poster as Ashly is very shy and with him there, she managed to do the pictures for the posters. Samson mentions that the cameraman thought it was so funny that he shot a video by himself. Rotom learns that the cameraman recorded many events around the school and was impressed to see Ashly and Kiawe were practicing. This gives Rotom an idea and leaves with Storm to go to the TV station. Back in class, Kukui informs the class that their next lesson will be dealing with Pokémon moves and to meet up in the schoolyard. They all head out, but as Ashly goes outside, Kiawe asks where Storm is.

"Storm? He wanted to do some independent training by himself. He wanted to train with the wild Pokémon in the back of the school. I sometimes do that as they like to test their strength on their terms really. I'm use to it as they let me know before they go off on their own." Kiawe was disappointed.

"That's disappointing. I was hoping to practice being hit by Gigavolt Havoc." Ashly flinches as she doesn't want Kiawe to do that really.

"Promise me you won't do that. Pokémon I can understand, but I don't want to actually hit you with it, Kiawe." Kiawe promises as he knows Ashly is worried about her friends really.

"For today, I wanted to train with Rockruff today. I wanted to increase his states in speed, power, strength and endurance while increasing his smell to sniff things out faster. Rockruff does have a keen smell and increasing it might make it easier to find things." Kiawe becomes suspicious and wonders what is going on with them. Rotom and Storm arrive at the TV station where a security guard stands outside. Rotom manages to go inside, but the security guard stops Storm from going in, finding him cute. Inside, Rotom notices that Storm isn't with it. Rotom speaks to a cleaning lady who points towards a nearby cameraman who had shot the footage. Rotom goes over to the cameraman and asks to see the video he recorded.

"The footage hasn't be edited yet though, but I am in a hurry to get to my next assignment." Rotom promises to be quick as it only needs to interface with his camera for a small period of time. The cameraman allows it to as long as it's quick as Rotom applies it's hand to the camera and employs the Pokédex function for the first time and downloads a copy of the video. Back at school, Ashly has Rockruff sniff her Z-Ring to try and get the scent of her Electrium Z, Kiawe notices what Ashly is doing as Ashly tries to get Rockruff to find her Electrium Z. Kiawe asks what Ashly is doing as it doesn't look like she is training with Rockruff, Ashly hurriedly comes up an excuse in her mind.

"Remember when I said I was training Rockruff's speed, power, strength and endurance while at the same time training his keen smell?" Kiawe nods at her.

"While this is the keen smell training. Mallow has a berry that Rockruff is to find by smell alone, but Rockruff didn't know she has it hidden with other berries to hide the scent of it. That's why Rockruff is sniffing the ground as it's to follow Mallow's scent." Which Kiawe doesn't believe until he saw Mallow with a basket of berries and one doesn't look like the others really. Lillie quickly comes up with an excuse to see if Kiawe would want to help her train Snowy a bit, but Kiawe isn't convinced though did help Lillie with her training as Snowy does need to train to gain experience really. Ashly and Mallow sighs mentally as that was a close call as they need to keep him busy. Kukui asked Kiawe if he can help him out with a couple of stuff which helps the others to find the missing Electrium Z crystal as this is going to be tough now as Kiawe now knows something is wrong really.

Rotom and Storm arrive back, Ashly quickly asks Storm if they found out anything about her lost Electrium Z through their aura bond. Rotom stops Storm from responding as it went and asked Storm to gather everyone in the classroom. In the classroom, Rotom announces it has solved the mystery as Ashly asks Rotom to stop keeping them in the dark. Rotom says it can't show her where the Electrium as it is still in the culprit's possession. Kukui thinks Rotom is taking things a bit too far, but Rotom reveals the culprit to be Kiawe as Rotom plays the video footage to show Kiawe and Ashly shaking hands, explaining that this was the very moment that Ashly gave Kiawe the Electrium Z. Mallow says that it makes no sense for Kiawe, who was busy thanks to Samson and couldn't be in the room to hide it a bit more, to do that really Lillie asks Rotom to play back the footage to where before they began training. Watching the footage, Ashly is seen putting something into her dress pocket.

Ashly remembers that she puts her Electrium Z in her pocket after training and switched it with her Normalium Z. Ashly explains she had forgotten and remembers taking it out just as she was going to bed and placed it on the drawers. Storm pulls out the missing Electrium Z from the wig and everyone is shocked, but Ashly is pleased to have it back, Rotom realizes that when it put it's wig on the desk, the Electrium Z got caught in the wig, which now makes Kiawe furious at Rotom, as he heard everything from beside the door while mentally couldn't believe Ashly didn't want to get him upset about this, causing him to chase after Rotom as Sophocles notes that Rotom is on borrowed time now as everyone else was shocked to see Kiawe really. Later at Kukui's house, Rotom is showing Kiawe, Ashly and Kukui video footage of Kiawe using a Z-Move, having edited it just for him. Ashly finds it cool as Rotom says that if they ever want to record training, Rotom is capable of doing it now.

"We have lived since ancient times,  
Even so, we are children in this world,  
We have watched many peoples live and pass on,  
But we are not saddened,

We see the gentle truth within the thorny bracken,  
Which we learn by waiting, watching,  
We will not stand for anyone, we will not show ourselves,  
You must stand for yourself,

Show us, human, why you are worthy,  
Prove your strength with your heart, and we will follow  
Little light of mine.  
Just open your eyes.

Couldn't bear the thought of Him taking you from me.  
My little lumina you light up my sky of dark.  
Within your gentle eyes I see the stars,  
within your heart lies the moon,  
whose gaze looks so fondly upon you.

Don't leave me my little heart.  
My world is becoming so dark.  
I promise you no matter how far our worlds are apart,  
I'll be your dark,  
as long as you are my heart

All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all who wander are lost.  
The old that is strong does not whither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.

From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from a shadow will spring.  
Renewed shall be blade that is broken,  
The crownless again shall be king." A young man aged fourteen-fifteen was listening as the wind caused him to hear that song and then glow golden yellow. Tapu Koko saw it and has found the Sun Priest thanks to Ashly singing a song really as it cause him to hear it, but must wait until both of them has met as he needs to tell Solgaleo and Lunala about this as he knows twins are going to be born making him to wonder how Ashly is going to handle looking after both, but why does he have a bad feeling that a third one is going to be born and make it triplets?


	19. A Season Search

Ashly and her classmates are at the Aina's Kitchen owned by Mallow's father, Abe as Ashly, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and Lillie are sat at a table looking forward to eating. Bounsweet is helping out and brings Ashly a glass of water as a smell comes through from the kitchen which Storm follows which Mallow picks him up and asks him to help her out. Everyone is still in the cafe waiting for their food when Storm let's off a Thunderbolt leaving Ashly to wonder what is going on in the kitchen and soon a burnt Mallow exits the kitchen and presents their food which is her legendary Alolan Stew. As she puts their bowls of stew on the table, Kiawe notices it looks a bit burnt as Mallow gives all their Pokémon a bowl of food. They all take a bite of their food only to feel the effect's of Storm's Thunderbolt as Mallow asks if they liked it before explaining that she used a pinch of Thunderbolt, but may have used a bigger pinch. Ashly and Sophocles loved it shocking everyone as Mallow's father Abe comes in at that moment and was surprised himself as that is not a normal reaction and he saw Ashly's scars and then sensed her aura making him to frown as this isn't good if his daughter got caught up with her.

'But I can't stop it as I know better as Mallow and Bounsweet have a aura bond thanks to that girl and I plan to warn Mallow just to be safe as this is not something I want my daughter to be trapped in as I have been known as a bit of a seer making me to wish this wasn't to happen until I was died.' Abe thinks to himself as he doesn't like this at all for his daughter.

"Electric-types would have loved this kind of food and Electric-type trainers would of as well as their typing would allow them to handle it better than other typing trainers and Pokémon really." Lana asks Abe why it is legendary and Abe explains it's history, but sadly the recipe had been forgotten and Lillie asks Mallow how she got the recipe if it had been forgotten and she shows them a cookbook that her brother sent to her. Her brother went on a journey to learn about cooking and found the recipe that was in an old manuscript and made a copy for her. Mallow says the magic ingredient is Yellow Nectar which leaves a real shocking after taste, but it is currently out of season which Mallow explains is why she used Thunderbolt as a substitute. Mallow wanted to perfect it and make it the signature dish at Aina's Kitchen and tells Bounsweet they should keep trying until they perfect it and Abe offers to cook something up and it will be on the house, so he can live up to his reputation.

'Why did Mallow have to make friends with _her_ of all people? I don't want her to be with her as she'll be in noting, but pain as she'll get her hurt and then killed cause of her. Why can't she dump her and stay away from her really? I am happy she has a aura bond with Bounsweet, but I want her to be away from that _girl_ permanently for life.' After eating, the others head home as Mallow thanks Ashly for coming and Abe explains that Yellow Nectar can only be found at a certain time during the year with one exception. Abe isn't certain that is what Grandpa said leaving Mallow annoyed as Ashly suggests that they go and look for it as she'll help her out making Abe to be glaring mentally at Ashly. At Bewear's den, Team Rocket have finished building their new base as they recite their motto in delight and they decide to leave any action for tomorrow.

"The power of aura awakens me,  
forcing me to walk into the light,  
and start a new beginning,  
and as I walk,

I start to hear the sound of war over coming me,  
it makes me want to ride into the sunset,  
and travel further into the land of wonder,  
but as I venture,

I start to feel something,  
a feeling of power,  
making me want more,  
the feeling of greatness,

swirling all around me,  
and in that moment,  
I see that life have so much more to offer  
and all it's wonder." Ashly sings as she knows she won't have much time left as her powers as a Moon Priestess is getting too much and the Sun Priest hasn't been found yet nor has she met him yet. She can't keep this up no matter what as she needs help and she doesn't know what to do nor how to ask for help as she had always burden herself with it and hides it from others. The next day, Ashly was quick to arrive early and saw Abe who glares at her making her to glare back as he sensed her other powers making him to flinch as this isn't good for his daughter really if Ashly has THAT as well as her normal Moon Priestess powers really as he can sense her Aura Guardian power along with her Psychic powers as well, too.

"Listen good and listen well, Seer Abe cause I will not repeat myself. I know you're a seer. I know you worry about your daughter. I know you don't want her near me. I even know why you hate me. The reason I'm saying it now than later is because I _don't _want her or our friends to know yet. Without the Sun Priest, I can lose control as I've been singing to keep my powers in control and check to keep them safe. I don't want people to _use _me like a weapon at all if they find out about my true statue in the Aloha Region, Seer Abe. I should be fighting this destiny and fate, but I'm not cause I know If I do that me, my Pokémon, the Sun Priest and his Pokémon will be either in complete in pain or dead and I don't want that for a family to lose their son. Do you if I start fighting this?" Abe shakes his head as she is being honest with him before he saw her bringing out a knife and cut her left hand making blood to come out fast.

"I, Ashly Ketchum, swears on my blood right here, right now to Seer Abe that I will protect his daughter from harm and keep her safe even if it costed me my life. So I swear it, please Lunala and Solegaleo accept this swear blood oath to Seer Abe." Abe saw the glow and the glow was on him as well as he knew the two accept the oath making him to sigh and drink the blood she has in her hands to show he himself accepts her blood oath making Ashly to nod and shake hands with her clean hand as a show of friends. Mallow shows up and saw Ashly's hand making her to bandaged it up and asked how it happened as Ashly lied saying she got hurt trying to help Abe make breakfast for Mallow which Abe shows making Mallow to sigh and told her to leave the cooking to her and her dad from now on.

'I'm actually happy she did that oath as she was very serious about it if her tone means anything about it, she'll actually give up her life if it means to keep Mallow safe. I'll in trust my daughter's safety to Ashly from here on out.' In the forest, Ashly asks Mallow where they start looking, Mallow checks she is OK with this as her father wasn't clear with his explanation and they could be walking all day and find nothing. Rotom says to leave it to him as he begins a search for Yellow Nectar and brings up an image of a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio and Yellow Nectar is Oricorio's favorite, so they should find a Oricorio and follow it, but he predicts their chances of finding one is at eight percent, but Ashly and Mallow decides to take the chance. Ashly looks to mallow as she looks to her hand making her to feel a tight grip of guilt eating at her, but she made the oath and she must carry it out until her death really.

'Shame for Mallow I knew where they are really, but I have to keep my true identity as the Moon Priestess safe as anyone could use me as a weapon really and I don't want that to never happen like in the past really.' The search begins with no luck, Rowlet visits it's old nest to ask Toucannon with no success and as time passes, Rotom notes that their chances of finding Oricorio are even smaller, but Mallow is determined not to give up and explains her dream is to make the Aina's Kitchen the number one restaurant in Aloha. Team Rocket have overheard their conversation as James calls it a big dream and they change their plans to steal the Yellow Nectar themselves and sell it for lots of money as Bounsweet unleashes is Sweet Scent which attracts Rowlet gives Ashly an idea to find the Oricorio faster really.

"That's it! We can use Bounsweeet's Sweet Scent as it might attract Oricorio to come after Bounsweet like Rowlet does." With Bounsweet on top of a large rock, Bounsweet unleashes it's Sweet Scent, numerous flying types are attracted and soon an Oricorio lands on the rock. Ashly and Mallow set off after Oricorio and follow it as it flies through a cave. The emerge into a meadow where they spot Oricorio near the flowers and see the Yellow Nectar as a Baile Style Oricorio arrives and drinks the nectar, changing into Pom-Pom Style which Rotom explains that if Oricorio drinks a certain nectar, it can change it's form. Ashly and Mallow run forward, only to be captured in a net along with Storm and Rowlet as Team Rocket say their motto and announce their intentions to steal the yellow nectar. Meowth reveals a vacuum and using a jet pack, begins to suck up all the Yellow Nectar as Bounsweet tries to stop Jessie and James, but James throws it away which causes Meowth becomes attracted to Bounsweet when it releases it's Sweet Scent.

Bounsweet becomes furious and jumps into the air and evolves into Steenee making Mallow to be shocked as Ashly smile as she whispers to send some of her aura to Steenee. Steenee, with a boost from Mallow, attacks Meowth before freeing Ashly and Mallow from the net as Ashly has Rowlet destroy Meowth's machine which releases the Yellow Nectar. Steenee continues to attack Team Rocket, but as they start to retreat, Ashly isn't letting them get away. Storm goes to attack them, only for Bewear to appear and shield them from the attack before taking them back to her den. Once they're gone, Mallow starts collecting the Yellow Nectar. Back at the Aina's Kitchen, Mallow and Steenee present the legendary Alolan Stew to her friends as Mallow tells her friends to dig in which they all did as they all take a bite and find it delicious and even asks for more as they notes that it is a big difference from before. Mallow thanks them for their compliments and thanks Ashly, Rotom, Rowlet, and Steenee for helping to track down the Yellow Nectar. Mallow explains it isn't easy to get Yellow Nectar when it isn't in season, but not to worry as it will be on the menu as their seasonal dish.

"Swiftly flapping her wings the fairy flew through the forest,  
at such a speed watching everything go by,  
and feeling the wind against her face.  
That exhilarating feeling of being able to fly again,

From being caged for so long she rose high,  
high above the trees up to the clouds just to see how much the world had changed,  
and all around her was beauty that she had long forgotten.  
A tear forms in her right eye and as it drops,

It falls like a torpedo to the forest below.  
She flies off into the far off distance never to be seen again.  
The only thing left of her was the teardrop that sank into the earth,  
and slowly formed a beautiful purple flower of great power that later,

became a sacred treasure of the tribe that freed her from her bonds.  
The moment has come  
The king must go out and fight with his people  
They prepare for battle

His loyal men always walked with their king  
and now they will not abandon it  
They will fight  
For the land where they smiled on many years ago  
They remember moments in the home next to the heat of the fire in winter." Kukui could imagine the following scene with her singing in the background: A boy around seventeen-nineteen years old, staring at his friend dying in front of him from the blade of one of the scariest army in existence. He is there standing still and staring to her. The army sets it's eyes on him. He starts running in fear. They then fill their imagination from memories of the past and with her. He stops running, between his memories, anger is building up and from time to time he hears a voice in his head.

"_They took what you hold dear the most._"

"_They killed her._"

"_They destroyed your happiness._"

"_They..._"

"_They..._" The voice says:

"_Give me the word, and you shall receive power_." Before the ultimate last part one word echoes...

"_KILL!_" The fiercest battle ever seen by a human eye between the army and the young boy is about to unveil itself. Black smoke emits from every part of his body. In an instant he disappears. The head of the first soldier on a horse falls down. Chaos everywhere. There he stands, glaring at the enemy with only one thought as tears flow down his cheeks… Revenge.

'DAMN! I m getting shivers from my own imagination.' Kukui think as he shivers as that is not a good thing at all really and what he doesn't know was that he saw a rare Moon Priest losing his friends and his lover, a rare Sun Priestess making Ashly to wish she hasn't seen these past memories at all as she can't handle this anymore and wants them to stop as she is getting less and less sleep cause of them really.


	20. A Guardian Rematch

At the Pokémon School, Ashly and Rockruff are in the middle of a battle against Hiroki and his Mudbray. Mudbray blocks Rockruff's Rock Throw with it's Double Kick. Her classmates watch from the sidelines as the battle continues and Ashly powers up to use Breakneck Blitz. Rockruff hits Mudbray with Breakneck Blitz, knocking it out. Ashly and Hiroki shake hands and Hiroki agrees to another battle sometime. Ashly tells the others she vows to battle Tapu Koko, so it may know how much stronger she can get. Lillie points out that Tapu Koko is an Electric and Fairy-type, so she should come up with a strategy based on that. Sophocles offers his assistance and invites her to come by his house later to see his data which can help with her training.

Sophocles and Ashly arrive at his house and go inside where Sophocles introduces his mother to Ashly. Sophocles's mother goes to make them something to eat as Ashly has a look around. Sophocles's mother brings them some homemade malasada donuts. Ashly goes to eat one, but it is pipping hot. Ashly takes another bite and calls it the best, before giving one to Storm. Soon, Ashly is feeling full having enjoyed them, as Rotom reminds Ashly that they came to get data for battling Tapu Koko. They head outside of the house where they meet his father as Sophocles introduces them to him. Sophocles takes her to his own personal laboratory that his dad built just for him. Inside, Ashly tries a helmet resembling Togedemaru and presses a device which ends up giving her an electric shock and caused her to see the past of a Sun Priest being zapped to death while Is lover, the Moon Priestess is being held back and screaming for her love making her to look broken, but she shakes out of it and takes the helmet off and back onto the shelves.

'Why? Why did I have to see that past? Why can't my life be normal? I know I can't fight it as that would badly hurt me, Storm, the Sun Priest whoever he is and his Pokémon which I don't want to happen at all.' Sophocles tells Ashly that when she had her battle against Tapu Koko, he had analyzed it's Electric Terrain. He had come to the conclusion that Tapu Koko had utilized it's Ability Electric Surge to generate it, powering up Electric-type moves. He explains that this will benefit Storm as well, but she will require a different strategy when battling with Rowlet and Rockruff. Ashly has trouble understanding any of what Rotom and Sophocles are saying and had to explain it to them as this isn't going to help her if she can't understand what they are trying to tell her or even saying as it's going over her head. Storm goes over to a wheel where Togedemaru had pushed him onto it and starts walking; Ashly notes it to be fun as Sophocles gets an idea and tells her it could be just the training that she needs.

Outside, Sophocles shows Ashly a bigger wheel times six which Sophocles says will allow them all to run around, making their training fun as well. Ashly calls out Grubbin, Mimikyu, the two Littens, the two Rowlets, Pikipek, Popplio and the four Rockruffs out to take part and they go on the wheel, but before they start, Sophocles puts a device on their heads and explains he will use it to collect data. They start walking and soon increase their speed as Sophocles check the data as he sees that it is going up fast as the four Rockruffs, the two Rowlets, Grubbin, the two Littens, Popplio, Mimikyu, Pikipek and Togedemaru end up falling off. Ashly and Storm start to go even faster which was fully overloading Sophocles's computer with a lot of data making him to be very shocked as he looks to the two. Ashly and Storm were still running as both were completely just pushing themselves to the limit as both can run for eight hours max making them to be very fast.

Ashly's aura was coming out with her psychic powers making the wheel going faster and faster as Sophocles was shocked as the numbers were still rising making him to be shocked as both Ashly and Storm have been at it for sixteen whole hours as they had started at four P.M in the even before the whole thing has caused an explosion at eight A.M in the morning which is noticed by Tapu Koko as he sensed Ashly and Storm making him to know they were doing some training making him to be ready to challenge them today as they will need to get rid of that extra energy somehow as he will do it himself really to make it easier for them as no one can handle them when in that state really. Everyone is shocked as the explosion had destroyed the wheel. Checking his computer, a surprised Sophocles informs Ashly a high number has been registered. At school, Kiawe asks Ashly how it went, to which Sophocles says it was a major breakthrough.

"I got it on video as well with some surprisingly results! Take a look!" Rotom shows them as he had recorded it from the very beginning making Ashly to blush and allow them to watch as Kukui was worried about her greatly and had to phone Sophocles' place making him to sigh of relief as he understood and allows her to stay the night if they're going to be busy making Ashly to almost feel like he's more of a father than a full-blown caretaker/father-figure making her to leave it as she can sense everyone's aura is in shock. Ashly's body was cover in her aura outlining her body while the wheel was covered outlined in her psychic powers making her to be shocked as well as Kukui as this is not possible as Storm was the same covered in a aura which was blue with Ashly's being the same as it changed from hers to this silvery blue aura before connecting them both with a ling going from Ashly to Storm making everyone to be shocked as right at eight A.M, the wheel explodes.

It was making them to be shocked as this was sixteen whole hours of just running really making them to look to Ashly as she was as shocked as they were making Kukui to think that Ashly and Storm is more connected now making her to sigh as she is worried about this as Mew did tell her that Storm will be her partner more for the Moon Priestess making his lightning to go either Silvery blue, normal Yellow, Dark (Black), White and he'll know the moves: Shadow Shift, Shadow Rush, Boomerang, Dark Wave, Dark Storm, Shadow Volt Tackle, Shadow Thunder Bolt, Darkness Strike, Shadow Blast, Shadow Strike, Shadow Electrick, Mega Black Thunder and Mega Black Lightning Blast when he turns into a Shadow Pikachu. Storm's colors will change as Ashly uses her Dark Moon Priestess powers more than the White Moon Priestess powers.

His red cheeks will go turquoise, his body will be a light purple (Mauve), his eyes will go red and the brown will be replaced with a dark mauve color and Storm doesn't want that to happen at all really as he is scared of that really as Ashly hopes she doesn't go into the Dark Moon Priestess Form cause she would cause destruction, so much damage and hurt people which she doesn't want at all really making her to shiver from that though as Kiawe looks over to her and saw the fear in her eyes with Storm as well and he saw a future where Aloha Region is destroyed and a girl was standing on Mount Lanakila with a Pikachu, but the colors were all wrong and they turned around and he never seen their face as it's shadowed over, but he did see the red eyes that looked watery as he tries to hear what she said, but just couldn't until he realized it's distorted.

"**_I'm sorry… Kiawe… My love…_**" Kiawe shakes his head as he doesn't get what that scene was as this means something is wrong in the future and he needs to stop it, but the only girl he knows that has a Pikachu is Ashly and he looks to her and somehow both had overlapped, but they're not the same as Ashly is shorter to the one he saw really as she looks about twelve while the girl looks fourteen then Storm starts to sense something and heads outside the classroom, followed by the others. In the schoolyard, Tapu Koko flies down, leading Kiawe to guess it has come to challenge Ashly to a battle. Tapu Koko charges at the four Rockruffs and two Rowlets before he sends them flying before standing in front of Storm; Ashly deduces that Tapu Koko only wants to fight Storm. A group of students gather and are surprised to see Tapu Koko there as Samson joins them.

"Ready, Storm. This is what all that training is for." Ashly said as Storm agrees with her making Sophocles to show the data to Samson who was shocked as Sophocles shares the data with Kukui on a memory stick to make it easier for him to see it making him to thank Sophocles for that really. The battle gets started as Rotom starts to record and Tapu Koko activates Electric Surge before dodging Storm's attack which was Iron Tail before being hit on the rebound. Storm lands another attack before running around Tapu Koko as Tapu Koko watches Storm closely. As Storm goes to attack from behind, Tapu Koko strikes Storm causing damage, but Storm is able to get up. The match continues with Tapu Koko hitting Storm with Discharge making him to unleash a Silvery Blue Thunderbolt at Tapu Koko making him to dodge fast as that cause major damaged to the ground as everyone was shocked.

Ashly desperately asks Storm to get up which Tapu Koko had hit Storm with Volt Tackle which Storm manages to do, as Ashly's Electrium Z begins to glow very bright making everyone to cover their eyes as Kiawe wonders what's going on for this to happen as Rotom is still recording and manages to damp the light in the video to see what's going on. Realizing what it means, she apologizes to Tapu Koko for taking so long and they power up their Z-Move making it to be too powerful really from that training which Tapu Koko sensed. Gigavolt Havoc hits Tapu Koko, pushing it back into the trees making him to be badly hurt, but he recovers very quickly. Storm launches another attack, but he's sent flying, crashing through a fence and over a cliff. Ashly jumps off the cliff after Storm, making everyone to cry out to her as Kukui and Kiawe couldn't believe their eyes that Ashly would do that, and catches Storm mid-fall.

Tapu Koko swoops down to save them, to actually hide the fact that Ashly is the Moon Priestess a bit longer until she meets the Sun Priest as she and him could fly with their powers for the Day and Night only, much to everyone's relief as Rotom takes a picture of it. Ashly thanks Tapu Koko for saving them as it flies off and Ashly vows to get stronger and battle Tapu Koko again. Ashly is on the rooftop of Kukui's home again as she holds Storm in her arms as she knows if Tapu Koko didn't do that, she would of relieved herself as the Moon Priestess which she doesn't want as she knows Abe is a seer and that the Sun Priest will start to see the past of the other Sun Priests making her to worry as she doesn't want them to be in pain and hopes the song she plans to use to make sure she gets the pain instead keeps them from seeing the past and instead watch all of the memories in one whole night straight making it easier for him to handle this burden now really.

"Oh my sweet torment,  
No point in fighting, you start again  
I'm, but a meaningless being  
Without him I'm a bit troubled

I wander around alone on the subway  
A last dance  
To forget my great misery  
I want to get away, everything to start again,

Oh my sweet torment

I stir the sky, the day, the night  
I dance with the wind, the rain  
A bit of love, a drop of honey  
And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance

And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid  
Is this my turn?  
Here comes the pain  
In all of Aloha, I abandon myself

And away I fly, fly, fly, fly  
Nothing, but hope  
On this road in your absence  
Try as I might, without you my life is nothing, but a meaningless shiny decor

I stir the sky, the day, the night  
I dance with the wind, the rain  
A bit of love, a drop of honey  
And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance

And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid  
Is this my turn?  
Here comes the pain  
In all of Aloha, I abandon myself  
And away I fly, fly, fly, fly

In this sweet torment  
Whose offences I've paid in full  
Listen to how great my heart is  
I'm a child of the world

I stir the sky, the day, the night  
I dance with the wind, the rain  
A bit of love, a drop of honey  
And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance

And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid  
Is this my turn?  
Here comes the pain  
In all of Aloha, I abandon myself  
And away I fly, fly, fly, fly." Ashly finished the song and felt the pain throughout her whole body as she knows it took root fully and she will be in pain all night long and must stay awake for the whole night making her to hide in her tree house that came a long with her in case she wants to sleep outside really which Kukui doesn't mind as it's with her Pokémon really and he knows she cares for them greatly really, but he still worries that something is going to be happening to her and he doesn't want that to happen at all really as he tries to find out what is going on to take better care of his daughter.

* * *

AN: I chanced "Pairs" to "Aloha" for the purpose of the song in the chapter. Ashly is abandoning her safety to allow others to be safe making her to be someone who is very thoughtful of others, but is unselfish of her own safety as she would allow herself to be hurt if it means others are unharmed and not hurt really. Kukui is now accepting his role as her dad and is starting to worry about her more than he should be making him to be the perfect father and don't worry as there is going to be a mom for Ashly soon. Just let me get to that chapter which will end Season 2 I believe.


	21. Partner Promises

Ashly and her classmates are at the largest shopping mall on Melemele Island doing some shopping. Ashly examines what appears to be candy and Rotom explains that it is a Pokémon food called Poké Beans. Ashly wonders which one Storm would like while Mallow says that Steenee likes the floral patterned Poké Beans. Ashly then decides to go for ten Pikachu-colored Poké Bean with four of each of the other Poké Beans making Storm to cheer as. Lillie says that she wants to look at scarves and bandannas for Snowy which Lana and Mallow agree to help with, though Ashly, Sophocles and Kiawe don't appear as excited. Later, the girls emerge from the shop and Sophocles suggests that this wraps things up. However, Mallow says they are not done yet, as they will be heading to Alola Sunrise, a popular shop which sells accessories made out of natural materials such as Heart Scales and Corsola branches.

Kiawe makes an excuse to leave and takes off on his Charizard as well as Sophocles, who says he had forgotten to water the flowers. Rotom also suddenly remembers that Alolan Detective Laki is starting soon, and though Ashly mentions that it will be recorded, Rotom leaves, saying that a true Laki fan will be watching it. Realizing what is about to happen, Ashly starts to make up an excuse to leave, but heard a Pokémon in trouble and bolts fast making the girls to be confused before they follow. Ashly saw a baby Lapras was trapped in fishing lines that was tightening on the skin and has been like this for two weeks making Ashly to be pissed as she breaks them with Psychic Cut then treats the baby Lapras before she saw Lillie as Lapras is a orphan making Lillie to hold a Pokéball out to allow the little Lapras to choose making her to go with Lillie making her to be happy as she would have a pool for her back home with sea water only.

Ashly goes to leave after cleaning up all of the finishing lines and nets up from the area which had made Lana to be happy, but is stopped from leaving by Mallow. At Alola Sunrise, Ashly and Storm watch as the three girls along with their Pokémon try out the accessories on offer before heading outside after buying Storm a blue ribbon to wear around his neck. She spots an island in the distance, and the manager of Alola Sunrise comes over, explaining that the island is Treasure Island, which she visits to get materials for her shop. She also mentions that she gets to see a lot of wild Pokémon which excites Ashly. The manager then offers Ashly her kayak to help her get to Treasure Island. Lillie, Lana and Mallow then come over having finished their shopping, and Ashly explains to them that she and Storm will be heading to the island. Ashly and Storm then set off in the kayak, and Ashly enjoys the sea and the sky, making her feel like they're the only ones on the planet.

She continues paddling and they soon arrive on the island. As they run along the beach, Ashly and Storm spot a group of Crabrawler where two of them are having a boxing match. As they watch, one of the Crabrawler knocks the other out, which Ashly and Storm find awesome. They head over to the Crabrawler and ask to join them, but the Crabrawler get intimidated by their eagerness and run away. A Cutiefly then flies past them which lands on Storm's nose, causing it to sneeze. Back at Kukui's house, Rotom also sneezes which surprises Kukui, and Rotom wonders whether someone is talking about him. Back on the island, Cutiefly flies off and Ashly and Storm follow, arriving at a meadow with many Cutiefly, Ribombee, Butterfree and Comfey where one of the Comfey wraps it's lei around Ashly's neck. They then spot a huge group of Alohan Exeggutor walking by which had made Ashly and Storm to decide to follow, mimicking their walk and speech.

The Exeggutor then stop by a spring for a drink which Ashly and Storm joins them, diving in and joining in the fun. After parting ways with the Exeggutor, Ashly and Storm sit on a log as Ashly's clothes dry in the sun. Ashly brings out the Poké Beans that she had bought earlier and gives Storm a Poké Bean before helping herself to one. Ashly notes that it has been quite a while since they had been by themselves, and reflects that they've met so many people and Pokémon in Alola. Ashly then reaffirms her goal in becoming a Pokémon Master before falling asleep. Later, they are awoken by a group of Wimpod who have surrounded them. As Ashly wonders what they are, one of them bites Ashly on the foot as two of them invade her backpack and take the bag of Poké Beans. The Wimpod scurry away, but they chase after them and Storm manages to grab their bag of Poké Beans before the Wimpod dive into the water.

On the beach, Ashly watches as the sun starts to set and decides they had better hurry back home, but however as they set off, they hear an odd sound. Storm senses where it is coming from, and they find a Wimpod stuck in a crevasse. Storm tries to squeeze through the hole, but is too large to fit in. Ashly then notices that she could climb a big cliff face and then climb back down into the crevasse to retrieve the Wimpod. Ashly tries several times to climb the cliff face, but keeps falling down making her to injure herself making Storm to worry as Ashly really wants to save that Wimpod no matter what. Storm has an idea and runs off to go get them and Ashly falls again, being badly distracted by Storm, making her to have a large gash on her left leg making her to whine as she is in pain. Exeggutor then arrives with Storm clinging to it's neck which Ashly climbs on after cleaning her wound and wrapping it up fast, and the Exeggutor lifts the two up onto the top of the cliff.

Ashly thanks Exeggutor for the lift before climbing to where the Wimpod is stuck. The Wimpod gets frightened, and tries to run through a gap in the crevasse after Ashly holds in her scream of pain as she falls down and wimps in pain making the Wimpod to undo the dressing and cleans the wound making her to pet it on the head as she thanks it for it's kindness. Ashly realizes that this is how Wimpod had gotten in, but a big rock had blocked it's way back out. Ashly tries to move the rock, but finds it's too heavy, and she instead has Storm to help her out by using Iron Tail on the big rock. Storm then smashes the rock with Ashly using Aura Sphere at the same time making the rock to be very smashed and all three were free from that place now. The Wimpod leaves to join it's friends who had been waiting in the ocean for him making him to swim towards them, but Wimpod comes back to Ashly to thank her and clean her leg again before rejoining it's friends.

Watching the Wimpod leave, Ashly and Storm notice something in the sky and spot Tapu Lele flying over to them, scattering it's glowing scales. Ashly watches amazed as it heals the scratches that she had attained whilst rescuing Wimpod and the gash was a dark pink scar making her to sigh of sadness as she knows her Moon Priestess powers has increased cause of this as the small scratches are going to be permanent as well, too. Surprised, she thanks Tapu Lele before heading home as she knows Kukui is going to be shocked by her state really. Back home, Kukui tells Ashly that the Pokémon she saw was most likely Tapu Lele and that meeting it is extremely rare. He also mentions that the Pokémon Ashly had helped was most likely a Wimpod and Ashly asks Rotom to provide her with data on Tapu Lele, and Rotom helps to explain why her scratches and gash was healed. Kukui mentions that Tapu Lele is the guardian of Akala Island, which makes Ashly want to see it again.

"The child is put into the cradle  
sometimes crying, sometimes laughing  
sleep now, in the name of Arceus  
May Arceus protect the baby

My mother, she took me on her lap  
danced with me back and forth  
Dancing then, with the little ones, dancing like this  
Like this the babies shall dance

Now the little one shall sleep so sweetly  
the cradle is made up for the baby  
There it will lie so tenderly and softly  
That baby can sleep safely

Quiet quiet, sleep sweetly, sleep sweetly  
That baby can sleep safely." Ashly knows that she is going to be needed as she sees both pairs of Litten and Stoutland are training on the beach making her to know those two are more like how she is to her Little one and other Pokémon children that she had hatched from their eggs really and she smiles as she gives them some light, so that they can full see in the darkness and know where everything is making them to smile as Ashly is the best trainer ever as they practice new moves all night long.


	22. One Journey Ends, Another Begins

Ashly and Storm having just finished shopping and Rotom offers to carry a shopping bag, but ends up dropping it, causing a doughnut to fall out. Anela from the marketplace picks up the doughnut and returns it to Ashly, who thanks her, and continues walking to Kukui's place as she did promise to teach both Littens to use Fire Fang with both Stoutlands really. Ashly realizes that this was where both Littens and Stoutlands will be together as she knows what she needs to do really and observes how both Stoutlands is teaching both Littens how to use Fire Fang. Although Litten accumulates enough strength to pull off the move, it fails to maintain the intensity at the last second. Ashly goes down shows both Littens and Stoutlands how to properly do it and show it. Ashly went into her Eevee Evolution form and had Littens to look at her teeth which catches on fire making them to know she can use Fire Fang really.

Ashly then looks to a nearby rock and jumps at it making sure to have the flames go out as giants jaws and the rock was destroyed as she closes her jaws on the rock making both to be surprised and tries to do the same which almost works making them to be proud as both Stoutlands nods as this is prefect really. As both Stoutlands continues to mentor both Littens, Ashly observes both Stoutland's deteriorating health. That night, Kukui reviews video footage Rotom took of the training, remarking that it's rare for three completely different species of Pokémon to work on moves together in such a close way. The next day after school, Ashly suggests to Storm that they should go and train with both Littens and Stoutlands. Upon saying this, Team Rocket appears out of nowhere, but their motto gets interrupted when both Littens suddenly attacks them with Ember together and comes running up to Ashly, asking her to follow.

Ashly commands Storm to use Electro Ball on the ground, using the distraction to disappear with both Littens while Jessie and James decide to retreat, Meowth insists on going after them four and runs off to find them. Upon arriving back at Kukui's place, Ashly sees both Stoutlands has collapsed on the ground and heard Rotom declare that both are undergoing severe breathing problems, and Ashly decides to carry both to the Pokémon Center on her back despite their size. Nearby, Meowth watches on silently on the bridge, as a nearby withering tree sheds more of it's leaves. At the Pokémon Center's emergency room, and after Nurse Joy letchers Ashly for carrying both on her own even though she did use her psychic powers to give a hand, waiting outside of the room looking through the glass window is Ashly, Storm and both Littens as they watch as Nurse Joy and her Pokémon take care of both Stoutlands. As soon as the door opens, both Littens rushes inside the ward as Nurse Joy and Ashly discuss their condition.

Outside, Ashly asks Nurse Joy if both knew the truth behind their condition, and Nurse Joy replies that she can sense they do know about this really. Ashly then calls Kukui and gains permission to stay the night, but Ashly plans to bring them back with her to allow them to die in a comfortable bed and surrounded by family and friends. Later that night, Ashly brings food for all of the Pokémon, only to find that both Littens and Stoutlands were missing from the living room and knowing where they have gone, Ashly and Storm run out and saw the four Pokémon training one more time together which Ashly leaves and gives them food to keep their strength until they need to train again. Ashly then came across Meowth and much to Ashly's surprise, Meowth tells them that he wants both Littens to be protected. Both Stoutlands, back in their comfortable beds for the night, attempts to teach both Littens once more how to use Fire Fang, but both fails once again as Ashly was the target as she did it to make it easier for them really.

Both Stoutlands then falls asleep and both Littens curls up next to them while not know that at ten P.M, Ashly stands over them and was glowing black with her eyes being red as her Dark Moon Priestess powers are out. Ashly plans to end the suffering and gently pets both Stoutlands on the head as she hums a small song to help keep them asleep making her powers to effect them and kill them fast ending the suffering that they had making it easier as she apologies to them and wishes them a safe journey to their new adventure and to find her parents who will look after them. In a dream, both Litten stands in a white void and sees Stoutland in front of them which had prompting them to run up to Stoutland, but unable to catch up as Stoutland drifts away into the distance. Waking up, both finds that Stoutland has gone missing, and begins searching for Stoutland at their old hideout, the market and a cliffside, but is unable to find Stoutland.

Upon returning to the house, both witnesses the beds Stoutland had been resting on finally break as they were very old as the final leaf falls off the dying tree and abound looking up at the bare tree near Kukui's place, both Littens realizes that both Stoutlands is gone forever and begins to howl as rain begins to fall. Carrying umbrellas, Ashly and Kukui came home running to see what is wrong and Kukui, realizing that both Stoutlands has disappeared, bows his head and apologizes. Both Littens curls up on the beds and was about to fall asleep, but Ashly picks them up and went into her tree house to be alone for their sakes only and she knows she did the wrong thing, but she can't let the suffering go on anymore for them both really and holds both tightly to allow them to cry their sorrow out as she wants them to get it out of their system and not have it bottle up inside of them as that's not fair at all to them to hold it in as Ashly stays with them until they have calmed down as she feels guilty for what she has done to the two Stoutlands really.

"Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?  
Because I had a sad dream last night.  
My eyes are red from the tears I shed,  
Swollen as I cry.

Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way?  
I'm searching for a child who's gone afar.  
He can't be found though I search all day,  
My sad dreams come once more." Both loved that song as Ashly sanged it for them only as they went to sleep all night long as Ashly gently glows red to share body heat with them all as she isn't going to let them freeze in the night as Kukui saws them asleep making him to smile, but did frown when he saw Ashly glowing red making him to go and research this as this is important really. Back in Team Rocket's hideout, Meowth looks sadly up at the sky before Bewear offers him a gentle hug, drawing a stiff response from Meowth that he isn't in the mood. Following this, Ashly receives some food from Anela, who tells her that Litten is welcome to visit any time and returning to her tree house, Ashly offers both Littens the food, but they refuses to eat which Ashly understands as both are having a hard time accepting that their mentors/Memma-figures/friends/family are gone and never coming back to them ever which Ashly gently rubs their heads making them both to look to her confused.

"Death is just another adventure that every living thing goes through. You know, before I became a Pokémon Trainer, I was wild Poké Child. I could understand Pokémon and could use their moves a lot better even though Aura Guardians can use them. I was better at it and I didn't care if I got hurt or not, I was going to master them and show how strong I was and I was taught by many Pokémon in the Viridian Forest and had fun learning from them all. They all dead from old age and I was very upset, but I know that deep down they were still with me, with me in my heart and memories as they had a very strong bond with me that no aura bond could ever replace. Kona and Kono, I know both Stoutlands were important to you both and I'll never replace them while teaching you new moves, but I want to be your friend still and maybe a sibling if you will." Both looked to Ashly as they heard her words and felt a small glow in their heart as her words made it beat strongly.

"I'll let you two be for today and you can stay up here, too. I got school to get to. I'll see you when I come back." At school, Ashly spends the whole day staring out in the rain concerned about both of her Littens as Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow and Sophocles looked at her worried as Kukui just told them the news making them to feel like they lost two great friends really as back at the tree house, Meowth is seen asking both Littens to tell him what happened, but quickly runs off as he sees Ashly approaching. Ashly tells both Littens that she and her Pokémon will be staying by their sides until they start eating again and announced that it's going to be a sleepover as well making Meowth to be joining them as she knew he was there making him to join as he did have fun and wonders why Ashly is allow him to join in. Ashly gave the presents to Meowth to give to Jessie and James for her while ten are his own making him to smile as he knows both are going to be shocked.

By the time the rain stops and the sun went down, Ashly, Meowth and her Pokémon have fallen asleep with both Littens. Rousing awake, both Littens sees a rainbow and a cloud formation that resembles both Stoutlands making both to smile as Ashly was right as both Stoutlands wants them to be happy and have a good life as both nods to them. The sight convinces them both to accept what happened to their Stoutland mentors and move on. Waking up as well, Ashly offers a Sitrus Berry to them both to eat, but Litten pushes it back to her making Ashly to smile as she gives them one and she took the other two and everyone eats. Ashly then wants to help both of her Littens to master Fire Fang, and transformed into her Eevee Evolution Form and has everyone follow her outside as training starts making Meowth to smile as he knows he was trusted to keep this a secret as he left to Bewear's Den as he still has the presents from Ashly.

He didn't notice the letter on top that she spent writing down as she was very thankful to them for what they have done for her to keep her humanity than becoming a Wild Poké Child as she would have done that on many of her journeys if not for them and their Pokémon really. Both Littens initially seems to agree, but attacks Ashly with Ember making both Ashly and Storm to be trading many attacks with both Littens with neither side having a distinct advantage as Kukui can see the site and Rotom was recording it knowing that they were having fun really making him to smile and head inside with groceries from the market. Eventually, having fought to a standstill, Ashly asks both if they are ready to learn Fire Fang making them to smirk as they charge with fire on their fangs, but all Ashly got was the move "Bite" making her to help build the length of time for the fire on their fangs to have it last longer it seem.

Meowth was back with presents for Jessie and James as they were shocked by the presents until James saw the letter and read it out loud not noticing that HQ had called and that they heard the letter making Giovanni to smile as Ashly is always kind and sweet as he saw both Jessie and James crying from her words making him to know he was right to have picked them as Meowth reports on their progress and that Ashly has been busy a lot making him to be happy as he orders them to keep him posted on her progress as he is very much interested in her and to keep up the good work as his assistant looks to him confused as she doesn't get why he's interested in a simple child until she saw pictures of two children, him and two other people as they looked happy making her to be more confused as he got a call from Silver who wants to spent some time with him for only four hours which he doesn't mind if his friends are near by making Silver to blush.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment yours  
The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a priest who shone like the sun  
Look out on his kingdom and sigh  
He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no other  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
That long was the shadow he cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister(1) he loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess(2), goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Aurora(3), you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind(4)

Soon did that priest take notice that others  
Did not give his sister her due  
And neither had he loved her as she deserved  
He watched as his sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of it's host  
And that foolish priest did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Aurora, you're loved so much more than you know (5)  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
You'll face them all on your own(6)

May these thousand leafbares  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight(7)  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep...  
Sleep…  
Sleep…" A teen sings as he looks out to the full moon making him to be confused as he never sanged before nor has he known anyone by the name Aurora nor did he have another sister making him to be confused as he went to sleep as he needs to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

AN: O.K, now. The numbers you see in the song I'm planning to explain them right now. 1: In the very past, the Sun Priest and Moon Priestess were siblings, but as the time passes and new ones are born, they stopped being siblings and were either cousins, friends, lovers, enemies or just parents with their children making the very first ones to be siblings which is why the person was confused to the song, the name and the 'sister' parts of the song as this song was sanged by that brother as this did happen to them. 2: the Sun Priest and Moon Priestess were called royalties as the Aloha Region didn't have any royal families and choose the Sun Priest and Moon Priestess to be the Royal Family that will rule the whole Aloha Region. 3: The first Moon Priestess's name was Aurora while the First Sun Priest's name was Aurota.

4: Aurota turned a blind eye on what was happening to his sister before he realized what is going on and had no choose, but to 'seal' her away which means killing her as both can't kill each other without the other dying with them really. 5: Aurota loved his sister so much that he would have done anything for her really making him to feel like his love never reached her at all. 6: Aurora had to face so much by herself since she was little making her to have grown faster making her to feel more like an adult than a child when she started to face everything on her own when her Brother never noticed the shadow he had casted upon her making her to wish to be noticed and to have help for the things when she had to face them all on her really.

7: Aurota and Aurora always sleep on beds made in the shape of their powers making them to be comfortable, but sometimes sleep on an eclipse bed when they need each other to most really. Aurora's bed was made from moonlight and Aurota's was made from sunlight while the eclipse bed was made from both combined making them to feel safe there really. That's all that the numbers mean and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	23. A Shivering Shovel Search!

Down on the beach, Ashly is helping both of her Littens to master Fire Fang with Kiawe and Turtonator as both Littens launches their attacks, but comes up short as they kept biting the tail before Turtonator swings them off. Later, Storm and Rockruff are playing when Storm spots something in the sand and Ashly has both Littens absorb air to help increase the power of the fire inside their body which both does it and goes to attack with Fire Fang only to trip on a can making Ashly to clean the beach of liter and trash making it cleaner as she places it into the trash can she had made for every beach in Aloha. Storm and Rockruff gets her attention and they notice a shovel in the sand which Kiawe recognizes it as being a Sandygast and warns them that they have to be careful of it. His grandfather was telling him to be careful of any shovel that appeared stuck in the sand that and remembers a time when he was young that he told his friends that it wasn't scary.

Kiawe doesn't remember what happened, but was told that he was gathering up sand until the next morning. Sandygast turns towards Rockruff and Pikachu about to attack. Rockruff uses Rock Throw on Sandygast, causing the shovel off it's body, sending it flying into the sea which ends up making it even angrier. Sandygast searches for it's shovel as Kiawe prepares to go and search for it when Rotom stops him. The shovel could be replaced with something else and Ashly looks around before looking at Rotom and has an idea. Ashly grabs Rotom and starts walking towards Sandygast and tells Rotom to be a shovel for a bit, much to Rotom's horror. Ashly tells him to relax and places Rotom on Sandygast's head, but this only makes Sandygast more furious and causes Sandygast to evolve into Palossand. Kiawe orders everyone to get back, but Ashly stays near Palossand, concerned for Rotom. Ashly tells Rotom to get away, but Rotom isn't able to as he is stuck.

'This is all my fault. Rotom, I'm sorry.' Ashly thinks as tears falls down her face making Palossand to turn to her and saw her tears as it saw her eyes were looking to what's on it's head making it to sense something powerful from her. Palossand collapses on top of Ashly as Storm watches in horror before lifting it's body from the sand, with Ashly now trapped inside. Storm launches a Thunderbolt on Palossand, but Ashly stops him as she tries to climb Palossand's wall, but the sand creates difficulty, but she soon makes it. Reaching the window, she tells Kiawe they need to find that shovel and fast while Lana, Mallow, Lillie, and Sophocles arrive and spot Palossand. All four Rockruffs goes to attack Palossand, but Palossand goes to eat them and both Littens kicks all four Rockruffs out of the way, resulting in them getting eaten instead. both Littens ends up inside Palossand's body with Ashly.

Ashly drops down to the floor to pick both of her Littens up as all three of them and Rotom start to glow green making Ashly to feel very cold as she falls down to the ground inside of Palossand. Kiawe fills the others in on what has happened as Ashly tells them that both of her Littens is glowing green with the move "Shout", but was feeling drained herself as she knows she's a hybrid, the Moon Priestess, Aura guardian and Psychic Mistress, but losing this much energy so fast is not a good thing at all as she feels weak and not only that, but her Dark Moon Priestess powers are now being drained as well, too making her to be close to fainting as she is more powerful than her two Littens and Rotom. Lillie guesses from her reading that Palossand is absorbing their energy in order to maintain it's giant size as Ashly tries to throw both of her Littens out, but a force sends them back in. Lana has Popplio attack Palossand, only for Water Compaction to activate, healing the damage and making it tougher.

Kiawe tells them that Palossand is looking for the shovel that should be on it's head, but it got knocked into the ocean. Lana realizes that they can use Popplio to search and Popplio can make a balloon to avoid touching the shovel. Storm is keen to help, so Popplio makes a balloon for Storm to allow it to go underwater as well and they head into the ocean with Kiawe wishing them luck. The others come up with an idea to have Snowy use Powder Snow to freeze Palossand. Kiawe has Turtonator and Charizard get ready as Mallow and Sophocles get ready to back up Snowy with Steenee and Togedemaru, so they can distract Palossand. Popplio and Storm are searching underwater for the shovel. On shore, Kiawe instructs Turtonator and Charizard, the four Rockruffs, Mimikyu, Grubbin and the two Rowlets to attack. Lillie has Snowy use Powder Snow which doesn't do much damage as it should as Palossand is too big for Snowy to handle on her really since she hasn't much experiences in fighting yet.

Sophocles realizes that Palossand is too much for Snowy as Mallow gets a large leaf and starts fanning it which helps to increase the Powder Snow as Mallow tells Lana and Sophocles to do the same. Lillie had Umihime, Ryuhime and Namihime, her Lapras, out to help as well as Snowy needs all the help they can get for her as Umihime uses "Hail" and "Blizzard" and "Ice Beam" to help out really and Namihime and Ryuhime uses "Ice Beam" with "Hail" as Namihime also uses "Mist", "Blizzard" and "Ice Shards" as well, too. Their efforts combined with help from Steenee and Akihime, Kiawe's Talonflame that Ashly allows him to keep from the Pokémon Pancake Race, using "Gust" helps Powder Snow start to freeze Palossand way faster making Palossand to freeze faster. Underwater, Storm spots the shovel, but as Popplio forms a balloon to put the shovel in, several Pokémon end up going inside the balloon. On the shore, Palossand is soon frozen solid making Ashly, the two Littens and Rotom to be cold as Ashly knows she'll get sick from this as she places her two Littens inside of her dress to warm them up and she can't stand them being out in the cold like this as she wants them warm making her to feel their warmth and falls asleep making them to worry for her as she was having a hard time breathing making them to remember their Stoutlands then imaging her not being there anymore making them to react and try to warm her up fast.

Underwater, their efforts have been interrupted by more Pokémon who have ended up in Popplio's balloons. With Palossand now frozen, both Littens fires up their bodies after getting out of Ashly's dress and attacks the ice with Fire Fang to break through the window to the outside as Ashly needs help making them to drag her to the huge hole and Charizard catches her as both Littens jumped onto the tail before landing onto the ground as Kiawe, Lala, Mallow, Lillie and Sophocles were worried about Ashly as she isn't waking up. Ashly woke up as she remembers her dream: she was walking around in a silvery blue hall where she saw a door which leads to the Moon Priestess and rare Moon Priests inside a large room which looks like the shape of the moon with lots of spaces for Sinnoh, Kalos and Aloha Region combined together making her to faint into the first Moon Priestess's arms as she calls out to her making her to be confused as she doesn't understand why she is here as she goes back to sleep before waking up on Charizard's back making her to be a bit confused and sick really.

"_It's not yet your time, little one. It's time you were sent back to your friends and crush as they need you more than we do here. Good luck, little one and may Lunala protect and watch over you._" Ashly moves a little bit as she looks to Rotom and knows she needs to save him cause this is all her fault making her to jump from Charizard to on top of Palossand's head and Ashly, weakly with half-closed eyes, tells both of her Littens to use Ember to melt the ice that Rotom is stuck in which both does just as Palossand starts to break free of the ice. The shovel now in a balloon pops out of the water as Storm and Popplio emerge. Ashly struggles to free Rotom cause of how weak she is from Palossand taking a lot of her energy and she was actually close to death as Popplio brings the balloon with the shovel and the balloon moved to above Palossand's head where the balloon is popped making it to fall down towards Ashly and Rotom.

As the shovel continues to fall towards Palossand's head, Ashly finally frees Rotom just in time with help of two spirits as the shovel lands on Palossand's head which was making Palossand very happy to have it's shovel back and goes down under the sand. Ashly apologizes to Rotom for her actions as Rotom is left still feeling cold and they know to be more careful of shovels in the sand in future, but Ashly collapse onto the ground making everyone to be worried as Kiawe was shocked as how cold Ashly is and that she has a nasty fever making them all to rush Ashly to Kukui's place as she needs warmth making Lana to draw a hot bath for Ashly as Lillie calls Kukui who is on his way fast while Mallow makes some soup. Kiawe choose to remove her cloths, but kept from looking as he places her in the tube and backs out fast as he isn't that kind of guy as he respects Ashly greatly, but doesn't get it as to why his heart is beating so fast while being alone with Ashly.

'Why am I being like this really? I'm not understand it.' Kiawe is missing the fact that he is in love with Ashly making him to shake his head as she wouldn't fall for him anyway. All three left two hours after Kukui got back home making them to explain the day as this is not right making Kukui to thank them very much as he got it from here really as he looks at Ashly and can tell all of her Pokémon were very worried about her as her Charizard is out her window looking at her as Leavanny is making a leaf hammock for Storm to be closer to Ashly, but not too close to get a fever as well, too. Kukui even saw a Trubbish eating all of the trash in the household to keep it clean making Kukui to smile as he never though of having Pokémon help clean his place really as Ashly's four Mr. Mimeys was doing the dishes, sweeping, laundry and had even sorted his paperwork out for him which made his place very clean which he really likes as it makes it look very sparkly really.

"You had a busy day, haven't you?" Kukui said as he watches Ashly breath heavily as she has a bag full of ice cubes that Snowy, Tenkihime, Umihime, Ryuhime and Namihime has made for her as a towel is placed underneath the bag making her to groan as she hates feeling so weak making Kukui to have Hala babysit her while he teaches classes at school making her to wake up and sees Kukui making him to smile as he gently rubs her left cheek with the back of his left hand making her to rub and nuzzle it making him to chuckle as he thinks it's cute and Rotom took a picture of it. Ashly tells Kukui weakly that both Littens has master Fire Fang to save her cause she has passed out inside of Palossand and explains how she felt as Palossand was taking energy from her as well most likely cause of her Aura Guardian, Psychic Mistress and hybrid statues making him to believe so, while hiding that he knew of her Moon Priestess states, as that was making her body so cold to the touch then when Kiawe went to check on her as she collapse to the ground after apologizing to Rotom before it goes dark outside.

After telling Ashly he'll be right back and Kukui goes outside, wondering why it has gotten dark only to find Palossand who was about to give the house a hug if not for Ashly's many Pokémon who blasted right at it with so many attacks as it was fully it's fault their trainer is sick in bed making it to shiver as it backs away before a glow of silvery blue blasted at it making Palossand to be blasted straight into the ocean making it to whine on the beach before a Pokéball shows up and captures it making Kukui to rush to Ashly fast and saw her glowing before it vanished with the new captured Palossand beside her head and her fever went up even more making him to know she had pushed herself to protect their home with her Pokémon as well, too and he doesn't know what to do anymore. Kukui moves Palossand's Pokéball and placed it on the desk as he turns back to Ashly and saw a woman with a man that looked to be spirits making the woman to gently rub Ashly's head making her to open her eyes.

"I know this hand. It and another helped me pull Rotom out of Palossand's head. Hi, mama. Hi, papa." Ashly said before going back to sleep smiling as Kukui looks at them both. He can tell that they are Ashly's biological parents making him to see them smiling at their daughter before looking at him making him to be surprised as he didn't think they'll look up at him.

"_Kukui. Thank you. Thank you for taking our little one in._" Delia said as her husband, Silver places a hand on her right shoulder.

"_We own you for taking our baby girl in. She really needs a dad and she didn't know she picked you personally as she would have said no and lived in the forest behind the school, but she accepts making it easier for her as she needs a family._" Silver said as he looks at his little Moon Princess.

"_Please keep looking after her for us._" Then both left making Kukui to smile as Ashly seems much better almost as if Delia made it go down personally making him to know that he does love Ashly deeply like any father would making him to wonder what is next for them both.

"You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

The sadness and pain that you've learnt me to feel  
are holding me tight  
my prayers echo through night  
if only I could tell these feelings to you with my words  
but they choke me down so much it hurts

as you awake  
from your dreamy state into this world  
so cruel and cold  
you want to spread your wings and take off for a flight

You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
if there's a place for us, we'd never come back down  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

With that sound that went through me as you opened your eyes  
the rusted old window broke  
and we could see through the smoke  
You're being sick of the cage that surrounds us around  
and prisons us tightly into the ground

what you see  
in this reality  
it makes you feel  
so lonely  
you wanna spread your wings into a flight

You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
You said if you could run  
you would find everything you needed  
you're breaking chasing it  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

You're finally falling down  
from your haven up above  
but still you fight  
to reach the light  
and fall again for a new flight

You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

if there's a place for us  
you'd be sure to take me with you  
we'd never come back down  
so sky, so blue, that sky so blue  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
only you, only you, only with you." Kiawe sanged that night making him to wonder why as he looks to his hand and saw fire covering his right hand, but it's not hurting him making him to wonder what is going on as he can see scales of a dragon by his nails on his hand and sorting spots of his body as scales making him to wonder if it has a connection to Ashly as he can tell she is smelling more like the Moon than she was before making him to be worried as he can't take it, but what he doesn't know is that the Kuhana of Akala Island knows what is going on and didn't want to tell him as he needs to know what is going on as every Kahuna knows when a new Moon Priestess and Sun Priest is about to go into their powers, but they didn't expect Ashly to go into it so fast once she got to the Aloha Region as this means she is more powerful as they can tell that Tapu Koko is keeping her safe from the other three Tapus until the Sun Priest meets her.


	24. Getting the Band back together

Fireworks go off as Ashly, Kukui, Kiawe, and Mimo arrive at a concert. They are soon joined by Mallow, Steenee, Sophocles, and Togedemaru. Surprised with their hair, they explain that everyone wears a wig to a "Dug-Leo" concert. Looking at a concert poster, Mallow introduces them as DJ Leo and his Dugtrio— or Dug-Leo for short. Rotom provides data on Alolan Dugtrio and Alolan Diglett as Mallow introduces him to Dugtrio by their individual names. After a discussion about wearing wigs, everyone is wearing one. Nearby, an Alolan Diglett pops up out of the ground nearby and looks at Rotom's wig in admiration. Team Rocket are selling a variety of wigs, but aren't attracting any customers. A large crowd has gathered as DJ Leo starts the concert. He plays the music to which everyone cheers and dances as Dugtrio starts to sing. The Alolan Diglett pops up near Ashly and the others. Team Rocket watch from a distance as Jessie thinks that the Dugtrio can be a big asset to them and they run off not knowing that Ashly saw them.

'Why can't they leave people's Pokémon alone really?' After the concert, Ashly and her friends head home as Kiawe is full of tears, having been moved by the way they celebrated the natural way of Alola which made Rotom to tell Kiawe to calm down, only to be hit by the Alolan Diglett who takes Rotom's wig and runs off. Ash and the others give chase and manage to catch up to the Diglett allowing Rotom to get it's wig back. Ash wonders why it would want Rotom's wig, it goes underground and disappears. DJ Leo comes over and recognizes Kukui and removes his glasses. At DJ Leo's house, DJ Leo invites them and tells everyone that he and Kukui used to be schoolmates as Kukui had no idea it was him on stage. Leo explains that Dugtrio changed his whole life and remembers meeting Dugtrio when he heard Dugtrio singing in the mountains. They soon became friends and began making music together making Ashly to smile as she didn't expect Kukui to give Leo a C.D with her singing a song making him to listen to it later.

At that moment, the Alolan Diglett pops up from the sand and rushes over to Dugtrio and Diglett begins to sing and since Dugtrio likes Diglett's singing and they agreed to be Diglett's mentor. Rotom began adding a voice-sampling function to it's system as Kukui removes Rotom's wig and put it on Diglett's head and Diglett is happy with his new wig. Once the others have left, Leo starts to practice his music, but the trio start fighting until he remembers the C.D and places it inside the C.D player he has making Dugtrio to stop fighting and listen to the song that they were hearing as it sounds so beautiful and calming making them to calm and smile while telling Leo to play it again which he did and they started to sing to the song making Leo to like it.

"**May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
Gather all by the water (Nadia, ezelevote)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (Lezelko, mikemesta)**

**May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
Softly come all together (Satoa aimeltewa)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (Lezelko, mikemesta)**

**In our hearts, flowers bloom (Ameru, mikelmo)  
In our hands, flowers bloom (Toimesez, mikelmo)  
Sing we all, dancing together (Maseri, imekuwoze)  
Joining hands with blooming hearts (Towona mizaimesta)**

**Hear me now, hear my song (Kesela, kesela)  
Hear my song softly ring (Kesela setoru)  
Come as friends, bound by starlight (Amelwa, etelerowo)  
And evermore (Miteteva)**

**In our joy, by the water (Maria, ezelevote)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (Lezelko, mikemesta).**" Dugtrio and Diglett sanged together making Leo to love the song greatly and plans to make that song their next one for tomorrow. Team Rocket enters the house, disguising as the staff of a talent agency and they exclaim that they wanted to be the representatives for Dugtrio, which Dugtrio agrees to as Leo is shocked at it's decision. The next day, Ashly and Kukui watch the news about DJ Leo and Dugtrio's falling out and disbandment, and wonders why it changed overnight. They arrive at Leo's house and find out that Dugtrio left with the people from the agency. Ashly suggests finding them and Rotom wonders how as Ashly gives Rockruff a piece of Dugtrio's clothing and asks it to track them down as they arrived in the mountains and notice a hut nearby. In the hut, the Dugtrio are tied to a rope and Meowth practices rapping before Ashly and the others enter the hut and battles Team Rocket.

"Oh why can't you leave other people's Pokémon alone?!" Ashly knows why as she is very grateful to them, but she can't keep this up as she knows her godfather is ordering them to do this to keep her human as long as possible making her to feel sad deep down inside as she's worrying her godfather cause of this and she doesn't want that really as she feel regret inside of her cause of it, but she knows she needs to face it like she did with her past making her to be stronger and managed to keep her powers from others as she hides them very good.

"Because we like our job and we love stealing Pokémon from others if it makes Team Rocket stronger!" Meowth said as he knows this is a lie as Giovanni knows that Ashly knows the true reason why he can't get out and knows he'll be arrested even if he did explain that his mother forced him to be in the criminal world with no outlet to get out of it unless you count being the Viridian Gym Leader that works fine as he does care about trainers and gives good advise to them really to keep their Pokèmon healthy and which training works for them better.

"Yeah! Our boss wants us to send as many Pokémon as we can to him to make Team Rocket more powerful and to make sure no one stands in the way." James said as he knows that Ashly is the boss's god-daughter and he gave up his custody of her for Kukui to adopt her really as Silver might join in when the time is right really as Giovanni did tell his son that piece of information really and he won't stop him if he does pick that option making Silver to think about it really as his two friends might join him really.

"Because it's our job to steal them and nothing is going to stop us, brat." Jessie said as she stick her tongue out as she knows what James and Meowth is thinking making her to wish they could quiet, but they are the only ones to report to him about his god-daughter really making Ashly to be mad as she had Storm to tackle on Mimikyu then use hyper beam making James to panic as that's not a good thing as Mimikyu dodged the Hyper Beam making Ashly to be pissed with Storm as she glares and had Storm use iron Tail with Dark Claw making Kukui to be shocked both worked making Mimikyu to be in pain from Dark Claw as Ghost-types hate Dark-types really making Ashly to have Storm use Dark Claw once more making Mimikyu to dodge before using Wood Hammer on Storm.

It was making the two moves to cancel out each other as Ashly had Storm use Wild Charge at Mimikyu which dodged and used Shadow Claw on Storm making Ashly to groan as she is actually buying time for Diglett to until the Dugtrio from the ropes. As they battle, Team Rocket realizes that Diglett has untied the ropes from Dugtrio cause of Ashly buying it some time which was smart really. Mimikyu and Mareanie attack Dugtrio instead, but is wrapped by it's Tangling Hair Ability. It later used Tri Attack to send Team Rocket to the roof. As they are about to blast off, Bewear caught them and runs off. Leo and Dugtrio thank Ashly, Storm and Diglett for saving Dugtrio and for taking care of Team Rocket for them. Leo invites Dugtrio back to the band which they agree. In the evening, many people arrived for the second day of the concert. Dugtrio and Diglett sing at the stage as the concert attendees throw their wig into the air as the concert went on.

"**May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
Gather all by the water (Nadia, ezelevote)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (Lezelko, mikemesta)**

**May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
May the night fill with stars (Iruna etelero)  
Softly come all together (Satoa aimeltewa)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (Lezelko, mikemesta)**

**In our hearts, flowers bloom (Ameru, mikelmo)  
In our hands, flowers bloom (Toimesez, mikelmo)  
Sing we all, dancing together (Maseri, imekuwoze)  
Joining hands with blooming hearts (Towona mizaimesta)**

**Hear me now, hear my song (Kesela, kesela)  
Hear my song softly ring (Kesela setoru)  
Come as friends, bound by starlight (Amelwa, etelerowo)  
And evermore (Miteteva)**

**In our joy, by the water (Maria, ezelevote)  
Come and see the flowers bloom (Lezelko, mikemesta).**" Ashly was shocked as that's the song she sanged when she was with Lucario and trying to find Storm in the Tree of Beginnings making her to glare at her dad who sweat drops as he knows what this means for him really as Ashly is glaring dangerously at him before everyone saw him running away from his daughter cause of the glaring and the aura around her really as fast as Extreme Speed possible really as she chases him around while shouting to never record her while she is singing again making many to laugh as Leo enjoys the show of Kukui running away from his daughter, though does wonder… When did he become a parent? Kukui carries a tired Ashly as he had a good work out from her chasing him around as even Hala was laughing at him with his students making him to sigh and place her in bed before going to bed himself really.


	25. Alolan Open House!

Ashly is working on a speech for Family Visit Day at the Pokémon School when Professor Oak and Gary appear at the door. They reveal that they came from Kanto to attend the Family Visit Day, and to see Ashly's presentation. Ashly introduces them to her Pokémon and Rotom making Gary to be surprised by her having a lot of Pokémon in the backyard really making Kukui to blush as he was surprised how early she wakes up at to look after them. As Kona and Kono walks past Professor Oak, he picks both up and pets them while Kukui offers them some tea and Ashly goes to take care of it. While in the kitchen, she overhears the adults and Gary talking about her report. She panics until Rotom offers a solution, but Ashly was going to be fine really well meanwhile, all four of her Rockruffs and two Rowlets join Kona and Kono in Gary's lap. The next day, Ashly, Gary, and Kono meet with Anela from the market. Lillie, Snowy and Hobbes introduce themselves to Ashly's older twin brother-figure.

Gary is surprised to see the white Vulpix, which Ashly explains that it's an Aloan Vulpix as Samson and his Vulpix walk out to greet them. In the classroom, they meet up with her classmates. Many parents of the students are present in the classroom. Mallow notices Ashly's brother-figure Gary, and explains that her father was busy at the resturant. Kiawe says that his parents are busy with the farm. Sophocles waves to his parents. Lana's sisters Harper and Sarah are running all over the place, but their mother calms them down. Ashly's classmates ask her if she is ready for her presentation as Ashly exclaims that she will be fine. Kukui invites Ashly to the front of the class to present her report. Ashly takes a deep breath and walks up to the front as she knows she has this as she did warn Principle Oak she's going to use her psychic powers to help out.

"Aloha, everyone. My name is Ashly Ketchum and I'm from the Kanto Region. I use to live in Pallet Town until my dad, Professor Kukui adopted me as his daughter cause of me losing my biological parents when I was three-years-old. My report is on the differences between the two regions and why I choose to permanently live in the Aloha Region and leave the Kanto Region behind in the past." As Ashly speaks, it was revealed in a flashback that Ashly did a number of research to help her report out and made sure to check the past and was shocked on the new Eevee evolutions she had found as she was shocked really that no one had noticed and wonders if they are rare to have them here in the Aloha Region really.

"I had asked Principle Oak if I can use my psychic powers to give me a hand with my report and I made sure to not keep you all inside for too long." Everyone was curious as Ashly takes a deep breath and her eyes closed before reopening and everyone saw they were somewhere else as it's purple all over the place and saw very large bubbles like they were meant for something.

"As you can see, I'm using my psychic powers to show my report to everyone which is making it more enjoyable for the children as it might keep them busy cause of the images that I'm planning on using. This is a Aloha Vulpix and this is a Kanto Vulpix. The reason the two are different is because the Aloha Vulpix is Ice and the Kanto Vulpix is fire. When evolving them, the Aloha Vulpix will become a Ice/Fairy type and the Kanto Vulpix will stay a Fire type. Legends have it that Ninetales live to be well over a thousand years cause of their mystical powers that they have gain and that they wouldn't be able to die cause of this mystical power of theirs's. The Aloha Ninetales might be the same, but no one really knows about that as both are so different from each other more than their typings really." Sophocles's father is impressed with Ashly's report as her classmates were surprised by this and Kukui sees Rotom moaning that he doesn't get to help Ashly out with her report making him to be shocked.

"Now Aloha and Kanto both have different environments for different Pokémon to live in as sorting Pokémon need different environments to live in for their typings to live in like the Sandshrew lives in caves and underground in Kanto while the Aloha Sandshrew lives in mountains with ice, snow and lives inside of a ice caves in the Aloha. I've done some research and I found a lot of Eevee Evolutions that Aloha has forgotten from the very past and had imprinted them inside of Rotom as he is my partner for my report. Rotom!" Rotom was shocked as he gets to help Ashly after all making Kukui to smile at him as Rotom got near Ashly and she pressed on his scene for him to say the information on them as the bubbles shows what they look like. Lillie didn't know was that Hobbes is recording this for her mother to see as she will miss this if he didn't capture it on video tape for her really.

"Good thing I made sure the video camera works inside of here as this is perfect for Lillie's mother to see what is going on in her school really.' Ashly thinks as she nods to Hobbes making him to nod back which Kukui saw and keep his silents on the matter as Lillie didn't see the camera at all really. (AN: I saw the made-up evelution of Eevee and placed them inside my story with three new forms from me for the Moon Priestess and Sun Priestess only plus one extra for a sorting Priestess which won't be revealed yet until the 2 season of the Sun and Moon Pokèmon series really)

"Leave this to me, Ashly and everyone for I am the PokéDex of the Aloha Region! Moonneon, the Moon Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. Moonneon is a new type of Pokémon 'cause it evolves by the Moon Stone and on a full moon during nighttime. Moonneon's forehead has the full moon on their foreheads as to let it's trainer to know what phase of the moon is up in the night sky if they are in a cave or underground. Drakeon, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. Drakeon is a new type of Pokémon 'cause it evolves from a dragon scale that it holds while trading it. Drakeon is known for it's outrage when it's mate or chibimons are in danger and will attack without any warning. Drakeon lives in caves during winter and lives in the forest during spring and summer while it lives in underground tunnels during the fall. It can also live near lava to warm it's eggs up. Floreon, the flower Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee.

Floreon is a new type of Pokémon as it smells like a flower and most Pokémon try to catch them to please their trainers with a new Pokémon to have. Flakeon, the snowflake Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. Flakeon is a new type of Pokémon as it lives in very snowy and very cold places, mostly on the very top of snowy mountains like Mountain Lanakila for an example. Crystaleon, the crystal Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. It's been known to live in caves with crystals around them and soon as the eggs hatch, the Eevees inside evolved into Crystaleons. The crystals on their bodies change to allow them to use different Type-Moves for different types. Dusteon, the dust Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon is unknown as it is only known in legends as the pink flying fairy dust as it moves from place to place 'causing in lots of pink dust to land on the ground and the dust that comes from this Pokémon is known to sell for eighty-nine bajillion poké money.

Fluffeon, the cloud Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon can fly and can also make it very cloudy if angered making many to fear it as Tapu Koko uses the clouds to make lightning strike the ground as both work together to keep the peace of Aloha. Veneon, the poison Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon can poison a lot of Pokémon and people just by touching the water with it's mouth. Trainers of this Pokémon keeps them separated from other water sources and brings extra water for them to drink from. Phanteon, the Ghost Pokémon and a evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon can go through walls and can travel by going into people's bodies. Trainers keep them inside to keep from being hypnotised by Psychic-type Pokémon. Auraeon, the Aurora Pokémon and a evolve form from Eevee. This Pokémon is know to show up only when the Northern Lights comes down to play. This Pokémon is friends with Deoxys, a Legendary Pokémon as they both play together during the Northern Lights dancing during the nighttime.

Mecheon, the Gear Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon is good with telling when a gear needs to be replace and can live in clock towers or grandfather clocks. Mecheon is also good assistant to Clock Makers or repair man. Stameon, the fighting Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. This Pokémon can throw punches and legs like no fighting type before as it's very territory of it's territory and mates as this Pokémon can have three to four mates and can still remember who was the first mate. Pesteon, the Bug Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon can fly as long as the air current is very warm to help keep them up in the air to fly as their favorite food is neuter that Oricorio drinks as it has a lot of nutrition for it inside. Neuteon, the Normal Pokémon. This Pokémon looks like a Eevee, but it's actually Eevee's true form in the past before it was forced into inbreeding to make it short which made it a good choice as a pet in the very past outside of the Aloha Region.

Duneon, the Ground Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon is known for living in mountains where it can cause rocks to fall onto Salandit cause of them loving to eat their eggs. Sunneon, the Sun Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon is the brother of Moonneon and is know to be overprotective of their two sisters during the daytime as they are weak during that time. Sunneon helps Solegaleo during the daytime as a personal messenger to the Tapus or as a bodyguard from evil people. Starreon, the Star Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon is evolved along with Moonneon at nighttime as dust of a falling star after rolling around in it or having it fall onto them has them evolved into this Pokémon. While weak during the daytime, it is strong during the nighttime and helps guard her sister as both help Lunala during the nighttime and acts like massagers to the Tapus or like a bodyguard from evil people.

Gemmeon, the Gem Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon can make a lot of crystal hearts like Diancie can, but theirs is more the line of Gem Hearts really as the gems they create take any kind of shape they want them to be. Flinteon, the Rock Pokémon and the evolve form of Eevee. This Pokémon can cause earthquakes with Tapu Bulu's approval as it's knows as the messenger of Tapu Bulu to the other Tapus. Flinteon is also known for saving people lost is caves and keeping poachers away from the caves if they sense they mean harm." Ashly had pictures for them to see as they came from books she had read for her report and used the bubbles to properly see them much better really as Kukui was shocked by this really. Floreon has green fur with pink and pale pink near the ears, legs, tail and has a flower near the right eye and has a flower on the left hip plus has found flowers that looks like the flowers for Shaymin to go into Sky Form. Crystaleon had crystals growing from it's body as it has crystals form ears while it tails have eighteen different colored crystals making up it's tail as it's eyes had a crystal clear blue watercolor to them with each step it takes leaves crystals of different colors on the ground.

Flakeon had a white color to it's fur with blue colored snowflakes in the fur while it's ears and tail has snowflakes stringed to it and every time it steps, snowflakes fall from the sky wherever it goes. Dusteon was pink with it's fur having pink sparkling dust under it as the sunlight makes it sparkle with it's eyes having a dark pink which shines and sparkles as the sun hits it's eyes and when it's flying or walking, lots of pink dust comes from the fur while it transforms into a pile of dust to hide from humans in the very past, but when it goes back to normal state and out of the pile of dust, the pile just stays as the extra dust is proof that this Pokémon is real. Fluffeon has clouds around it's chest like a Flaffy with two flat tails behind it and has clouds on it's feet and it's ears had a bit of a bent in the middle with a small cloud on top of it's head. Veneon that has a purple mist around it's neck with it's body being purely white with some purple or brown spots on it's back and tail while having red eyes.

Phanteon has a ghostly figure, but can go solid with the body being a tan color with the middle of the body to the tail is a ghostly tail with it's eyes being blue. Auraeon has a body that glows like the Aurorae Lights in the sky with a gem on it's forehead that tells it's trainer when the aurorae lights will show up in the sky as they show up where the Auraeons are with it's body being the same size as Moonneon's, but as the same body type as Espeon and has orange eyes. Mecheon has a light grey color on top part of the body and the lower part of the body is a dark grey color with the top of the head being a dark grey while a metal gear is around it's neck and the tail is thin black. Stameon has a grey body, but the lower part with a bit of the upper part of the mouth is tan as Band-Aids are wrapped around the legs with the ears being spiked at the ends along with the short tail.

Pesteon has a grey body, but the middle of his body is white with three strips to make it look like there is two big white strips while the legs are dark grey with three black strips making it look like it has two big dark grey strips with the rest of the leg is pure white and it has two tails with them having the same colors as the legs with four bug wings in the middle of it's back. Neuteon looks a lot like an Eevee, but it's tail is much longer, and it's ears are longer as well with them on top of it's head and the ears are bent with four inches of it not being bent as it's body is bigger. Duneon has the head, neck and ears a light sandy color with the neck having some fur until it reaches the shoulders and a bit of the upper legs while the rest of the body is brown, and the tail is skinny before going budge with brown fur and then went light sandy color fur as it's face has two whisker marks on each cheek.

Moonneon has a head that is a bit shorter than Jolteon and has four moon gems on the forehead. The ears are on top of the head with there being earring-like on the ears that are in the shape of a crested moons, tail like a bluebell but in the shape of full moons with balls inside that is full of energy, it's body is covered with crested moons and on it's forehead is a full moon in the middle of the four moon gems. Sunneon looks like Moonneon, but has suns than crested moons with four sun gems on it's forehead and the forehead has a sun in the middle of the sun gems that would glow in a cave or a dark tunnel to let it's trainer know the sun is out. Starreon looks like her older siblings, but has stars than suns or crested moons with eight-star gems on it's forehead and the forehead has a shooting star that shows when the shower of shooting stars are going to show with the way the shooting star is halfway glowing.

Gemmeon has gems growing out of it's body by four inches with it's body being dark purple while it's tail has lots of gems with some hanging off of the tail meaning they do fall out to be replaced with new shiny ones and the ears have a big gem making the ear to hang down with the eyes being ruby red. Flinteon has half of the body, neck and head being a light grey while the rest is bit of a darker grey with the tail being light grey with rocks around the base of the tail and the neck has rocks around it with each of the ankles having rocks circling around them with the ears being made out of rocks. Kukui finally knows what Pokémon Ashly's Pokémon form was as that means the Sun Priest is a Sunneon, but what about Starreon as there had to be one more really. Everyone was shocked that is not even possible really as Kahuna Hala explains, as an honorary guest of Ashly's report, that those Pokémon did exist and no one knows what had happened to them really at all as Kukui tells them that Hala and ever Kahuna knows that those Pokémon did exist, but not to what had happened to them at all really.

"The research to these Pokémon is what lead me to believe that either poachers or being taking as exotic pets to other regions might have been the problem and they got sick cause they weren't in their environments really as it may have caused them to die out and become exist for so long." Ashly said as she knows that Hala and Kukui knows about her status as the Moon Priestess like all Kahunas do really it seems, but Tapu Koko made sure they didn't know at all as that's a major risk as she still needs to met the Sun Priest before then really making it easier to have back up if they try anything, though Kukui wouldn't do that to her really. Ashly does know what happened to the other Eevee evolutions and she doesn't plan to share yet as she still needs to keep them from dying out in the past really if what Tapu Koko is planning to do really and why was he even talking to Celebi for this really. Ashly will never know as she starts to talk about her journey in Alola, her new Pokémon and how she enjoys everyone's support as she feels like it's a huge family helping each other out really and she loves it very much.

"The reason why I choose to live in Aloha Region permanently is because I feel like I was meant to come here and that I was born to come here for a reason, but the reason is hard to understand as I don't get why I have instincts to be here really, but whatever it is, I'm not going to run from it and I'm planning to face it head on. And that includes my report." The school bell rings and Kukui tells everyone to have a look around the school. Gary hears a commotion from below and downstairs, three Team Skull Grunts—Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp—are looking to ride the Tauros. They begin wreaking havoc and attacking the visitors when Gary steps in. He decides to battle the grunts with Kono. Rapp commands her Zubat to use Bite while Gary tells Kono to dodge it and Kono uses Scratch before Ashly comes forward and decides to battle alongside her older twin brother-figure. She sends in Storm and Rockruff. Zubat, Salandit, and Garbodor use Toxic, but Storm, Rockruff and Kono dodge it.

Storm uses Quick Attack while Rockruff uses Bite and Koko uses Scratch. Ashly and Storm finish the battle with a Gigavolt Havoc, and Team Skull retreats as Ashly knows that her Z-Move has gotten stronger really as this is not a good thing as she knows why: she made a Blood Oath. Gary congratulates Storm and Kono on the battle while mimicking the Z-Move pose he saw Ashly do making her to laugh as her classmates exclaims the similarity between Ashly and her older twin brother-figure as everyone volunteers to clean up the damage. Gary and Professor Oak leaves to return to Kanto and jokes about bringing Kono back with them, to which Ashly objects. She later bids farewell to her older twin brother-figure and grandfather-figure as they left on the plane back to Kanto. Ashly looks up to the Moon and sings the song her mama use to sing to her as Kukui listens making him to know Ashly really does miss her real parents very much.

"Ulalala  
Luluda  
Lalaluluda  
Ledaluda  
Leleda  
Lalalelada

Ulalalaluluda  
Lalaluluda  
Ledaludaleleda  
Lalalelada

Ulalalaluluda  
Lalaluluda  
Ledaludaleleda  
Lalalelada

Ulalalaluluda  
Lalaluluda  
Ledaludaleleda  
Lalalelada  
Lalalelada." Ashly curls into her legs and silently sob into her legs as she miss her parents and knows Kukui is trying really, but it just doesn't feel right and she hates that she has Photographic Memory which isn't right as she hates it really. Kukui had to get her personally and tuck her into bed as she cried herself to sleep and he hates seeing her sad really.

* * *

AN: Gary is born six hours before Ashly did making them to be sort of be like twins while Paul is an annoying younger twin brother to Ashly as both fight about caring for their Pokèmon really.


	26. A Team-on-Team Tussle

Kukui is teaching the class about Z-Move and he has Ashly and Kiawe are showing it to them. Team Rocket are watching from the balcony and wondering what a Z-Move is. Storm and Turtonator manage to pull off Gigavolt Havoc and Inferno Overdrive respectively. Team Rocket are impressed and back at their hideout, James explains his findings on Z-Move, and that they need to find a Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring to perform Z-Moves. Meowth visualizes himself blasting Ashly and Storm off with his Z-Move. James pulls out a Dowsing Machine, which he has modified to locate Z-Crystals. Immediately after activation, it picks up the trace of a Z-Crystal which made Team Rocket to set off to find the Z-Crystal. Back in class, Kukui asks the class if they know the other Z-Crystals, excluding Ashly's and Kiawe's. He shows the students replicas of all the Z-Crystals and Rotom names their types as the class are impressed with Rotom. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have found a Darkinium Z embedded on the top of a rock formation.

As they rush towards it, they are stopped by hordes of Aloan Rattata, Raticate and a Totem Raticate. The Totem Raticate attacks Team Rocket and destroys James's device. Team Rocket retreats. Tupp, Zipp and Rapp are wandering in the forest, looking for candies when they heard a loud noise. Team Rocket runs past them with Totem Raticate behind. It attacks Team Skull with a Hyper Beam, sending them running to the bushes. They plot to capture the Totem Raticate. In the classroom, Kukui explains that Z-Moves are dependent on the type of the moves instead of the Pokémon's types. He gives an example of Pikachu being able to use a Steelium Z Z-Crystal with Iron Tail. Lana asks about the pose for Water-type Z-Move. Team Rocket and Team Skull are sneaking around Totem Raticate's nest. Rapp spots the Darkinium Z, and Tupp decides to grab the Z-Crystal instead. The two teams climb both sides of the rock where they meet face to face.

"What are you doing?! That's our crystal! We saw it first!" Jessie shouts making Zipp, Tupp and Rapp to glare at them three.

"Your crystal?! It's not even in your hand yet!" The Totem Raticate senses their appearance. Team Rocket recites their motto to an unimpressed Team Skull. Rapp gushes over Meowth, much to Jessie's annoyance. Team Skull asks Team Rocket where they came from and Jessie replies that they are from Kanto, although Team Skull don't appear to know that Kanto is a region. As they argue, the Rattata and Raticate attack the two teams and Totem Raticate sends the two teams blasting off with its tail. In school, the students are practicing the different poses for Z-Move, while Ashly jokes on learning a new Z-Move and Kiawe comments on it. The two teams land on the ground and resume bickering before the two teams decide to compete for the Z-Crystal. The losers will have to work for the winners. Team Rocket set up a trap for the Rattata and Raticate using berries, a cage, and berry stench.

"This plan better work! We need that Z-Crystal!" James said as Meowth told him to be quiet and all, but the Totem Raticate fall for it as Team Rocket goes to find the Totem, but Tupp sends Zipp and Rapp to distract the Totem, so he can grab the Z-Crystal. James has his Mareanie use Spike Cannon on the Totem Raticate. It hits, but it does not do much before it strikes back with it's tail, sending Team Rocket flying. Zipp commands his Garbodor to use Venoshock and Rapp has her Zubat use Supersonic. None of the attacks faze Raticate who uses Tackle to send them flying, allowing Team Rocket to return to the battle. They spot Tupp climbing the rock with his Salandit, heading towards the Z-Crystal. Focusing on Tupp, they are surprised by the Totem Raticate. Jessie sends out her Mimikyu. Together with Mareanie and Meowth, they face off against Raticate while Jessie and James head for Tupp.

Mimikyu's and Mareanie's attacks prove to be useless, and Raticate strikes back with it's own attacks, sending Mimikyu flying to the bushes and Mareanie and Meowth at Rapp's feet. Upon realizing Meowth is in danger, Jessie and James decide to abort the pursuit for the Z-Crystal and rush to their friend's aid. Tupp tugs at the Darkinium Z. Just when all seems lost, Mimikyu jumps in and attacks the Raticate until it faints. When Tupp looks over his shoulder, he finds himself surrounded by the escaped Rattata and Raticate. They attack with Bite, sending him and the Z-Crystal flying. The Darkinium Z lands on Meowth's head and he quickly grabs it and claims ownership. Initially angry, Zipp and Rapp tiptoe away at the sight of Bewear behind Team Rocket. Team Rocket laugh in victory as Bewear scoops them up and takes them away. Released from school, Ashly says goodbye to her classmates. She and Lana stop for a while to practice their Z-Move poses. At their hideout, Meowth is posing with a homemade Z-Ring.

As the Z-Move does not work, Team Rocket tries many different poses while Bewear sleeps happily. Ashly looks to the sky and wonders if she'll be able to sleep as her eyes are bloodshot and dark purple under her eyes making Tapu Koko to steal some of Tapu Lele's scales to help Ashly out with as she needs it badly making him to nuzzle her making her to thank him as she feels better and Tapu Koko makes sure she has a lot of her energy gone as he brings them to the place where Ashly had her Grand Trial with Hala making her to know what this means as she allows it with Storm as Rotom and the others are asleep right now and Mew had a barrier to keep it quiet for other Pokémon and Humans making Ashly to thank her Memnan for that as she looks to Tapu Koko and they battled. Storm used Volt Tackle making Tapu Koko to dodge as he used his own making them to battle like this for two minutes before Ashly got Storm to use his own terrain making Tapu Koko to look confused.

Storm jumps onto Ashly's left arm before running to her right arm into the air and sent a lot of Lightning into the sky where it became a Lighting Storm Terrain that sent bolts of lightning down on both sides making Tapu Koko to be surprised as Storm dodges them meaning that it's a double edge sword one making it fair for both side making Tapu Koko to smirk even though he doesn't have a mouth to smirk with making him to dodge and attack making Storm to get a good move ready as Ashly got him to use Swords Dance making Tapu Koko to be shocked again as Storm's power is stronger now as he sent a Thunderbolt at him making him to feel the power in it making Tapu Koko to break free and nods as he can tell that they got more powerful really and plans to help them as meditation is a good thing to use making Ashly to nod as they meditate with Tapu Koko making Ashly to see more of the memories and it got sorted making her to feel drained somehow making Tapu Koko to bring her back thanks to Mew teleporting them there.

"Closing your eyes tightly shows  
A forest of dreams  
Go on and play all you want  
Till the morning gleams…

If you're ever lost in the  
Shadows of the thorns…  
Always know that this hand is  
Here to guide the way

Cup your ears and listen close  
For the stars to chime…  
As their bell rings through the night  
See them sparkle bright

Even if a dark fiend is  
Chasing after you…  
Do not be afraid of it…  
I am here for you." Ashly heard Kukui singing as she curls into his stomach since she's on her right side making him to gently rub her head as he hums the song making her to dream of a forest and she was playing with all of her Pokémon making Kukui to see the smile on her face as he looks out the window and just nods to Tapu Koko making him to nod back and left to go to sleep as Ashly is going to be alright now.

'**Soon. Soon she'll met the Sun Priest. I fear his powers will be weaker to hers and that's not right.**' Tapu Koko thinks to himself as he needs to make sure it doesn't happen at all really.


	27. So Long, Sophocles! Not!

Sophocles is working in his personal laboratory, finishing up his newest program, which allows him to change the facial expressions on a picture as he wishes. Feeling hungry, Sophocles decides to return to the house for a snack, but overhears his parents discussing about packing. Shocked, Sophocles asks his mother for details, only to be reminded by her that she told him that they were moving, but Sophocles apparently did not hear it. Sophocles's father confirms this, remarking that they're moving "farther than he'd like". Believing this to mean that his family is moving very far away, Sophocles is horrified by the news and runs back to his laboratory. While he initially considers living alone instead, he realizes that he cannot take care of himself and frets. That night, Sophocles is too worried to fall asleep, and when his parents knock on his door, he pretends to have fallen asleep. His mother tells him that he has a week to pack before saying goodnight.

As he hides himself under the blanket, he becomes scared of the dark, but Togedemaru makes things brighter, calming Sophocles down. He reiterates that he does not want to move. Togedemaru does not understand what he means, so Sophocles explains that it mean saying goodbye to Storm. As Togedemaru still fails to understand, Sophocles shows it an animation on his computer, Togedemaru finally understand and they both start to cry. The next day, Sophocles and Togedemaru are walking to school and Sophocles wonders on how he is going to tell everybody when Ashly runs alongside and greets him. Ashly notices he looks down and asks him what was wrong, but Sophocles says he is alright, but Ashly knows something is wrong and hides it really. Storm waves to Togedemaru, but it starts to cry. In class, Kukui is telling his students about the Battery Ability, but Sophocles is distracted by the news he is moving and is not paying attention.

He did not hear Kukui's question, and Kukui comments that it is unusual for Sophocles to be distracted when discussing about Electric-types. Sophocles admits this, which makes everyone laugh. Sophocles starts to wonder whether Professor Kukui does not know he is leaving or if he does know but chooses to act normally. Sophocles decides to keep it a secret from everyone. Later during P.E. class, everyone is outside on the track for a baton relay with the Pokémon running first and then the Trainers. As the Pokémon get ready to run, Togedemaru is overcome with tears as it watches Storm and rolls over to Storm and cuddles it with it's back. Lana notices Togedemaru is crying as Kukui asks Sophocles if something is wrong. Sophocles denies and says that sometimes Togedemaru likes Storm so much that Togedemaru cannot control itself. As school ends, Sophocles gives everyone a map, having circled all the sweet shops that he thinks are the best.

Mallow wonders why he is giving them the map, but he makes up an excuse saying he does not feel it is right to keep it to himself, and that these needs to be shared. As Lana becomes suspicious, he decides to head back home. Sophocles is walking home and decides it is better to leave the others not knowing. He realizes that his classmates are blocking his way, having guessed that something has happened while Ashly is still keeping it a secret as she could guess what it is. Sophocles denies it, but upon being comfort by them, Ashly stops them as it's not right to force friends to talk about it as he could have started his male period as she did read that males act like this during that time if it's their first time making them to blush and apologies to him before leaving to head home themselves. Ashly didn't and told him she knows something is wrong, but forcing him to tell her isn't going to work and that she is there to hear him out.

"I won't tell anyone as that's your secret." He tells her the truth and after knowing it, Ashly comes to the decision that he should ask his parents for more details as he was asleep when they told him they were moving and she'll be there for support as he does need it. He thanked her and both walked to his place as Ashly explains why she was there and how Sophocles is getting upset cause he was in a deep sleep when they told him they were moving and to pack his things making them to be upset as they apologies and told Sophocles that they were only moving to their old home cause their home needs repairs done on the roof making him to sigh of relief as he thanks Ashly deeply for this as she smiles. They should all act as nothing has changed making him to agree as Ashly is the best friend he could have asked for making her to help him catch a Pokémon to have a good team as only one isn't a good thing making him to agree as Ashly helps out.

Rotom went with them to find a Electric-type for Sophocles making him to be happy as Rotom searches on Melemele first as Ashly can ride Charizard to the other islands if needed making him to have found one in the forest making them to run there as Ashly used her psychic powers to have Sophocles to float behind her. In the forest, Rockruff informs Ashly that it found the Pokémon. Rockruff, Kono, Kona and Storm start digging and reveals the Pokémon. Ashly tries to pull it out of the ground, but is shocked by the Pokémon's Electric-type move. It was a Charjabug making Sophocles to thank Ashly and battles it to capture it. After a few attacks, he manages to capture it. When Ashly congratulate him, Sophocles was crying as Ashly is a great friend making Ashly to rub his back as she looks up and saw Tapu Koko who nods and left as he needs to keep an eye on the Sun Priest since he's arriving to Melemele Island soon.

Mallow asked everyone the next day to come over and try one of Ashly's recipes she allowed her restaurant to have making them to agree as it was shaped like a pie, but it had the Tree of Origin on it with Mew flying around making Abe to like it as he doubled it to make sure there was more for the six of them with a Pokémon version for the Pokémon to enjoy. Lillie and Lana moved the picture on it and Mallow agrees as Ashly blushes before they all had a slice with Kukui joining in making them to scream it's delicious making Ashly to smile as she knows Abe had doubled the recipe to make it this big really. Sophocles wanted to have another slice making Abe to have the second one ready in case that happened making Ashly to still have the originals and the restaurant has copies of it to make it safe. Kukui loved the food and Lillie asked if she can have Hobbes make this for her back home making Ashly to have copies for her and the Pokémon back at her place.

Kiawe asks Sophocles if he is busy, which he replies no before Kiawe takes Sophocles and Togedemaru for a trip to the Wela Volcano on his Charizard. Kiawe reveals his secret spot which is a hot spring where the volcano turns the water a different color. Sophocles finds it pretty and wants to analyse the chemical composition as Kiawe talks, Sophocles took a picture for his room and thanks him for it after Kiawe has stopped talking as Rotom did the same and recorded what Kiawe has said. Later in the evening, Kiawe drops Sophocles off outside his house and bids farewell. Inside his lab, Sophocles wants to give Kiawe a present for the new research he gave him and wonders what to give him when his parents knock on the door before coming in. They have his night snacks and saw the picture as it was blown up to be big making them to be amazed by it really as Sophocles found out how the volcano had turned the water a different color.

Sophocles gave a copy to Kiawe making him to be shocked as this is amazing making him to thank him for it as a second blown up picture was giving to Kiawe making this to be the best making Sophocles to smile as Kiawe loves his present. Ashly smiles as Sophocles is doing much better and Togedemaru was happy as well, too as she chases Storm around making Storm to use it to increase his speed and reflects making Ashly to chuckle at Storm as this is awesome really. Sophocles asked Ashly and Storm to help him train his new Charjabug making her to agree as they went outside making Kukui to gasp and he saw Ashly keeping them from getting hurt with her psychic making him to shake his head as she's going to make him go grey in the hair than when he is a old man really. Storm used quick Attack when Muziek, the Charjabug dodged and used String Shot making Storm to dodge and use tackle making it to hit the ground before getting back up.

He then used electric Charge making Storm to jump up and used Iron Tail making Muziek to be hit and used Electro Web making Storm to dodge and used Volt Tackle making Muziek to be hit and was on his back making Sophocles to panic, but Ashly got him out of it making him to calm and felt two auras making him to gently focus on them as he saw the auras were in the shape of his two Pokémon and his was yellow with grey making him to gently send his aura to them and felt both auras to closed around his making him to snap his eyes open and had Muziek to use String Shot to help him get back up making him to do that be using Storm's body who is above him and Storm used lightning to make a platform to keep from being hit making Muziek to get up and used Tackle on Storm who dodged and used Thunder Bolt making Muziek to be knocked out making Sophocles to be worried for his Charjabug.

Ashly heals him as she heals Storm making Sophocles to be amazed as Ashly is good making her to blush as Rotom recorded the whole match and Kukui was impressed with Sophocles' commands in battle making him to blush as Ashly smiles making Muziek to jump his trainer making everyone to laugh as Ashly knows that Sophocles is happy and that she can't wait to see how this will make this interesting as Ashly knows that Sophocles is aura bonded to his two Pokémon as Lillie is as well, too as it's Snowy first before it was the others making her to help as Lillie can understand them now making her to be happy. Kiawe was the same as he got one with Turtonator making him to be happy as he does the same with his Charizard making both Pokémon to be happy as Kukui knows Ashly would have had him have one as well, too making him to be ready when it's time.

"Let us pass, let us pass  
Where does this narrow path lead?  
This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven  
Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass

To celebrate this child's tenth  
I must make an offering with these talismans  
Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary  
Can I pass despite my fears?

Let us pass, let us pass  
Where does this narrow path lead?  
This is the narrow pathway to the gods in heaven  
Your thoughts do not matter; you cannot pass

To celebrate this child's tenth  
I must make an offering with these talismans  
Going in may be pleasant, but returning is scary  
Can I pass despite my fears?" Ashly sings as she knows that this is going to be even harder as she is close to just going insane making Tapu Koko to stay for the night making him to worry as she'll met them in two days time making her to nod as she falls asleep making Kukui to know Ashly is going to met the Sun Priest finally.

* * *

AN: Can you guess who it is? I'll post that chapter tomorrow to allow you guys to figure it out.


	28. A Glaring Rival

Team Skull Grunts: Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp are in an alleyway when they saw young boy with light blonde hair and green eyes. His hair is shaved on the sides with a ripped design carved into it, with long tousled bangs that cover his right eye. He wears a grey hooded shirt with a red slash resembling a scar on it, a black undershirt with ripped sleeves, ripped black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. He also has a red rectangular bag around his waist. In addition, he wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist and he walks past along with his Umbreon. All three of them had confronted him, but he keeps on walking and demand that he leave his Umbreon with them making him to look at them at that got on his nerve. They send out their Pokémon to battle as the boy sends out his Lycanroc. Team Skull order their Pokémon to attack, but Lycanroc knocks them all out with one move. They recall their Pokémon and retreat as he recalls Lycanroc.

Team Rocket witnessed his battle and realizing how powerful his Lycanroc is decide to steal it. Outside Kukui's house, Ashly is training with her Pokémon with Rockruff battling against Rowlet. After a battle, Ashly tells Rockruff to take a break and has both Kono and Kona come in to battle only for Rockruff to jump over both Littens to hit Rowlet. Seeing that Rockruff is fired up to battle, Ashly has Rowlet take a break. Soon, Ashly decides to end the battle and Rockruff rubs Ashly affectionately as they head to school. During their lunch break, Ashly and her classmates watch their Pokémon play in the classroom having formed a train. They discuss reports which include the trainer having a Midnight Form Lycanroc and an Umbreon as Ashly says she would love to battle that trainer as she hopes it will happen some day. In town, the same boy, who batted Team Skull, is battling against a Sailor and his Blastoise, where despite a type disadvantage, Lycanroc is holding it's own.

Nearby, Ashly is doing some shopping before noticing the battle and they go down for a closer look. They arrive and watch as Lycanroc knocks Blastoise out. Rotom tells Ashly that as the boy has Lycanroc and Umbreon, he must be the mysterious trainer. Ashly runs over to him as he recalls Lycanroc and introduces herself as someone calls his name. They both look and see Lillie arrive with Snowy and Hobbes while Yamihime is on Lillie's right shoulder. Lillie runs over to the boy, revealing him to be her older brother Gladion. Gladion sees that Lillie can touch Pokémon which he is glad to see as Lillie introduces him to Snowy and Yamihime, two of her five Pokémon as Hobbes tells Gladion that she has been raising Snowy since it was an egg with a new egg she is raising right now as Yamihime is her first Pokémon to catch with Snowy being her partner and start-type and two other Pokémon were captured during a trip to the sea while she was at school.

Gladion tells Lillie to take good care of them and goes to leave, but Hobbes asks him to come with them to the mansion. Gladion declines as Ashly tries to get Gladion to have a battle before Gladion notices Ashly's Z-Ring and learns that she got it from Tapu Koko shocking him as this not possible as Ashly knows he's the Sun Priest with the all of the memories being easier for him to handle as it'll all come to him in his dream when he goes to sleep and won't wake up until morning. Lillie mentioned that Ashly went up against Tapu Koko twice not knowing about the third time really making Gladion to think as this is weird really to him as he doesn't get it as who is Ashly Ketchum really as he looks to her. Gladion tells Ashly that he'll consider having a battle and leaves as Ashly tells him that she lives with her dad, Professor Kukui's house shocking Gladion even more as he wonders why Professor Kukui's daughter is friends with his sister really.

Later at Lillie's mansion, Lillie tells Ashly that Gladion left home having wanted to train by himself and Hobbes says that Gladion wanted to improve on his battling skills. Lillie notes that Gladion has changed, but Hobbes remembers when Gladion had brought an injured Eevee home, he helped take it to Nurse Joy. That night, Ashly has told Kukui about her encounter with Gladion before both saw that all four of Ashly's Rockruffs becoming more active and Kukui guesses that all four of the Rockruffs has become a fan of the Lycanroc. Later, everyone has fallen asleep as Ashly is finally calming down as it seems Gladion is still awake and that helps her out to get some good sleep really as the pain is going to be very painful once Gladion goes to sleep really, but Storm is awoken by knocking and looks up to see Umbreon on top of the roof with a piece of paper in her mouth making Storm to nod to her and goes to wake Ashly up.

Storm wakes Ashly up as she was having a good dream about something and points to the window where Umbreon drops a note which Ashly reads and becomes excited as Rotom asks what it is about once he woke up. Jessie leads her teammates along the beach and notice Gladion and Umbreon and recognize him from before. They watch as Ashly arrives and meets up with Gladion who informs her that he asked her here to test his battling skills. Team Rocket look on as Gladion has a battle with Ashly who chooses all four of her Rockruffs as Gladion sends out Lycanroc making him to wonder how she has four and if they will evolve into the two evolution of Rockruff as he can see that his Lycanroc is excited to battle all four of them really making him to be very curious about Ashly even more now really. Jessie gets an idea to use this opportunity to catch both Lycanroc and Storm. The battle begins with all four Rockruffs using Bite which all four hit Lycanroc's front arms before being thrown away.

Rock Throw is countered by Lycanroc's Stone Edge which hits all four of the Rockruffs. As all four gets up and ready to battle, Team Rocket fire two nets which capture Lycanroc and Storm. As Gladion asks who they are, they recite their motto as Ashly demands they give them back their Pokémon as she had enough of them really. Team Rocket drive off in a truck as Ashly, Gladion and the four Rockruffs chase after them. Gladion has Umbreon use Dark Pulse which flattens a tire, sending the truck out of control as Rockruff frees Storm and Lycanroc. Jessie isn't happy at them getting away and are confronted by Storm and Lycanroc. Gladion decides to deal with Team Rocket and they power up to use Continental Crush. Lycanroc hits them with Continental Crush which sends them blasting off only for Bewear to push itself into the air using the trees and catches them and takes them back to it's den. Amazed, Ashly tells Gladion that she wants to try a Rock-type Z-Move as she did see a spinning Sun in his crystal really.

After learning that Ashly doesn't have the Rock type Z-Crystal, Gladion tells her to go to Akala Island and pass it's grand trial. As they go to finish their battle, Lillie arrives and Rotom reminds Ashly that it is nearly time for School as Ashly realizes how late it is as Gladion tells them they'll have to finish it later and he finds it difficult with Lillie watching as Ashly agrees as Gladion leaves as Lillie comes over to Ashly, asking where Gladion is only to learn that he has left and she was hoping to force him to come home for one day which Ashly promises if she bumps into him again, she'll teleport him to her fast making Lillie to be happy as she would like that really and the shadow of the Pokémon is getting a bit clearer, but not fully making Ashly to see it and frown as she knows that Pokémon, but can't tell Lillie about that as the sixth Moon Priestess and Sun Priest were twins and they turned dead Pokémon into those type of Pokémon called the 'Ultra Beast' making Ashly to not like that and once Gladion sees that, he'll be pissed.

At School, Kukui wants them to write a song about their Pokémon making Lana to go for Popplio's song and both Ashly and Lillie have their Mimikyu's song with Ashly doing a song on Storm, her own Popplio which she named Nami and for Lugia, Moltres, Zapdous and Actriuno making her to wonder about Mew making her to wonder if Mew has a song or needs one. Ashly wonders how she's going to put their songs in word making Ashly to know that Lillie and Lana can talk to their Pokémon for words to their song like she can as the others can as well, too thanks to their aura bonds really making her to wonder as she doesn't know if she can do this as Lugia's song is a secret and she can't just sing it out to her friends really making her to not do that song and just stick to the three she has really as she writes them down making Kukui to see Ashly is busy and has a song fully going, not knowing it's for three of her Pokémon really. It was time to reveal the song and Ashly didn't sing this time cause she was asleep with Storm curled up to her making them to smile as Kukui saw the three songs.

'Seems she gets extra marks for having two more songs it seems.' Kukui thinks as he hides that from the others really as Lillie also got extra cause she didn't want to leave the others out really making Kukui to understand as he knows his students thought hard on their songs really making him to under what is next for them to do as he looks back to Ashly as she must have been up all night just to do the songs, but Kukui doesn't know is that last night Ashly was is complete pain as Gladion went to sleep and Tapu Koko kept her company as she needs it as she did one thing no one should of done and now it's coming back to bite her in the ass making her to not care as Gladion is still asleep making her to keep her whines and painful moans down as she thinks of a song to song to get her mind off of the pain she is feeling it really before she thought of one making her to slowly get up and go to the rooftop and sit with Tapu Koko near by to keep her from falling down.

"A song is aura!  
Within the words and the melody  
The aura of love and bravery is  
Hidden, and still untapped.

And if we join (**and if we join**)  
The same rhythm too (**the same rhythm too**)  
Our heartbeats will blend together  
Becoming only one!

A song is aura! (**Aura!**)

So whenever you feel worried, sad; depressed  
Just always know this song will be sung  
To remind you, you aren't really alone  
Someone out there is singing for you!

A song is aura! (**Aura!**)

If you're ever lost in the  
Shadows of the thorns…  
Always know that this hand is  
Here to guide the way!

If we sing in total harmony then,  
A mythical power will be born!  
A song is aura!  
The greatest aura ever know!" Ashly was better after singing that as the sun raised up and Kukui called Ashly down for breakfast as he knows she'll be on the rooftop to watch the sun raise as he got use to getting up at the same time as her really.

* * *

AN: Yes, I made Gladion, Lillie's older brother, the Sun Priest. Now Kukui is getting up when Ashly does to watch the sun raise to make it easier to get him fully use to her timetables as she has different times when she sleeps and wakes up. Sometimes she wants to destroy something (Alicia's interference), sometimes she wants to train and destroy some rocks (Luna and Dark Luna), sometimes she's acting like she's royalty (Not going to say who yet until it's time) and then there's sometime she acts like a tired school kid who doesn't want to go to school (Ashly's own self as she stays up to do school work and projects). Kukui got use to them as he knows it's Ashly just not use to getting up very late or very early. Ashly can wake up at four in the morning and act like Alicia on her own really and sometimes can act like both Luna and Dark Luna if she wakes up at five in the morning, but at three thirty? All three with the royal one if it's at three forty in the morning.


	29. Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!

At Kukui's house one evening as Ashly, Rotom, Rockruffs and Kukui are watching Pokémon Base. They watch as the pitcher throws a ball at Gyarados who hits the ball into the wall before Oluolu takes his place to bat knowing he must get Gyarados and himself home to win the game and Oluolu hits the ball and sends it out of the park. The next day at School, the class discuss the game as Kukui tells them that Pokémon Base will be what today's class will all be about. They have invited Oluolu to teach the class and are joined by Samson Oak. Outside of the school where Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie and their Pokémon are one team with Ashly, Sophocles, Lana and their partners on the other team. The adults are acting as commentators as Oluolu explains the rules. Kiawe pitching the ball, but Ashly had almost missed it and got a home run on her first try. Soon the teams switch with Kiawe batting. As Storm throws the ball which Kiawe hits. Sophocles runs around and catches the ball.

The game continues and Lana is the last one to bat and she surprises everyone when she hits the ball hard, sending it out of the park and giving them a second home run making to Mallow, Kiawe and Lillie's dismays as that's not fair really making Ashly to chuckle while Sophocles was smiling proudly and Lana pulled her lower eye lid at them making them to be angry at them for that really as Ashly hits Lana on the head and letchers her to not do that really making her to stick her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. A disguised Team Rocket are walking past with Jessie holding a picture of Oluolu. Meowth is hit by the ball. They run into the school where Jessie spots Oluolu. Ashly's team was declared the winners as Jessie makes their presence known and recite their motto. Jessie is keen to get Oluolu's autograph, but they don't believe her. Oluolu gets involved and suggests they settle the dispute by having a game of Pokémon Base, which Jessie agrees to.

Discussing tactics, James notes that they have a disadvantage with Oluolu on the other team. Jessie hits the ball and almost starts running the wrong way which would have caused Jessie to be out if Ashly didn't make sure she went the right way with Psychic really. The teams switch only for Mimikyu to throw the ball hard which has Lana accused Team Rocket of cheating, so they change pitcher and Kiawe is struck out as Meowth chuckles at his performance. Oluolu hits the ball and reaches safety. To win the game, Snorlax has to get home as Meowth vows that they will win. The ball strikes Snorlax's bat and Mareanie grabs it before Mareanie runs over to James and hugs him affectionately. Oluolu makes it home, but Snorlax has yet to run. Oluolu pulls out his secret weapon, a Z-Ring and powers up and has Snorlax use Pulverizing Pancake which sends Snorlax running for home base as Meowth throws the ball towards Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet catches the ball, only to be flattened by Snorlax as Kukui declares Snorlax safe, but Ashly stops him as she saw Wobbuffet actually catch it before he had becoming pancake Wobbuffet by Snorlax shocking them as Rotom has it on video to prove it as Ashly does have a point really about it. Kukui wraps up the game after this announcing that Team Rocket has won as Jessie cries over getting Oluolu's autograph now really making her teammates to sigh. Ashly had to explain why as it's not right to win when Wobbuffet had caught the ball before losing it as it takes ten seconds for Snorlax to get to Wobbuffet which was enough time for Team Rocket to win really. Kukui agrees as Jessie was happy as Oluolu went over and give her the autograph as that was the prize, but he also kissed her on the cheeks for a wonderful game, but as Jessie goes to take the autograph, she along with the others are scooped up by Bewear who arrives to carry them off to it's den, but Ashly took the autograph and hands it to Jessie making her to smile and actually say thank you for once.

After watching Team Rocket go, Oluolu thanks everyone for bringing back memories from when he began playing Pokémon Base. Ashly and her friends keep playing with Kukui and Samson now apart of it as Hobbes records Lillie playing from the start of the lessons on the game to the many new games making her mother to be happy as this is not a side she got to see so often as was happy Hobbes sent her pictures and videos of Lillie training her Pokémon really as the egg should hatch soon by now making her to be happy for her baby girl. Ashly was asleep in her tree house as she camps out, but she didn't expect Tapu Koko to join her as she smiles and allows him to camp out in her tree house whenever he wants as there's lots of room making him to accept and they all went to sleep making Ashly to know Rotom took a picture of the site for her dad as she sleeps knowing she's safe and sound.

Gladion was pissed as he knows something is wrong as he looks up and saw Tapu Koko bring him books on his Sun Powers making him to read them as he now has a aura bond with his Pokémon and they had to warn him if he rejects it, whoever the Moon Priestess and her partner is, they will die making him to be shocked, but he was still very pissed and Tapu Koko allows him to go up against him in his Sunneon form as the Priestess' Pokémon form is Moonneon making him to wonder if he'll be able to smell her out not knowing that Tapu Koko is keeping her safe until it's time really. Lillie looks out her window as she knows something is wrong and kept a dairy like Ashly said to as the Pokémon is now getting clearer making her to remember the tight grip on her as she floats up and then nothing making her to wonder if she'll ever remember as she knows Ashly is taking a good care of her as the younger her is playing with the Pokémon whenever she meditates before going to bed and after waking up making her to get a better picture.

Kiawe knows something is off about Ashly as she needs to know as he has finally found books on his fire Priest powers making him to be a Dragon Priest as well, too cause of the two markings of the Firium and Draconium Z-Crystal making him to wonder if this is the right choice, but he can't leave Ashly's side really as it's as if something is telling him to stay by her side at all times cause of the vision he had making him to see the Kuhana of Akala and explains and she explains he needs to follow his own heart, but when he mentioned the vision and Ashly is the only one he knows to have a Pikachu, she thinks as this is not a good thing as Kiawe isn't a seer at all, but he got a vision. She asked for more and when he mentioned what she said, she knew she was right and told Kiawe he does know the girl and he needs to stay by her side no matter what making Kiawe to think until he realized it was Ashly and he asked if there was a way to help her more and keep her form going into that state making her to think as he might not like it really making Kiawe to swear to do whatever it takes to keep Ashly safe.

"You will need to have a Pokémon Form and you know Aura Guardians aren't allowed to use that move really as it's forbidden." Kiawe doesn't care as he wants to protect Ashly making him to feel something inside of him just waiting to snap which he wonders about it before he saw a Pokémon, but he can't see what kind it it making him to see it's from his mind and that it looks like he has two forms, but it's more of the line that they are fusing together making a new Pokémon somehow and he saw the barrier keeping him from going near it. Once he told the Kuhana, she was shocked as this means his two forms fused together to make him stronger to keep her safe like he has claimed her as his mate making Kiawe to realized he has falling for Ashly, just didn't know when until he remembered all the times he was near her and she was in danger, hiding her true safe to keep her friends, her dad and her family figures safe from harm and danger making him to be an idiot as he doesn't care if he loses his humanity as long as he is there protecting her from harm's way really.

Tapu Koko flies over and drops something onto Kiawe's head making him to see a Fire Stone with Dragon Scales being inside of it somehow making Kiawe to think as he then focuses on the form of a Eevee and then he saw he was one as the Kuhana was shocked before she took a picture fast before Kiawe touched the stone making him to glow blue as he evolves into the fused form of two Eevee evolutions making the Kuhana to be shocked as it's a mix between Drakeon and Flameon making her to wonder how this was possible as Kiawe saw the picture as he went back to his Human form and was shocked as well, too. The body was like Drakeon, the fur of Flameon was around the neck, the head looks to be more the line of Flameon, but has the colors of Drakeon with the fur on top in blue, the wings are there but with a bit of fur to cover the scales during winter, the back and front legs looks to be Flameon's with scales of Drakeon while having the dragon claws of Drakeon really and finally the form has the tail of Drakeon making them both to be shocked.

"Well, Kiawe. It's an Eon alright, but what are you going to call him?" Kiawe thinks and then felt the nuzzling from his Pokémon form may it be new, it's showing that it likes him making him to know he has finished seeing his memories which is making Kiawe to wonder if he should go and see if Ashly knows how to change a mind space making it to jump up and down before flying all over the place with his wings making him to chuckle mentally to him really.

"How about Drakameon? It has 'Drak' from Drakeon and it has 'Ameon' from Flameon." She thinks as it is a good name for his new form as a fusing of the two is a new kind of Pokémon making it be a Fire/Dragon type Eevee really making her to warn him about this. Kiawe understands as he promises to be careful as he can't let anyone know about this, but maybe Ashly as he can tell from being near her that she's different. Lana was looking out at the sea as she and Popplio wonder if something major is going to happen as Kukui keeps having a worried look to Ashly and Kiawe was the same including Kuhana Hala making her to wonder as she knows she's going to help them out as much as she can. She looks to her right hand and saw the mark for Waterium Z-Crystal making her to know she is destined for greater things as she looks outside and wonders when that time is as she slowly has the water moving to her palm and formed a ball of water making her to know that she needs to keep her sisters safe no matter what from this... Like her papa told her once the twins were born.

Mallow took up Ashly's idea of a Greenhouse in the back of the restaurant, thanks to Officer Jenny helping out to get the forms to have one and place it in the back witht he restaurant bigger to hold more costumers inside of it really, where there's different ingredients for their food and there's Yellow, Red, Pink and Purple Nectar making them to have it for when they need to make the Seasonal foods making them to love it as Mallow had to keep it a secret from her dad and brother like her mama said as if they knew she was the Grass Priestess, they would have a fit and try to find a way to remove it from her not knowing that if she can't use her powers then she's good as dead making her to understand her mama's word as she did see her dad glaring at Ashly before the Blood Oath to keep her safe from harm. Mallow didn't want Ashly to do that and had asked Tapu Bulu, her teacher like her mama told her to ask, if there's a way to remove a Blood Oath when she was little and he shakes his head making her to understand as a Blood Oath is for until both are either dead or it has been fulfilled really.

'Oh Ashly. Why are you hiding it? Tapu Koko must be making sure she meets the Sun Priest first, but I don't know who that is really. Ashly, please stop hidden things from your friends.' Mallow thinks as she let's one drop of her tears fall onto her knees making Steenee to be worried about her. Sophocles is doing more research as those Pokémon need to have gone somewhere really and then he saw a picture of Ashly in the past fighting to keep them safe, but crying when all of the Neuteon became Eevees making him to do a bit of digging and saw that she had time traveled most likely to save them all, but failed with one of them making him to think as this is not a good thing at all as Ashly then destroyed the two islands before she rebuilt the Aloha Region as the four Islands of today making him to see the Tapus were there with Solgaleo and Lunala with a two headed dog that has two tails, but a other Pokémon was there called 'the Blinding One' making him to wonder when the Z-Crystals first formed until he saw a picture of Ashly giving up her Aura and it became the Z-Crystals with the Tapus and the four other Pokémon keeping her alive and then they all vanished before the Tapus came back without the girl.

'Ashly… I can't let you do this by yourself as you'll die even with their help.' Sophocles thinks as he knew he would have to show this to Hala and have him talk to Tapu Koko and fast as the marking for the Electrium Z-Crystal was on the back of his right hand making him to keep this a secret as he knows he and others with the markings of the different typings can see it. Hala and Kukui has computers and the fact that Sophocles knows how to reach them using his own was shocking as he shows the pictures he had found and what they mean which is not a good sign and Hala agrees as he prints them off and shows Tapu Koko while saying her friends and dad are worried about her and he didn't expect Tapu Koko to draw in the sand to answer the pictures making him to know it's to save the other Eevee evolutions, but failed with one. Hala told Tapu Koko that if Mew went with her, but stayed out of site of her past self, that she might be able to make Neuteon a evolution Pokémon of Eevee more than it's past self, but that wouldn't work out right making Tapu Koko to think on that one really.

Kukui is more worried as Ashly is sleeping now as she is feeling much better and the memories of the past Moon Priestesses has stopped making him to sigh of relief as he knows Ashly will soon need to have a proper priestess clothing soon as she needs it than the one she worn when she went to meet Tapu Koko unless she knew the whole time and Mew explained when she noticed and had read lots of books on it and that got Kukui to be shocked as Ashly knew and didn't fight against it meaning if she or whoever the Sun Priest is, will die if they reject it making him to shiver from that as he doesn't want that to happen and if she's still alive, then the Sun Priest was told or knows about it making him to sigh as he needs to keep Ashly safe as much as possible as he looks to her room and knows she'll need all the training she can get if she is going to handle her increasing powers making him to worry and wonders if he can help in someway to lessing the burden on her shoulders.

"How my deeds pain me as time stretches long  
How could I have hurt them this way?  
So rest easy now, my punishment's mine  
The weight of my crimes are my own

But into that stillness you brought me your song  
With your voice my company kept  
For your tired eyes and sweet lullabies  
In exile I pay you my debt

Once did a priestess who gleamed like the moon  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
Dejected she cried, "Surely there is no one  
Who loves me, or finds any love in my night."

So great was her pain, she rose in rebellion  
Against those who cared for her most  
She let the Nightmare fall on those she ruled(1)  
And threatened to grip them in permanent cold

Lullay, dear Tiajo(2), good night brother mine  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days

May my apologies find you this night  
And may my sorrow in kind  
Tiajo, you loved me much more than I knew(3)  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did her brother do what was demanded  
And gave to the Moonlight her due  
Breaking the Harmony, he saved his people  
And banished her, as a wise ruler must do

Such is the weight of the burden that we have, brother,  
Duties we always uphold;  
May you forgive me that foolishness mine  
And live on with no burden upon your soul

Lullay, dear Tiajo, good night brother mine  
Rest now in starlight's embrace  
May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams  
And ease you your passage of days

May my apologies find you this night  
And may my sorrow in kind  
Tiajo, you loved me much more than I knew  
May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind  
The space now before us, empty and forlorn  
I never imagined we'd face them all alone(4)  
May these sunless seasons swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you, all these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon that bed above the lights  
And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom(5)  
And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you soon

Sleep…  
Sleep…  
Sleep…" Ashly sings making Kukui to know that Ashly has meet the Sun Priest and he's now travelling to get better at controlling his powers making him to wonder if there's a way to keep them in contract until he remembers the Unavo Region and their bracelet communicators making him to order two of them and knows it'll take a month for them to get there really, but Ashly and her counterpart need to stay in contract as Ashly can't keep singing or battle Tapu Koko to get rid of her extra energy inside of her really.

* * *

AN: Alright. This is another Moon Priestess named Lunaliko and her brother Tiajo making this song to be the respond to the song that Gladion has sanged, but to the Sun Priest Tiajo instead. 1: Lunaliko became the fourth Dark Moon Priestess in the Aloha Region, 2: Tiajo is the name of the Fourth Sun Priest in the Aloha Region, 3: Lunaliko didn't know her brother loves her as he always ignores her to look after their people, but she didn't know was he tries to get it out of the way to spend time with his sister as both are orphans, 4: Lunaliko never imaging both of them would be separated in death making her to go Dark Moon Priestess if it wasn't for the others and showed her the mirror to talk to her brother making her to cry as she should of seen the truth in his actions and 5: Lunaliko didn't want her brother nor her to have heartache, fear or become gloom when they go to sleep as she wants them to have a safe place to laugh and have fun with their dreams full of joy and innocent games.


	30. Lulled to La-La Land!

Ashly and her classmates along with their Pokémon are camping in a forest. Ashly, Kiawe and Sophocles are helping to set up a tent though Ashly has a bigger tent, cause of her Pokémon, that can hold fifty people max thanks to talking to the tent making company CO making him to live that idea and gave her seventy-five percent off of their products for life. Mallow and Steenee are preparing food, while Lillie is trying to set a campfire to cook the food which Kona and kono comes over to her and helps light the fire, only for Snowy to end up freezing the fire with Powder Snow. Ashly calls out, pleased that the tents are now set up, and Mallow informs the others that the curry is almost ready. Then suddenly from behind them all is Lana, who is illuminating her face with a flashlight, begins to tell them about the scary history of the forest. She tells them that when people enter the forest, they tend to fall asleep for no good reason and without any idea that it is happening really.

Ashly wasn't scared as she had worse scary encounters than that really as she wonders if Luna is alright with Dark Luna and Alicia making Ashly to see mentally as all three are asleep right now and didn't like the cold feeling when she was inside of Palossand and when it was draining them of their energies as well, too making Ashly to apologies to them as she didn't mean for that to happen really as they forgive her, but still didn't like it really making Ashly to change her mind space and have it looking like New Island with meadows of Moon Flowers she drew thinking that's how the flowers looked as they had thin white petals that turn to a brown-pink color when fully bloomed and the inner petals remain white and relatively full with the stamen protrudes from the center of the petals as a fuzzy yellow protrusion with thin white pieces at the very end as the stem and leaves of the flower are an emerald green and the flowers also appear to slightly glow during the night as they bath in the moonlight.

'I hope you like it, you four.' All three were happy as Alicia saw a special part was made for her and Dark Luna only and it was the darker version of the Moon Flowers making them to be happy as Ashly knows them very well and never rejected them at all as they are apart of her like she's apart of them making them to accept each other fully and got alone with other as Luna wonders when Ashly is going to get a mate making her to blush mentally as she is not going to be in a relationship if she's the Moon Priestess as that's wrong making Alicia to shake her head as Dark Luna wonders why Ashly doesn't want to be a mom in the future making Ashly to stop and look sad as she knows she'll never even make it through the damnna it whole pregnancy if she did get pregnant making them to sigh as they know Ashly will be weak more than dying from it as she has a lot of strength and power, but doesn't draw on it as she fears the safety of her friends and dad which Alicia mentioned that Ashley should at least mention her really.

"When they awake, they are just skin and bones like they haven't eaten in ages." Lana said darkly making Ashly to shake her head as she came back to hear the rest. Mallow says that it is just one of Lana's jokes, but a rustling sound ends up scaring Mallow and Lillie, only for it to be revealed as Ashly's four Rockruffs. Ashly tells the four Rockruffs not to scare them like that, unaware that across the river, a Morelull is watching them. Soon the curry is ready and everyone is eating their meal. Kiawe notices there is still a lot left and Lillie explains that she hadn't been aware that rice expands when cooked. As the group discuss what they might do in the evening, Mallow notes it will get dark at night and asks Sophocles if he will be alright. In response, Sophocles brings out a Lampent-shaped lamp and calls out his Charjabug to power it up. Nesting on a tree branch, Rowlet has a cookie in it's mouth which it drops into the bushes below Rowlet.

Rowlet wonders where it had disappeared before flying off in another direction, as Morelull peeps out from behind the bushes. Meanwhile, Sophocles is lounging on a sun-lounger, and Mallow and Steenee are picking berries from the trees for dessert while elsewhere, Kiawe and Ashly are battling each other with Storm and Turtonator. Ashly has Storm attack with Quick Attack, but Kiawe has Turtonator stand it's ground and take the attack while Litten then senses something in the bushes, which also grabs Rotom's attention as well. Just then, all four Rockruffs jumps out of the bushes, scaring Rotom and meanwhile, Mallow is still picking Berries from the trees when she notices that Steenee has disappeared, the Berries it was holding now on the floor. Later, Ashly and Kiawe also notice that the others haven't returned and wonder where they had gone to. Storm then senses something nearby, and though Rotom guesses it is the four Rockruffs again playing around, Storm runs off with Ashly following.

Kiawe goes to join them, but turns around and sees something that scares him while Ashly and Rotom continue to follow Storm into the forest and find Rowlet on the floor. They run over to Rowlet, but it becomes clear that Rowlet is sleeping which was making Rotom to be confused as Rowlet doesn't usually sleep this much, but Storm draws their attention to Sophocles who has also fallen asleep by his sun-lounger. Ashly runs over to him and manages to wake him up as Sophocles is unsure as to why he had fallen asleep and finds out that he is hungry now. At that moment, Rowlet's cookie comes out of the bushes which Rowlet flies over to while the others are wondering what is going on, Morelull runs over, startling everyone. Sometime later, Ashly wakes up having fallen asleep and notices that Rowlet and Storm are looking like skin and bones. Rotom also doesn't remember going into sleep mode before noticing that it's power has been drained.

Sophocles wakes up, also looking like skin and bones saying that he is so hungry and they both collapse, feeling hungry. Ashly and Sophocles along with Rotom, Rowlet and Storm return to the camp where everyone else apart from Lillie are all hungry. That night, everyone begins to feel better after having ferociously eaten their leftover curry (with the exception of Lillie). They then begin to review what had happened to them, but they only conclude that they had fallen asleep for no logical reason, and that when they woke up, they had been hungrier than they had ever been. Sophocles recalls seeing something before he had fallen asleep, and that it had looked like an umbrella. This makes Rotom realize what is happening and putting on his Laki wig, deduces that Lillie is the culprit, as he had noticed her open parasol and because she was the only one who had no appetite.

However Mallow stops it, announcing that there was no way that Lillie could have done it as the group continue to discuss the events, Morelull appears from behind them all and Ashly was excited to see a new Pokémon, but Morelull releases it's spores, which sends them all to sleep. Soon they all wake up, with everyone apart from Lillie feeling hungry again. As it is dark, Sophocles becomes scared and frantically searches for light. He accidentally touches a nearby Morelull which then illuminates it's body. Rotom gives them data on Morelull, explaining that Morelull can send out spores, putting people and Pokémon to sleep before draining their energy. This leads Ashly to guess that it was Morelull who had caused these events, as Lillie realizes she had never felt hungry because she had used her Max Repel to avoid touching wild Pokémon until her fears are gone really. Morelull's illuminating light begins to flicker as it is begins to fall asleep which has Kiawe wonder whether it's own spores had put itself to sleep.

Ashly, Storm and Rowlet move closer to Morelull, but Morelull sees them and backs away before releasing it's spores. Rotom tells them not to look at the spores, but as Ashly opens her eyes halfway, he sees Morelull draining Kiawe's energy. Morelull then goes over to the tents and hops on Lillie's bag, causing her Poké Doll to fall to the ground. Morelull tries to drain energy from the Doll, but fails as Ashly then introduces herself to Morelull knowing the others are still asleep for now and introduced herself as the Moon Priestess making it to bow to her, and Ashly actually invites Morelull to drain her energy presuming that it is energy that the Morelull is after. Morelull then begins to take all the energy it wants from her, while Ashly replenishes her energy by eating a plate of the curry. This process of Morelull draining Ashly's energy before Ashly replenishes it with the curry continues as the others look on with surprise. Soon all the curry is eaten up with both Ashly and Morelull feeling stuffed as Ashly knows the three are mad she would do that.

'Sorry, but I know why she needs it and I want to help out really.' All three letchers her as this is not the way to do it as they went to sleep again to restore their energy. Ashly holds her hand out to Morelull who takes it, and Sophocles notes that they have become friends. They then notice a glowing light in the distance, and realize that it is actually a group of more Morelull which their Morelull leaves the group to go and join the other Morelull and everyone follows as the Morelull are heading further into the forest as the group follows them and they end up at a clearing with a large tree where a large group of Morelull are standing, illuminating the tree. The Morelull start to glow, and they all evolve into Shiinotic at the same time making Rotom to follow by providing data on Shiinotic, explaining that whilst they can drain energy, they can also share energy with those that they like. Meanwhile, flowers begin to bloom, and Ashly realizes that the Morelull had been draining energy to help the tree cause it was dying making her to Rotom to take a picture of this place which he does.

A Shiinotic comes over to them and they guess this it is the Morelull from before really making it to nod at them as Ashly bends down to Shiinotic and says it was awesome that it had evolved making Shiinotic to hold out it's fingertips to Ashly and Ashly moves her fingertips to it, allowing them to touch before Shiinotic then releases more of it's spores, sending everyone to sleep. Everyone wakes up the next morning, noting that they are not hungry anymore as Lana guesses that this is the Shiinotic's way of saying thanks for the energy they had given before Ashly saw the same Shiinotic sleeping beside her and she gently captured it as she knows that's why it's still there and she names her Hanakami (Flower Goddess) making Storm to smile at a new friend as Ashly choose her little Eevee, who will never evolve, as her new Starter-type Pokémon since Storm is her partner as the Moon Priestess making her to train with her new friend for the rest of the camping trip.

Kukui was surprised as Ashly retold the events with Shiinotic being out making Kukui to say it was the adventure if she has a new partner with her really as he likes Hanakami really making her to smile and glow. It was making the darkness in the house to vanish as Kukui believes she loves her new home really making Ashly to smile and hug Hanakami as she was really happy to have her in her life. Ashly was on the rooftop again as she looks to the sea where the moons reflection is on it making her to know that Lunala was surprised by her offer to her Hanakami really making Tapu Koko to explain that she can't do that again really which she understand as the three are pissed at her for that still and letchered her for it making him to laugh as he likes them like Lunala does as she knows the Dark Moon Priestess is because it's a Ghost Type and a Psychic Type, but knows some Dark Moves really making Ashly to not hate her really as it's awesome as it makes her feel like she has a older twin sister really even though she is inside of her as a dark personality really.

"Einini, Einini,  
Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Einini, Einini  
Codalaigi, Codalaigi

Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Cois an chlai amuigh  
Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Coin an chlai amuigh

An londubh is an fiach dudh,  
Teigi a chodadh, Teigi a chodadh  
An cheriseach is an preachan,  
Teigi a chodadh, Teigi a chodadh

Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Cois an chlai amuigh  
Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Coin an chlai amuigh

An spideog is an fhuiseog,  
Teigi a chodadh, Teigi a chodadh  
An dreoillin is an smoilin  
Teigi a chodadh, Teigi a chodadh

Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Cois an chlai amuigh  
Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Coin an chlai amuigh

Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Cois an chlai amuigh  
Codalaigi, Codalaigi  
Cois an chlai amuigh, Coin an chlai amuigh." Kukui sings as Ashly is cuddling with Hanakami making him to smile as Ashly is doing great with new friends as he wonders how her laptop has a Porygon-Z inside of it as Rotom talks with her and that she had allowed Rotom to have a copy of each Pokédex entry making him to be complete for the other Regions making Kukui to be shocked as Rotom shares making Kukui to be surprised that Ashly has seen and captured those Pokémon herself as this is amazing really though does wonder about the 'Clone' Pokémon and 'Shadow' Pokémon which Mew explains for him making him to enjoy the stories as Ashly owns the island and uses it for training making him to wonder if Ashly doesn't mind them using it for training really as she seems to enjoy the island really as he doesn't know is that Ashly is actually slowly moving the whole damnna it Island to the Aloha Region to make it the Fifth Island to the Aloha, just doesn't know the name for it really as she can't name Islands really until she had though of Holu'Holu Island making her to smile.

* * *

AN: I got it from Honolulu really. You just remove 'no' and the extra 'lu' and place a ' between 'Holu' 'Holu' and you have Holu'Holu. Ashly will ask Groudon to increase the island to have some more land with it raised up to allow the only building on it to go up a bit and allow a town where both Human and Pokémon can live in harmony with Shamain and Celebi helping out with plants as Ashly might use that Island to hide the Eevee forms away on as she knows they need to be safe really including Neuteon as well, too. Mew might make Eevee and Neuteon to be different as Neuteon might be the evolution of Eevee or Eevee and Neuteon will be both on the island at the same time or both really as I don't know yet for that one really.


	31. The Ol' Raise and Switch!

One day at the Pokémon School and Storm, Steenee, Popplio and Togedemaru are having a race around the classroom while Ashly, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles cheer the four on. Eventually, Togedemaru trips which was causing Popplio and Steenee to fall, and Storm subsequently wins. Kukui arrives at that moment, noting how well everyone is doing with their Pokémon and announces that starting today, they will be trading their Pokémon partners temporarily, so that they can get a better understanding of the nature of different Pokémon while the classmates' reactions to Kukui's announcement vary, Lillie realizes this will be a great opportunity for her to play with Pokémon other than Snowy, Umihime, Yamihime and Ryuhime while caring for a egg. Kukui brings out six sticks and states that those who select matching colored sticks would be trading their Pokémon, and Lillie and Ashly end up trading Snowy and Storm worrying Snowy.

Meanwhile, Mallow and Sophocles trade Steenee and Togedemaru, while Kiawe and Lana exchange Turtonator and Popplio. Kukui informs them that the trade will continue until the following Monday. Komala rings the bell, signalling the end of school. As the others set off with their newly traded Pokémon, Lillie's limo driver arrives and Storm jumps in the car. Lillie then enters the car after telling Snowy to behave for Ashly and the car drives away with Ashly waving goodbye. Later, Ashly and Snowy arrive at Kukui's house, where Ashly calls out her four Rockruffs, Hanakami, Kono, Kona, her Eevee: Luka and had made sure that Little One doesn't roar and leaves lots of room for Snowy before opening her backpack and waking Rowlet up. Ashly tells her Pokémon to be nice to Snowy as Little One does a low growl to Snowy in a greet which she greets back to him, but was scared of his tall form really making Ashly to calm her down and picks her up to make it easier on her really.

Little One gently rubs Snowy's head making Ashly to take them outside were Snowy was placed onto Little One's back and they went for a small flight making Snowy to use Powder Snow on the water and small waves with one huge wave thanks to Ashly's powers making many Seals and Dewgons to show up as they preform and sledded down the huge wave making Kukui to be surprised as he never seen a Dragonite that large before making him to think it's a Totem Pokémon, but Rotom explains that Dragonite actually belongs to Ashly making Kukui to be shocked as this is not something he expected at all really as he didn't remember Ashly had Photo Albums and saw Dragonair which was a size bigger though as a Draniti, it was very small making him to wonder about that really as he doesn't get it as this is trilling for him as Professor Oak gave him both Lance and Clair's phone numbers to call them up with. At Lillie's mansion, Hobbes greets Lillie who informs him that they have a guest and Hobbes is surprised to see Storm with her. Inside as Storm eats macarons, Lillie draws Storm as she figures Ashly would love it.

As Storm turns towards her, Lillie tries to see if Storm wants to play with the others in the garden and she went to pick him up before heading to the garden where a collection of Pokémon are playing and Lillie tells Storm that he can play as much as he wants with them and as Storm plays with Petilil and Bonsly, Lillie makes notes, having decided to start with observation. At the Aina's Kitchen, Abe puts a plate of food out ready for Mallow to serve to the customers. The customers note that Togedemaru is cute and invites Togedemaru to play with them. Excited, it begins to roll around, causing trouble by knocking over customers and tables. Mallow tells Togedemaru that it can't play inside of the restaurant, before getting knocked over herself. Outside Sophocles' house, Sophocles has placed Steenee on the big wheel and attached a device to Steenee's head for research and asks Steenee to try and run.

However, Steenee doesn't understand and instead becomes interested in a shrub of flowers which Sophocles notes that it would be easier if Togedemaru was here, but he remembers that Ashley has a way of explaining things to her Pokémon making him to give it a shot. Sophocles picks Steenee up and brings her back to the wheel as he fully explains why he needs to collect data and wants her to help him as she could think of this as training really for speed and endurance making Steenee to nod as Sophocles will remember this next time as Steenee runs on the wheel and Sophocles noticed something is wrong and had to stop Steenee before keeping a copy before heading to Nurse Joy with the Data who checks Steenee over as this isn't good really. At Lana's house, Harper and Sarah are overjoyed at seeing Turtonator, but Lana warns them to be careful. Down at Kiawe's family farm, Kiawe wonders what to do as he isn't good with Water-type Pokémon.

Mimo runs over to Popplio, inviting it to play with her which Kiawe then suggests her to get some Moomoo Milk and take it with Popplio. As night falls at Kukui's house, Ashly tries to get Snowy to come over to her, but Snowy walks off, but as Ashly tries again, Snowy freezes her with Powder Snow. Kukui announces that dinner is ready and Ashly collects twelve bowls of food to give to her Rowlets, Kono, Kona, Rockruffs, Popplio, Hanakami, her Rattata Nezu and Snowy as Little One was fed early, but however, Snowy isn't interested in the food which Rotom finds strange as this is Snowy's favorite food to eat really. That night, Sophocles is having trouble sleeping without Togedemaru being beside him and when Steenee had sensed his problem, Steenee hops into bed with him and releases it's Sweet Scent to help put Sophocles to sleep as he plans to let Mallow know about the whole Nurse Joy visit and the data really as Mallow does need to know about them really as he won't hide it from her.

The next day at the Aina's Kitchen, Mallow is cleaning the windows, but falls when Togedemaru knocks into her and Mallow asks Togedemaru to stay still, but Togedemaru just keeps continuing to roll around in a ball, knocking into a mop and bucket. Togedemaru becomes all wet and the wipes become stuck on it's spikes. Frightened by this really, Togedemaru continues rolling around in a ball around the restaurant leaving the floor all sparkling clean. Surprised at the speed of the cleaning, Mallow tells Togedemaru to continue rolling until it is complete. At Kiawe's farm, Mimo rushes to Kiawe and she was running to him as she has to inform him that the Tauros are fighting. Kiawe goes to have Turtonator stop them before realizing that he doesn't have Turtonator with him making him to have a hard time with this, but instead he saw Popplio approaching the Tauros and Kiawe warns Popplio to be careful. However, Popplio releases one of it's balloons which splashes the Tauros in the face.

Realizing that Popplio is trying to help, Kiawe has Popplio create a bigger balloon. Popplio creates a big balloon that was eighty thousand percent bigger than any other balloon he made as it pops just above the Tauros' heads, splashing them with lots of water and calming them down while alos shocking thme as thye didn't know where that had came from making Mimo to laugh at their wet selves. Popplio then uses Bubble Beam to create a bubble bath for the Tauros, allowing them to calm down further as Mimo had fun watching them with Kiawe really. Outside Lana's house, Harper and Sarah are jumping on Turtonator's back and before Lana can warn them, the twins touch Turtonator's spikes, causing it to explode. Although Harper and Sarah are covered with ash, they are still overjoyed. Lana gets a brush out and scrubs Turtonator's back without touching the spikes as the twins come to help out as well, and working together, they wash Turtonator's back which he loved as he lays down and makes it easier for them to clean his shell really.

At Kukui's house, Ashly suggests that they all go for a walk remembering that Lillie mentioned that Snowy enjoys going for a walk and they all walked to the marketplace where they meet Anela, who is pleased to see Kono is doing well and offers them berries to eat. As Kono, Kona, Rowlet and Rockruff enjoy their meal, Anela encourages Snowy to join them which Kono grabs a berry and takes it over to Snowy. With everyone's encouragement, Snowy slowly begins to eat the Sitrus Berry and when them all heading down to the beach, Ashly tells Snowy that they always train together and asks if Snowy wants to try as well, too as Ashly has Kono use Ember and mentions that training relieves stress. Snowy then uses Powder Snow on the rocks, freezing the rock and waves which Ashly finds amazing and went to teach Snowy how to use Dazzling Gleam which Snowy likes with other moves as well, too as Ashly did go Moonneon and helped show them and how to do them really.

"**You guys really for some training?!**"

"**YEAH!**"

"**Then let's** **go!**" Kukui was watching making him to smile as Ashly seems to be enjoying herself as she taught Snowy how to use Dazzling Gleam, Hail, Doll Eye, Ice Beam, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam, Aurora Beam, Mist, Ice Ball, Ice Fang, Icicle Spear, Sheer Cold, Head Butt and Baby Eyes making Kukui to laugh at Snowy trying to use Iron Tail and keeps missing as Ashly made sure she gets it right as in battles other Pokémon will dodge them and Snowy needs to be faster which means increasing her speed making Snowy to nod as Ashly has a good idea for her speed training as she brings Kukui as she knows he'll get a kick out of it and had Snowy being chased by a Togedemaru making Snowy to run in circles as Ashly made sure she can't turn as this will help increase her speed making Kono and Kona to want to do this kind of training as well, but Ashly only uses it once in a blue moon cause of how much it takes for her to Teleport there making Kukui to think it's the island that Ashly owns really which Ashly conforms as she keeps forgetting she's in her Pokémon form when in front of her dad really.

At Lillie's mansion, Lillie passes Storm a bowl of food to eat, but when Storm approaches the bowl, Lillie thought of something. She wonders how Ashly managed to befriend Storm when she was ten and remembers that Ashly loves to battle alongside Storm. Outside on the battlefield, Lillie tells Hobbes not to hold back as Lillie tells Storm to use Quick Attack, but Hobbes' Oricorio successfully dodges it before it then uses Revelation Dance which hits Storm. This is quickly followed by Teeter Dance causing Storm to become confused. Hobbes then orders Oricorio to use Double Slap which hits Storm. Lillie becomes worried as Hobbes orders another Double Slap which sends Storm flying. Lillie remembers that the key to battling is the trust between Trainer and Pokémon and realizes that if she doesn't have trust of confidence, then Storm will lose. As Storm's partner right now, she realizes that she will need to give it her all.

'I have to give it my all. I just have to.' Storm shows that he trusts Lillie, so Lillie orders another Quick Attack which hits Oricorio which she then commands Storm to use Thunderbolt which hits Oricorio, knocking it out making Lillie to be stunned that they won and excitedly runs towards Storm before hugging him. Hobbes cries at the sight as Lillie can battle like a true trainer that she really is. At school, the Trainers are reunited with their Pokémon as Kukui notes that they had all really learnt a lot from trading partners before Sophocles agrees and brings out Malasadas reproduced from Steenee's aroma. As the class help themselves to the Malasada, Mallow asks Lillie if she managed to become closer to Storm and in response, Lillie allows Storm to climb onto her shoulder. Lillie then says that she'll manage to touch more and more Pokémon one step at a time as Kukui asks how Ashly did with Snowy and Ashly replies that she trained with Snowy.

Ashly then asks Lillie for a battle where she'll use Snowy and she'll use Storm before both smirked and bolted to outside where on the school's battlefield, they prepare to have their battle making the others to run after them as Kukui became the referee making Storm to use Quick Attack and Snowy dodged it before using Doll Eyes making Ashly to smirk at Storm who glares at her and went to use Volt Tackle and again Snowy dodged it before using Ice Beam after using Hail making Storm to dodge the beam and used Lightning Dragon Wheel which Snowy dodged before using Powder Snowy on the ground making Storm to slip. Snowy then used Icicle Spear which hits five times really before Snowy used Ice Fang on him making Storm to have been bitten on the tail.

Storm then had to dodge Sheer Cold before Ice Ball was used to hit him in the side where Snowy used Mist to hid and then used Aurora Beam on him as Lillie had Storm used Dig, but Snowy used Powder Snow on the ground making Storm to feel cold as Snowy then used Hyper Beam making Storm to be hit by that move shocking Lillie. Lillie had Storm use Hyper Beam which Snowy dodged and then sent out Dazzling Gleam making Lillie to be shocked as Storm had to dodge a Iron Tail that Snowy has mastered before using Baby Eyes and then hit Storm with Dazzling Gleam and he was knocked out with a quick Head Butt making Ashly and Snowy to win which shocked everyone at the very moves that Snowy can use now as Lillie had Ashly write down the training and she said she uses it once in a blue moon really.

"Not bad, Lillie. Snowy, go ahead back to her. I'm going to treat Storm." Snowy nods and bolts into Lillie's arms as Ashly picks up Storm who was mad at her for even teaching Snowy those moves making Lillie happy that Snowy can use other moves as well, too. Kukui was happy as he saw Hobbes recording from the trees and might be crying in proudness at Lillie really as she did a great job in her ever true battle making him to wonder what is next for Lillie as the egg hatches and a Castform is born making Lillie to smile and did the same treatment as Snowy to allow her to know her first after capturing her and naming her Tenkihime making her to love that name very much as she fully nuzzles Lillie's cheeks making Lillie to chuckle as it tickles making Ashly to know she did the right thing as Lillie can use it to do tag battles now making her to wonder what's the new Pokémon that Lillie will capture next as Ashly had a picture of this for Lillie to have framed in her room now really.

"Someone calling you...  
Someone calling you...  
Can't you hear the voice?

Now it's time to go,  
can't you hear the voice?  
Now it's time to go,  
show your bravery.

Now it's time to go (2x)  
Fly to beyond the sky,  
show your bravery.

Lonely hazy days,  
in my vivid room.  
Lonely hazy days,  
Go Oh, foggy nights.  
Bravery.

Foggy Nights.  
Show, show, show, show

Now it's time to go... (4x)  
Fly to beyond the sky  
Show your bravery

Lonely hazy days,  
in my vivid room.  
Lonely hazy days,  
Go Oh, foggy nights.

Someone calling you...  
Someone calling you...  
Can't you hear the voice?

Lonely hazy days,  
in my vivid room.  
Lonely hazy days,  
no more foggy nights." Ashly sings as she knows that she is going to be busy once she see the next Tapu as she is going to another island for a school Field Trip and Kukui has it picked for them all really.

* * *

AN: A quick one here. Ashly has four Rockruffs and I didn't mention where the fourth one has come from. Sorry about that. Ashly was walking when she saw the little chibimon hurt and she took her home to look after her making the little one to be part of the family now cause of it. I might have a flash back for it, but I would need to think of how the little one got hurt. Now, I'm adding Dawn form into the story as Ashly has four Rockruffs and there will be a AN in that chapter as well, too.


	32. The Island Whisperer!

Ashly is running to school, excited about today's field trip to Akala Island as inside the school grounds, Ashly asks Rotom what kind of Pokémon live on Akala Island, but as Rotom does a search, Ashly is hit by a Tauros which sends her flying and she noticed that a Charizard lands in front of Tauros and restrains the angered Tauros, and Sophocles explains that Tauros had become startled when Charizard had landed. Charizard struggles with Tauros until a Midday Form Lycanroc jumps down in between them. A lady then arrives and after greeting them, goes over to the Tauros and calms it down, before giving it a kiss on the nose to everyone's shock. The lady then goes over to Charizard, complimenting it on doing a good job and gives it a kiss as well. Kiawe goes over and greets her, calling her by the name Olivia as Ashly asks Kiawe if he knows her, Kiawe introduces the lady as Olivia, Kahuna of Akala Island shocking Ashly as she didn't expect her to look like this.

Inside the classroom, Olivia comments that she will be in charge of the field trip and starts to get something out for the group, but trips instead and after picking herself up in embarrassment, she brings out some jewelry, and hands one to each student. As she approaches Ashly, who doesn't know what to think about the jewel she had received as she doesn't know what to do with it really as Storm plays with it for a bit, Olivia reveals her Z-Ring. Ashly is excited to see her Z-Ring which contains a Rockium Z, and Olivia asks Ashly if she is taking on the island challenge which Ashly confirms. Olivia then tells the group to grab their stuff to leave, only to collide with Samson who arrives in the classroom. Outside, everyone has brought out their Pokémon and Olivia is amazed at their facial expressions, as she can tell that they are all very much loved. The group note that none of their Pokémon have their guard up against her and not even Kono nor Kona is guarded around her, but Ashly can feel that Storm has his up.

Kiawe also mentions that during his grand trial with Olivia, Turtonator had let it's guard down with someone it hadn't known, and that she must truly have a special power. Olivia saw Storm and he growls with his cheeks zapping, but when Olivia went to touch Storm gently on the head and Storm zapped her making Ashly to know why and sighs as she picks him up and gently rubs his head as Olivia is leaking aura and not realizing that it's making all of the Pokémon to down their guard cause of it making Ashly to gently wrap Storm up in her aura making him to calm and relax making Olivia to wonder what is going on as this is not a normal thing as Pokémon love her really and now she is for the first time ever seeing a Pokémon that doesn't trust her really making this to be weird as she needs to know what is going on really as she looks to Ashly who sighs as she holds Storm very calmly and just keep petting him really.

"You're leaking aura and that's making Pokémon to drop their guards, but Storm who is aura bonded to me didn't like it as if it was trying to make him submit to you really. I'll help you fix that up as that's not right really." Olivia was shocked as well as everyone else as their Pokémon, who are aura bonded to their trainers hides behind their trainers as they looked at Olivia with fear now.

"Alright, but what is my aura to you?" Ashley can sense it and knows it's trying to calm her and Storm down while at the same time not making them submit, but Storm still doesn't trust her cause of the leak as Ashly keeps rubbing Storm's head as she tells Olivia about her aura.

"Normal, Rock, Fairy, Ground and Steel-typing. You're clumsiness is cause of the leak of aura as it's messing with your balance really(1)." Olivia was shocked as she nods and then asks the class to tell her more about their Pokémon. Later, Olivia finds herself crying having learnt that Kono ad Kona had gone through a lot before it had met Ashly. Lillie hands her a handkerchief which she takes, drying her eyes and blowing her nose which Lana finds interesting. Olivia then tells everyone that their Pokémon are all lucky to have such great partners. Also, as a reward for telling her about all of their Pokémon, Olivia says she in return will tell them about Akala Island. As she begins her talk on Akala Island, she asks the group if they know who the Guardian of Akala Island is. In reply, Ashly states that it is Tapu Lele, and then Olivia describes that Tapu Lele is known to scatter it's glowing scales from time to time, and that whoever the scales touch will be healed.

Ashly, remembers her encounter with Tapu Lele realizes that this is why her injuries had been semi-healed which she knows will make her be upset when she finds out about it really as she'll try anything to heal all of her scars which isn't going to be possible really as Mew told her why really. After her talk, Olivia tells the group to get ready as they head to Akala Island. Ashly saw a dress that was very comfortable and was a white-lavender color making her to see that it's four thousand Pokémoney making her to be very shocked and go put it back when the manager of the store saw her and stops her as she saw how she looked sad of not having that dress and was willing to do a favor for her making Ashly to listen as the manager will allow Ashly to have the dress for free if she allows her to use her as a model for her other clothing making Ashly to agree as the manager saw Storm and took him as a Pokémon Model.

Ashly was having fun as her dad had to get her personally when he saw her in a wedding dress and she was modeling with Storm as the groom making him to smile as Ashly looks like she was having fun and she called him over making the manager to be happy to meet him as she explains how a great model his daughter was and her Pikachu was prefect for some clothing for Pokémon making him to be happy about that as Ashly has a lot of Pokémon making the manager to ask for pictures for some of her Pokémon clothing really which Ashly shows making her to squeal and promises seventy-five percent off of any clothing from her store making Ashly to be happy as she spent fifth hundred Pokémoney making Kukui to know she has new clothing she likes as Storm walks around like a rich Pokémon making the Manager to laugh as that was too cool which Ashly smiles at as Kukui was surprised by the free dress as it's perfect for Ashly to wear.

Kukui helps her out as she now has a wardrobe filled with her new dresses, skirts and tops to match the skirts making him to see some shoes, but she'll remain bare footed really as she can't handle shoes for some reason as he thinks it's from being raised in the forest and will change her typing to match the environment she is in really. (AN: You know Lady Hamona? From Wolf's Rain? Go to: wiki/Lady_Hamona and the picture you see is what Ashly's dress looks like, but more for her sizes really and it's form fitted to her body with her feet showing really) Down at the port, a cruiser is waiting to take them and Olivia jumps aboard, only to trip once more and once out on the ocean looking around, Sophocles is looking through his phone, and finds a picture of Kiawe, Sima, Rango and Mimo in an Akala Island guidebook and Mallow, looking on, spots a picture of a nervous Kiawe making Ashly to chuckle at him as he blushes at her.

As the boat continues to head to Akala Island, Lana spots something jump out of the water which Kukui and Olivia decide to make a detour to investigate, and they approach a group of Dragonair leaping out of the water and one of the Dragonair uses Rain Dance much to the amazement of the class as Olivia comments that their field trip learning has just begun as they make their way to Akala Island, they are able to spot various Water-type Pokémon, including a Slowpoke evolving into a Slowbro. Later, Olivia looks over the railings in search for other Pokémon, but ends up falling over and into the ocean. Unfazed, Olivia invites the others to join her, and so Ashly and Storm jump into swim as Ashly changed into a Water-type with large blue streaks near her eyes in her hair. The three of them swim underwater, looking at all the Pokémon, but soon notice some splashing near some rocks which they decide to investigate.

Ashly stays underwater as she swims faster and got there fast as the others are wondering where Ashly, Olivia and Storm are swimming off to, Kukui steers the ship over to them as Ashly, Olivia and Storm reach the rocks and find a Wailmer trapped in the rocks and when Rotom joins them, Ashly tells him that Wailmer is stuck making him to be very alarmed as Rotom heads back to inform the others while Ashly, Olivia and Storm swim towards Wailmer. They try to pull Wailmer free, but the effort sends Olivia straight underwater where she spots a Bruxish nearby and realizes that the Bruxish is responsible for this really as she swims back up. After surfacing, Olivia warns everyone about Bruxish's powerful Psychic power and they all get back on board. To help the Wailmer, Olivia asks Lycanroc for it's assistance and despite it's weakness to Water, Lycanroc jumps into the air and uses Accelerock on the nearby cliff before safely returning to the boat making Ashly to be amazed.

The attack causes rocks to fall into the sea and freeing Wailmer, but however, since Wailmer is still under Bruxish's Psychic powers, it starts to sink and Bruxish then jumps out of the water to scare them before emitting a loud sound. Since Ashly, and now Kiawe, have sensitive hearing from their Pokémon forms and loud noises like this is hurting their hearing and Ashly is twice as sensitive cause of Dark Luna, Ashly glares and jumps into the water shocking everyone as she still has the streaks and looks to Bruxish who saw her and swims after her. Rotom, who was shocked, drove under and saw the fight beginning making him to record while following them as Ashly was very pissed. She used Aura Sphere and hits Bruxish who used tackle on her making Ashly to use Mean Look and Mean Eye making Bruxish to shiver as Ashly isn't happy at all before she had just Iron Kicked it out of the water and she was floating in mid-air by her own psychic powers before she used Screech combined with Shout right at Bruxish shocking Olivia greatly with this really.

Kiawe noticed that it's not hurting his ears as he saw Ashly focusing the attack combo on Bruxish making him to be amazed as he thrusts his Pokémon to keep this a secret as Akihime kept Ashly's until she tells her chosen mate may she knows it or not really. Olivia was quick to tell Lycanroc to use Rock Slide which hits Bruxish who soon flees after Ashly let's it go with a warning to never do this again and to ask politely to leave it's territory next time. Quickly before it's too late for Wailmer, Ashly let's go of her psychic powers and falls back into the water with Olivia, Kiawe, Lana and Popplio jumping into the ocean to help the sinking Wailmer as well. Ashly was the faster swimmer as she reached Wailmer faster and got to him as she tries to counter it with her own psychic powers, but no luck. Once the others reached Wailmer, Ashly used her psychic powers to explain.

'My psychic can't counter Bruxish's psychic powers at all.' Olivia just nods as Lana has Popplio form a balloon which helps float Wailmer back up to the surface with them swimming after it together. Ashly stays underneath Wailmer as she used Strength to keep him floating as she knows as soon as the bubble is gone, he'll sink and the others won't be strong enough to hold him up making her to stay underneath him as she Strength three more times with Sword Dance four times as she is not going to let Wailmer sink as she used Storm's hearing to hear what is going on as she was careful as she knows she is going to be letchered by either Rotom or her dad for this as she doubt Olivia is going to letcher her for this really as she needs to focus as she needs to train against a couple of Bruxish to train her psychic powers against their own making her to be doing a lot of training really from this as she needs to make sure she can help other Pokémon like this really.

Rotom notes that Wailmer is weak and so Lillie goes to grab some medicine while Mallow and a reluctant Sophocles jump into the water to help with Kukui as they'll need all the help they can get and Popplio then pops the balloon and everyone's combined efforts prevent Wailmer from sinking and Ashly was underneath to get it more support from below making Rotom to freak as he letchers Ashly underwater for this. Wailmer panics, but Olivia reassures it that it will be fine as Ashly uses her aura to help calm him down even more. Lillie quickly arrives with the medicine and throws it to Olivia who then feeds Wailmer the medicine and the Psychic power loses it's effect. Back on the boat after getting out of the water, everyone watches Wailmer swim off and Kiawe tells Olivia that she really is amazing as Ashly shows up from under the water with Rotom shocking everyone as she was underneath Wailmer the whole time really shocking them even more as how did she hold her breath for so long.

"I changed my typing. I can use all eighteen types since I'm a Grand Aura Guardian and I just gain a streak in my hair near my eyes." Ashly points to them and glares darkly at Rotom before letchering him back for letchering her when she was actually helping out making Kukui to laugh as Ashly is one girl you don't mess with at all as Olivia was more confused to who Ashly is as she knows she's the Moon Priestess really, but why would she have Psychic or have the aura of a Aura Guardian really making her to be very confused as she will need to talk to Kukui about this as Ashly nods to Kukui before she points with her head to Olivia who didn't see it nor the others either making him to nod back to her as Ashly knows Olivia is confused to who she is really. At that moment, Olivia's leg cramps from all the swimming, causing her to fall over again which Ashly heals making Olivia to thank her as Ashly teaches her how to keep her aura from leaking on the spot. They arrived on Akala Island and go to the Pokémon Center for the night where the group are greeted by Nurse Joy, Blissey and Comfey.

"Light of the beginning, shining… twinkling…  
Light of the end… Lulala lila…

Restore it, El Ragna;  
Let time overflow  
Through the hourglass.  
Lulala lila…

Hundreds of millions, countless flames of life –  
Falling so effortlessly, they become stars.  
As they flow and flow, beautifully,  
They softly froth up once again  
In the cradle of life and death.

Sing out… Sing out. Now, two wishes,  
Powerful… powerful, they glitter in heavenly gold.  
Speak the words of eternity.

Shine your light, El Ragna,  
On all of our grief.  
Turning, revolving,  
Lulala lila…

Sorrow, joy, lamentation –  
When viewed from the river of silver,  
Even all such emotion is but a momentary firework of dreams,  
Only to disappear in the blink of a god's eye,  
Returning to whence it came.

Echo on… Echo on, now, toward the form in which you are meant to exist,  
Faintly… Faintly, just as you were in the legends of the past.  
Pray for eternity.

Sing out… Sing out. Now, two wishes,  
Powerful… powerful, they glitter in heavenly gold.  
Speak the words of eternity… On toward eternity…" Ashly sings as she knows Kukui and Olivia is talking as she can feel Olivia's aura is in shocked and she needs to get that aura leak even more closed and fast as Rotom shows her battle with Bruxish really shocking them as Iron Kick is a normal kick with Iron on it sort of like Iron Tail, but a Fighting-type move.

* * *

AN: O.K, but the reason a number is there is because I what to explain it to you guys as I think this _might_ explain why Olivia is clumsy and trips a lot in the Anime, so bare with me on this really. Olivia is clumsy and trips too much. so I was thinking that her aura was leaking and making other Pokémon to have their guard down around her was because of this leak and Ashly sensed it like Storm did as their aura bond is very strong since it's been there since she was ten making Storm to not trust Olivia at all really for this reason and Ashly had to calm him down and wrap him in her aura to keep him safe from Olivia's leaking aura really as Olivia's leaking aura is because she never had proper training for this really like every Kahuna does really.

Now the reason that I got Ashly as a twelve-year-old and not a 'seventeen' or ten-year-old is because I have Aura Guardians in my story to age slowly making them to really actually physically age every two to three years max making them to be physically younger when being chronologically and mentally older then others really. Psychics in the story physically age every three to four years max and since Ashly is both, she is aging very slowly, but thanks to her Moon Priestess's powers, she is actually aging like a normal person now really, but she does have a rapidly growth in sorting areas like her chest area really which will make her look like a small adult really which will make her be taking to bars and stuff which won't work thanks to Lance.

Now that's over, thank you for reading my story. I noticed I only have one review. I would like to know what my reads think of the story in a review and I'll try to respond to them in a PM or in a chapter really.


	33. Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!

Having arrived at Paniola Town on Akala Island, Ashly and her friends get ready for their first lesson with Olivia as she brings them to a barn full of Stoutlands, explaining that the town's Stoutlands are known for their ability to find hidden treasures. As a result, the class will involve using the Stoutland as Ride Pokémon in a treasure hunt. Kukui instructs the class to choose a Stoutland they bond the best with. Ashly is excited over all of the Stoutland, and one by one the others select their own Stoutland. Lana was approaching a particularly disagreeable Stoutland, who Olivia says has the wildest personality of all the Stoutland and hasn't quite fully developed it's tracking abilities. Peering into it's clear eyes, Lana decides to go with the surly Stoutland as Ashly bonds with a friendly Stoutland that pounces onto her and licks at her face, reminding her of her two Stoutlands that Kono and Kona befriended while promising to look after them.

Outside the barn, Kukui informs the group that they are allowed to search anywhere they please, but must return at the sound of a bell, so their finds can be evaluated. Ashly made sure Olivia follows the exercises she gave her until she gets back twice in the race making Olivia to promise as Kukui will make sure to keep an eye on her for her which she thanks him for as she and Kiawe are first to set off, declaring a rivalry to find the best treasure while Mallow decides to head for the jungle while Sophocles asks his Stoutland to head for a rocky area. After struggling with her Stoutland when it throws her off it's back, Lana manages to set off as well, leaving Lillie as the only one who hasn't departed. Despite changing into a rider's outfit, Lillie is completely intimidated by Stoutland and unable to mount it.

Ashly's Stoutland enthusiastically leads her into the forest, where it unearths a Red, Blue, and Green Shard in turn, licking Ashly's face after each find, but Ashly was firm with hers and explains she wants to find other things than shards making hers to nod and she took off as she found six items(1) she had never seen before. As Kiawe investigates a coastal cliff, Mallow is excited to find several Tiny Mushrooms and Big Mushrooms as she had used them before in her cooking. Sophocles looks up data about rare finds on his computer, discovering that a meteor fell on Akala Island a long time ago, breaking apart into many valuable fragments, and decides to make looking for those his priority and got twenty shards. Lana continues to have trouble with her Stoutland as it opts to snack on Sitrus Berries at an orchard while Lillie remains unable to get on her Stoutland making her to be scared of her Ride Pokémon as she wished Ashly was here.

'I wish Ashly was here! She would know some tips and advise to help me be able to Pokemon really.' By the first bell, everyone returns to the barn so Olivia can appraise their finds. Ashly's three Shards net her fifteen points and her six items were a Sparking Stone, a large Star Piece, a large nugget, a Gold Leaf, a Silver Leaf and a Old Amber making Olivia to be shocked as nuggets are very hard to find in Aloha Region and Ashly found one that's large earning her one hundred and seventy points, a sparking Stone earned her five hundred points, a large star piece earns her three hundred points for the size of it and it's rarity, a Gold Leaf and A Silver Leaf is harder to tell as they aren't from the Aloha Region at all really and Olivia choose for two hundred each while the Old Amber earns her one hundred and in total that's one thousand, four hundred and eighty-five points(2) shocking everyone as that's not fair and Ashly explains where she found the other six making Olivia to have Officer Jenny check them out to be safe really(3).

Olivia gives Mallow twenty points for her mushrooms while Lana has nothing to show making her to feel dejected as Sophocles got thirty points as Sophocles is unconfident that his plans will allow him to catch up. Kiawe reveals his find of a Skull Fossil which earns him one hundred points, stunning everyone as that's a second one who found a fossil. The second leg of the hunt begins with the class heading back where they searched earlier as Ashly choose to give Lillie some tips and advise to help her out with her own Scoutland making Lillie to be happy about really as Ashly checks with Olivia's aura leak happy it's stopping. To Ashly's disappointment, her Stoutland merely unearths a Yellow Shard which is fine as she doesn't want to go up again. Meanwhile, Lana's Stoutland chooses to take a nap after more snacking which prompting Popplio to offer it's aid in hunting for treasure instead as Lana follows Popplio as it runs ahead, but is startled when Popplio is knocked back making her to look up and forward in front of them to see what it was.

A wild Garbodor reveals itself, angered by Popplio's intrusion, and begins attacking. Lana retreats, but after tripping over a rock, Popplio decides to stand firm and fight. Despite Lana ordering a Bubble Beam, an attack by Garbodor bursts through and heavily damages Popplio, forcing Lana to run away. Reaching her Stoutland and realizing that it shows no signs of waking up, Lana declares that she will shield both Stoutland and Popplio as Garbodor readies another attack. This finally rouses Stoutland, who lunges at Garbodor and defeats it with Giga Impact. Lana thanks Stoutland, and the Big-Hearted Pokémon asks her to climb aboard. As the others continue their respective searches, Lillie remains terrified of her Stoutland even with Ashly's tips and advise really as Olivia and Kukui encourage her, with Kukui reminding her of how she eventually became able to touch Snowy, Yamihime, Ryuhime, Umihime, Tenkihime and Storm.

This causes Lillie to remember her own wish to be able to touch more Pokémon, and she becomes determined. At the same time, Ashly's Stoutland has moved to a rocky area, stopping at a large boulder which Ashly decides to bring back the boulder as a treasure, but is startled when the boulder glares back at her, and she flings it away. Taking a closer look, Ashly vaguely identifies it as a Geodude, and Rotom Pokédex offers up the information on Geodude's Alolan variant. Ashly decides to catch the Geodude, and orders an Aqua Jet from her Popplio, but as the Alolan Geodude is also an Electric type, it has dealt a lot of damage. Ashly orders an Iron Tail, which proves successful and then she ordered Popplio to use Bubble Beam with Ice Beam combined making Geodude to be very weak and she throws a Poké Ball at Geodude and had successfully(4) have captured a Aloha Geodude, much to Ash's excitement really as she looks for another Pokémon, but found none.

As the second and final bell rings, Lana worriedly informs her Stoutland that they have run out of time with nothing to show, but her Stoutland presses on and brings her to a cave to unearth something. This causes Lana to be the last of her class to arrive for the appraisal. Ashly's Yellow Shard gives her an extra five points with her Aloha Geodude giving her fifty points giving her a grand total of one thousand, five hundred thirty-five and Ashly laments that she's already won to Kiawe. Mallow reveals a large Lansat Berry as her find, which nets her seventy-five points for it's rarity and size which in grand total is ninety-five points. Sophocles shows off his Star Piece, which Olivia identifies and curates for the class, giving Sophocles one hundred and fifty points which in grand total was one hundred and eighty points. Moving on to Lillie, Kukui points her out as Lillie carefully, but confidently climbs aboard her Stoutland, to the amazement of her classmates.

After everyone congratulates Lillie on overcoming her fears, Olivia reveals that Kiawe has unearthed ten fossils(5) called: a Plume Fossil, a Old Amber, a Armor Fossil, a Claw Fossil, a Cover Fossil, a Dome Fossil, a Helix Fossil, a Jaw Fossil, a Sail Fossil, a Root Fossil and four Z-Crystals: Draconium Z, Rockium Z, Fairium Z and a Z-Crystal that looks light pink with a tail of a Pokémon on top making Ashly to be shocked as that's a Mewnium Z-Crystal(6) making Mew to be shocked herself which had Kiawe earning two hundred more points times ten with fifty points for each Z-Crystal which is four making him to have one thousand and four hundred points which had disappoint Sophocles as Ashly mentions a couple who can bring the Fossils back for Kiawe to have a Aerodactyl for himself and some of the fossil are Water-types that Lana can have while Mallow can have the Plant-type one as Ashly makes sure they know which one is which in case they actually want to do that really.

"Armor Fossil: Shieldon: Rock/Steel-type, Claw Fossil: Anorith: Rock/Bug-type, Cover Fossil: Tirtouga: Water/Rock-type, Dome Fossil: Kabuto: Rock/Water-type, Helix Fossil: Omanyte: Water/Rock-type, Jaw Fossil: Tyrunt: Rock/Dragon-type, Old Amber: Aerodactyl: Rock/Flying-type, Plume Fossil: Archen: Rock/Flying-type, Root Fossil: Lileep: Rock/Grass-type, Sail Fossil: Amaura: Rock/Ice-type and Skull Fossil: Cranidos: Rock-type. They'll all Ancient Pokémon really." Olivia was shocked as she'll go for Cranidos, Shieldon, Archen, Anorith while Mallow wants Lileep, Lana wants Tirtouga, Kabuto and Omanyte, Kiawe wants Tyrunt and Aerodactyl while Lillie wants Amaura(7) making Kiawe to give her the Fairium Z-Crystal then as Ashly asked for the last one as she knows which Pokémon it belongs to really making Kiawe to ask before she whispers into his ear shocking him as Ashly did ask when Olivia and the others, but Kukui wasn't looking really.

It was making Kiawe to be shocked as Ashly blushes before he gives it to her earning a kiss on the cheek making him to blush as that's the first time he got a kiss on the cheek by a girl who isn't his mom or sister as Ashly looks away with weavering eyes as she looks scared that Kiawe would mistaken her for doing that making him to hug her and kiss her on the forehead as he doesn't think he can reveal his feelings just yet making Kukui to smile as they're going slowly and he's fine with them dating if they choice to do so really as Olivia saw that kiss on the cheek and forehead making her to be happy as Kiawe is going slowly for his sake only as she can tell that Ashly is special to him like his sister is making her to leave it be as they look cute and the others were looking at the fossils they've chose as they placed them inside a bag and Ashly nuzzles Kiawe's neck making him to know what that means: Courtship(8). Ashly looks to her friends as she warns them.

"A fair warning, Lillie and Kiawe, as Amaura and Tyrunt are counterparts to each other." Kiawe and Lillie nods as that warning is a good thing really and Kiawe declares himself the winner until Mallow points out that Lana hasn't been appraised yet. Lifting up the cloth covering Lana's find, Olivia identifies Lana's treasure as a sample of Z-Ring ore with her having six of them, earning Lana three thousand points which means five hundred points each and placing her in the lead. As everyone congratulates Lana, Olivia adds that she intends to make one of the ores into a proper Z-Ring and give it to Lana with the others are going to Hala. Ashly went for a walk to cool her head as she can't believe she did that making her to look to Tapu Koko who wasn't mad about the courtship as he noticed making her to blush as she looks around as she needs to clear her head and Tapu Koko stops Tapu Lele from seeing Ashly fast and he needs to protect her until it's time really.

"With light of the beginning Sparkle, sparkle  
The light of the end lu la la li la  
The hourglass El Ragna that does not turn  
Time does not flow from it lu la la li la

The flames of countless lives,  
fall through and become stars  
They fly beautifully and fade away  
in the cradle of life and death

Sing, sing, the two wishes are now,  
strongly strongly, shining in heavenly gold  
It speaks of eternity-  
Shine upon me El Ragna

Upon everything,  
it spins and spins lu la la li la  
Sadness and happiness are both  
part of my hazy destiny

All of this is the dream works of a minutes time  
When God blinks, we are already dead and gone again  
Resonate, resonate, now as your true from  
Fleetingly, fleetingly, the visions of men recede  
It prays for eternity." Ashly sings as Kiawe saw her walking back and held her as she looks like a big burden is on her shoulders making her to feel like she has to handle it on her own really which she doesn't have to really and he doesn't want her to face it by herself at all really as they head back to the Pokémon Center and sleep, but in each other's arms for comfort and a peace of mind while not knowing that Kukui and Olivia took a picture each really.

* * *

AN: O.K, more numbers. 1) I wanted to change this up a bit and those items were the only thing I could think of really, 2) the points for the six items was all I could think of and if you have a better one, let me know in a review and I'll change it fast and repost the chapter with the new numbers, 3) Olivia is worried about this and had to ask Officer Jenny to check it out as Ashly could have found them after someone has dropped them after smuggling them into the Aloha Region really, 4) Ashly met a Aloha Geodude and in this story, Ashly actually captured it and it didn't run away as using proper Pokémon will make it easier to capture them, 5) the reason I had giving Kiawe ten fossils than keeping it at the one is because I did mentioned I wanted to change the story really and this will allow others to have different Pokémon really to look after as Ashly knows which would fit her friend's auras really.

6) since Mew is travelling with her grand-chibimon, as she calls Ashly really, she is technically Ashly's Pokémon really and letting Kiawe find that Z-Crystal will allow Mew to use her Z-Move really, 7) Lillie is now full and having a past Pokémon really will allow Lillie to handle different types like her aura is as her Mimikyu, Lapra, Milotic, Dranognair, Aloha Vulpix and Castform will be happy to have a new member and finally 8) Pokémon can do a courtship with each other to properly get to know each other as chibimons do this as a play date while as adults, it's to keep each other together really and be a mated pair once it's the mating season as they would walk away to be together and then come back as this is actually rare for the courtship to be happening with wild Pokémon as they stopped doing that and Pokémon Breeders do the picking for captured Pokémon really.

Now the reason Lillie has seven is because I want her to be a stronger trainer and she asked Hala if she can carry seven Pokémon thanks to Ashly getting that covered with the date making Hala to agree as Ashly has many Pokémon at home in Poké Balls and carries only six max on her making him to agree as he thinks Lillie is doing the same, but she isn't as Ashly is helping her to be better and be able to touch Pokémon again. Thanks for reading this chapter and see you in the next one.


	34. Sky, Small Fry!

Team Rocket are fishing at Brooklet Hill, trying to catch a Totem Pokémon based on information that James had received from a man who calls himself the "master fisherman". Meowth reels in a small Pokémon, which James identifies with his book as a Wishiwashi. Meowth, unimpressed, promptly throws the Small Fry Pokémon away. Jessie's then feels a pull on her fishing rod, and she attempts to reel in what she thinks is the Totem Pokémon. However, Bewear shows up out of the water, and Team Rocket blasts off into the air. In Paniola Town, it is extracurricular activity time for the heroes, and the group are free to go wherever they want. Ashly joins Lana, who reveals that she will be going fishing to catch the biggest Pokémon. Lana then lends Ashly a fishing rod, so that she can join in the friendly competition making Ashly to be happy as she can't wait to catch a new Pokémon really as Lana laughs.

"I'm doubting that, Ashly." Ashly pouts making Kukui to hide his chuckling face and Nurse Joy chuckles at the two girls as she wonders who's going to lose it actually.

"Oh, come on! I've done more fishing than you have and I've been to seven regions max plus a patch of islands called the Orange Islands before coming to the Aloha Region!" Lana had a scary aura around her, but Ashly wasn't backing down as both argued about who's better at fishing making Kukui and Nurse Joy to laugh as this is getting crazy as Ashly threatens to sic Lugia or even the trio birds onto him this time making him to sweat as Ashly has siced Celebi onto him once, who had fun, making him to not get her mad and he agrees as he left the Pokémon Center in a hurry as Lana was shocked Ashly knows those four as Ashly had to protect them making the argument to be about something else. The rest of the group then join the two, as they wonder what is going on as Nurse Joy explains to them three, and revealed that they are going to Kiawe's farm, on the premise that they will be helping him with his work which Ashly threatens to tell their parents if they don't help around the farm with Mean Look making them to be scared as they promise to help Kiawe out on the farm if it means to get the scary look around from them.

"Where you two off to?" Kiawe asked as Lana told him they were going fishing as Ashly apologies and promises to help out next time making Kiawe to chuckle as he doesn't mind really though Mimo does miss having her around really making Ashly to blush as Lana, Mallow and Lillie have to get the story on that one which Ashly loudly shouts she's not going to talk about it. Ashly still can't believe Mimo called her that in her sleep making Sima and Rango to be chuckling at her for it as she begged them to not tell anyone about it as her dad will not stop laughing and then ask when the wedding is as Mimo has just called Ashly her big sister in her sleep. As Ashly and Lana exit the Pokémon Center, they meet Olivia, who greets them just as she falls from a Tauros as Ashly can see she's needing to meditate even more as Hala made sure to talk to Olivia over her computer which is connected to her Plasma eighty-three inch Flat-scene T.V and after getting back up, Olivia reveals that by the end of the day, she would have finished Lana's Z-Ring. Lana was still nervous about having her own, but Ashly told her it's awesome as Popplio can get back at Team Skull for what they did to him in the past really.

"You're right, Ashly! Would you like that, Popplio?" Lana asked Popplio who was beside her.

"**You bet! It's pay back time!**" Ashly smiles as she nods to Popplio as Lana was happy to be able to understand Popplio as she looks really happy about it. Also, as the pair are going fishing, she mentions that there is a large Totem Pokémon residing in a lake near Brooklet Hill which had made the two very excited and the pair head off to catch the Totem Pokémon. At Brooklet Hill, Ashly and Lana are ready to begin fishing, but get interrupted by the "master fisherman" who states that they will need his permission before battling the lake's Totem Pokémon. He then recounts an exaggerated tale of battling the Totem Pokémon, showing a fake scar on his arm as "proof", but Ashly's Moon Priestess powers are going crazy for some reason and made the 'Fake' a 'Real' one. He agrees to let them fish if they manage to find a Feebas which Lana, to his shocking and great astonishment, reels in almost immediately with Ashly having one for Lana to have as her own Pokémon.

They then exchange the Feebas that Lana caught to rent a small boat which the man says will be necessary in catching the Totem Pokémon. Before they head off on the boat, Lana discovers an injured Wishiwashi stuck in a small, shallow patch of water and Lana went to bandaged it's injuries and then let's it go into the lake and Ashly nods to it as she knows making it to nod back to her before disappearing into the lake and heads back to it's friends as they formed a giant fish underwater. The two then head off and then begin fishing in the middle of the lake where Ashly reels in a Magikarp, which proceeds to slap Ashly on the face multiple times making Ashly to shout at it if it didn't want to be held to just say so really making Magikarp to have tears before Ashly apologies as she didn't like being hit in the face like that before setting it back into the water where it flees as she didn't like that one bit really as Lana chuckles at her.

"Trust me, Lana. That really hurts as your cheeks will be red and then you get mad." Lana still chuckles until she froze as Lana then senses a big catch making Ashly to sense for it and focused it to where it is making Lana to throw there and after waiting for one minute, Lana sensed it again and manages to get a bite as she pulls as hard as she can really and the bite reveals itself to be the Totem Pokémon, a School Form Wishiwashi that Ashly knows of only, however Rotom announces that it is an unknown Pokémon making the "Master Fisherman" to be in great shock as he never seen this happen before as he full faints on the ground making Ashly to know he faked it all. Meanwhile at Kiawe's farm, rather than assisting Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles are scoffing down some cheese and ice cream respectively (made specially from the farm's Moomoo Milk), while Lillie is feeding Snowy some special-made Pokémon food.

"*Sighs* I should have expected this from you guys. Well, at least I know that Ashly would have helped with her Psychic powers. Now she's going to be telling your parents once I tell her you broke your promises to her to help out on the farm." It was enough to make them to flinch at the reminder of the threat and finished fast before hurrying to help out as Sima and Rango chuckle as Kiawe told the threat to his parents and Mimo is laughing at his friends. Back at Brooklet Hill, Ashly and Lana's boat is being pulled across the lake by the large Wishiwashi at the end of Lana's fishing rod. The boat then collides with an island in the middle of the lake, and while Lana manages to land on it properly, Ashly and Storm are sent flying into the lake making her to look to the Totem Pokémon and nods as her hair has a blue streak in it to breath underwater and the Totem Pokémon nods back before Ashly went back up to keep the act going really.

Seeing Wishiwashi approaching them, Ashly manages to quickly jump onto the island, but Storm remains floundering in the water and at Lana's command, Popplio manages to save Storm from the Wishiwashi in time as Lana tries to reel it in, but was having a hard time as it's so strong making Ashly to worry really. The struggle between Lana and Wishiwashi continues, and Popplio dives in the water and attacks with Bubble Beam, but as the Totem Pokémon approaches, scared, Popplio jumps out of the water and Lana decides to handle the battle by herself. The struggle between Lana and the Totem Pokémon continues, but the Totem Pokémon is too strong, and sends Lana struggling on her knees and against a rock face making Ashly to worry more as Lana got scrapes and some cuts on her arms making her to look like she's fighting for her life on this one really making Ashly to worry that Lana will be pulled into the water.

"Lana, are you alright?!"

"Yes! I just didn't expect it to be this strong, but I handled Pokémon stronger than it!" Seeing it's Trainer losing and struggling to pull the Totem Pokémon up out of the water and getting hurt cause of it, Popplio overcomes it's fear of the Wishiwashi and dives in to battle again and after firing Bubble Beam several times, Lana begins to regain her control of Wishiwashi. However, Popplio is attacked by a nearby Pokémon, revealed to be an ally Alomomola as the Alolomola then commences to use Heal Pulse on the Wishiwashi making Ashly to know that Lana is going to have a hard time if this keeps up as Ashly heals Lana's scrapes and cuts before she then focuses on the Alolomola with Storm's help as Lana needs this. Ashly decides to handle the situation by distracting Alomomola with her fishing rod, and manages to reel it in where Storm then attacks Alomomola with Electro Ball, causing the Caring Pokémon to flee into the open ocean.

"Alright! Nice one, Storm! Lana! The Alolomola is gone! Popplio should be able to help you out again now!" Popplio, now back in action, continues it's battle with the Totem Pokémon as Lana needs him and he isn't going to fail her no matter what making Popplio to glare at it making it to shiver a bit before chasing after him and after racing in front of the Totem Pokémon across the lake, Popplio manages to defeat the Wishiwashi with it's newly learnt Aqua Jet, managing to break up the school of Wishiwashi. The Solo Form Wishiwashi flee, and the Wishiwashi that Lana had helped before then appears out of the water. In it's mouth is a Waterium Z, which it hands over to Lana making her to thank it before it jumps into her arms surprising her greatly and Ashly knows it wants to go with Lana making her to agree as she captures it making it to be very happy. At night in the Pokémon Center, Olivia hands Lana the finished Z-Ring, and Lana fits her Waterium Z into it.

The couples was there with cages as they showed their new Pokémon as Olivia introduced herself to Cranidos, Shieldon, Archen and Anorith making the couple to hand over seeds as Archen screech will make them grow and use them as it's new home if inside of a building as Olivia might know a good spot for her new friend if he wants to see it really which it agrees to, Mallow introduced herself to Lileep who hugs her as it knows she's the Grass Priestess making her to hug him as she's happy, Lana introduced herself, Popplio and Wishiwashi to Tirtouga, Kabuto and Omanyte who likes her as she is the Water Priestess as Kabuto is now on her head while Omanyte is on her hip making Popplio to be in her arms as Wishiwashi is inside a bubble to met the new comers as Lana now has five Pokémon as her own, Kiawe introduced himself to Tyrunt and Aerodactyl who saw Turtonator as he greets them as friends and comrades making them to nuzzle Kiawe as they can tell he is the Fire/Dragon Priest and Lillie introduced herself and her six Pokémon to Amaura.

Amaura was smiling and rubs against Lillie's leg as she aura bonds to her fast as Lillie can tell that Amaura likes her a lot as the others nuzzled Amaura as well welcoming her to the family which she likes making Lillie to have seven Pokémon now to look after as Kiawe has three, Mallow as two and Olivia has six Ashly thinks as she knows Sophocles isn't into them, but will help study them to get the information on them making the couple to do that already as they want the new trainers to know about them as Ashly paid for this as she wants them to be happy with their new trainers really making them to be shocked Ashly would do that for them to have their new friends' information to help train them and Ashly blushes as she asked how the others are doing making them to say they're doing great thanks to her as she blushes again and when she told the story, it was making them to be shocked again as Ashly really cares for her friends really as Rotom explains what the ten fossil Pokémon are.

"Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokémon. This Pokémon thrived three hundred million years ago. It's said that living specimens can still be seen in a certain region—a rare sight. Omanyte, the Spiral Pokémon. Omanyte lived in the seas of antiquity. It's fossils have been found bearing bite marks from Archeops, so apparently Archeops preyed on it. Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. A Pokémon from the age of the dinosaurs. It used it's sawlike fangs to shred it's prey before eating them. Lileep, the Sea Lily Pokémon. In ancient times, it lived in warm seas. It disguised itself as seaweed to ambush it's prey and devoured them whole when they got close. Anorith, the Old Shrimp Pokémon. When restored Anorith are released into the ocean, they don't thrive, because the water composition has changed since their era. Cranidos, the Head Butting Pokémon. It lived in jungles around a hundred million years ago. It used its skillful headbutts to combat Aerodactyl.

Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon. Many fossils of this Pokémon have been found, but almost none have shown signs of damage to the face. Tirtouga, the Prototutle. Based on studies of it's skeletal structure, it can apparently dive to ocean depths of over half a mile. Archen, the First Bird. Once thought to be the ancestor of all bird Pokémon, some of the latest research suggests that may not be the case. Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokémon. It's large jaw has incredible destructive power. Some theories suggest that it's restored form is different from it's form of long ago. Amaura, the Tundra Pokémon. It lived in cold areas in ancient times. It's said that when Amaura whinnies, auroras appear in the night sky." Rotom said as everyone was shocked really as this is news to them and Ashly giggles since she has them herself really making them to ask for tips and what kind of training making her to calm them down as their new Pokémon look at them with confusing really.

Kabuto is a small Pokémon resembling a horseshoe crab. It is mostly flat with a protective, brown shell covering it's body. There are two small, black eyes on top of it's shell, which it uses for sight when it hides on the ocean floor. Underneath the shell is a black space that hides the structure of it's main body. Only it's four short, yellow legs and a second pair of luminescent red eyes are visible on it's underside. In it's original time, Kabuto was prominently found on beaches, likely aided by it's fast and powerful swimming ability. While it is commonly believed to be extinct, isolated populations of Kabuto have been found to be unchanged for three million years. Omanyte is a small Pokémon similar to an ammonite. It has a sky blue body with ten tentacles and a pale yellow, helix-spiraled shell on its back. The shell's rim has two circular indents where Omanyte's large saucer-like eyes protrude. If attacked or threatened, it quickly withdraws into it's hard shell.

Omanyte is considered extinct, although it can be revived from Fossils. It's fossils have been excavated in areas that were once oceans long ago. Omanyte regulated it's buoyancy by storing and releasing air within it's shell and controlled direction by twisting it's tentacles. While Omanyte fed on plankton, it was preyed on by Archeops and Carracosta. Aerodactyl is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has small, sharply pointed ears, narrow eyes, a ridged snout with a gaping mouth, and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. It's body is covered in light purplish gray skin with violet wing membranes. Aerodactyl's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. There is a hump-like ridge with a single spike on it's back and it has a strong tail with an arrow-shaped tip. It's talon-like feet have two toes in front and one in the back and are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching it's prey in flight.

Aerodactyl is extant using Fossil revitalization, but is considered extinct in the wild. Due to the sharp appearance of Aerodactyl's fangs, it was originally thought to be exclusively a carnivore. However, the anime shows it joyfully consuming fruit. It's serrated fangs and ferocious attitude were nevertheless very imposing, and it is said to be have been capable of effortlessly ripping out enemies' throats. By spreading it's impressive wings, Aerodactyl is believed to have flown by gliding through the skies, freely letting out it's high-pitched cries. However, it's walk was weak and slow when it touched ground. When at rest it enjoyed the safety and seclusion of the mountains, where it liked to nest.

"When Aerodactyl Mega Evolves, Kiawe as the Kalos Region as stones to allow this really, it's eyes turn green and it's body begins to turn to stone, which some researchers believe was it's original appearance before fossilization. It grows larger in size and sprouts jagged black spikes all over it's body: five spikes at the wrist joint of each wing replacing it's hands, three small spikes along it's tail, one spike on each ear, and a long spike on it's chin. The spike on it's back and it's rear talons have also become black and stony. Rocky plates cover it's eyebrows and the corners of it's jaw. Similar stone ornaments are present on it's chest on it's torso: two small ridges flanking a longer ridge. Because of the burden of Mega Evolution, Mega Aerodactyl is fiercer and more irritable than before. Kiawe, if you want to do any Mega Evolution with yours, I would start training him to handle it with my training. I'll write it down for you." Kiawe nods he rubs both of his two new Pokémon's heads making them to lean into his sides.

Lileep is a somewhat plant-like Pokémon with eight dark-tipped, pink tentacles protruding from an opening on top of it's head. Inside the pitch black opening are two glowing, yellow eyes. The remainder of it's head is purple with yellow eyespots resembling targets. The head is connected to the body by means of a yellow stem. The body itself is purple and semi-spherical. Four stubby roots anchor this Pokémon firmly to the rocks of it's home on the sea floor. In ancient times, it lived in warm seas. It waves it's tentacles around to disguise itself as seaweed in order to attract prey, which is swallowed whole after being entangled. Lileep has been extinct for one hundred million years, but specimens can be revived from Root Fossils.

Anorith is a greenish-gray, arthropod Pokémon, resembling an anomalocaris. A stalk extends from either side of it's head, with large, spherical eyes at the tips. The middle of it's head is black with two red, teardrop-shaped markings, and an x-shaped mouth is visible on the underside of it's torso. Beneath it's head are two large, segmented claws that serve as weapons and are used to capture prey. On each side of it's body are four white appendages with red tips. These wing-like projections are used to propel Anorith through the water. Now extinct in the wild, it lived in the seas of ancient times. It is still extant under the ownership of Trainers through revival from Claw Fossils. Despite this, Anorith can no longer thrive in today's oceans because the water composition has changed since ancient times.

Cranidos is a gray, dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling the Pachycephalosaurus. It has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, blue, dome-shaped head with four spikes on it's back. It has stubby arms with three claws; despite the stubbiness, it can attack with them. The back half of it's body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. It has feet with three forward claws and one backward. It's main attacking prowess involves charging head-first into it's opponents. When it lived in dense forests and jungles one hundred million years ago, it would use headbutts to snap obstructing trees, down it's prey, and combat other Pokémon like Aerodactyl. It notably lacks any intelligence. Shieldon is a small, yellow, ceratopsian-like reptilian Pokémon. It has white toes and a white bump on it's back. Shieldon has a dark-gray elliptical face, with a prominent white brow and a white rim on it's black snout. It's facial hide is extremely hard; however, it is vulnerable when attacked from behind. One hundred million years ago, Shieldon lived in dense forests. It has a habit of polishing it's face against tree trunks. It is speculated that few enemies would have considered challenging it's armored face. It eats grass, tree roots, and Berries. It's fossils show no sign of damage to it's face.

"Gary had to protect a huge herd of the Shieldon in the Sinnoh Region and one got captured, but I got it back and now their under protection watch with some friends to keep them safe." Her friends liked that and Kukui explains who Gary is and his relationship with Ashly to Olivia who was shocked really. Tirtouga resembles a baby leatherback sea turtle. It's body is blue with black spots on the edges of it's flippers. It's black shell has six circular indentations in it. It has a black upper beak and a mask that covers most of it's head. It has a light blue patch underneath it's eyes. Tirtouga's shell is very tough, and it can dive down to depths of as much as one thousand meters. Tirtouga was known to actively hunt for prey to the extent that it would go on land to reach them. Tirtouga lived in the oceans long ago and is now extant only by reviving it from fossils. The people of Alola believe it to be an ancestor of most turtle Pokémon.

Archen is a small, bipedal creature with mixed reptilian and avian traits. It's large, red head is covered in discernible scales, and it's neck has blue and red feathers. It's body is covered in untidy, sallow feathers, and it has blue, clawed wings that cannot be used for flight. It has short, thin legs, and a twig-like tail that bears a diamond-shaped blue feather. It has wide white eyes with black pupils and no irises. Archen is extinct, but can be revived from fossils. It is believed to be the ancestor of all bird Pokémon, though recent research suggests otherwise. It hunts prey as they move about the forest. In the anime, it was shown Archen does not like Pokémon food, but can grow a special plant with it's cries. It enjoys the Berries grown on this plant.

"This is the Pokémon to watch out for, Olivia. I was there when Professor Jupiter brought one back and the seeds grow in the laboratory as the seeds came with it to make a new home with as they eat the berries from the seeds more than Pokémon food." Olivia nods as she rubs his head making him to lean into her touch. Tyrunt is a bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon that resembles large a theropod. It's body is grayish brown with a small hump on it's back, and it's belly and lower jaw are a lighter gray. The head is large in proportion to it's body and has a blunt snout with a ridge above the nostrils. Two teeth are visible in the lower jaw, while the upper jaw has two tooth-like spikes. On top of it's head are two orange spikes and it has a black around the lower edge of each eye. Around it's neck is a spiky ruff of white, primitive feathers. It has tiny forelimbs with two white claws each.

The hind legs are more developed and have rectangular, armor plating over the knees, three white claws on each foot, and a smaller, fourth digit lacking a claw off to the side. It's tail is short with an orange spike near the tip. Tyrunt has a selfish, spoiled nature. If it encounters something it dislikes, it will throw a tantrum and run wild. It's strong jaws have enough force to shred an automobile, and it tends to unknowingly inflict injuries while playing. This Pokémon lived one hundred million years ago; theories suggest it might have had a different form then. Amaura is a quadruped, dinosaurian Pokémon that resembles a sauropod. It is light blue with a white underbelly. It has a long neck, a short, stubby tail, and a single white claw on each hind foot. Above each of it's large, deep blue eyes is an iridescent, sail-like structure. Typically, the sails are yellow at the bottom and fade into pink toward the tips.

On each side of it's body is a dark blue crystal. Pokémon-Amie has demonstrated that it's sails can change color with it's mood and the crystals on it's sides permanently remain at freezing temperatures. Amaura is a calm Pokémon that lived over one hundred million years ago. It lived in a cold land to avoid predators such as Tyrantrum. Despite it's restoration, it is not expected to live long in the heat of current climates. It can create auroras as Ashly had one before it evolved making to ask if she can see them sometime to help train she Ashly doesn't mind really. Lillie loves her new friend as she wonders if they can have a snow field in one of the empty rooms for her to live in making Ashly to agree, but to check with her mother first as she might not like snow in the house unless there's blue tarp on the floor and on the walls to keep it from going through making Lillie to nod as she loves her new Pokémon deeply like the others do as well before Ashly points Sophocles to a Aloha Geodude making him to be happy as it wants to battle as Ashly gave tips and now Sophocles has a new Pokémon to look after.

Ashly was walking in the forest with Kiawe as she wanted to show him something and he was surprised as Ashly had brought him to a waterfall inside of a cave with crystals making him to love it as it's amazing really and wonders how Ashly has found it making her to keep it her little secret, but she might tell Olivia as both saw some Pokémon that lives inside and aren't scared of them as they're nice, but Ashly wished there was more Crystaleon making Kiawe to look around as he wonders how the Pokémon live in this place making him to see Pokémon eggs of a Staryu in the water making both to watch them hatch and Goldeen also hatched as well making this place to be amazing as Ashly plans to show Olivia this place to mark it as a Pokémon Reserve to keep the place safe from greed as Ashly hates it more than anything in the world as she wonders if singing would calm her down as she forgot that Kiawe is with her.

"I wanna be the very best  
Like no one ever was  
To catch them is my real test  
To train them is my cause

I will travel across the land  
Searching far and wide  
Each Pokémon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokémon, gotta catch 'em all."

"It's you and me." Ashly didn't expect Kiawe to join in, but she allows it as it's more fun together than alone.

"I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon  
Oh, you're my best friend."

"In a world we must defend." Both were really good if they can keep up with the other really.

"Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
A heart so true." Ashly couldn't get enough of it really. Singing with Kiawe is so much fun.

"Our courage will pull us through." Kiawe was having fun as Ashly seems to enjoy it really.

"You teach me and I'll teach you." Who knew that both can sing great together as Ashly and Kiawe didn't see Kukui or Olivia watching them.

"Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all." Kiawe was impress with Ashly's singing as he wonders if they can do a duet more often as this is fun making him to not noticed Rotom recording them as Kukui and Olivia was smiling as this is perfect.

"Every challenge along the way  
With courage, I will face  
I will battle every day." Kiawe was actually enjoying himself as the Pokémon were dancing to their singing really.

"To claim my rightful place." Kukui was amazed they can sing together like this as if they have been singing together for a long time making Olivia to smile and try to keep from singing along with them as Kukui shakes his head at her to keep quiet.

"Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream

Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
It's you and me." Ashly was fully wondering what it would be like if she was married to Kiawe as she can see it really with four kids, but she knows it wouldn't work as she won't survive it no matter what those four say to her really.

"I know it's my destiny."

"Pokémon  
Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend." Kiawe wonders if he should tell Ashly how he feels, but he can't… Not yet as he needs to know how to put it into words first.

"Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all."

"A heart so true."

"Our courage will pull us through."

"You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon."

"Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all." Both were having too much fun making the Pokémon to keep dancing as they were having fun, too.

"Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all – Gotta catch 'em all." Ashly wonders how she'll ever tell Kiawe her deep secret, but she'll get there when they across that crossroad.

"Gotta catch 'em all  
Pokémon." Kiawe can't seem to stop singing as if Ashly and he are the only ones in the world with Pokémon around them and they're not afraid of them really.

"Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all."

"It's you and me."

"I know it's my destiny  
Pokémon  
Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend." Ashly knows Kiawe is going to try and help her defend the world, but she doesn't want him to get hurt really.

"Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all."

"A heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through."

"You teach me and I'll teach you  
Pokémon." Dragonairs are jumping out of the water as a heart forms in the middle and both don't even know that it's there really as Kukui got a picture of it with no flash thanks to the cave having natural light in it from the water and the crystals really.

"Pokémon  
Gotta catch 'em all  
It's you and me."

"I know it's my destiny."

"Pokémon  
Oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend  
Pokémon."

"Gotta catch 'em all."

"A heart so true."

"Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you."

"Pokémon." Kukui and Olivia was shocked as this is not something you get everyday and Olivia saw the Pokémon making her to make sure it's a Pokémon Reserve with Officer Jenny's help as this needs a lot of man power to make sure it goes through.

* * *

AN: You know LeeandLei with Natewantstobattle on YouTube? Well, I tried to have it following them, but I keep going back and forth figuring out who sings what for this song really. If someone can point them out to this story, I would really like that as I'm not sure if I got this right or not. Now about Kiawe, Lana and Mallow being priest and priestesses, from a couples of chapters back, you would have noticed the way some of them were wondering about the future and some thinking about Ashly like Mallow and Sophocles did really. The Moon Priestess and Sun Priest weren't the only ones in the Aloha Region to have powers like this. I'll fully explain it when we get to that chapter, but right now they are slowing going into their powers while Ashly went into them too fast making her to have too much as Gladion will as well thanks to Ashly's singing for him to see all of the memories in one whole night really.


	35. A Crowning Moment of Truth!

As part of their Akala Island field trip, Ashly, her classmates and Kukui are visiting the Wela Volcano Park as the saw a large crowd has gathered along with their Fire-type Pokémon as Kukui explains that this is the Wela Fire Festival which has been held for over one hundred years, and that it's history will be the subject of today's class. Kiawe leads the way and whilst walking, Kiawe mentions to Ashly the festival will allow both Kono and Kona get stronger. As they join a queue of Trainers, Olivia announces that the festival is about to start and the crowd cheers. Meanwhile, an Alolan Marowak watches nearby which Ashly saw as she wonders what it's going to be doing really. Olivia starts the festivities by taking the Wela Crown and placing it on the head of a Growlithe. Rotom and Kiawe explain to Ashly that the Wela Crown helps make Pokémon grand and strong, and is most effective on Fire-types as Lillie realizes this explains why so many people have gathered here today which Kiawe nods to.

Kiawe reveals that Turtonator was crowned last year, and that his grandfather had used to do the crowning in the past as Ashly leans a bit into him making him to wrap his left arm around her waist automatically. Kiawe also explains that when he was young, he dreamed to have his grandfather crown his Pokémon, but he died making Ashly to tell him that his grandfather is inside his heart and memories, so he shouldn't be sad as he might have done it spiritually really which Kukui agrees with. Soon the group reach the front of the queue, and Ashly rushes forward with both Kono and Kona. As Olivia is about to crown them, Marowak rushes forward and steals the crown which has Kiawe, angered, goes to grab it off Marowak, but Marowak runs off, past the crowd of queuing trainers and attacks those who try to stop it. Kukui stops Olivia from going after Marowak as they need to calm everyone down, and Kiawe decides that he'll get it back with Ash following him. Marowak evades capture and jumps off the cliff as Kiawe and Ash follow in pursuit. They soon reach a fork in the road as Kiawe comes across a Hiker and his injured Magmar as another Hiker asks if he is chasing after the Marowak. Another Hiker appears and asks the same question, but tries to dissuade Kiawe from chasing after Marowak. Eventually, they point him in the right direction and Kiawe soon confronts Marowak.

As Marowak challenges Kiawe to a battle, Kiawe sends out Turtonator and they start the battle. Marowak breaks through Flamethrower and manages to dodge Dragon Tail and manages to hit Turtonator with Shadow Bone. Kiawe decides to finish it with one shot and they use Inferno Overdrive. However, Marowak dodges. Marowak then knocks Turtonator out with Iron Head before leaving as Ashly arrives making her to shoot a large Aura Sphere at it making it to look at her as she was angry making it to stare into her eyes as Kiawe saw this happening in front of him as he doesn't know what Ashly is doing really. Ashly blocks the bone that Marowak had thrown at her and stops it with her psychic making it to be angry as that's his bone and she took it from him making Kiawe to not like this as Ashly took off with it deep into the mountain making Marowak to chase after her as Kiawe was shocked as he can't do anything as he needs to help his Pokémon first really. Kiawe will need to explain to Kukui where Ashly is.

At the Pokémon Center, everyone waits as Turtonator receives treatment, while Kiawe remains frustrated at not being able to get the crown back. That night, Kukui goes outside and finds Kiawe on the steps with Turtonator now healed up. Kiawe apologizes to Turtonator for being focused on the crown and not paying attention to the battle, and thinks back to what his grandfather said about battling. Kiawe mentions that he had a goal of becoming as strong as Wela Volcano, but is now unsure if he can obtain that goal. Kukui manages to convince him to continue with his dream and they agree to have a training match, so that they can devise a way to beat Marowak. Kukui is worried about Ashly as she can handle herself, but Marowak is going to keep chasing her until it gets it's bone back from her if what Kiawe said is true making him to know she'll be hurt as she hides from Marowak in the mountain of the volcano.

Ashly was alone with Marowak and kept the bone out of reach with her psychic as she plans to train him a bit to get stronger making him to be curious as she went Mooneon and starts training Marowak making him to shiver as she is so going to make sure he knows Will-o-Wisps, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz, and Flame Burst making him to whine a bit as she is so going to make it him sore once she is done, but during that time, he didn't think she would heal him and not herself making him to complain about it as she would be fine making him to not like it at all until he saw her looking sad and she broke down crying as he holds her making her to shout out everything form when she was three to today making him to be shocked as he can't believe she went through that and he can sense a mate bond is slowly forming between her and the male human he defeated making him to choose to work with the human if he defeats him really.

They start a battle with Storm managing to avoid Turtonator's spikes and Kukui has Storm run around Turtonator before landing an Iron Tail on Turtonator. As the battle continues, Kiawe begins to realize that they are having trouble competing against Storm's speed, much like it was with Marowak, and that they can't rely on defense alone. Turtonator remains determined and starts to glow, which surprises Kukui. The next morning, the Hikers bring their Magmar to Nurse Joy for treatment as Kukui and Olivia discuss why Marowak stole the crown. Being one of the precious treasures on Akala Island, Olivia knows that they will have to get it back and she plans to go after Marowak. However Kiawe arrives and stops her, promising to get back the Wela Crown back. Soon Kiawe confronts Marowak for a rematch which Marowak ignores until it used Iron Head on some rocks and found Ashly with scrapes, cuts and she fully looks tired.

Kiawe saw Marowak go near her, but she teleported away and Marowak turns to him where Ashly is in his arms passed out as Olivia couldn't believe Ashly did this to get the crown back for them. Kiawe glares at Marowak as he knows that the human male is angry and pissed and she did this actually to get back at him for hurting the male human's friend, but turned it into training to get him to believe in himself more. Kiawe throws the bone back and Marowak agrees to have that battle as everyone watches on with Kukui treating Ashly as it looks like she was running for a long time as her muscles are tensed and it looks like she got hit with some rocks from Marowak's Iron Head move making Kiawe to take a deep breath to calm down as the battle begins. Marowak throws his bone at Turtonator, but Turtonator sends it back with Dragon Tail before Marowak attacks with Iron Head before going for Flare Blitz when Turtonator dodged Marowak's attack and as their classmates discuss the battle, Turtonator counters Flare Blitz with Flamethrower, but Marowak gets behind Turtonator to attack.

Marowak manages to avoid Shell Trap by avoiding the spikes while landing a hit with Flame Burst, but Turtonator moves it's back to ensure it's spikes to make contact, causing damage. Kiawe then has Turtonator power up using newly learnt Shell Smash, allowing Turtonator to become stronger and faster though Marowak had still manages to hit Turtonator with Iron Head, Turtonator retaliates with Dragon Tail with it's new speed, before launching an Inferno Overdrive, winning Kiawe the match. Defeated, Marowak hands Kiawe the Wela Crown and confirms Kiawe's theory that it wanted to wear the crown, so it could become stronger. Marowak then motions that it wishes to join Kiawe's team. Realizing what Marowak wants, Kiawe agrees and throws a Poké Ball at it. Kiawe then calls Marowak out and welcomes it to his team, only for it to attack Turtonator as he realized it doesn't want to lose to him next time making him to sigh.

Later the Wela Crown has been returned to Olivia and the festival continues as Olivia places the crown on Storm, Kono and Kona, and also invites Marowak to put on the crown. As Olivia puts the crown on Marowak, Kiawe tells Turtonator that they'll work harder with Marowak as Rotom takes pictures only for the Hikers to photobomb each and every attempt until Ashly shouts at them to ask next time if they wanted to be in the photo making them to ask then. Ashly allows it and will allow them to have a couple making them to nod as the photo was taken. Ashly looks out from the rooftop as she knows she had everyone worried, but she couldn't take it as she finally got to her new powers as she did do training and battle Marowak as it did agreed to not tell Kiawe about her secret as she taught him how to use Will-o-Wisp, Shadow Ball, Flare Blitz and Flame Burst making her to be happy as she didn't expect it to find her and knows that training is over with once Kiawe showed up really.

"Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me,  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, tell me something,  
Tell me who's the loneliest of all?  
Fear of what's inside of me,  
Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

(Opera singing for eleven seconds, stops for twelve seconds then starts singing in opera for four seconds)

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?

(Opera singing for eleven seconds, stops for twelve seconds than starts singing in opera for four seconds)

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can keep it from the world,  
Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something,  
Who's the loneliest of all?  
I'm the loneliest of all." Ashly knows how to sing opera as she had to learn by her stupid 'master and mistress' during those two years with them really as their sole maid-in-training making her to look up at the moon and wonder if she'll be alright without telling them her secret.

"Who am I to complain?  
My life's been spared so much pain  
Born with all that I need  
My comforts all guaranteed

So what's the problem  
What's keeping me  
From moving forward  
It's hard to see

I should be free now  
I should be fine  
But the life I fought for  
Still isn't mine

Some believe in fairy stories  
And the ghosts that they can't see  
I know that I could do so much  
If I could just believe in me

Mirror mirror  
Tell me something  
Can I stop my fall?

Years of scorn will leave you cold  
'Forget your dreams do what you're told'  
When disapproval's all you're shown  
The safest place becomes alone

And isolation's  
The price you pay  
And every friendship  
Is pushed away

But bit by bit now  
A step each day  
I'm slowly starting  
To find my way

Some believe in fairy stories  
And the ghosts that they can't see  
I know that I could do so much  
If I could just believe in me

Mirror mirror  
I'll tell you something  
I think I might change it all." Kiawe and Kukui can hear Ashly singing as this is not a good thing as Ashly never sings two songs in one night meaning she's feeling the burden, the large pressure on her shoulders and needs help, but she can't tell them what it is making them to wonder what to do.

* * *

AN: O.K, Ashly training with Marowak was something I wanted to fix up, but I didn't know how to train in those moves, so you didn't get it fully really Ashly used her special training on him making him to master the moves as she got used to her powers for the Moon Priestess really as she can handle the powers now.


	36. Currying Favor and Flavor!

The morning begins with Ashly, all geared up for a heated battle against Kahuna Olivia, but to her astonishment that every time she throws a Poké Ball, it fails to release the Pokémon residing inside, and drops down ineffectively. Suddenly, a Poké Ball gets enlarged dramatically, and turns into a Voltorb, moments before it electrocutes Ashly. Ashly wakes up panting heavily, drenched in cold sweat; emitting such a loud scream that it wakes her sleeping classmates. Later at the breakfast table, Ashly declares that she just can't wait for her upcoming grand trial against Olivia, but both Kukui and Olivia remind her that she first has to clear the island trial making her to pout as a pre-trial would work making Kiawe to chuckle at her as he uses his new scent to calm her down and it works as she blushes and she glares weakly at him for that making him to chuckle as Kukui knows Kiawe is good for Ashly really.

Kukui and Olivia inform the students that, as part of their daily curriculum, they will be divided into three teams, provided with maps with some basic information, to fetch all the ingredients that are essential to prepare the island's years-old delicacy: the Akala curry. Kiawe and Lillie are paired, followed by Lana and Sophocles, and lastly, Ash and Mallow. The three items Ash and Mallow are to collect are Mago Berry, Revival Herb and Miracle Seed. Mallow is excited and states that Miracle Seeds are exceedingly rare. As Ashly and Mallow begin to leave, Olivia calls Mallow back and shares some secret with her, unbeknownst to Ashly. First, they decide to collect a Mago Berry. According to the map, the tree can be found at a nearby hilltop, which Ashly quickly locates. Mallow and Ashly venture up the hill, but when Ashly wakes the sleeping group of Fomantis, the angry Fomantis attack with a combined Leafage attack, forcing them to retreat.

"Now how we going to go get the Mago berries?" Mallow asked as Ashly looks back and the tree and then the Fomantis realizing they are absorbing energy from the sun.

"I don't know, but we can't wake them. They're taking energy from the sun while they sleep." With the group of Fomantis standing guard between themselves and the Mago Berries, Ashly decides to send a half-sleepy Rowlet for the job, who can fly silently to the summit and collect the berry, but the plan proves to be ineffectual when it falls asleep midway. Seeing no other alternative, Ashly gently touches one waking it up making Mallow to almost say something when she saw Ashly is gently glowing green with green streaks in her hair as she gently asked if she may go by and grab some berries from at the top of the hill making Fomantis giving it's approval as Ashly gently used her energy to have her go back to sleep and then go up to get twelve Mago Berries with Rowlet as well, too shocking Mallow as Ashly is known to calm wild Pokémon all the time with her energy as her aura is too strong and she likes calming them down as it makes it easier to know what's wrong really making Mallow to be a bit pissed about that.

"Why is it that you get to know how to do that?" Mallow was pouting as she can't do that making Ashly to sweat drop as she calms her down really as a angry Mallow is a bad thing really as she tries to not get her friends angry at her for stupid things or dumb things as she needs to find a way to teach Mallow how to do what she did to Fomantis really and fast, too.

"I'll show you how it's done." Ashly only said that to calm her down really as she doesn't want a angry Mallow after her really. The next ingredient is a Revival Herb, that can be found at a nearby rocky mound. Although this task initially appears difficult, Storm quickly locates the Revival Herbs using his acute sense of smell. With a little effort, Mallow and Ashly squeeze themselves inside the narrow grotto and collect the herbs though Ashly took too many making her to think it would work if Mallow could take some home with her or they can make a big pot of curry making Mallow to see that being possible as she allows it just this once. The final ingredient is the rare Miracle seed. The group venture off into a cave with multiple tunnels branching off at every juncture. At one point, Ashly falls into a pit made by Alolan Diglett, who quickly attacks and forces the group out of the tunnel as Ashly shouts back a apology to it for falling on it as they feel lost now cause of that Diglett.

"Why do I keep falling into hole in caves or tunnels!?" Ashly was pissed about that as she doesn't like that really. Ashly then finds a whisker of an Alolan Diglett which allows one of her Rockruffs to navigate the right way out while avoiding the Alolan Diglett living in the cave finally. Once they leave the cave, the group find themselves amidst a paradise of colorful flowers and lush foliage. Ashly and Mallow find a hollow tree stump, inside which, a wide variety of berries are stacked. Digging into the pile, Ashly finds the Miracle Seed and took nine more, but their celebration is interrupted when a colossal Pokémon swats them away with Petal Blizzard. Rotom identifies it as Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokémon, but it's size tells Ashly that it is a Totem Pokémon. Ashly summons Kono and Kona, and orders a double Ember as the move strikes Lurantis, but it charges up a Solar Blade, and viciously retaliates, sending both reeling into the air.

When Lurantis charges another Solar Blade, both had interrupted it with Fire Fang, but after another Solar Blade misses, Lurantis calls for an ally, and it turns out to be a Castform, that transforms into it's Sunny form after using Sunny Day making Ashly to know what this means. The bright sunlight allows Lurantis to use Solar Blade without building up power as Castform further helps by incapacitating both Kono and Kona with a super-effective Water Gun. Being outmatched and outnumbered, Ashly sends out Rowlet. After a heated skirmish, Rowlet's Tackle eventually eliminates Castform from the battle and with Castform's defeat, the effects of Sunny Day also disappear. Taking advantage of the time taken to unleash Solar Blade, Ashly has Kono use Breakneck Blitz, which finally knocks out Lurantis as Ashly catches Kono as he never used a Z-Move before and she apologies for that and promises to train him harder.

Mallow revives Castform and Lurantis with some extra leaves of the Revival Herbs, and Ashly is awarded a Grassium Z by the Totem Pokémon making her to be confused as she doesn't get it, but accepts. Suddenly, Olivia pops out and congratulates all of them with warm embraces. She reveals that, gathering ingredients for the Akala curry was part of the island trial. Ashly suspects Mallow's involvement in Olivia's plan, to which she sheepishly gives a nod. They celebrate Ashly's victory, nevertheless. While relishing the palatable dishes of the Akala curry at the dinner table, Ashly is informed by Olivia, that she is now eligible for the grand trial. Olivia adds that she is going to be a formidable challenge. Ashly excitingly and enthusiastically contemplates her upcoming hurdle, as the sun sinks below the horizon.

"Good night, Leo

Good night, Leo

Goodbye, Leo  
Wave at me, smile for me now  
Good night, Leo

You've been hard day, you should sleep  
star light in the sky, singing to you lullaby

Cherish your dream  
Shall we come to tomorrow  
don't cry anymore  
I hold you through the night

Smile, smile, Leo

Take your time, enjoy your life  
star light in the sky Singing to you lullaby

Cherish your dream  
Shall we come to tomorrow

Good night, Leo  
I hold you through the night  
Don't cry anymore  
you're my sweet dream,  
darling..." Ashly wonders if she should tell her friends and Tapu Koko shows up and shakes his head as it's not time and will tell her when it's time making her to nod as she needs to get it off her chest like she did with Marowak really as her dad knowing is fine it seems as he cares for her and never told anyone about it.

* * *

AN: Leo is the hundredth Sun Priest and the hundredth Moon Priestess was Nala. Both were lovers really and Leo's powers were to great for him as Nala keeps his powers down by doing a dance to give up some of her own energy to keep him alive as it was killing him and when both were about to die, she sanged this song before they passed away really. Now Ashly and Gladion is the new ones and are rivals to each other, but Gladion is confused to who Ashly is as she went up against Tapu Koko three times and he will be more confused once it shows her TRUE past. I'll explain it in the chapter when we get to it really. Enjoy!


	37. Trials and Determinations!

Ashly is training with Rowlet, trying to perfect Bloom Doom and after the Z-Move fails, Mallow gets frustrated at Ashly and informs her how to pose properly. When Ashly's Pokémon join her after the Z-Move practice, all four of her Rockruffs bites her and she notes that they're more energetic than usual. Before the grand trial, Olivia is seen at the Ruins of Life, praying to Tapu Lele, the island guardian. Ashly and her classmates then head over to the Ruins of Life where the grand trial will take place. They head into a forested area where the rectangular stone battlefield is surrounded by large amounts of flowers and ancient stone pillars. When Olivia comes onto the battlefield with her Lycanroc, all four Rockruffs becomes worked up and starts barking. All four Rockruffs bites Ashly again when she tries to control all four and then leaps out of Ashly's hands as she wonders what is wrong with them as they seem to be angry about something.

"**Battle! Battle!**"

"**Show that mutt who's in charge!**"

"**Must win! Take you down!**"

"**Must take them down! No matter what the cost!**" For the battle, Olivia first sends out Probopass, but before Ashly can send out one of the Rockruffs, all four eager Rockruffs runs onto the field. Then, to everyone's surprise, Olivia reveals that the battle will be a Four VS Two Battle due to Ashly's previous successes and impressive handling of Z-Crystals with her using all four Rockruffs. Olivia then sends out Lycanroc while Ashly looks to her four and had to do something fast to calm them down as she takes a deep breath and focused her aura into them as she calms them to focus on the match making everyone to see Ashly is using her aura to clam the four down as the others, but Little one are out to watch only as Ashly needs to get them to calm and have a clean mind to battle with making them to stop barking and actually calm down as Ashly gently brings her aura back as all four are calm now making Olivia to be very impressed by that.

'I have to admit it... She is good with her aura, using it to calm the four down very fast. Impressive, but can she keep it up during the battle?' Ashly has all four use Rock Slide, Rock Throw, Hyper Beam and Iron Tail shocking everyone as Lycanroc uses Rock Slide to destroy the incoming attacks and blows away all four Rockruffs. Probopass uses Stealth Rock and creates large rock pillars which surrounds all four Rockruffs and all four tried to run out, but gets hit by the pillar making Ashly to order them to use Dig making everyone to be shocked again and all four were out and then they all used Rock Throw which made contact on Probopass. Probopass reacts by making using Magnet Bomb with it's Mini-Noses, but all four Rockruffs uses Rock Throw to blow them away. However, one remains and uses Magnet Bomb causing damage and pushing all four Rockruffs back into the pillar trap. All four Rockruffs have taken a large amount of damage and look exhuasted, but Ashly is still fired up and ready as she used her aura without anyone knowing it to heal all four of them.

'**You're using that _loophole_, aren't you?**' Mew asked in her mind as the four inside of her laugh as this is pure gold. Gold they tell you! Ashly knows that there is nothing wrong there as aura bonds allows you to heal your Pokémon and no one can see it really making Mew to laugh as Ashly has them there as her Memna Arceus should of thought of that before making Aura Guardians really and Ashly is the only one to use that loophole. Probopass uses Zap Cannon while Lycanroc uses Accelerock. All four quickly reacts with Reflect which reflects them back at them making them to get damaged from both attacks shocking everyone as Ashly knows what she is doing making Olivia to wonder more about her. Lycanroc uses Probopass' Mini-Noses to jump into the sky to attack them with Accelerock which Probopass then launches it's Zap Cannon to them, but all four Rockruffs quickly pushes one of the Mini-Noses to the Zap Cannon to protect themselves before they digged underground to get away as Ashly has them as deep as she can to make sure they aren't hurt.

All four Rockruffs wait as they are in four different spots making it easier to hide and Lycanroc can't smell them at all as Ashly knows why they are impatience and fieriness has elevated dramatically. They are about to evolve making her to wonder what it's like as she wish she could see it, but she knows she can't rush things really. Olivia tells the Mini-Noses to go into the holes to blow them out, but Ashly already had a plan as she execute it making all four Rockruffs to jump out and kick them towards Probopass where they explode on contact making Olivia to be shocked, but she was quick to get Probopass in the air and used his Mini-Noses to surround them and then Olivia used her Z-Move with Lycanroc. Ashly tells the four Rockruffs to go to the four points and to stay there as Lycanroc uses Continental Crush and all four Rockruffs stay directly away from the rock as it lands in the middle of the battle field.

Thus not taking any damage while crushing the stone pillars in the process. Olivia reacts by making Probopass use Giga Impact and Lycanroc use Rock Slide. Ashly counters by ordering all four Rockruffs to use Bite and Rock Throw on Lycanroc while using Hyper Beam and Ancient Power on Probopass. Two of the attacks destroyed the Rockslide, but two Rockruffs gets hit by Giga Impact. The other two Rockruffs got Lycanroc while the other two were thrown against the cliff-face, but comes back and uses Bite on Lycanroc as well before Probopass uses Magnet Bomb on the four Rockruffs, but they manages to maneuver the Mini-Noses to attack Probopass instead. Ashly then decides to use the Normal-type Z-Move with one of the Rockruffs and one barks at her making her to nod as Olivia wonders what is going on until she saw it as she was wide-eyed and had to stop Ashly from using it, Probopass uses Giga Impact, but doesn't reach Rockruff in time, making it unable to battle.

When all four Rockruffs saw Lycanroc alone, they got more aggressive really and it was making Ashly to use her aura to calm them down once again. Determined, all four Rockruffs uses Rock Throw while Lycanroc counters with Accelerock. They both make contact and all four Rockruffs uses Bite, but misses and Lycanroc quickly reacts with Rockslide, but all four uses the rocks to jump towards Lycanroc and delivers four Rock Throw at close range. As a result, Lycanroc falls onto the battlefield and is declared unable to battle making Ashly to win her second Grand Trial. However, all four Rockruffs soon faints in exhaustion. Olivia and Ashly's friends congratulate her for the win, and Olivia gives Ashly her fourth Z-Crystal, Rockium Z. Ashly shows her Rockruffs the Z-Crystal making them happy as they apologies for their behavior making Ashly to tell them to not worry about it as she knows all four are going to evolve soon and can't wait to see their new forms.

Olivia wanted to tell Ashly, but she knew already as Ashly dealt with some Pokémon who are like that before they evolve making her to shake her head as Ashly is one girl that keeps confusing her over and over again really as she will never figure her out and Kukui adds that Rockruff become more aggressive and independent when they are close to evolving and laughs mentally at Olivia. After the battle, Tapu Lele's sparkle rain down on the battlefield making Ashly and friends spot Tapu Lele in the sky for a brief moment and Ashly knew that Tapu Lele is pissed that Tapu Koko had stopped her from looking for that power source making Ashly to chuckle as she does wonder why Tapu Koko wants a Aura Bond with her, but she left it be as she can feel her powers evening out making her to believe that Tapu Koko is taking some to even them out making her to smile as she thanked him for that as she feels much better cause of it really making him to nod.

Ashly went for a walk with Tapu Koko as Mew made the meadows from her mind space on the New Island making her to be happy as she runs around acting like a child she should have been making Tapu Koko to see that Mew used her powers to allow her to be a child as she pulls on him and dances with him making him to actually have fun as he didn't think he would have this much fun as he knows the other three Tapus would be very jealous of him making him to keep playing as Ashly shows him how to play human games and the loop holes in them making him to laugh as he never had this much fun before as he knew he was correct in doing an Aura Bond with her as each time her powers go crazy, he gets a boost of powers making him to enjoy this as Lunala didn't mind him being the first to Aura bond to her little one as Lunala sees the Moon Priestesses and Priests as her children really like Solgaleo does to the Sun Priests and Priestesses.

"**Hush-a-bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby**

**When you wake,  
You shall have  
All the pretty little horses**

**Rapidash and Mudsdale  
Zebstrika and Keldore  
All the pretty little horses**

**Way down yonder  
In the meadow  
Poor little baby crying mamma**

**Talonflames and the Butterfrees  
Flutter round her eyes  
Poor little baby crying mamma**

**Hush-a-bye,  
don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby**

**When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little horses**

**Rapidash and Mudsdale  
Zebstrika and Keldore  
All the pretty little horses.**" Mew sings to Ashly making Tapu Koko to see her cuddling into his side and he didn't mind as Mew has added a 'shelf' to allow him to store things inside of his arms with a barrier to keep them from falling out when moves his arms making him to thank her as he gently moves little Ashly into his arm and heads back to Akala Island where Kukui was waiting for him as Mew has Ashly back to normal and Kukui places her into bed as she seems to have fun if Tapu Koko was there with Mew really.

* * *

AN: Now two things you have noticed in the story: Memna Arceus and the loop hole of the Aura Guardians. Arceus met Ashly after two months of her starting her joining and she called him that making him to shutter as he was never called that making him to sense her powers were the same as the ones from seven years ago. As for the loop hole, Aura Guardians can heal their Pokémon with their auras which isn't cheating as all Aura Guardians never knew this, but Ashly did making her to use it when she believe is the right moment to do so. Any human with a aura bond to their Pokemon will be able to do this really, they just need prefect timing really and help to use it. Hoped you enjoyed the battle as I couldn't figure it out really. Next next chapter!


	38. Rising from the Ruins!

It is nighttime on Akala Island, Ashly and her friends are sleeping in the Pokémon Center, due to go back to Melemele Island the next morning. However, the four Rockruffs cannot go to sleep and is deep in thought as they played back the moment where they was told they were going to evolve. Evidently, all four are sad from the event as they hurt their trainer twice who didn't care about the wounds as she heals them, but they did stay permanent on her skin which she doesn't care about. All four Rockruffs jumps off the couch, heads for the door and leaves the Pokémon Center, waking Storm in the process. Noticing that Rockruff is missing, Storm gets up and wakes Ashly to inform her of all four Rockruff's disappearance. Tapu Lele is seen gliding and singing through the sky on the full moon night. It soon spots all four Rockruffs using Rock Throw against a cliff face and dodging the falling rocks to train themself to which Tapu Lele finds this amusing and goes to join all three Rockruffs as one evolved into Midnight Lycanroc. Tapu Lele destroys the whole cliff face with one move and comes face-to-face with all three Rockruffs making them to back up a bit to get space between them.

Tapu Lele uses Psychic Terrain and all three Rockruffa barks at Tapu Lele, obviously wanting to fight. Rockruff jumps up at Tapu Lele, but the guardian deity dodges the attack and uses a move in retaliation. Rockruff gets back up and attacks Tapu Lele, but it dodges again. Rockruff then uses Rock Throw, but Tapu Lele counters with Dazzling Gleam and then makes direct contact several times. The battle leaves two Rockruffs badly injured and unable to get up. Tapu Lele smiles and laughs, oblivious to the two Rockruff's wounds. Meanwhile, Ashly and Storm search for all four Rockruffs and when Tapu Lele hears Ashly it quickly leaves. Ashly finds one of her Rockruffs has evovled and the other three were badly hurt moments later, but two of the Rockruffs is still very hostile and howling. Storm notices Tapu Lele's sparkle again. Two of the Rockruffs tries to wander off, but Ashly stops it and both Rockruffs bites Ashly again. However, when both Rockruffs does so, they remembered what they did to her even if she doesn't care, they still hurt their trainer and runs off. Ashly and Storm follow suit.

The sun rises on Akala Island and the gang, Kukui and Olivia are out searching for Ashly, Storm, and the four Rockruffs. Then, Olivia spots Ashly and Storm look very tired with only two Lycanrocs with her: Midday and Midnight form. Kukui tells Ashly off for running away and not telling anyone. Ashly explains that all four of her Rockruffs had disappeared. Olivia tells everyone that her Lycanroc disappeared before it evolved, adding that is probably a normal thing for them to do so. Ashly informs everyone that she found the other three Rockruffs severely hurt before two of them took off and when it was morning her second one evolved into Midday form. Lillie then tells the group to search for the two Rockruffs over a wider area, while Sophocles runs a simulation to find out where the two Rockruffs was likely to go. Olivia's Lycanroc can be seen sneakily going into the forest to find Rockruff by itself. Elsewhere, Gladion's Midnight Form Lycanroc hears two Rockruff's howl and walks off. Gladion let's Lycanroc leave telling it to come back when it's business is over and goes inside a cave with his Umbreon as he tries calm his restless Type: Null.

Still on the cliff, both Rockruffs are startled by a Fearow and falls off the ledge into a river. Later, both Rockruffs lies exhausted on the riverbank when both Olivia's and Gladion's Lycanroc finds them before Ashly's two showed up and run to them as they were worried about them. Gladion's Midnight Lycanroc picks up one of the Rockruffs and Ashly's Midnight Lycanroc picks up the other one and they carry them to Tapu Lele. Before the four Lycanrocs reaches Tapu Lele, a wounded Yungoos goes to Tapu Lele and is healed by the Tapu's sparkles. The Lycanrocs then reach Tapu Lele and ask it to heal the two Rockruffs. Tapu Lele refuses and attacks both Midnight Lycanroc. Olivia's and Ashly's Midday Lycanroc tries to ask Tapu Lele again. Tapu Lele replays the battle it had with those two Rockruffs in it's head and then glides close to them both to partially heal their wounds, but they didn't heal making her to be very angry. Tapu Lele tries to attack the two Rockruffs, but Olivia's and Ashly's Midday Lycanroc protects them and takes the damage for them.

Ashly, Olivia and Kukui are still looking for Rockruff when they notice a Yungoos appear out of the nearby bushes. It has Tapu Lele's sparkle around it, which leads Ashly to conclude that Tapu Lele must be close by and that both of her Rockruffs must have gone to see it. Olivia says that although Tapu Lele is only trying to be playful, it does not realize how powerful it is and can leave Pokémon badly injured in battle. Ashly speculates that all three Rockruffs must have been battling Tapu Lele before she found all three hurt overnight with one evolved. The trio then heads for the Ruins of Life, and they soon arrive there. Ashly bolts to her Pokémon and Olivia's plus Gladion's as she knows it's his and stands in front of her last two Rockruffs making Tapu Lele to stare as she saw the way Ashly is and remembers her from Treasure Island making her to wonder if those two are hers making her to wonder as she can sense a great power coming form her and is confused by it really.

Tapu Lele sees a way to actually heal the two and uses Draining Kiss on all four of the Lycanrocs and Ashly, then uses the energy to heal both Rockruffs and the two Rockruffs is instantly feeling better and wakes up Ashly in the process as all four Lycanrocs wake up too and Tapu Lele leaves. One of the Rockruffs stares at the sunset intently as it's orange glow turns a luminous green, and soon Rockruff evolves into Dusk Lycanroc before the five Lycanrocs all howled at the phenomenon. Rotom states that it has no data on this new Lycanroc making Kukui to explain that the "Green Flash" is very rare and can only be seen when the sun rises or sets. Olivia starts crying at the beauty of the Green Flash and comments that anyone who sees it receives good luck. Ashly also notes that Lycanroc's eyes are now the same color as the Green Flash and then the next morning as the sun rises between six A.M and seven A.M, her fourth and very last Lycanroc evolved into Dawn Form making Kukui to wonder why Ashly has two new different forms for Lycanroc really as Rotom has no information on this form either as this is incredible making Ashly to blush as she hides behind Kiawe to stay away from Rotom and Kiawe points out she's going to the beach.

Relieved, Ashly came out as she didn't want Rotom to go all crazy that he is the only Pokédex to discover two new Pokémon in one day making everyone to agree and she told Kukui she's sleeping in her tree house until Rotom calms down which he agrees to. Dawn Form looks like the Midnight Lycanroc, but the tail is a Midday Lycanroc with the fur that usually goes over it's head and shoulders are standing up behind it with one piece of fur over it's head with a single, bigger stone projects out of the front of the mane over it's head with ears like Midday Lycanroc and has four stones projects sticking out around the neck and the eyes looked to be lime green color. Ashly and her friends head on back to Melemele Island on Olivia's boat. Ashly suggests that they should come back to Akala Island soon because it is where her four Rockruffs evolved and the four Lycanrocs bark in agreement.

Back home, Ashly was at the place where she battled Hala and she had a special priestess outfit that allows her to dance in it as she saw Tapu Koko who nods as he knows the song to the dance making her to nod and looks to the moon as she can tell that this dance will drain her of her energy after it is done, but she has a way to fix that as she knows that Alicia wants to dance as well making Mew to allow her out for this day with Luna and Dark Luna as well making Ashly to be happy as she looks to Tapu Koko and nods as she, Alicia, Luna and Dark Luna closes their eyes and focus on the dance as they have their hands in front of them and their right arms is below the left arm as they start to sing and dance at the same time as this dance is one Ashly had to look it up and the moves were in her memories, but she wanted to look it up personally to know it better and the reason behind it all really as she wants to make sure it's not a dangerous dance or anything really.

"**_You may pass, you may pass...  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass  
Forward, if somewhere forms a narrow passage...  
A narrow passage extended to the heavenly gods...  
Words are of no use, (for the unworthy) shall not pass _**

**_For this child's tenth birthday, (we) offer our blessing...  
Submit the offering for the ritual of twin charms...  
Going through may be well and calm, but the returning is scary  
I hold the scary thought in my heart. Will the child go through?_**

**_You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass…  
Forward, if somewhere forms a narrow passage...  
A narrow passage extended to the heavenly gods...  
Words are of no use, (for the unworthy) shall not pass _**

**_For this child's tenth birthday, (we) offer our blessing...  
Submit the offering for the ritual of twin charms...  
Going through may be well and calm, but the returning is scary  
I hold the scary thought in my heart. Will the child go through?_**

**_You may pass, you may pass...  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass  
Forward, if somewhere forms a narrow passage...  
A narrow passage extended to the heavenly gods...  
Words are of no use, (for the unworthy) shall not pass _**

**_For this child's tenth birthday, (we) offer our blessing...  
Submit the offering for the ritual of twin charms...  
Going through may be well and calm, but the returning is scary  
I hold the scary thought in my heart. Will the child go through?_**

**_You may pass, you may pass...  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…_**

**_You may pass, you may pass  
Forward, if somewhere forms a narrow passage...  
A narrow passage extended to the heavenly gods...  
Words are of no use, (for the unworthy) shall not pass _**

**_For this child's tenth birthday, (we) offer our blessing...  
Submit the offering for the ritual of twin charms...  
Going through may be well and calm, but the returning is scary  
I hold the scary thought in my heart. Will the child go through?_**

**_You may pass, you may pass...  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…  
You may pass, you may pass…_**" Ashly, Alicia, Dark Luna and Luna were tired as that song and dancing took a lot out of them as they knows the dance was for the Blinding One to restore it's light, but they can tell it's not enough making them to worry meaning something is wrong and they can't reach him making Ashly to cry as she can't let his world stay in pure darkness making a circle to show up beneath all four and then the energy they had for him was sent making them to realized there was a need for a circle making her to make sure to have Mew remember it as she is going to learn how to draw it on the ground with her aura to make it go faster. The Blinding one sensed the energy and accepts it as he feels better a bit, but it's not enough before he went back to sleep.

* * *

AN: I had to look it up and take what I like from them really and that's all four together singing and dancing the dance really as Alicia talks like **this** and Dark Luna is like **_this_** making it easier for you to understand really. Kimi Aoi's dance was extended and if you look it up, you'll see the song, but not the dancing until the beginning and the ending of the video really. As for the circle, I having figured out what the design is going to be yet really.


	39. Mimikyu Unmasked!

Following their trip to Akala Island, Ashly arrives at school, keen to try out the Rock-type Z-Move. she is soon joined by Kiawe and Mallow, only for Storm to be captured by Team Rocket. Not pleased by their actions, Ashly gets ready to battle with Dusk Form Lycanroc as Team Rocket notices how different it looks as Jessie sends out Mimikyu. As Mimikyu turns it's attention to Storm, Ashly and Dusk Form Lycanroc perform Continental Crush, only for the move to fail. Kiawe sends out Turtonator to use Inferno Overdrive, which frees Pikachu and sends Team Rocket blasting off. As the trio goes flying, they notice that Bewear hasn't arrived to save them as they fall in different directions. Jessie and Mimikyu land in town after bouncing off a Pikachu balloon then onto the ground hard.

As Jessie looks around for the others, Mimikyu emerges from a bush, but it's disguise has been torn. Jessie remembers what Meowth has said about seeing Mimikyu's true form and tries to recall Mimikyu back into it's Luxury Ball, but Mimikyu doesn't go back in. Jessie isn't pleased with current events, but cheers up on seeing a malasada stand and buys two, but before she can eat any, three Murkrow swoop in and take the malasada before flying off. Seeing the now empty malasada bag, Jessie gets an idea and soon Mimikyu is wearing it as Jessie looks at it's disguise. Jessie thinks about throwing it away, but Mimikyu isn't happy, so Jessie decides to sort it's wardrobe out. In the forest, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet are calling out to Jessie as Meowth recalls seeing a shopping mall.

James realizes that Jessie may have landed there and realize she may spend all of their money and run off to find her. In a clothes shop, two workers are helping Jessie and although she isn't looking for her, she finds herself attracted to a new dress and hat before trying to find Mimikyu something to wear. Jessie puts several outfits on Mimikyu, but unimpressed, Mimikyu attacks Jessie before running away. Back at the Pokémon School, Ashly and Dusk Form Lycanroc continue to attempt Continental Crush with no success. Her classmates watch on with support as they try to figure out why it isn't working as each suggestion isn't the case. Kukui rubs both Ashly and Dusk Form Lycanroc's head gently and suggests that it may not be working because of the power received after evolving and Lycanroc lacks the experience to control the power making Ashly to think back as she had to train after she evolved into Moonneon and had to explain what happened to her Memmas and Memna.

"I think it's best to go back to basics, don't you Ashly?" They agree to go back to basics as Kukui amends the lesson to work on their moves and they start their training with everyone joining in. Back at the shopping mall, Jessie is exhausted, but as she goes to buy more malasadas, she finds she has little money left, so buys just one. Whilst Jessie is busy, Mimikyu becomes angry and goes to attack the Pikachu balloon only for Jessie to stop it. Jessie offers to fix Mimikyu's disguise and Mimikyu hands it back to Jessie. Back at the school, using Rock Throw against Turtonator leaves Dusk Form Lycanroc looking tired as Lana has Popplio test it's Aqua Jet to allow Steenee to water-ski. At the shopping mall, Jessie has sewn Mimikyu's disguise back together and as she goes to share her malasada, the Murkrow attack and take the malasada and disguise.

Jessie and Mimikyu chase after the Murkrow and Jessie climbs up a tree to get the malasada and disguise back. After getting the malasada back, she chases a Murkrow for the disguise and jumps into the air and grabs it. A tired James and Meowth approach the shopping mall as an explosion happens nearby and guessing that Jessie maybe involved, rush in the direction of the smoke. They arrive in the shopping mall where the Pikachu balloon has burst as Jessie emerges from the remains and gives Mimikyu the disguise back and splits the malasada in half. The Murkrow return, this time in mass as Mimikyu rips through the malasada bag which shields Jessie and James' eyes and returns to it's disguise, causing Meowth to see its true form once again.

Meowth finds himself walking along the tunnel and emerges into a bright field of flowers and enjoys himself. Back in the real world, Mimikyu prepares to attack the Murkrow as James sees Meowth lying on the floor. The Murkrow attack which Mimikyu dodges before obeying Jessie's orders to attack as the Murkrow flee in defeat. James draws Jessie's attention over to Meowth who is dreaming about being on Giovanni's lap before coming back round as Jessie decides to attack Ashly. Back at the school, Ashly is surprised to see Jessie back as James and Meowth watch from a distance. Ashly decides to show Team Rocket how hard they've been training as Mimikyu is able to dodge Rock Throw but instead of attacking Dusk Form Lycanroc, Mimikyu attacks Storm.

Jessie tells Mimikyu to focus on Lycanroc only for Ashly and Dusk Form Lycanroc to perform Continental Crush which succeeds, sending Team Rocket flying before Bewear jumps up to save them. Back at Bewear's den, Team Rocket help themselves to some berries. Ashly was using her psychic powers to have instruments she has playing a song she keeps hearing in her soul as she plays it as she knows what it is as she keeps seeing her child-self playing with Luna and Dark Luna really as she can also see the spirit of the king from the Sinnoh Region as he is surprised by his descendant as this is incredible and taught her how to be royalty to get use to her new responsibility to the Aloha Region as she is the Princess like Gladion is the Prince making her to understand as wonders if Kiawe would want to be her King as she wonders why Mallow and Gladion is a couple really in the future which she warns Abe about fast in Dream World.

* * *

AN: Emotional Music - A Nostalgic Dream is what Ashly's instruments are playing really.


	40. Mallow and the Forest Teacher!

In a forest on Melemele Island, an Oranguru is collecting Berries and coconuts. At the Pokémon School, Mallow has to leave school early, much to the surprise of her classmates. Mallow explains that a television company are doing a report on Aina's Kitchen which makes Ashly excited. Mallow leaves with Steenee as Ashly tries to study faster, so class will end early as they were learning about the differences between Alohan and Kanto Pikachu which Ashly likes really. Outside the restaurant, Officer Jenny's Gumshoos is keeping guard as inside, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy discuss the upcoming broadcast as Abe prepares drinks. Mallow arrives back as Abe asks for her assistance and gives her and Steenee aprons to wear and after a quick snack, they start work. Outside the restaurant, Team Rocket have parked up a snack truck but aren't getting any customers.

Inside the truck, a bored Jessie is watching a news broadcast where Anna starts the broadcast. Anna points to Team Rocket's truck, much to Jessie's surprise and approaches it with her film crew. Team Rocket start to hog the camera only for Anna to learn that they are at the wrong place and head over to Aina's Kitchen, leaving Team Rocket dumbfounded. The film crew are presented with a table of food as Abe offers them their specialty drink and famous stew. Mallow is in the kitchen, serving up food for the customers on her own as Abe tends to the film crew. Mallow is distracted when Steenee drops a plate on the floor and hurries to help as the food starts to burn. Mallow asks Abe for help, but Abe only adds to her work as more requests come in from customers.

'I CAN'T TAKES THIS!' Having had enough, Mallow gives Abe her apron and leaves the restaurant as Anna continues her broadcast. Team Rocket watch as they discuss Steenee being a mascot as Mallow runs past, followed by Steenee. This gives Jessie an idea and she closes up the truck and drives off in pursuit of Steenee. Mallow runs through the forest, annoyed that it's her doing all the work before tripping on a rock, causing her to drop a snack as she tumbles down a slope. Mallow, now unconscious comes to rest by some steps as a figure approaches her. With school finished, Ashly and her classmates make their way to Aina's Kitchen, but arrive to see Anna and her crew are leaving. They greet Abe only to learn that Mallow has left with Steenee behind her. Lana suggests that she may have gone to the forest and they all head off in search of her.

'Mallow, where are you? Abe, this is all your fault. Damn it!' Ashly thinks to herself as she searches for Mallow. Mallow comes round inside a Café in the forest where a Shiinotic and group of Morelull are providing lighting. As Mallow begins to recall what happened, she notices her knee bandaged before noticing Oranguru. Oranguru invites Mallow to the Café and hands her a drink which tastes like one that her dad makes. In the forest, Steenee is calling out for Mallow and finds the snack that Mallow dropped, only to be confronted by Team Rocket. Elsewhere, Ashly and the others are calling out for Mallow and Steenee with no success as it starts to get dark, Abe decides to go ask his old teacher who knows the forest better than anyone else. At the Café, Mallow is confiding her troubles to Oranguru who listens sympathetically.

Oranguru gives her another drink as Mallow says that she wishes her dad would say thanks once in a while. They are distracted when a bang is heard outside and Steenee is heard. Racing outside, Mallow finds Team Rocket on the ground having fallen where she had previously fell. They have captured Steenee in a net and as Mallow demands they let Steenee go, Team Rocket recite their motto. They refuse to hand over Steenee without a battle and celebrate the fact that Mallow has no other Pokémon when Oranguru confronts them. James looks up Oranguru in his book as Oranguru agrees to help Mallow battle Team Rocket. James calls out Mareanie as Oranguru uses Confusion on Mareanie, causing her to use Spike Cannon on Jessie.

Mallow demands they return Steenee, but they aren't giving up yet as Meowth goes to attack with Fury Swipes only for Instruct to cause him to attack Jessie, freeing Steenee from the net. Jessie has a go at Meowth only for James to realize what Oranguru was doing. Having had enough of Team Rocket, Mallow tells Steenee to attack Meowth which she does, with help from Oranguru as Bewear arrives on the scene. Oranguru and Bewear appear to square up against each other only for them to exchange honey for Pinap juice before Bewear picks up Team Rocket and leaves. After thanking Oranguru, Mallow apologizes to Steenee, Ashly and the others arrive. After reuniting with Mallow, Abe goes over to her, asking for a fresh start before noticing her knee injury. Abe greats Oranguru as his teacher, which surprises the others really.

"Yes. That ages ago, I found myself lost in the forest and was found by Oranguru who listened to my plans problems like it did for Mallow here. The Pinap juice that Oranguru gave me was what gave me the idea I needed for the restaurant which spread rumors around town which led to the Café being created. People also brought it stuff to make it's own cafe right here. I can see things are doing great for you, teacher. I wish to thank you for looking Mallow for me. I hope she wasn't any trouble to you." Oranguru shakes his head while Mallow blushes making Abe to laugh heartfully.

"When Mallow was born, I did want to introduce you two together, but it never happened. A lot happen really." Oranguru nods and when Abe tries to thank Oranguru, but it stops him confusing him making Ashly to understand and walks up as she hands over some berries for him to use which were the same berries he had used in his drinks Mallow noticed with Abe as she looks to him.

"Oranguru stopped you cause of the problem you caused. I have a funny feeling you once never thanked Mallow even once and Mallow told Oranguru here to get it off her chest." Mallow nods as she looks upset about it really as her and Mallow's classmates wonder what Ashly is doing really.

"Oranguru wants you to fix this problem before you lose your daughter cause I did see this happen once before and the child took off into the forest. I found them and fixed the problem making them to apologizes for never telling them 'thank you' cause of the paperwork and bills. I think it's best if you nit it in the bud right now." Oranguru nods and points to Mallow, which makes Abe realize what he needs to do thanks to them both and thanks her and promises to get her more help next time and will listen as well, too and this makes Mallow cry and she runs into his arms. Later at Oranguru's Café, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy visit Oranguru's Café and discuss the trouble they're having with Gumshoos and Comfey.

* * *

AN: Let's just say that Ashly always goes to Oranguru to get her troubles and problems off her chest and shoulders and ask for advise.


	41. Balloons, Brionne and Belli

Ashly and Mallow are visiting Lana at her house as they're checking up on Popplio after it's attempt to perform Vortex the previous day failed. Walking along the beach, Lana suspects it may have something to do with Popplio's lack of battle experience. Their attention is soon drawn to a crowd nearby where Ida and her Brionne are putting on a performance. Ashly, Lana and Mallow head over as Brionne releases multiple colored balloons as Ida gets ready for their last act. Kanoa is out at sea nearby with a surfboard as Ida and Brionne perform Hydro Vortex, creating a whirlpool for Kanoa to surf on as part of the performance. The performance ends with the crowd amazed as Lana approaches Ida, wanting to be her apprentice.

'Looks like Lana was a teacher. I hope those guys are alright.' Ashly looks down to her bracelet from the Seafolks she had met in the Hoenn. Lana explains to Ida that she is keen to use a Z-Move and with encouragement from Kanoa, Ida agrees. Ida explains a little about themselves as Kanoa says that he is a treasure hunter and is currently pursuing a lead on some treasure. He brings out some documents on a ship that sunk nearby with it's cargo lost. Later, after Kanoa leaves on his search, Ida starts training with Lana and starts with strength training as has Brionne make a balloon. Ida instructs Lana to have Popplio pop the balloon with it's own balloon.

"Ida, will it be alright if mine joins in to help Popplio to have a friend training with him?" Which Ida has nothing against. Popplio tries to break the balloons, but every attempt results in Popplio's balloon popping and Ashly's Popplio pops them only. Later as the sun starts to set, Ashly and Mallow watch as Popplio tries to pop Brionne's balloons with no success. With Popplio growing tired, Ida calls it a day as Kanoa returns having had no success. Before going home, Ida gives Lana some encouragement which Lana thinks about that night with some advise from Ashly.

'Best have a check for some fun really.' Ashly went underwater and saw the ship making her to wonder what else there could be on it really as she just swims until Popplio told her that her dad is calling for dinner making her to nod and heads up as she enjoys swimming which her dad asked about as Ashly told him a lot of adventures she had when she goes underwater making him to enjoy them as she should write books on them making her to blush as he saw eighty hundred books making him to see they were on sorting adventures of her making him to proof read them for her as having a editor helps out and later that night, he was surprised as Ashly started when she was learning to control her aura and psychic powers making him to wonder as Mew can show the adventures, but he did promise to proof read it making Mew upset.

"Another time." Mew squeals in happiness as she went to sleep with her grand-chibimon which Kukui chuckles at. The next day, Ida and Brionne continue to perform as Ash and Mallow encourage Lana as Kanoa continues his search. Soon Popplio's balloons improve but fail to pop Brionne's but is soon able to pop them as Kanoa arrives, having found a good lead. He has found that the treasure is Mystic Water which helps to enhance Water-type moves and Kanoa allows them to join him in the search, unaware that Team Rocket have been listening nearby. The next day, they set sail and arrive in the area that was indicated as Kanoa's plan to search the bottom of the ocean is to use one of Brionne's balloons and Brionne surrounds Kanoa with a big balloon and he jumps into the water with Brionne assisting.

"Alright! Let's Go!"

"Be careful!" Underwater, Kanoa soon spots the sunken ship, but as he approaches, he spots a Dhelmise and returns to the surface. Informing the others about Dhelmise, Kanoa and Ida knows a way of approaching as Team Rocket spy on them from their new Bruxish submarine. They dive down to the ship and get ready to seek the treasure only to be stopped by the Dhelmise. Team Rocket aren't happy to be stopped, but as Dhelmise demands they move away, Meowth convinces it that they were put up to it by those on the surface really. Team Rocket back off as Dhelmise heads for the surface. As Kanoa and Brionne get ready to try again, their ship is attacked by the Dhelmise causing Kanoa to move the boat away. Dhelmise stops the boat from moving and starts to drag the boat down. As Team Rocket watch Dhelmise, Jessie takes the opportunity to get at the treasure.

On the surface, Ashly has Storm attack Dhelmise, which doesn't work, so Ida gets Brionne to attack which frees the boat from Dhelmise. As Brionne heads back to the surface, it is attacked by Dhelmise and is knocked out as Ida requests Kanoa get them to the Pokémon Center only for Dhelmise to surround the boat using Whirlpool. Team Rocket are sawing through the sunken ship, only to be caught up in the Whirlpool. As Team Rocket try to break free, Bewear arrives to rescue them. On the boat, things are looking bad though Ashly did healed Brionne for Ida, but Popplio becomes determined and Lana decides to use Hydro Vortex to reverse the Whirlpool. They perform Hydro Vortex which collides with the Whirlpool which sends Dhelmise flying. Later they watch as Kanoa returns to the surface having retrieved the Mystic Water. Kanoa gives it to Ida and puts it around her neck as a thanks for all of her hard work. Back on shore, they bid their farewells, hoping to see each other again in the future.

Ashly went back and found other treasures making her to have a bag that can hold all of them and she saw pictures making her to take them as well, too as she got back to the surface and saw two people: her dad and Hala. She shows them what she found and thinks of a museum to put them in making Hala to agree and she shows the pictures making them to be surprised as the little girl looks to be her. It makes her wonder if she did come to the Aloha Region before mkaing Kukui to hug her as she cries into his chest making Hala to let them have some time as he will set a date for a museum to hold them making Kukui to nod. All the pictures were of Ashly and her family whne she was two and three years old making her to miss them as she couldn't remember those memories really as Kukui brings her home.

"Welcome to the deep of the forest  
What an unusual visitor you are  
I'm sorry, but from here on  
We have the forest's manners

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
Hoo~ Hoo~  
A visitior has come

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owl's let you know  
The sense of something beginning

Laau-Lauu~  
what do you want to see?  
Laau-Lauu~  
It all depends on you  
I'm sorry, but you are the unwelcome guest here

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
Hoo~ Hoo~  
A visitor has come

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
The sense of something beginning  
(The forest's pranks)

Hoo~ Hoo~  
Hoo~ Hoo~  
Hoo~ Hoo~

Laau-lauu~  
What do you want to see?  
Laau-lauu~  
It all depends on you  
I'm sorry, but you are the unwelcome guest here

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
Hoo~ Hoo~  
A visitor has come

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
The sense of something beginning

(La~)

* * *

(AN: this part starts at 3:43 and ends at 4:05 in the video: Kokia - Fukurou ~ fukurou ga shiraseru kyaku ga kita to ~ [Sub Spanish/English cc], I guess you can say she's been signing this part for sixty-two second which is one minute and two seconds)

* * *

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
Hoo~ Hoo~  
A visitor has come

Hoo~ Hoo~  
The owls let you know  
The sense of something beginning  
The sense of something beginning

The sense of something,  
beginning..." Ashly sings as her many Noctowls and Hoothoots in the trees making them to Hoho along with her as this song is perfect to them as they warn her and her dad if they have company coming which helps out to be prepared for them really. Kukui is still tryign to get use to that as the guest were surprised as it's his follow researchers as Ashly remain hiding in her tree house as they have a device that can tell if a wild Pokémon is near by and she hates it as she is a wild Pokémon as she's not captured making her to hate this even more and stay out of their sites. Kukui just plays it as her being shy to other researchers she never met before and that they're strangers to her. they didn't mind at all as they talk and Ashly trains on New Island for the time being as Mew will tell her when they are gone.

"**Gone now, Ashly.**" she sighs a relief as she teleports back to her tree house and heads down as it's supper time making her to ask Kukui to teach her how to cook on a strove as she can only cook over a open fire making him to like that as he has been making her food from her books making her to blush as she didn't noticed really making him to chuckle as Rotom took pictures of it as they became a photo album making Kukui's wife to laugh once she finds it after their marriage making Ashly to smile at that dream of having a mom as both fall asleep outside as they camp out really with Kukui keeping her close which made Rotom take another picture and keep it a secret before he himself went to sleep.

* * *

AN: Reason I mentioned wife is because Ashly is dreaming of having a mom making her to keep it from Kukui really. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter with more mentions of her previous parents as Ashly doesn't remember those memories really after the trauma passed and she doesn't remember those memories really. See you in the next chapter.


	42. Mounting an Electrifying Charge!

Kiawe, Ashly, and Sophocles are watching an advertisement showing Charjabug racers. Sophocles explains what they do and reveals that he is joining an annual race they set up, but he requires a team of three to enter and asked them to join him. Ashly and Kiawe agree to take part and their determination manifests in the form of a blaze that literally heats up the room. The girls are bothered by the heat and Snowy uses Powder Snow to freeze the boys and Ashly, but she changed into a Ice-type, so it didn't freeze her. After school, Sophocles shows them a kit for the race and they decide who gets which jobs during the race. Once decided, Sophocles places his Charjabug into the Charjabug racer and they go for a test run, but Charjabug isn't able to go fast. As Sophocles explains, Charjabug fires a String Shot at him as Kiawe suggests they do some training, allowing them to bond as a team. They continue their training as Sophocles continues to make changes to the car and soon, their times improve.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ashly was getting excited for this as she teleport them to her secret place to train and had Charjabug race around in circles in different terrains on the ground to get use to them and find which tire will work for them as Sophocles hugs her as this is awesome making Kiawe to be a bit jealous, but he knows Ashly doesn't like him like that really. Ashly did tell Sophocles that by using his aura, he'll make Charjabug go faster and since it's not cheating cause they can't see it making him to be nervous as Ashly shows him how to do it and he can also heal his Pokémon like this making him to be surprised as Kiawe realized that's what Ashly did with Olivia making her to chuckle as it's a loop hole really. Kiawe and Sophocles was shocked as this makes this excited as they like it as Ashly teaches them really as they can also boost attacks as well, too. The day of the race arrives and many teams are taking part in the race, but they soon make rivals with the Red Comet team led by Horacio and their Shiny Charjabug.

"Oh, get real." Everyone looks to Ashly as she was annoyed with them.

"You can't just say that really. If you haven't found it yourself and battled it yourself, then you are using someone else's Charjabug and that's stealing really since you said your father got you that Charjabug personally meaning it's not yours unless you traded one of your own Pokémon to get it from your father really. So, because of this, you are using a stolen Charjabug." That was making Red Comet to start berating her for that comment really until she punched the wall and larges spider webs showed up making them to shut their mouths as she glares at them.

"If you think I'm going to allow you berate me and my friends, your mistaken as I'm not going to allow you to berate anyone as the rules CLEARLY stated that ALL Charjabugs MUST be owned by those entering the tournament and you clearly said your father got you that Charjabug personally meaning it's stolen since it belongs to your father and not you." Security was there after hearing scream and heard what Ashly said.

"Dad told me to use it for any Charjabug races as it's for me and my brothers!"

"Did he even give you a note to allow this to happen? Did he phone in to allow this to happen?" Security asked for the number and explained what's going on making him to be shocked as he explain he did get it for his sons making it theirs really and didn't noticed the rules really as Ashly was taking about a loop hole which one security told his friends making the dad to be shocked and asked to talk to the one in charge to explain making it to happen making Kiawe and Sophocles to be shocked as Ashly lost her temper big time and Kiawe clams her down with some Moomooo Milk which works before she leans into him as those three pissed her off big time really. After all that was over, both teams vow to win as Team Rocket enter as well with Meowth inside a fake Charjabug racer.

"I really hate people who think they are better than others. Gary was like that before he got beating in the Johto Region by me and someone in the Kanto Region as I didn't see it since I was training my Pokémon really, then there's Drew in the Ribbon Contest in Hoenn Region that I entered to help May out since she was nervous, then there's Paul in the Sinnoh Region and his training is not a good one as I had to drag him along with me to keep an eye on him since his training leaves his Pokémon very tired and exhausted, then there's Trip in the Unova Region and I can't stand that guy one bit. Alain wasn't like that thankfully, but it would be like that to those can Mega Evolve their Pokémon really. Glad Gladion doesn't fall into that as I actually respect him as a Pokémon Trainer since he cares for his Pokémon like I do really." Kiawe wonders how Ashly managed to handle them.

"I nearly chocked Paul, Trip and Drew a couple of times if it wasn't for Brock holding me back and May, Dawn or Iris keeping them a good distances from me really. All three got fears of me cause of it really. Officer Jenny then had to get involved making her to letcher them or she'll remove their Pokémon Trainer Licences making them to agree fast as you don't mess with the law really." Kiawe and Sophocles were shocked as Ashly really wanted them dead if she was like that to them making Kiawe to keep some stuff on hand to keep her clam. The teams gather in the stadium where Anna provides the commentary and explains the rules and introduces the Pokémon who'll be creating obstacles for the teams. The terrains are brought out as Anna explains that a pit stop is available between each terrain as everyone takes their positions.

The race begins and everyone heads out, but a crash on the first corner knows out a few players which Ashly manages to avoid and enter the first terrain where Boldore who causes disruption by making cliffs appear. With a bit of cheating, Team Rocket are able to pass through the terrain and take the lead as Ashly and several other teams come to a stop at the cliff. Sophocles comes up with a suggestion for getting over it which Ashly does as other teams follow their lead. Team Rocket and Red Comet reach the first pit stop and change their tires for the next terrain as Ashly arrives at the pit stop and Kiawe quickly changes the tires. After a quick refill of Moomoo Milk and Sophocles giving some of his aura healing Charjabug of it's exhaustion, Kiawe provides them with Safety Goggles and they set of over the desert terrain which Ashly changed her typing into Ground.

Meowth launches an attack on Red Comet only for it to give them a speed increase, but as Meowth makes another attempt, he ends up being ejected, resulting in them being disqualified. The terrain has left Red Comet's Charjabug tired, but they soon exit followed by Ashly and Team Electric Princess. Outside, Team Rocket are refusing to leave only for Bewear to come in and take them away. The race continues through city terrain, but Castform changes rain to hail, making the track slippery and Ashly changes into a Ice-type as she helps Charjabug out on the ice. Team Electric Princess lose control and are about to crash into Sophocles' Charjabug, but Ashly dives between them and gets knocked out making her Ice-type to vanish and she's back to Normal-type. Sophocles and Kiawe rush to Ashly's aid as Red Comet aren't getting enough traction on the ice as The Electric Princess Team apologize for what happened.

"Not your fault. Ice is slippery. best to check what the terrains are next time and find the best tires for them really." Kiawe said as he holds Ashly in his arms since she is out cold and that is making him to worry now as Sophocles joins Kiawe and Ashly and decides to replace Ashly as the runner Ashly is unfit right now and when Charjabug shot his string at him, he got an idea to win. The Red Comet team isn't going anywhere as Sophocles and Charjabug race past them, having used String Shot on the tires and shoes to get traction shocking them as they wouldn't even think of it really. Sophocles and Charjabug soon cross the line and are declared the winners. Ashly woke up making Kiawe to calm down as Kukui and their classmates were there making her to apologies to them all which they didn't mind as they were worried since that crush knocked her out cold for four hours really. Anna interviews them about the victory and then presents them with their shared prize.

Kukui was impressed in that race, but Ashly protecting Charjabug like that was a major shocker as she was knocked out cold for four hours making him to worry, but was happy she woke up and did apologies for worrying them. Charjabug did letcher her making them to laugh as she was shouting at him for letchering him as if she din't do that, they were going to be out of the race and their training would of been for noting really making him to stop and blush in embarrassment as Sophocles wouldn't of mind if it means she was safe and not knocked out cold since Kiawe was very worried about her making her to apologies to him for that.

"It's alright. As long as your alright, I'm fine. Just try and promise you wouldn't do that again." Ashly chuckles nervously as she might not be able to do that, but will try which was enough for him really. Sophocles tries to to do the same with Togedemaru and it was amazing as he wonders if Ashly does this with all of her Pokémon really making him to ask next time as Kiawe is doing the same since it's nighttime making him to wonder as he focus on his Fire Priest powers and fires it at Charizard making him to dodge them and then used his Dragon Priest powers to see if he can't do Dragon Rage making him to get hurt as he wonders if he need to go into his Pokémon form to use it making him to make sure his family isn't watching and transform before doing it again and it works. Marowak wants to teach him the moves he used on Turtornator which Kiawe agrees to.

'Seems Ashly was training him to give me a challenge back then. Wonder what she's doing right now.' Ashly was asleep as she has a small fever which was not too bad as Kukui keeps her indoors making her to hit this as she had Cubchoo on top of her forehead to help bring the fever down as she really hates getting sick more than anything really making Kukui to chuckle as she has another three Cubchoos trying to help their trainer out as he left them be and saw his work was sorted out for him as he finishes up before going to bed really.

* * *

AN: Second time Ashly got sick in the Aloha Region. Poor Ashly. now as for Paul, Trip and Drew... Yeah... I didn't mean to type those up, but Ash is a girl in this story and she can't stand those type of guys and the chocking part... Let's just say they did or said something to her and it got her to lose it majorly like that really and now they have Ashlyphobia cause of it really.


	43. Alola, Kanto!

AN: Fair warning. Not all of Ashly's Pokémon are in the Aloha Region yet as she started with Kalos Region first before moving to the Kanto Region which is right now. Professor Oak is going to do that really making it to be easier for her as her Pokémon need to get use to the new home as she made the place even bigger as it's ten times the size as Professor Oak's place really. ENJOY!

* * *

Samson informs the class that they will be having a special extracurricular activity to celebrate the Pokémon School's twentieth anniversary. Ashly gets excited and Mallow asks where they will be going. Kukui replies that they will be heading to the Kanto region making the class, except Ashly, gets excited with the news. Kiawe asks Ashly if Kanto is where she comes from which she conforms as she knows she still has to get her Pokémon form there as well, too. Sophocles asks if that is where Professor Oak's laboratory is located, which Samson confirms. Kukui tells them that there are special guests who shall be meeting the class in Kanto, and Ashly gets excited as well cause she has a feeling she knows who they are really.

"I can teleport everyone there fast!" Kukui laughs as he looks to his daughter.

"Sorry, Ashly. We're taking a plane there." Ashly complains, whines and pouts as teleporting would of been faster than a plane making everyone to laugh as Kiawe calms her down as this makes her pout still. Kiawe told his parents and promises to look after Mimo who wants to go with him and her sister making Ashly to blush as Rango and Sima laughs at her as she is still not getting use to being called that, but a human calling her sister is not going to be easier really. They board a plane to Kanto; Ashly cannot wait to get there. Kiawe asks Sophocles how the plane flies, to which Sophocles replies that riding on his Charizard is a lot scarier than being on a plane. Ashly holds Kiawe's hand since she is sitting beside him making him to calm as she falls asleep two hours in making him to smile and join her making many to smile at the site.

As they reach Kanto with Kukui waking the two love birds up, the class members express their desires to meet certain Kantonian Pokémon while Ashly thinks on how to get them to get use to her other Pokémon she has really as her Charizard and Little One aren't getting along even when she mented that Little one is older than Charizard and to not fall to his level. Lillie notices Snowy not feeling well; a man, later introduced to her as Brock, asks her if he can take a look at Snowy and that he is a Pokémon Doctor-in-training. Lillie gives the man consent. Team Rocket also arrives in Kanto and is heading to the headquarters. Jessie becomes angry and fusses about Matori telling them to come there. James worries if they will get a lecture from her and Giovanni. Meowth tries to comfort himself by reassuring that giving Matori a doughnut will not make her angry.

'Good thing Ashly got us a couple of Pokémon to give to Giovanni a this will make it easier for him as she knocks them out and we capture them for the boss. How did she manage to get Beware to accept being my Pokémon really?' James thinks to himself as he has the bags with the Poké Balls inside of it really and hopes this works out for them really. Brock informs Lillie that Snowy is only experiencing motion sickness and that it will be fine after a while. Her classmates realize that she is missing. As they look behind, Ashly notices Brock and calls out to him, catching the attention of Jessie. Ashly runs toward Brock; however Brock chases after the cabin attendant who walked past Ashly. As Brock flirts with her, Misty pulls his ear and away from the cabin attendant. Ashly is excited to see Misty and so does Storm, who jumps onto Misty.

"Hello, Storm! You must of gotten a lot strong the last time I saw you." Team Rocket sees Misty and Brock before hiding behind a plant holder. Ashly tells her classmates about the friends she used to travel with. Misty and Brock introduce themselves to the group as the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean Gym and Pewter Gym respectively making the class to be shocked. Ashly's classmates also introduce themselves to Misty and Brock after the shock as over. Ashly asks them what they are doing there; though knows why;, to which Misty replies that Professor Oak asked them to meet the class. Kukui and Samson interrupt the conversation and tell them to head to the laboratory lest Professor Oak should be worried. Team Rocket overhears them and decides to head to Professor Oak's laboratory, to steal all the Pokémon residing there and give them to Giovanni so that they do not get lectured.

"But first, let's get these Pokémon to Giovanni then we can try and steal those Pokémon." Jessie and Meowth agrees as they head out and Giovanni was pleased mkaing Matori to stick her nose in the air commenting that it's just luck making James to hold Jessie's temper back as he talks to Matori and talks back with back up of his words, too making Giovanni to agree making Matori to be shocked as Giovanni knows the truth and didn't mind as Ashly doesn't want them to lose their jobs really. Samuel Oak and Samson Oak are excited to meet each other; the former congratulates the latter on the school's twentieth anniversary. Rotom is surprised to see their identical appearances as Samson Oak introduces the class to his cousin. Professor Oak begins to recite a senryū and the class is impressed.

Rotom recites it's own senryū, and the Oaks praise it's creation as Misty and Brock are made in charge of showing the class around the laboratory's Oak Corral. The class becomes excited at the vastness of the corral and expresses hopes of meeting certain kinds of new Pokémon. Lillie gets excited at seeing Spearow, but Mallow reminds her that Spearow are fairly common in Alola as well. Ashly tells her classmates that her Pokémon are in the Oak Corral as well; she notices her herd of Tauros shocking her classmates and dad before she even starts running towards them. Tauros, excited to see Ashly, run towards her as well, and knocked Ashly down as they nuzzled her making her to be happy to see her really. Kiawe was protective cause of his Pokémon form, but knows they're Ashly's Pokémon really.

Kiawe and Rotom see a Rapidash at the edge of a cliff. Rapidash dashes forward and Kiawe sends out his Charizard to follow and race with it. They increase their speed and Kiawe realizes that Rapidash wants him to ride on it; Kiawe jumps from his Charizard and climbs onto Rapidash mkaing him to feel alive somehow making him to think of capturing one as Mimo was with him making her to enjoy herself. Mallow and her Steenee meet two Gloom and a Vileplume. Vileplume greets her and uses Poison Powder; Brock and Misty warn her and Mallow runs off with her Steenee. Meanwhile, Ashly, Lillie, Lana and Sophocles see a Raichu. Togedemaru becomes excited at seeing the Mouse Pokémon and runs around in circles. She produces electricity and shocks Raichu unconscious, to which Sophocles apologizes.

Later, the group notices a Ninetales in a forested area and Snowy walks toward it. The Ninetales licks Snowy's head in greeting. They also see a Dewgong jumping out of a lake. Popplio blows a bubble at the Dewgong, who bounces it on it's forehead. Concurrently, Rotom is traveling around the corral, taking photographs of different Pokémon. At the back of the laboratory, Brock and Misty send out a Kantonian and an Alolan Exeggutor respectively. The Kantonian Exeggutor becomes surprised with it's Alolan counterpart. The class comments on the major differences between the two regional Exeggutor. Both variants of Geodude and Muk are sent out, with the Kantonian Muk happy to see Ashly again. Both variants of Dugtrio are sent out as well.

"WAAAA!" Kiawe is startled to see the Kantonian Dugtrio not having hair and gives it his wig which Ashly explains while giving the wig back that Dugtrio here is Ground-type and not Ground/Steel-type. Lastly, Brock sends out a Kantonian Marowak, and Kiawe sends out his Alolan Marowak. Upon seeing their counterparts, the two Marowak begin to fight each other. Kiawe and Brock try to restrain the two Marowak, to no avail. Sophocles and Lillie comment on their different typing; Alolan Marowak being Fire and Ghost-type while Kantonian Marowak being Ground-type. Storm tries to calm the two Marowak down, but is attacked instead, sending him flying in the air. Togedemaru becomes furious and attacks the Marowak, but is chased by them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Ashly shouts making the two to stop and Kiawe's Marowak was shivering as he knows to know get her pissed off and apologies to her making the other one to claim that he's whipped making that Marowak to shout at it that his trainer is her mate making the two to then fight again before Storm lands on the ground and uses Thunderbolt, shocking everyone except the Kantonian Marowak, who is unaffected due to being a Ground-type, and Ashly, who went Ground-type. Lana and Kiawe realize that Popplio and Marowak have gone missing and the group decides to look for them. On search for the two has made Ashly, Misty and Brock come across a Caterpie, causing Misty to run away in fear. Ashly asks her if she has still not overcome her fear of Bug-type Pokémon, to which Misty agrees.

"Lillie is the same, but it's to all Pokémon cause she was attacked. She's getting over it and has seven Pokémon to look after now which is helping out. Remember how I got your guys to be aura bonded to your Pokémon? All my friends are like that really and Lillie is happy to be aura bonded to them. Misty, if you can get over your very large Bug-typephobia, then you can handle Water/Bug-type Pokémon then really." Misty agrees and will try to do that making her to get help and try to remember when it happened. Afterwards, they reminisce about the adventures they used to have together. Just then, they hear a sound, and head to find the source and they came to a small clearing where they see the Bellsprout and Oddish's evolutionary lines arguing, with Ashly's Bulbasaur trying to pacify. Ashly calls out to Bulbasaur, who is delighted to see Ashly making the two to look and left as they know to not get her pissed off as well, too.

Lillie, Lana, and Mallow climb up a slope, looking for Popplio, when they hear Misty calling out to them. Misty suggests looking for Popplio near the lake ahead of them. At the lake, a Gyarados emerges from the water and frightens the girls, except Lana who stands firm. Lana changes to her swimsuit and jumps into the lake; Misty follows suit. At the bottom of the lake, they see Popplio hanging out with the Water-type Pokémon. The boys are looking for Kiawe's Marowak in a rocky area, where they run into an Onix. Worried that the Onix might attack, and Kiawe sends out his Turtonator. Brock tells them to calm down, to not anger the Onix. However, Kiawe's Marowak appears and throws it's bone at the Onix, angering it, and causing the group to flee from the Rock Snake Pokémon.

"You leave them alone, you big bully!" Kiawe was shocked that Mimo had thrown a rock at Onix as Onix turns to her making him to stare her down, but she didn't back down making them to have a staring contest for five minutes until he rubs against her making her to laugh which confused Kiawe as he doesn't get.

"Guess Mimo is Rock/Fire/Fairy/Dragon-type then. This is interesting really. Brock, Mimo is Kiawe's little sister." Brock understands Kiawe as he has a lot of younger siblings to look after before he traveled with Ashly really. The two groups meet up, and a net appears and captures their Pokémon, which is revealed to be Team Rocket's doing. Misty and Brock get angry at Team Rocket for still being up their usual tactics, but Ashly knows the truth behind them really. Ashly sends out all four of her Lycanrocs and she was quick to command them to use Rock Throw. Team Rocket, in their mecha, deflects the attack back at the group. Brock and Misty send out their Crobat and Staryu respectively. Together, they destroy the mecha, but Team Rocket refuses to give up, and Jessie sends out her Mimikyu; Bulbasaur shudders from the Disguise Pokémon.

Suddenly, a plane flies past and Bewear jumps down. It takes off with Team Rocket. The wreckage shakes and Jigglypuff appears out of it. Mallow, Lillie, and Lana are happy to see a Jigglypuff for the first time. Ashly, Misty, and Brock, however, recognize the Jigglypuff and fear that it might sing. True that, and everyone falls asleep to Jigglypuff's song. Jigglypuff becomes angry at it's audience falling asleep again and uses it's microphone-marker to draw on their faces. They wake up in the evening and laughs at the drawings on each other's faces. Gary appears and tells them that the welcome party is about to start. Back at the laboratory, the group eats the food prepared by Ashly's fifth and sixth Mimey. Gary welcomes them to Kanto and asks Kiawe if he would like to take a look at Ashly's photo album he made making him to be surprised as it's her doing silly thinks making her to hit Gary on the head and letchers him on that as she told him to burn them.

Rotom becomes disappointed that it is missing a photo of one more Pokémon; Mew overhears it and flies away after letting everyone see her and Rotom got her picture fast before she went invisible making Ashly to laugh mentally with Kukui as this is gold really. Kukui informs the class that they will be heading to the Cerulean Gym for a Gym battle the following day making them to camp out as Kaiwe and Ashly fall asleep together making many to chuckle as Rotom took a picture of it really. The next day, they travel past the Cerulean Gym and Ashly exclaims that she cannot wait for a battle.

* * *

AN: O.K, adding Mimo in would allow her to see other Pokémon that aren't form the Aloha Region making her to behave and listen as she knows Ashly will letcher her more than Kiawe would which is why she's behaving for Kiawe really.


	44. When Regions Collide!

As a part of their extracurricular lesson in Kanto, Ashly and her classmates from the Pokémon School have arrived at the Cerulean Gym to learn about Gym battles. Upon entering the Gym, the group notices something standing in the middle of the battlefield, which Ashly recognizes as Psyduck. Misty thanks Psyduck for looking after the Gym while she was away, and then properly welcomes Ashly's class to her Gym. Kukui properly introduces Misty as the type Gym of the Cerulean Gym and Brock as the former Rock-type Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym. Kukui proceeds to explain how in Kanto, a Pokémon Trainer can travel from Gym to Gym to challenge Gym Leaders, and, if victorious against one, will earn that Gym's respective Badge. To demonstrate, Misty and Brock introduce their respective Gym Badges, the Cascade Badge and the Boulder Badge.

"Hey, Ashly. Did you collected all the Badges in Kanto?" Kiawe asked as Ashly looks to him.

"Yep! There is other Gyms here as well as Gary got ten, me... I got twelve Gym Badges from the Kanto Region. That also goes for Orange Island, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and the Kalos Region as well, too. The Ribbon Contests were for performances only and the Princess Key Contest are meant for girls only and are preforming contests as well, too. I did them to help my friends May, Dawn and Selena out since they were nervous since it's their first one. Having a friend competing with you helps get rid of those stupid nervousness really." Which Brock confirms as May and Dawn were getting better and almost beat Ashly in them really. However, Misty and Brock remind him that he got their Badges out of pity, causing her classmates to look at her questioningly.

"Oh, come on! If your siblings didn't interfered and the water didn't hit your Onix, Brock I would of won actually and as for you Misty, if Jessie, James and Meowth just didn't interfered, I also would of won against you. With your siblings interference, I won AUTOMATICALLY in that Gym Battle! Your sisters, Misty did say that if Team Rocket didn't interfered with the match, I would of won the battle." both flinched as they rubbed their arms/heads as Ashly does have a point shocking her classmates as Ashly is smart. Ashly even mentioning how Trainers with eight Badges are allowed to challenge the Pokémon League and explains that the Pokémon League is a battle tournament full of strong Trainers. When Kukui asks who wants to battle Brock or Misty, everybody raises their hands.

With everybody throwing suggestions who they want to battle, Misty decides to organize Multi Battles, allowing them all to have battles against them. First, Mallow and Lana team up against Misty, with Steenee and Popplio facing Psyduck. As Rotom starts recording the battle, Mallow kicks things off with Magical Leaf, which successfully hits Psyduck. Lana continues by having Popplio use Bubble Beam, which also hits. Misty counterattacks by having Psyduck use Water Gun, but Popplio creates a balloon, which absorbs the Water-type move. Popplio the launches the balloon at Psyduck, who gets trapped inside the water-filled bubble. Misty mentions that her Psyduck is strong when in a pinch and orders a Confusion, but nothing happened. Ashly, unsurprised, explains how Misty's Psyduck is a bit slow.

"Psyduck is still slow, ain't he Misty?!"

"Damnna it! I love my Psyduck, but I which it wasn't so slow with it's confusion move!" Mallow has Steenee use Magical Leaf again, which bursts the balloon and causes Psyduck to fall on it's head. Misty, knowing that the ensuing headache will allow Psyduck to unleash it's hidden Psychic potential, isn't worried at all. And indeed, Psyduck then proceeds to hurl Steenee and Popplio into the air with Confusion. However, before anything else can happen, Misty tells Psyduck to bring Steenee and Popplio back down, and Kukui declares the battle being over. As Misty compliments Mallow and Lana, Psyduck finally registers the impact on it's head, flailing in pain. While Rotom and Mallow sweat drop, both Lana and Misty admire Psyduck's cuteness, with Misty even proceeding to hug it.

"Nya, Misty! Is Psyduck close to evolve?!" Ashly screams down to Misty.

"No clue!" Then without warning, Psyduck evolves into a Golduck making it's Confusion to be faster as he tested it on Steenee making Misty to be shocked Golduck brought Steenee to Mallow who thanked him. Next up are Sophocles's Togedemaru and Lillie's Snowy against Brock's Geodude. Sophocles starts the battle with a Zing Zap, which however, much to Sophocles's shock, is completely ineffective against the Rock Pokémon. Brock explains that while Alolan Geodude may be a Rock/Electric type, Kantonian Geodude is Rock/Ground, making Electric attacks useless against it. While Sophocles feels embarrassed for having forgotten about regional variants, Lillie has Snowy attack with Powder Snow. However, Geodude uses Gyro Ball, deflecting the attack.

Sophocles is surprised to see Gyro Ball being used as a defensive move, and Brock explains that a "certain challenger of his" taught him how to battle like that, looking at Ashly in the stands remembering that day really making her to blush as Kiawe wonders if she can do the same with him. Kukui then comments how these battles demonstrate the fact that a Pokémon's type, moves, and the way it's raised can create infinite new ways to battle. Sophocles admits that knowing the opponent is important to avoid making mistakes like the one he just did. With Kiawe and Ashly's turn coming up, Kiawe requests to have a serious battle against Brock, while Ashly wants to have a similar battle with Misty and Brock. Pleased by this unexpected turn, Kukui tells them to not hold back.

The first serious battle takes place between Brock and Kiawe, with Misty working as the referee. She declares that the battle will be one-on-one, with the battle being over once one side's Pokémon is unable to battle. Declaring his confidence in his battling skills, Kiawe sends out Turtonator, while Brock sends out his own partner, Steelix. While Rotom gives Steelix's Pokédex entry, Sophocles deduces that as a Fire type, Turtonator has an advantage over it's Steel-type opponent. However, Lillie reminds him that Steelix is also a Ground type, making the odds fifty-fifty type wise. Kiawe begins the battle with Flamethrower, which makes direct contact. However, Brock has Steelix use Gyro Ball, repeating his deflecting tactic from before with Geodude to repel the flames.

He then has Steelix use Bind, but even when binded, Turtonator is able to use Shell Trap, causing Steelix to be blasted away from it. Kiawe then has Turtonator use Dragon Tail, but Steelix avoids the attack with Dig, seconds later launching its own counterattack against the Blast Turtle Pokémon. Knowing that dragging the battle on won't do them any good, Kiawe decides to use his Z-Move to finish the battle immediately. Brock, however, having heard of Z-Moves, decides to go all out himself as well, pulling off his shirt and revealing a necklace with a Key Stone on it. He taps the stone, causing it and the Steelixite on Steelix's forehead to glow and making Steelix Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix, shocking Kiawe. In the stands, Kukui explains to Ash's classmates that Mega Evolution is a phenomenon triggered by the bonds between a Pokémon and it's Trainer, allowing it to power up mid-battle.

Brock tells Kiawe to show him his Z-Move, which he starts performing immediately. With the poses done, the Z-Powered Turtonator fires it's Inferno Overdrive at Steelix, resulting in a huge explosion. However, as the smoke clears, Steelix is still standing, much to everybody's shock. Brock comments that the Z-Move certainly did it's number on Steelix, but wasn't quite enough to finish the job. He then orders a Stone Edge from Steelix, and while Kiawe tries to counter it with Dragon Tail, the move still hits, causing Turtonator to faint and Kiawe lose the battle. Ashly's classmates are shocked that Kiawe lost and marvel at the power of a Gym Leader. As Steelix returns to it's normal form, Kukui explains that Mega-Evolved Pokémon return back to their normal states once the battle is over. Brock recalls Steelix and puts his shirt back on as Kiawe comforts Turtonator, only to be attacked by his Marowak, who's angry at them for losing. While Ashly's classmates express their excitement of having witnessed such a battle, Ashly herself runs down to the battlefield to face Brock first, but first Marowak.

"Easy now, Marowak. They did have a tough opponent since Steelix is a Steel/Ground-type Pokémon." Ashly says as she calms Marowak down and helped Kiawe have a aura bond with him two days after he captured Marowak. Brock was amazed and asked if she finally got herself a boyfriend before Misty making her to bolt up as Misty looks around for her and not seeing her in the air as she changed into Flying-type as she has her legs bent towards her chest with her dress bent with her legs as she looks like she is sitting on a invisible chair making her to sigh of relief as she glares at Brock for that who holds his hands up in a surrender position as Misty finally looks up and saw the look on Ashly's face as she laughs at Brock for that as it's his grave.

"What's going on?" Mallow asked as Ashly keeps her glare at Brock who shivers as he remembers her kicks to his ass making him to not be able to sit down for six hours straight cause of them or how he had gotten his right arm broken in both his lower and upper arm really from her punches making him to still feel the phantom pain from them even now.

"Misty and me have a bet going on. If one of us finds a boyfriend before the other, the other must do as the other says for a whole day. Misty would of taken me shopping and I would have made Misty touch Bug-type Pokémon since she has a fear of them. Brock had to stupidly mention it making Misty to know I would have her touching Bug-types. Damnna it, Brock!" Brock was still in the surrender position cause Ashly has one heck of a swing on her punches and kicks really making her to glare darker at him as he bolts to his side and allows her to come down to battle. Brock sent out Aeroductyl making Ashly to use Storm as the battle begins as she lowers herself down, but stays in the air as she has Storm use Lightning Storm which has Storm going up her left arm, over her shoulder and then jumps off her right hand as he made lots of clouds show up inside and lightning was hitting the battle field.

"Oh boy. Looks like Ashly unleashed her double edge Terrain." Kukui said as he sweats as this is going to be a major battle between Ashly and Brock as Storm has Lightning Rod and can absorb the lightning, but to a degree making this to be a double edge sword to Storm. Brock had Aeroductyl use Rock Throw which Storm dodged before using Lightning Dragon Wheel making Aeroductyl to crush into the ground as Storm was quick to use Volt Tackle making Aeroductyl to dodge it, but Storm used Electric Fang on it's tail making Brock to worry as Ashly seems to have some good moves on him there. Brock has Aeroductyl Mega Evolve making Ashly to worry as Aeroductyl has pain in his eyes and she had Storm use Breakneck Blitz making Aeroductyl to be knocked out as Ashly's powers were flowing into Storm to make the move more powerful.

'Seems Ashly can move her Moon Priestess powers into her Pokémon which allows a spinning crested moon inside of them to spin slowly making her to use them even if she never had the Grand Trials.' Kukui thinks to himself as Kiawe figures Ashly is sending her aura into the Z-Crystals as well, too making him to wonder if he can do the same which he might ask when they get back to Aloha Region. Misty calls Ashly the winner as she wonders how Ashly managed to beat Brock's Mega Aeroductyl really like that as Aeroductyl went back to normal and Brock returns him. Ashly returns Storm to full strength as she knows it's her turn to battle Misty as she nods to her who went to take Brock's spot across from her as she wonders if she'll do the same to her.

Misty presses a button on a remote, causing the rocky field to sink into the floor, after which it's filled with water, creating a water field, leaving only some rock formations standing above the surface. Kiawe and Sophocles express their bafflement about Ashly's excitement over the field change, which should put her at a disadvantage, but Ashly assures them that she's alright. Unsurprisingly, Ashly chooses to use Storm, while Misty sends out her Gyarados as Brock takes his position as the new referee. Ashly has storm attack with Thunderbolt, but Gyarados blocks the attack with Hydro Pump. Misty comments how Water moves can be used to block Electric moves, confusing Rotom. Storm then charges in with Quick Attack, hitting Gyarados straight in the face and then Ashly tells Storm to follow up with Electro Ball, but while the attack is charging up, Misty has Gyarados use Rain Dance, causing a rainstorm to appear inside the Gym.

As Storm launches his attack, Misty calls for a Hurricane from Gyarados, which dissipates the Electric attack before it can hit the Atrocious Pokémon and blows Storm back in the process. Kukui admires Misty's strategy of using Hurricane in rain to shut down the Electric attacks that her Pokémon are weak against. As Ashly asks Storm if he's okay, Misty reveals her own Key Stone hanging on her hairband, causing Ashly to flinch at the sight of another Key Stone owned by a friend of hers. Bonding with the Gyaradosite on Gyarados's forehead, Misty's Key Stone triggers the Mega Evolution of her Gyarados, turning it into a Mega Gyarados. Ashly smiles at the sight of this, and Misty has her Gyarados attack with Hydro Pump, which sends Storm flying into the water below it.

Gyarados follows up with Crunch, but Storm manages to get back onto a solid surface, allowing him to use his full maneuverability to avoid the attack. Ashly tells Storm to use Iron Tail, which he manages to execute after climbing onto Gyarados's back, striking the massive Water Pokémon across the face hard and sending it underwater with a loud splash. Misty compliments Ashly and Storm, before having Gyarados use Hurricane underwater, creating a cyclone of water around Storm. Storm tries to use Thunderbolt on the vortex, but the electricity just gets stuck on it's sides. Misty comments that no challenger has ever been able to break her combination of Rain Dance and Hurricane. Ashly, however, merely comments that breaking through stuff like this is what makes battles fun for her.

To everybody's confusion, Ashly tells Storm to climb out of the Hurricane, using Quick Attack to bounce off the electricity still circling on it's sides. While everybody expresses their surprise of this unpredictable move, Ashly and Storm begin performing their own Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc. The devastating Electric attack is fired at Gyarados, who is unable to sustain the damage and faints, winning the battle for Ashly. Misty compliments Ashly of her increased strength, but also comments how she's still childish, irritating Ashly she's just aging slowly damnna it all before she flinched and teleports out of there with Storm confusing them all until Kukui finally realized that Ashly should have been seventeen-years-old by now really.

"What's wrong, Professor Kukui?" Gary asked as everyone looks to him as Professor Oak knows where Ashly is really as they need to know this really.

"Ashly's birthday is May twenty-second, isn't it?" Gary nods before he realized why and flinched.

"Damn! She didn't tell you yet?!" Now everyone is confused as they don't get what is wrong really.

"Let's just say Aura Guardians age physically every two to three years max making them to be physically younger when being chronologically and mentally older then others really. Psychics physically age every three to four years max and since Ashly is both, she is aging very slowly, but thanks to some other powers, she is actually aging like a normal person now really, but she does have a rapidly growing in sorting areas like her chest area really which will make her look like a small adult really which will make her be taking to bars and stuff which won't work thanks to Lance and grandpa here." Gary said as everyone was shocked.

"H-How old is Ashly?" Kiawe asked as this would mean that Ashly is...

"Two years younger than you are, Kiawe. Keep her safe as every Aura Guardian will be alone for life cause of this and they will kill themselves to end it. Please look after her. May I be six hours older than her chronologically and Paul is an annoying physical younger twin brother, she is much more older. This is why Aura Guardians are so rare in the world." Everyone is shocked as Ashly never told them is because she didn't want to worry them as Brock and Misty was more shocked as Brock texted Lance about this who was very shocked as well, too as this is not a good thing really. Meanwhile, the rest of the group is filled with excitement over these great battles, and Kukui tells everybody to remember what they experienced, even when they return to Alola.

At the airport, Brock and Misty hand Ashly's class some replica Badges as commemorations of their battles, with all the girls getting Cascade Badge replicas and all the boys getting Boulder Badge replicas. Kiawe tells Brock that the next time they battle, he'll be earning a real Boulder Badge. Turning to Professor Oak and Samson Oak, Kukui says that this experience has given him confidence to realize his dream of making the Pokémon League culture take root in Alola as well. Brock and Misty approach Ashly, telling her that they had fun during this reunion, it having reminded them of the old days when they used to travel together. Ashly invites the two to come visit Alola sometime, and they gladly accept the offer.

'Oh Ashly. why did you hide it from us?' Misty and Brock think once Ashly wasn't look at them as she has all of her Pokémon and while Ashly's class flies back towards Alola, they're completely unaware of Jigglypuff having secretly boarded their plane as well, riding on it's tail. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are also on their way back to Alola, still being carried there by Bewear, who apparently has been running on water nonstop for three days now.

* * *

AN: Everyone knows now and how will this change their friendship as Ashly still doesn't want them to get hurt and Abe knew about this as Aura Guardians are known to every Seer really and know about this making him to actually feel sorry and sad for her, but still hated her before she made that blood oath to him. Kiawe is nineteen-years-old as he looks like a fourteen-year-old boy if you look at the pictures in the gallery for his Wikipedia page. Now this will end season one as I found out it has only forty-three episodes max. If you want all of the seasons to be in one book, let me know in a review and I'll do that. Until then, this book is competed. Ja Ne, mina.


	45. AN

Hello, everyone. I'm very disappointed that no one thought to do the poll I had set up to figure out the rest of the story as I just now plan to do them as separated books. I also plan to warn you that Ashly will be swearing at Lusamine in one of the chapters, so don't say I didn't warn you when you read it. I got other pairings as well for the story, but I'm not going to be telling you as it'll be a secret. Now I got to go work on some chapters to type up as I'm on the second season right now.


	46. AN2

Hello, everyone. I'm stuck on a name and I could use a hand. The First Season was easy to name, but now I can't pick a name at all really. Can you guys help me? I'll leave a poll for it I guess and placed the names that I believe is prefect for the Second Season book up for you to vote on. the same will happen for the Third Season book as well, too. I'll be making the poll after I've posted this AN as I really need to know what to name it if I'm to post it up really. On another note, I'm soon to edit all my stories and delete some of them as I can't find myself to continue them. If anyone is interested in adopting the stories, let me know in a PM and I'll give it to you on a DocX document, but we will need a connection between us first really. That's all I want to tell you all really.


End file.
